Savior of the Night
by Tytue
Summary: Same characters, same names. New Assistant. Set in a semi-parallel world where the introdution of one girl could change the course of the intended characters lives and intentions forever. But some things can't be easily changed. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is my third story and through i told myself i wasnt going to start any new ones. I couldn't stop myself from writing this one after reading more than half of the awesome series Cirque Du Freak/ Sega of Darren Shan. I just want to know how far i can go with this one. So i need some feedback to let me know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. By no means. I'm meerly using the really cool characters that inhabit the book. **

* * *

**Prologue **

When you think of the Circus. One thinks of laugher, fun and food. Maybe a few creepy clowns and smelly animals. But nothing major. Nothing life changing. I used to think that circuses were fun when I was younger. My parents would take me every year the circus came to our town. I liked it just that much.

The sights, sounds, and smells I couldn't wait until the next year to come around, so I could go yet again. That was until the Circus stopped coming.

It happened so suddenly, one year it was here and the next it wasn't. I waited as long as I could remember for it to return. It never did. So eventually I stopped waiting and instead accepted the fact that the Circus as I knew it would probably never return.

That was back when I had a family. A big brother, Mom and Dad that loved me; life was great then. I still don't remember much about them. They were murdered right before my eyes when I was younger. I don't remember much about that either. As much as I remember was seeing a man dyed purple with red eyes and wild hair. He tried to eat me as well, but was stopped.

The person that stopped him, I remember his face somewhat well. Or at least the feel of his face, and his deep voice. He was the reason I'm alive right now. And when I think about it, I never really got to tell him how much I really appreciated him saving me. I was always taught to thank those who helped you, and I wanted to thank him.

But when the dust settled and I woke awoke him my hellish nightmare he was gone and I was alone. Through I hoped to see him again. So I could thank him. The man with the long scar spreading down the side of his face.


	2. Cirque!

****

Enjoy!! And Review.

* * *

**Cirque!**

School was over already, and I was heading down the hall with my best friend and prep extreme Claire. Who decided it would be fun to blab on and on about things I honestly didn't care about.

" So I was thinking we could hang out at the mall later on today," Claire blab on. I was in the process of ignoring her when her hand went to my shoulder. " Are you listening?"

I turned. " Huh what?"

" See I knew it you weren't listening."

I rolled my eyes, " You said something about going to the mall," I replied. She smiled.

" Yeah. So you wanna go?"

I shook my head. As much as I loved Claire she was getting on my nerves. " I think I have some things I need to get done."

She looked disappointed for a moment. Then perked up. " Ok well we'll do it later."

I stood. She stood with me. Her blond hair following the flow of her head. It had been a long day and all I wanted to do was go home and lay down. " So what do you plan on doing his weekend?" She asked after a long pause. I continued to walk.

" Have a couple of reports to do," I answered. This was partly the truth.

" Same here," she replied. " Oh I have an idea," she said. " I can come over and we can do our reports together."

" That's a pretty good idea?" I responded back. She smiled.

" It's decided then," she replied clapping her tan hands together. " I'll run home and grab some of my stuff and meet you at your house."

" Ok," I answered. She smiled then adjusted her bag. We continued to walk. My house was farther away then hers was, and getting to hers would be far easier than getting to mine.

" I still can't believe you live alone. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to answer to anyone or…"

" No you don't," I said a little to quickly. " Living alone…can get lonely." I added. She looked surprised. " Well as lonely one can get without parents," I said trying to cover the doubt in my voice. She seemed to be thinking my outburst over because she suddenly got quiet.

We passed the alley on the way down to my house. A daily thing in our routine. A black cat passed on the way there, and Claire smiled. She always smiled then things like that happened. To her it was a reverse to the bad luck some people said you get from those sorts of things. " We pass this alley everyday," she said. " Most people would be afraid, but nothing ever happens."

" You want something to happen?" I asked.

" It would be a start," she said. " Its always so boring lately." She pressed her hand against her face. I couldn't help but sigh. She wanted something exciting to happen. What could possible happen that was even remotely exciting in his boring town?

" Well I'll see you later Anna," Claire waved.

I waved back. " See ya later on tonight." She adjusted her back and started walking the opposite way of where I was headed. I waited until she was fully gone to head the way to my house in the middle of no where. As much as I hated to admit it I also wanted something to happen. Through I would never tell her.

"Another boring night…" I whispered into the air. I turned the corner and walked into the street. Under the dim light of the street lamp I could see the path beyond. " Home sweet home here I co…."

I stopped in my path. Someone was across the street. By the look of them I could tell they weren't very tall. I started to open my mouth to say something but decided not too. It wasn't good to yell at random people across the street.

So I continued forward. The person blocking my path didn't move. I was ten feet away now, and they were still standing. I slowed my decent. " Um hi," I said waving. They didn't move. " Your kinda in the way so I'm going to like…" I started around them. They sidestepped me blocking my path. " Hey what the…?"

They came closer. I tired to move. " Listen buddy. I have pepper spray and I've had self defense classes. Don't you dare try anything."

He still didn't move. I stared them down. They wore a blue hood, making it so I couldn't see their face. They were also leaning to one side, as if injured. I started to say something else when the little person lifted their hand. In it were two slips of paper. " Um do you want me to take them?" I asked, visibly shaking now. The little person began nodding.

Reaching out I took the slips of paper in my hands, ready to pull back if this person tried anything funny. Luckily he didn't. And as soon as I got the papers in my hands it turned and started to limp away. I watched them go, the papers in my hands. _That's kinda of weird…._I thought as the person disappeared into the shadows of the night.

_Cirque Du Freak _

_Admit One _

The papers said simply. " Circus of Freaks…" I mumbled still staring at the pieces of paper. _Circus….CIRCUS….! _Gripping the papers tightly I ran home. Forgetting about the Claire, and the mysterious little person, and anything that wasn't the tickets in my hands.

**

* * *

**

" I don't like this," Claire replied gripping my arm. I ignored her and kept walking. " The fair maybe but not this."

" What's so bad about this?" I asked innocently.

" You don't even know who the person was who gave you these tickets. It could have been a fraud."

" There not I just know it," I replied. " I feel like something is bound to happen at us coming here." The tickets seemed to be itching in my hands as I held them close to my chest. Just two days ago I'd come across them, when I met the strange small person who gave them to me. After bringing them home, I showed them to Claire who had already arrived and was waiting for me.

" Where have you been?" She'd asked. " I've been waiting forever." I was still in shock about what happened just minutes before. And before I could say anything I showed her the tickets in my hands. This made her immediately gasp. And now here we were, on our way to the Cirque Du Freak.

" Something like what?" She asked shaking my arm. " Nothing bond to happen in this creepy place."

" You can go home if you like," I offered standing at the abandoned theater's doors. No one else was around and the place seemed descent from where we were standing. Still ignoring Claire's whines I grabbed the steel handles of the triple doors and pull. They came open with a loud squeal. This made Claire jump.

" Dark. So dark," she whispered. I continued forward, down a long dark corridor. Candles on the wall lighting our way.

" Tickets please ladies," came a voice from behind us. I turned swiftly. Claire screamed.

" Who the heck are you?" I blurted out. The man enclosed himself from the shadows. He was tall. The tallest man I've ever seen.

" I'm Mr. Tall. Please to make your acquaintance." He bowed politely. But even then he was way taller than us.

" What do you want?" I asked not bowing back.

" Your tickets please," he said politely. Outstretching my hands I showed the tickets cautioniously to him. He took them gently from my hands. Then tearing them in half he handed us one of the broken pieces. I took it.

" Enjoy yourself Anna," he bowed again then pressed his hands against one of the walls. It opened instantly revealing a flash of lights beyond, and a theater full of seats. I hesitated. _How did he know my name…_I turned to ask him, but as soon as I did I realized he was gone.

" Strange…" I mumbled pulling Claire forward.

We stepped into the corridor that led to the seats. Others were there was well. More people then we could count. Women, children and men.

I took seats near the middle, next to a bald man and what looked like his wife. Claire sat beside me, looking as pale as when we entered. " What scared?" I asked.

" Oh course. This place feels weird. Circus of Freaks. What kind of name is that?"

" There kind of name," I answered back. She rolled her blue eyes.

" You know what I'm saying. And that guy that greeted us. Creepy."

" Not really. I'm sure we will see lots more creepy stuff then that." Down below the performers were getting set up. Tiny people in blue hoods, carried chairs and set up equipment. " Does are…" I started, but stopped.

" What?"

" Nothing," I said. I hadn't yet told Claire about the blue hooded guy. Deciding to leave that part out. Knowing full well that if I told her she would not come with me tonight. Instead I'd bluntly told her that the guy who'd given it too me was a shady man in a track cold and shades.

"When will this thing start?" She asked, now examining herself in the mirror. I shrugged. She turned my way. Staring at me for a moment she smiled. Then reaching into her bag she pulled out a stick of eyeliner. " Your eyeliner is dimming ," she said. " Come here." She grabbed my chin and pulled me toward her. Then pressing the eyeliner to my eye she started to apply a thin layer.

" Never know who you will meet," she remarked.

" Oh please," I exclaimed pushing her hands away. " As if."

" You never know…"she started. But was interrupted.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you too the Circus of Freaks. Tonight you will see feats never before seen and witness sights that will blow your mind as you know it. So with further ado, I introduce you too the Cirque Du Freak."

Everyone clapped. Including Claire and I. "Now for our first feat I introduce the Wolfman." He reeled back, and from the curtains beyond came

" It's ugly," Claire commented as the hurry beast came walking out. A pair of half dressed twins who were workers took hold of the rope connected too the wolfman's neck and led to towards the front of the crowd. People reeled back, but Mr. Tall held up his hand.

" No sudden movements or he may attack."

Everything got suddenly quiet. They led the Wolfman through the front of the crowd. I expected something to happen. For someone to suddenly get out of line and the Wolfman attack, but nothing did and he was gone back behind the curtains as soon as he came. A steady sigh of relief rang through the crowd as soon as he left.

And was replaced with a dozen other acts, such as Rhamus Twobellies, a guy with two bellies who could eat just about anything. And a beautiful woman named Truska who could grow a beard that no one could cut. It was all interesting, but not what I had expected. Through I was happy to see that Claire was enjoying herself completely.

And when it came time for the break between performances I was so hungry that I ended up buying what smelled like popcorn. Only being that it was blue. That at which Claire quickly took and ended up eating out of before I could finish it.

" He hasn't texted me back yet," I said to her.

" You mean Robert?" She asked. I nodded.

" He was the one who told me too text him." I said. Claire shrugged. To wrap up on watching the short people clear that stage that she wasn't listening to me.

" Its starting again," I she cheered.

" What?"

" Shh…" she growled eyes glued to the front. I stuck out my lip and turned to the front.

* * *

" Madam Octa and Mr. Crepsley," Mr. Tall announced. The curtains opened again and a man stepped forward holding a cage in hand. At the same time I got a text message on my phone.

Claire who was already excited gasped and touched my arm. I was still too busy reading my message that I didn't really notice. " Oh. He has a giant spider. And its ugly….just like him." She whispered. I looked up from my phone, just in time to notice the man as he stepped into the light.

He was tall, and a bit bony, yet from where I was sitting I could tell he was stern. A crop of orange hair sat atop his head, and a long scar settled down the left side of his face. Claire was right, he wasn't the best looking guy I've ever seen, but he sure wasn't the worst. Besides that, he looked around his forties. Which for Claire anyone over twenty was ugly. He was also a bit too pale, his skin almost the color of porcelain china.

" What's this act?" I asked glancing away from Mr. Crepsley long enough to check my message. She shrugged. Then noticing that I wasn't looking she said she didn't know.

" Something to do with making that Spider do tricks."

" What kind?"

" If you listen you would know," she snapped. I put down my phone. He was taking now.

" She is a dangerous spider," he replied. " The monk who gave her too me said she can live quite a long time." His voice was deep, and didn't seem to have belonged to his body. I also observed that he wore a lot of red. The scar on the side of his face shifted as he spoke. I suddenly found myself interested, but not on the spider. " Most spiders aren't that poisonous. But not Madam Octa. Just one bite can kill." Reaching into his coat he pulled out a flute.

Claire who was a bit too excited dug her hand into the blue popcorn she brought from one of the workers and took out a handful, then as if forgetting her manners shoved it all in her mouth to focused on the act to even notice it herself.

_Why does he seem so familiar…? _

" I control her with this." he held up the flute for us to see. My eyes went from the flute to his face, then back to the flute. Then placing it in his mouth he blew a tone. The spider reacted quickly.

" This is so exciting," Claire clapped.

" Don't you think there is something weird about him?" I asked tugging her arm. Her face remained forward while her eyes moved to where I was.

" He's ugly," she remarked. I shook my head.

" No. Something else," I pointed out. " I feel like I know…" I let my voice drift off. A moment later the whole crowd gasped. A goat was lying on the ground. Obviously dead. The spider sat on its neck. After summoning the spider back, one of the hooded people came and took away the dead goat.

" Now if I could have a volunteer from the crowd." he announced. I felt my body tense up. Claire's eyes brightened. The room went stilly quite. A small smile quirked his half scared lips. I tore my eyes away. "What no volunteers. I'm surprised. Very well I will pick someone." His eyes traveled across the crowd. Claire was almost bursting with excitement. While I stood completely still, my eyes down drifted to the floor.

" You." he bellowed. I dared not look up. Not until the person he picked was up and heading down the stairs towards the stage. Claire yelped.

" Who'd he pick?" I whispered still looking down.

" The woman with the black hair," Mr. Crepsley announced. _Black hair …I have black hair…but so does about twenty other people in his crowd. He can't be taking about…_

" He picked you!" Claire replied tugging my arm. I looked up quickly. Sure enough he was pointing to where I was sitting.

* * *

**Yay. Another Chappy Finished. On to the next one. **


	3. Autograph!

**Yay another wonderful Chapter. So happy to be writing it. Please enjoy and review!!!!**

* * *

_I think I'm going to throw up…_His eyes were on me. And he was smiling. My bangs fell over my eyes as I stood. Claire who was excited quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. She was laughing and smiling. _I'm defiantly going to up chuck…._

" Ah. Two volunteers is just as good."

Claire couldn't help but squeal then quicken our decent down the stairs. Once down she pulled me up to the stage. The lights blared in my eyes causing me to blink uncontrollably for a moment before I adjusted. " This is so exciting," Claire said. And for a moment I thought she was talking to me. Before Mr. Crespley chuckled lightly.

" And what is your names?"

" I'm Claire. And this is Anna."

" Its is a pleasure to meet you. I assume you already know our names," he said beckoning to the spider and then himself. Claire nodded, I followed. " Then let us continue." He shifted around swiftly until he was behind us both. His hands went to our shoulders. I jerked my head up quickly. Then ducking between the both of us he replied. " I need complete silence from the both of you. Not even a squeal. You are also to remain motionless, even the slightest movement could set her off."

I didn't need to know what " her" he was referring too. He was taking about the deadly spider.

" Do I make myself clear?"

Claire nodded. I still remained motionless. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers because his gaze quickly went to me. His eyebrows curved in what almost looked like worry. I still kept my eyes averted.

" She understands," Claire replied touching my arm. I jerked up.

" Yes…um sure…" I stuttered. Mr. Crespley nodded. Then turning back to the crowd he announced he was going to began and that everyone was to remain perfectly still and quiet, because our lives could be danger. We stood completely still. I held my breath. The flute began to play and Madam Octa slow crept towards us. Once close enough she jumped. I almost flinched but remembered myself and instead kept completely still.

She landed on Claire's shoulder. Claire didn't even stir. He blew another tone and Madam Octa went to work. First climbing up Claire's shoulder to her head then back down to her other shoulder. Then clawing down she started a web from Claire's arm towards mine.

Her legs were soft against my skin, whereas I expected them to prickly or rough. Another web shot forth and landed on my arm, before she jumped back over to Claire and did the same, continuing the process until there was a design of web between the both of us.

Blowing the flute again he summoned Madam Octa back towards him and into his cage. Once inside everyone began to clap. He bowed slowly. I relaxed slightly, Claire started to smile. The web design between the both of us was elaborate and beautiful.

"Thank you ladies." He said looking our direction. Claire beamed. I glared back at him, uncertainty on my face.

" You're welcome," Claire replied. He bowed to her slightly. Then his intense gaze went to me. I flinched.

Then opening my mouth I replied, " I know you from somewhere." I don't know where it came from or why I said. Just that I did. And that once I got it off my chest I felt a little better. But that still didn't change the look he gave me as an result.

" Excuse me," he replied.

" You heard me," I said back suddenly feeling brave. He was next to me in a flash, his hand went to the small of my back. It was large and hot. Falling in line with both Claire and I he started to push us up the stairs towards our seats. No matter how hard I resisted, it was no use he was stronger.

We made it too our seats and Claire sat down. I hesitated, and instead glared at him making sure to catch his glance. He noticed. No he did more then notice, he matched my glare with one of his own. " Some things," he said his voice barely above a whisper. " Young women such as yourselves should not know about." Then he turned, his long red coat bowing behind him.

* * *

" Oh my gosh that was great," Claire cheered. " Expectedly at the end when Mr. Crespley called us up."

I nodded to her. I still felt unfinished. Like I didn't get what I wanted across. I'd told him I knew him somewhere. And before I could say anymore he swept both Claire and I up the stairs and back to our seats and left without a trace.

_Where have I met him? Or seen him…_I stopped in my tracks. Claire who was still blabbing stopped and faced me. " What?"

" Nothing," I said still walking. It was already twelve a clock and I wasn't at all tired. The events from tonight were still fresh on my mind. " Lets just go home."

" I agree. I'm really tired," Claire remarked yawning. Then taking my arm like she did in the theater she led me towards my house.

* * *

" _I have devoured your family little one. And now I'm going to eat you." the purple creature taunted reaching out with one clawed hand. I cowered and stuck behind myself hoping that somehow some way that would protect me. _

_I wanted to scream but who would hear me. I wanted to fight but I would loose. I had nothing left to do. My family was dead. I had no one else nothing else…I wanted to die. So I waited. For the strike and the pain that followed. It felt like being swept up in someone's warm embrace. _

_My family maybe. Here to welcome me to where ever it was they went. _

" _Are you alright young one?" Someone was speaking to me. Their voice was deep and unfamiliar but reassuring all the same. I couldn't speak; all I could do was stare. The figure above me was clouded in darkness but their features were still somewhat visible. _

_I wanted to know who they were. Reaching up I touched their face lightly with my small hands. Their skin was rough yet soft under my palm and full of dints and scars. "Angel…" I whispered before I fell sleep in they're arms. _

* * *

I was cold. The air must have been put on full blast because when I fell asleep it wasn't this cold. I peeked warily over the side of the bed. Claire was lying on the bed beside me. Her eye covers on and pink elephant plushy in her arms. I rolled over so onto the floor, landing on all fours and crawled to the hall where the air conditioner was located.

_Another dream about that night…that guy…who saved me. _I held my head as I turned the heat on and the cold air off. Tonight had been hectic. It all had happened so fast.

" I need some air." Walking back inside I grabbed Claire's pink coat and slipped it on. Then walking outside I stood warily on my pouch. It was quiet outside was expected and the only thing visible on the street and the only light available was the one street lamp perched on the edge of the street.

_Could he be the one who saved me…?_

"I have to know…."

Had the cirque left yet? I wondered if they were still there. If they were, he would be there and I could explain what I needed to. I would know if it was him.

My heart was racing as I ran off my steps and into the streets. Not thinking about what I was doing only focused on meeting that man. _If he isn't the right one …then I can keep looking. _I told myself as I continued to run forward, backtracking the steps Claire and I took before.

There was no doubt in my mind that this could be dangerous. And that I should have woken up Claire and had her come with me before I journeyed down here. But it was too late to turn back now. And I had to see if this man was the one I wanted before I let them leave.

I approached the theater just minutes later. And was happy to discover that they were still there. Grabbing the doors to the theater I pushed them forward. They opened with a slight squeal and I stepped inside. I opened my mouth to announce that I was here, but stopped when I realized that doing so could erupt unneeded attention.

So instead I walked down the corridor like Claire and had before, into the audience seats. The lights were still up and the stage prepped. Two figures stood on the stage one was green and the other was a kid about fifteen. They seemed to be in the middle of laughing.

I climbed down the stairs slowly, " Um hello," I called down. They both turned to me suddenly. The kid with the green skin reared back and the other leapt forward. " What are you doing here?" He growled coming towards me.

I back up a little holding up my hands. " I came to look for someone," I said. " My name is Anna. Nice to meet you."

" Hey that's that girl from before," the green kid who I recognized as the Snake boy replied.

" Oh it is." the boy in front of me said straightening up. " What do you want? An autograph or something?"

I started to shake my head but stopped. " Yes," I said slowly.

" From who?" The Snakeboy replied.

" Um…" I said.

" Me of course. Who else could she want it from," the boy joked. He smiled then turned to me.

" I'm Darren by the way." He held out his hands. His fingernails were a bit long. I took it cautiously. " And this is Erva. He's a Snakeboy."

" You probably saw me. That was me who stuck my head in the snakes mouth. By the way."

I nodded. He grinned. Darren chuckled lightly. Then his face grew serious. " You shouldn't be here. Its dangerous."

" I came to look for someone," I replied.

" Who."

" I can't remember his name."

" Is he part of the show or did you lose him after?"

" Part of the show," I said still playing coy.

" There are plenty of people in the show," Evra said. I bit my lip.

" He had a giant spider and….he…"

Darren's face grew serious. " What could you want with Mr. Crepsley?" He was coming towards me now. I back up some bumping the table behind me. He looked suddenly scarily. " Huh?"

I shook my head. " I…have too…."

" What?" He growled. I fell over onto my butt. He didn't move.

" Maybe she wants his autograph," Erva cut in. Darren turned to him. " She did say that she wanted one of our autographs. And this wouldn't be the first time someone has come looking for something like that."

" Never for Mr. Crepsley's through." Darren said.

" There's always a first for everything," he shrugged.

" Why would you want his autograph," Darren asked as he helped me up. " He's creepy and old and…"

" Ugly," Evra laughed. Darren joined him.

" Grotchy when he wakes up," Darren noted serious this time.

I thought about a reasonable excuse. _What would Claire say?_ " I think he's cute," I said regretting the words as soon as I said them. _Good excuse Anna. As good as any. _

They looked from one another then back at me before bursting out in laughter. " cute," Darren raved. " Wow you're funny."

" Yeah. Pretty and funny you have it all."

I didn't smile with them. Instead I put a look of complete seriousness on my face. After a moment they stopped laughing realizing that I was telling the truth.

" She's serious," Evra said. " I think we should give her what she wants."

" I'm not waking him up."

" He's asleep?" I asked. I was getting closer. All I had to do was convince them to let me see him. " I can wait for him to wake up."

" You're wait until tomorrow ?" Darren asked. I nodded.

" You really want to see him. You want that autograph that much?"

I nodded again. He sighed. " Ok. But I can't guarantee that he will do it, or be nice about it." He warned. I nodded again. " Ok wait here," Darren turned on his heal and disappeared behind the curtains. Leaving me with Evra.

" So why do you want his autograph?"

" Didn't I already tell you," I snapped.

" Seriously?"

" Yes."

" How does he get all the pretty girls?"

I smiled lightly. We waited in silence a little while longer before Darren appeared from the shadows, a tired looking Mr. Crespley at his side.

" I hope you have a valid excuse for disturbing my sleep." Mr. Crespley complained.

" I do sorta," Darren replied leading him onto the stage," Darren replied leading him onto the stage where Evra and I stood. He was scratching his scar when he finally took a look at me. I felt my heart jump in my chest. _Why did I come here anyway? _

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. He looked angry. Suddenly the idea of meeting him didn't seem so sweet.

"She wants your autograph," Darren replied nervously.

"My what?"

"Your autograph," I said glaring at him through my bangs. His eyes suddenly filled with disbelief. I looked down. "I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Ridiculous," he snorted. "Do you expect me to believe his rubbish?" I didn't answer. "Tell me girl who really sent you?"

"Um…"

"Speak up," he snapped.

"No one. I came…to…." I stuttered. I was suddenly ashamed by how my low my voice sounded in his looming presence. His hands went to his face.

"Then if no one sent you. Then why are you really here?" He now sounded annoyed.

" I told you already," I said. " I really liked the show and your performance. So I…" I looked up. Everyone was staring at me now with astonishment, as if I were the one with the green skin and creepy scars.

" Very well," Mr. Crespley said sitting down. "It can not hurt to give this young woman what she came all this way for. Darren get me a pin and paper."

Darren ran to the back and returned with a pin and paper, just as instructed. After handing him the paper we watched as he wrote his name neatly on the page. Evra who was still standing beside me huffed.

" Here," Mr. Crepsley replied holding out the paper. " Is that all?" Or would you like my life story as well?" He was being sarcastic and it was annoying me.

" No," I snapped, locking gazes with him. He looked surprised. _Just say it Anna. Ask him if he remembers you... _Instead of asking him I opened my mouth and blurted out. "Can I touch your scar?"

Both Evra and Darren gasped. Mr. Crepsley looked shocked.

" Um Anna…" Darren whispered.

I put as much determination as possible on my face. _If it's the same then…_

His laughter bellowed against the halls. It was thick and deep. I felt my heart skip in my chest.

" In all my years. Never have I met someone so blazin before." He stood to is full height. " Very well," he said growing serious. " But this is the last." He sounded flatered. I stepped forward, my hands were shaking.

Everyone was quiet but even then I'd blocked them out. Reaching up I pressed my palm against his face and closed my eyes. _Scars, rough yet soft skin. _My fingers moved over the scar on the left side, the most prominent. _Its him….I found him. _I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. Obviously waiting for an reaction.

I took my hands from his face and pressed them into my skirt. Everyone remained silent. " Thank you," I said bowing. No one moved. " Thank you so much," Turning on my heel I ran off the stage and down the theater seats to the outside.

* * *

_It was him…._I thought as I crunched the paper to my chest.

Larten Crepsley

It read. " Larten," I huffed. " He's the one, who saved me."

* * *

" Do you want me to chase her?" Darren asked. " She couldn't have gotten far."

" No leave her. Her matter of coming was pacurial but it is nothing to fret over," assured.

" But its still weird how she ran away." Evra added. " How old was she anyway?"

" She couldn't have been any older than you Evra. I guess about eighteen ." Mr. Crepsley added stratching his scar.

" She was blushing the entire time," Darren said. " Oh…she has a crush on Mr. Crepsley."

" She did say you were cute," Evra replied. 's ears reddened. He turned away.

" I'm going to rest. Do not disturb me again with petty matters." He stalked off to his coffin. His hand stroking his scar. Just how long had it been since he felt the touch of a female's hands upon him? Far too long for his liking. Just having that girl touched his scared face in such a way sent him off balance.

She was just a human, a dime a dozen but he felt as if he knew her somewhere. Like a distance memory lodged someone in the creases of his mind. This same feeling had occurred also when he called her up. One could even say that, that was the reason he pointed her out in the first place.

" Ridiculous woman," he grumbled returning to his room.

* * *

**Yay on to the next chapter....**


	4. Encounter

**Ok so another Chapter. And I'm so excited to be working on it. So I hope you enjoy. And dont forget to review. I know you all are reading. I check my hits everyday. Your just too shy to review right? Well dont worry. I'm a review monster so get them up be it big or small. So dont forget to review. **

**Declaimer. Almost forgot this part. I dont own Cirque Du Freak/Sage of Darren Shan or any of the characters that he made up. I only own those that made up. So yeah. Dont get those two mixed up. **

**Well read and review, and enjoy. Oh and any grammar/spelling mistakes I'm sorry. I tend to skip over those as times. **

* * *

I had found him, my savor Larten Crepsley. And the more I thought about it the more my heart beat in my chest. I had found the guy I was looking for. And he was a part of the Cirque Du Freak, the traveling freak show.

" Your such a Goth," Claire replied. She didn't know about my leaving for the theater and meeting the Snakeboy or the boy named Darren. Not to mention confronting Mr. Crepsley, and finding out what I've wanted to know for as long as I can remember. I even went as far as to hide the autograph in my " Black Drawer," the drawer that Claire swore to never touch.

" What did you say again ?" I asked dumbly. I was still in a daze from last night and half of everything she was saying went right over my head.

" I was saying how your love for black sometimes turns me off," she complained. I turned around swiftly.

" And your love for pink makes me want to punch a baby," I countered glaring. She smiled.

" See opposite do attract," she committed. She was now laying on my bed, the pool of her blond hair tickling my feet. I turned my attention back to the movie. _Opposites….attract. _" He's so adorable," she said.

" Who?" I asked.

" The guy playing the vampire in this movie. So, so dreamy."

I rolled my eyes. Our taste in men were also very different as well. " What Carmon not satifitying enough?" I teased. She stuck her tongue out.

" No that's not it its just. Gosh." She yelled. " He's like. No I won't sleep with you until we get married. I am like ok. But marriage…its so…."She yelled again. I glanced back at her. She was glaring at the TV.

I had to keep myself from laughing. She noticed. " What? I don't hear you complaining about your boyfriend. Oh yeah. You don't have one. You haven't had one in like two years. You probably don't even have someone in mind."

" Yes I do," I said too quickly.

" Who then?"

" Robert," I lied. She broke out in smiles.

" I knew it," she said. " I always knew you had a thing for broad guys like him. Oh I'm so excited." She sat up on the bed, then throwing her legs over she fell on the floor next to me. " I'm so happy. And he totally likes you too."

" Oh really?" I said trying to sound interested. I really didn't have any feelings as far as I know for Robert. He was a good friend, funny and cute, but far from boyfriend material.

" I'm going to text him right now and tell him." She pulled out her phone, and I grabbed it before she could touch the keyboard.

" I don't want him to know," I said. " I want to keep it to myself for a while." My thought went to Mr. Crepsley then. Sooner or later I would have to tell Claire about my past and about Mr. Crepsley saving me. As far as she knew my family had abandoned me and my far away Uncle adopted me and left me live in this house.

There was a lot that Claire didn't know about me and my past. Through she was my best friend. And liked to keep it that way. I was blamed for a lot of things that happened. I was called a witch and a bad omen. Being that before the tragedy happened I had dreams about it, and knew what was going to happen before it did. I even went a far as trying to warn my family. But as all bad dreams go, my parents paid no heed to them.

After my families death, no one wanted to take me in. Not even the closest of my family. And I was alone. I was about to be put in foster care when my uncle some guy I've never met stepped in and raised me. He was caring man, he had no children, his only wife died. He took care of me, he wasn't like a father but he was closet thing I had. Through he worked a lot, he made sure he was there when I needed him.

" I'm ok with that. But are you ok?"

" What do you mean?"

" You've been a bit spacey since Mr. Crepsley called us on stage.

" Yeah," I said. " I've just been thinking about some things."

She didn't push her point any further after that. Through I could tell she wanted too. I was glad through. I didn't want to make up a another lie to cover up the fact that I was thinking about a man that had no idea who I was.

Instead she crawled back on the bed and laid down. I pretended not to notice through I knew she had a dozen questions still fresh on her tongue.

* * *

_I was crying. Sobbing actually. The pure, and raw emotions of the lose of my parents complete within me. " They will come back?" I cried to the figure above me. He glanced down at me sadly. Then shook his head. _

" _They have passed on little one. To paradise." He said. His voice was aloof. _

" _Paradise…" _

" _Yes. Now go on with your life. They are gone now." _

_Gone….they are gone now. All of them…gone….forever. Forever….Forever!!! _

Almost fell off the desk into scrambles on the floor. If it wasn't for Robert's strong grip on my arm I would have.

" You ok?" He whispered. I wiped the side of my mouth off with the back of my hand. Too embarrassed to do nothing but nod. " You should really go to bed at night," he advised. I smiled. The grip he had on my arm was tight and warm. Noticing that I noticed it he pulled away quickly. " Sorry." He said.

" Its ok," I finally said. His imprint remained ruffled in my shirt bent and warm. Even through Mr. Crepsley's face remained imprinted in my mind.

* * *

It was night. He could rise. He was hungry as well. Two and half days he had slept, without disruptions. Not even his assistant Darren Shan had waken him up. Through he did frequently when he sensed trouble or merely needed to ask a annoying but useful question.

Standing he went off to look for the boy. Knowing him, two days would be just enough time to cause mischief. He found him on the theater platform, practicing tricks with Madam Octa and Evra. When they finally noticed him, Darren spoke up. " The Cirque has already left. We decided to wait for you to wake up before we went with them. I hope that was ok," he said.

" Yes. Fine. I am gong to hunt are you coming."

The boy shook his head. " I'm not hungry."

Mr. Crepsley gave him a sharp look before dismissing the subject. " Fine do as you will. Just be ready before I get back. We will be catching up with them."

Darren nodded in agreement. Then gathering everything up he started back with Evra. Mr. Crepsley set off to the streets. He was hungry after two days of eating nothing, and at this moment wanted nothing more than to get a taste of someone's blood.

The streets were well lit as expected, and little to no one inhabited them, which was expected as well. He passed a park, where he spotted a mother and child. The child was swinging back and forth on the swings, their tiny legs lifted into the air. The mother sat nearby, a peaceful look on her face, despite the fact that was clouded in darkness. Her heart obviously content on the fact that her child was enjoying themselves.

From where he stood, the child looked familiar. Black hair, olive brown skin and wide gray eyes. He'd seen so many children in his life time, that is could have been anyone. His thought then went to the woman from earlier. The look in her eyes was just like that child's. Wide and full of curiosity and wonder.

And the way her hands ran across the scars on his face. Just like a child touching something for the first time. He'd felt that touch before. But as before he could not remember where.

" Hello. Are you ok," a woman's voice snapped him out of his daze. He realized after a moment that he had stopped moving and was now staring at the woman and child.

" No excuse me," he said continuing on his way.

What could possibly be wrong with him tonight?

* * *

" No. Higher Anna. That is not going to work.."

I stopped singing. Ms. Smith tapped her foot impatiently on the platform. " I'm doing it," I snapped back. It was already night time, after another whole day of classes, Claire and teachers I partially had no time for myself.

" No you aren't. This song requires a lot of passion. And I'm just not feeling it from you."

" Maybe its just you," I said taking a sip of my water. Her already wide eyes widened past what looked like their limit.

" Is that so?"

I nodded.

" Ok. Then back from the top. And do it higher this time. I need to feel my ear drums ringing. If I cannot then it is not right."

Sighing heavily I opened my mouth and began to sing again.

_Pushing all thoughts of comfort aside. _

_My own destiny calls me. _

_I must go. _

_Let me go. I want to stay. _

_But sadly I can't. _

_There no turning back now. _

_I have to go. _

The last line of the second verse was higher than the first. Just as she asked. I stopped singing at the hearing of her satisfied hum. " Yes. Beautiful. That is all I wanted."

" I'm glad you like it," I said rolling my eyes. " Now can I go?"

" Yes. Today's session is complete. Just take these papers home and sign them. I'm working on the getting you a performance at the Music Festival. I think your gothic voice will be a nice and different treat."

I smiled despite myself. A crowd gathering around to hear me sing. It was an exciting concept. She grinned along with me. Her slightly tinted teeth exposed in the light of the room. " Ok. I'll get them signed. Just wait."

" I'm waiting dear," she sang as I rushed out the door. My bag and cell in hand. I was ready to call Claire and tell her about the arrangements when my cell rang, and Robert's number appeared.

I hesitated to answer. But did anyway.

" Ah hi, " he greeted. I could almost imagine him rubbing the back of his head, like he always did when he talked.

" Hi," I said back. " What's up."

" Nothing. Just wanted to call and say hi."

" Well you've said hi," I said back crossing the street to get to my car.

" I have," he agreed. But that's not the only reason."

" Then what else could you want ?" I asked now just feet from my car. A somewhat outdated ford ranger that once belonged to my Dad. I recently raised enough money to have it painted over black instead of its usual red.

" Yeah. Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to movies Friday? Just you and me, on a date," he added. I bit my lip, raking my brain for an excuse not to go with him. I didn't have any. And before I could stop myself I was saying yes to his request.

" Tomorrow?" He said.

" I have a session to go too that ends at 8:00 so guess you could pick me up at 9:00." I said. He agreed. Then particular laughing though the phone, he told me how much he was waiting to ask me that. But seeing how busy I was he didn't even bother.

" Yeah sorry about that."

" No prob," he said.

I was right by my truck now. But I didn't get in. More content on talking to Robert outside. " I was so afraid you would reject me," he admitted.

" No. Why would I do that? I do like you, you know."

" I know now," he said laughing weakly. " Either way I scored a date. That should mean something."

" It should," I said fumbling through my bag for my keys. " Well, if you don't mind I'm going to…" I stopped mid way. _That presence…I know it…_I spun around on my heels. Dropping my phone in the process. It crashed to the ground. " Who?"

Hands grabbed my wrist. I screamed. I was suddenly pushed against the door of my truck. I opened my eyes. " Who are you?" I gasped struggling.

" Your screams will soothe me as I drink," the person replied. " So please make them as loud as you please. No one but you and me will hear." His breath smelled rotten, like meat left too long on the counter. I bit my lip. His nails were biting into my wrist, I could feel the skin being broken.

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to my breeding wrist. " Delicious ," he grinned. His teeth were sharp. I held back a scream. " I'm going to enjoy feeding off of you?" His hand went under my chin.

" Let me go, please," I whimpered. He smiled again, then bought his face forward to the glare of the street lights. Making his features visible to me. He was purple, his eyes red. Wild black hair tangled around his head. _Just like that man before. _

I struggled more this time. I wouldn't surcome to someone like this again. They couldn't make me. I already did once. And it cost me my family and home. No more. My bang fell over my face as I glanced down at my steel toed boots, then back up at the creature holding me. Then in that instant I did something he didn't expect. I pushed my foot up and against his crotch as hard as I could.

He grunted and let me go. His body leaning over. " Little bitch," he growled his teeth thrashing. I pushed myself my truck. I had to find a way to get out of here before he recovered and came after me. " Come back here so that I may…"

" No!" I shouted making a dash for it. I didn't make it far. He was on me before I could blink. I stuck the wall behind me.

" I do not enjoy chasing around petty humans. Now sit still while I enjoy my feast." He leaned back in for the kill. Once large hand holding down my legs while the other held back my hands above my head.

I closed both eyes. _So this is the end? At least I can be with my family…_Biting my lip I prayed silently to myself as his teeth pierced the flesh of my neck.

* * *

There was no time for a planned attack. If he didn't go now, the girl would be dead the culprit could possibly get away.

Without taking a second thought he jumped and confronted the blood thirsty monster.

* * *

I had passed out upon feeling the purple monster's teeth in my neck. I hadn't lost any blood that I knew for sure. But I was frightened beyond compare. Which would probably explain passing out so soon. _I should be dead now…but I'm not…_

Everything was black as I peeked open both eyes. I was leaning against my truck, the metal so cold against my skin that it burned. And I was sitting in a puddle of something thick and wet. " W-where am I?" I asked out loud.

Though the thick haze of my senses I could hear someone breathing, ragged and heavy as if stressed. I peered though my bangs at where it was coming from. Sure enough someone was leaned over in the shadow. Clutching a wound to the stomach. I pressed my hands to the side of my truck and attempted to stand, failing as soon as I got to my feet. And instead fell back over, strapping my knee.

Blood poured down my knee onto the already wet ground. Adding to dark liquid that was already soaking it. I shifted to crawl. " Hello? Is anyone there?" More heavy breathing. I moved a little closer. Who ever it was in the shadows it certainly wasn't the guy from before. I moved a little closer.

" Stay back," they warn. " Or I may end up hurting you." I froze. The voice sounded familiar. I ignored their warning and instead continued forward. My wrist stung from the seer movement but I ignored that too. Someone was hurt worse than me and I had to help them. " Did you not hear me?" They snapped.

" Yes. But I don't care," I said. The person coughed, then hacked and cursed. " I want to help…." I stopped. I now knew who it was in the shadows. " Mr. Crespley," I called completely freezing in my tracks.

* * *

**Yay done with this chapter. Will try and post another soon. But with everything going on, I can't make any promises. **


	5. Reassurance

**Yay another chapter done. So excited. Please read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Saga of Darren Shan.**

**Don't forget to Review!!!! **

* * *

**Reassurance**

"Mr. Crepsley," I called dumbfounded. He didn't answer. "Why are you here?"

"Protecting you," he said simply. I crawled a little closer. My hands drifting over the dark liquid on the ground. _Blood…._

"You're bleeding," I observed. He huffed impatiently. I stopped in front of him. The wound in his side was bleeding profoundly. His eyes were closed. "I have to get you help. I'll call the hospital…." His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist before I move. I yelped despite myself.

"No hospitals," he said intently.

"Then what do you want me to do? Let you bleed to death on the street?"

"It is just a scratch," he said.

"The hell it is," I shouted. "I won't leave you here."

"There is nothing you can do," he added. I shook my head. "He will be back. And I doubt he was alone."

"Then we will just have to get you out of here before they can arrive," I said bracing both hands against the pavement, then gathering my strength I pushed myself up. The effort to do so was painful, but I gritted my teeth and endured through it. Then bending down I wrapped my arm around Mr. Crepsley and pulled him up. He wasn't extremely heavy, but too my weakened state he was enough.

He realized my struggled and supported himself to the best of his ability. One arm going around my narrow shoulders, while the other held the wound at his side. "I have to get you in the truck," I said.

You are going to get yourself killed," he grumbled. I continued to limp down the alley. Him leaning against my shoulder, and his cage in my free hand.

"Be quiet. You're making this harder." I snapped placing him gently against the wall. He slumped down. "I have to find my keys."

"Stupid girl. Do you think you can out run them in this contraption?" He groaned.

"I can try," I snapped back. He stood up shakily. Blood was pouring from between his fingers. The wound was pretty deep. From where I stood I could see the ends of something jagged sticking from the skin. A broken edge of a knife I guessed"We have to get it out." I said.

"Not here."

"Found them" I said reaching down and hooking my arm around his waist so he was leaning against me again. He grunted. I continued forward. His weight burning my shoulders and arm, but still continuing forward until he slumped over, obviously too hurt to continue on.

Unlocking the passenger side I helped him inside. Then leaning over I buckled him in. "Safety first," I said. He didn't reply. Running to the other side I leapt into the driver's side, put the keys in the roughly and set off.

The whole car smelled of blood, my stomach took a turn. I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley His eyes were shut and his breathing heavy. It took me a moment to realize it but once I did the situation took another turn. He was going into shock.

"Mr. Crepsley," I said, trying to remain calm. He stared at me, his eyes were hollow, his breathing ruff. "You're a vampire right?" I asked. He didn't answer. I didn't even know myself where the question came from. It was the first thing that came to my mind to say, so I said it. Slowing down the speed of my truck I slowly pulled off my jacket exposing my shoulders and neck. "Will blood help speed up the healing? At least until I can get you to my house and out of sight."

"Yes. But …."

Taking the steering wheel in both hands I swerved swiftly to the side of the round running over a curve into an alley. Gaining a yelp in reply. "Are you mad?" He gasped.

"Yes," I replied pulling the knife out of my glove compartment and running it swiftly over my palm. Wincing slightly from the pain. "Now drink. And hurry we don't have much time." I held my hand up to his mouth. He looked as if he was about to protest but quickly accepted my offer.

His mouth closed around my palm and he began to suck. I winced. It stung. The sound of him slumping up my blood sounded like my cat lapping up milk. He held my hand still as he drank, and I began to worry that maybe he would take too much. But quickly put it aside when he glanced up at me from my palm. I started to pull away. "Wait," he warned.

"What?"

"This," withdrawing his tongue he pressed it against my palm. It was rough. Then placing some saliva on his finger tips he pressed to my punctured neck. He let me go then. I examined my palm, the wound was healed.

"How'd you…" I began.

"My saliva has healing properties. But that is neither here nor there. We have to get out of this area.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Feeling better."

"Slightly." He replied. Then leaning back against the seat he closed his eyes.

* * *

When we arrived I wasted no time opening the door and lugging Mr. Crepsley in. "To my room," I commanded leading him down the hall to the purple haven that was my room. Once inside I laid him down and hurried out the room to obtain my first aid kit and a tub of clean water.

When I came back he was already stripped down so that only his pants remained. The gapping hole that the knife came from was already clotting with blood. "Here," sitting down next to him I reached into the water and pulled out a rag damp with water.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He asked. His face was consorted with worry.

"I'm training to be a nurse," I noted. "Now sit still." He did as I said. "Wow that blood really did the trick," I replied.

"Truly is a medicine stronger than any drug," he chuckled lightly, his face contorting with the strain of laughing.

"I'm going to have to sew it together," I said. "Luckily it wasn't very deep. But it's still deep enough to worry." Reaching into my kit I pulled out my medical string and a new pack of needles. Then making sure the knot was tied securely around the needle I pushed it as gently and quickly as I could into his skin. He shifted slightly. "Hurts?" I asked a little humor in my voice.

"Slightly. Yes," he said back. I smiled, then did the next stitch and the next until they were all securely stitched and the skin was pushed together. Then dabbing it with alcohol I placed and taped a gauge down to protect it.

"Your clothes are filthy. Let me get you some new ones," I said stepping ahead of him and running out the room. Walking into my father's old room I dug through is dusty drawer and pulled out a shirt, pants and boxers. Then returning to where he was sitting I threw them his way. He caught them in midair.

"Put some clothes on please you're in the presence of a lady," I remarked trying to make my voice sound relax. Through deep inside I was panicking. From where I was sitting I could see the tiny patches of hair that stuck to his thinned chest and led down his abdomen.

"Thank you," he replied. I smiled.

"No problem. You need to rest. Where's the best place I can put you?"

"Anywhere away from the sun," he said.

"The only place I can think of is my brother's room. Its dark in there and barely any light come in through there.

"That would be fine," he said.

"Are you sure?"

"One cannot be picky when searching for a place to rest his head," he stated.

"W-will you be safe here. I mean will they be able to find you?" I asked nervously. He sat up slowly. I came to his side he provides him help. He accepted it.

"They will not continue their search until tomorrow night. By that time I will be gone." He said as we headed to my brother's room. Once inside I steadied him on the bed. He lay down. "Through one question has been hot on my mind." He said.

"What?" I asked. His hand shot out, and before I could respond or do anything to stop it, it wrapped around my neck.

"How did you know that I was a Vampire?"

I choked, both my hands going to this wrist. "I didn't. I just guessed," I said, embarrassed by how my voice sounded under the strain of his fingers. He loosened but didn't let me go. "I didn't think you would say yes."

"A lucky guess," he doubted. I shrugged.

"As lucky as any I could have said at that moment," I noted. His hands dropped. "Don't worry. I won't open the blinds on you, or feed you garlic or anything," I said.

"I am more worried about the stake through the heart," he admitted. I laughed lightly.

"You wont have to worry about that either. I don't have the will or the strength to kill you," I said. "Goodnight." I walked out slowly, stopping at the door frame. "If you need anything just call, or get up and get it."

I walked to my room where I then threw myself against the bed, fully clothe and fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

I awoke to a pounding headache and furious knocking at my door. I sat up wearily and headed to wards the noise. Making it halfway there before I noticed the shouting. "Anna. Anna. Are you there?"

"They sound familiar…" I said aloud reaching for the door knob. I didn't get far before a large and calloused hand shot out the darkness and wrapped around my wrist.

"No. Wait," It was Mr. Crepsley. From my blurry sleep filled vision I could make out him looming the shadows.

"Anna!"

"I know him. Its Robert," I said pulling away.

"Anna you there?" I pushed Crepsley back into the shadows he didn't protest. When the door opened Robert burst in. His large hands went to my small shoulders as he examined my body.

"Robert," I said pulling away. "What's wrong?"

His breathing was heavy and labored his eyes wide with worry. " I heard you scream…oh god….and…."

It was my turn to grab his shoulders. "Robert calm down," I said. "I'm fine. See." I held out both arms. He sighed.

"I was just so worried. But is seems you are fine now."

"Yep," which was practically a lie, just an hour ago my life was in danger, and now here I was as safe as ever. Well besides the fact that I had a vampire in my house.

"What happened anyway/" He pressed. His eyebrows creased.

"Some guy jumped out at me. He wanted money. I gave him my cell and he left." I lied. I felt terrible about having to tell Robert a lie. But what else could I do?

"No wonder you didn't pick up," he added, rubbing his chin where his stubble sat.

"Yes sorry," I said.

"No sweat. You aren't still scared at you?"

I shook my head. "No I'm ok. I'm a big girl remember. Can cook my own meals and everything."

He laughed at that. But even then I could tell it was forced. He must have run all this way just to see if I was alright. And here I was blowing it off like it was nothing. I opened my mouth to say something else but snapped it shut.

He started to smile and rub the back of his head. "As long as you're alright," he said.

"Do you need a ride back?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No. The exercise will do me good. Besides I came all this way I can go back." He turned to leave. I watched him go. Not saying a word until he was gone sucked into the darkness that suddenly felt familiar to me.

* * *

**Yay done. On to the next chapter. Dont forget to Review! I love those crazy things!!!!**


	6. Change of Plans

****

Another Chappy. So happy. Dont have much to say except review. I like the feedback, and please excuse any grammar and or spelling mistakes you happen to come across while reading.

**Enjoy and and review!!!!**

* * *

**Change of Plans **

The next time I awoke my phone was ringing and it was 8:00 in the morning. I picked it up groggily and placed it on my ear. " Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Claire.

"Home," I said.

"And why aren't you at school. You know you have a test today in Health and Science. What is the matter with you?"

I didn't answer. My head still hurt and my body felt numb.

" Are you sick or something?" she continued.

" No," I said. "I just don't feel up to it today. I think I might just sleep in. Take the test after school tomorrow."

" Whatever. But don't blame me if you fail," she said. "Sleep in. Or whatever. I'll be over after school."

"Ok," I said hanging up. Leaning my head over the side of the bed I let my hair drift down onto the floor painting the white carpeting black. _Did I dream all that last night? _I lifted the palm of my hand up. It the middle was small almost invisible scar. _No I couldn't have…which would mean…he's still In my…._I leapt up quickly.

There was a vampire in my house. I let a vampire sleep in my house. Better yet, he might still be in my house.

The reality of the situation was now hitting me, 8:15 in the morning. After all this time. I bit my lip then ran to the bathroom. I looked a mess. Blood was on my clothes, thick lines that covered my shirt and spread to my jeans. There was even some in my hair. Whose blood it was I was not sure. Bruises were on my wrist and my shoulder, back and neck.

Disgusted with myself I tore out of my clothes and turned on some cold. Then threw myself in. The water chilled my skin but I ignored it and continued to shrub over my body until the blood was off my skin and hair.

Once done I stepped out and walked still wet and bit cold, into my room where I pulled out a halter top and pajama pants. Then slipping on my bunny slippers I walked outside my room.

I half expected him to be standing or sitting somewhere waiting for me exit my room so he could thank me for my service then be on his way. But he wasn't. _Should I go see if he's still asleep? _I walked to my brother's old room and stuck my ear to the door. There was no sound. I though about opening it, but from the flood of light that was peering through the blinds and the windows that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

So instead of opening the door I went to the kitchen and started on breakfast. _Does he want any? _I wondered as I fried a couple of eggs for my omelet. _He's a vampire so…he should only drink blood…but….._I cracked another couple of eggs and made him one instead. Just in case he wanted it. Then placing his in the microwave I went to the living room where I watched television until I could no longer stand the aching curiosity.

_His wounds probably need cleaning after a long night…I'll just go…_I was up and headed towards my brothers room before I could convince myself otherwise. My hand went to the door and I started to knock when it opened. I could have fallen over backward, omelet and all if it wasn't for the firm grip my feet had to the floor.

He was standing there in his full height, his hands against the door frame, his tired and groggy eyes planted on where I was standing. From where I was, I could truly see how tall he was in contrast to me.

"Um. I brought you breakfast, and came to check you wounds." I was doing it again, tripping over every sentence. Usually I had no problem talking to men; they were as imitating as still water. But I found that when around him, I could barely get my sentence out.

He seemed to not notice me at first, because his hand went to his scar an even through he was looking right at me it was like he was looking past me. I held the omelet up farther and repeated what I just said.

"What is it that you want again?" He asked. His voice wasn't harsh but calm. I felt myself shiver, it was deep as well.

"I have food," I said. "And I want to check your wound."

"I assure you. It is quite alright." He looked annoyed. Or maybe he was just overly tired.

"I want to make sure," I protested. He sighed. Then opening the door fully and stepping aside he let me in. I glanced round the room. The drapes were pulled over the window blocking the sunlight, making the room darker than any other part of the house. "I'll sit this right here," I said putting the food on the night stand. "Could you please remove your shirt?"

He did as I said and pulled off the shirt. I set to work. The bandage was spotted with blood where I sewed the skin shut, but nothing major nothing for me to really worry about. "A new bandage and you will be fine," I said sitting up. He sighed. "Let me just go and get you one."

I started out the door. It shut before I could touch the frame. The sound of snapping rang through the room. I turned swiftly. He was standing again. "You do understand the situation you find yourself in right?" He asked from where he was standing. "They will be back, and this time I do not believe you or I will be so lucky."

I froze; the space around me seemed to be shifting. Everything he said was like a big blur. He stood a step forward. I flinched then cowered. "Don't touch me," I said. The visions of the man coming toward me, murderous intent in mind flooded my thoughts. I suddenly wanted to run, I wanted to cry.

"Am I frightening you?" He asked his voice still calm. I opened my eyes. I was sitting by back against the door. "I am sorry." His voice shifted until he sounded somewhat despaired. I glanced at his face; he was looking to the side his eyes gave away everything.

"It's ok," I said.

"You know what I am now," he said still calm. I nodded. "And the trouble it could cause?" I didn't move. "Sheltering me has been a mistake. They will be back, and they will kill you."

"How could they know where you are?" I asked.

"They can track my whereabouts," he said. "They do not give up on prey once they have tasted its blood. He will track you down until he gets his way. It's just their way."

"You speak as if you're not one of them," I said standing now. "Aren't you all Vampires?"

He shook his head as if he were speaking to a preschooler instead of an eighteen year old girl. "Yes. But we are of two different races."

"You mean like a cat and a tiger?" I asked having to have something to compare their dictation to.

"Not quite as extreme, but yes," he noted.

"So you're telling me that tonight they will probably be back to kill me.

"Yes. The both of us."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked. "Leave my house. Run away."

"That would be best for you. At least for now and hopefully they will give up the chase."

"And if they don't," I challenged.

"Then you spend the rest of your life running from them, it is the risk you take." He said. There was doubt in his voice.

I stood my ground. "No," I said. "I'm not. I'm going to stay right here. In my house, in my family's house, you can leave but I'll just take my chances." I turned away from him to let him know I was serous. From how I saw it, if they really wanted to kill me then they could come. I wasn't going down easy so I hoped they were prepared for a fight.

* * *

_What is wrong with is human?_ He thought. He was confused by her actions. Most would have fled by now for help, experiencing what happened last night. Or realizing this wasn't a dream tried to kill him by now. But she had the nerve to come to the door and greet him with the promise of food and the cleaning of his wounds.

She was a rare sight indeed. His looks should have long scared her away; just knowing what he was should have scared her away.

He glanced into her determined gray eyes. She was standing now, looking imitating for a girl a tank top and pajama pants. If he were human he would have thought twice about crossing her. But he wasn't so the thought was not far off.

"Do you wish to die?" He asked her, hoping to convince her. Larten couldn't explain why he was trying so hard to make this human abide by his wishes. Normally he would have let her chose as she would, then be on his way at nightfall. But something about this girl made him actually what to give some effort.

"No. But I don't wish to run away either. I would rather go down fighting like my family did in his same house," she said.

_Go down fighting like her family…_ "You are a determined one," he said finally after a moment of silence.

"Tell me something I don't know," She said.

"Very well," he said after a moment. I will stay to guard you in his house. But only for two days. If they haven't returned by then I will be on my way."

"I never asked…"she started, but was stopped at the wave of his hand.

"It is what I wish to do. I do not believe I could stay kind with myself if I left a woman at the hands of a scum like them."

"Mr. Crepsley…?"

"At nightfall I will fetch my Assistant and his friend from the theater to help with my watch."

"You mean those two boys I met before."

"Yes," he said sitting down. His hand was on his chin, his fingers stroking his scar. He had long averted his eyes from the girl's face, but he could still feel her gaze on him. Eyes wide, but not from fear or sight of his unusual looks, this look he couldn't describe because no other at peered upon him in such a way.

She must have notice suddenly staring because she gasped loudly and ran out the door, shutting it hurryingly behind her.

"Strange woman," Larten grumbled before pulling the covers above his head and resting once again.

* * *

_I have date with Robert tonight. I have to cancel it…_I picked up my cell and started to dial his number when I heard my back door open and Claire's heels as she sprinted in. I barely had time to react before she attacked me head on, colliding with me on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me last night you were going on a date with Robert. Oh my gosh. News of the century. Do you know how many girls are dieing to be in your spot?"

"I can't even imagine," I said sarcastically. She didn't notice the tone of my voice because she continued.

"I was thinking maybe we could double date. Cameron and I, you and Robert."

"Claire I don't think I can make it. I'm going to have to call Robert and let him know."

"Why?" She raised one arched eyebrow.

"I have babysitting tonight."

"For who? And when do you baby-sit. Last time I checked you hate children."

"A lady I met yesterday, she lives about a mile from here. She needed someone to watch her two teenage boys," I lied.

Claire thought it over for a moment, obviously weighing the truth in her head. " Then we take them with us," she said after a moment of thinking. " They are thirteen and above right?" She didn't wait for my answer. " We take them, sit them in front and we sit to the back. That way you can make out all you want with Robert and they get to enjoy a movie."

I rolled my eyes. She didn't understand the situation and I wasn't about to explain to her that I had a vampire in my house, and that later on tonight his minions would be occupying my space as well. "She wants them in the house," I said.

"So he can come here. It'll be romantic I'll just run by the video store and get them a couple movies, and get you two a couple. And bam!" She clamped her polished nails hand together.

I opened my phone then texted Robert the news. About the kids and having to stay over here. I wasn't sure how the situation would play out with Mr. Crepsley but I was sure he would understand. I had a life as well, and if I wanted to keep his secret this little thing had to be done. I could tell him later as well.

He texted back a moment later.

Ok B rite

Ther at

8. Hpe

U gt gd

Movies!

I closed my cell. In addition to this I wasn't going to able to make my singing session with Ms. Barran.

"Ok so outfits. Do you want something cute or sexy?"

"Sexy?" I said. " I'm not going to sleep with him."

"You never know. I mean how long has it been since you slept with someone?"

I felt the blush come to my face. I hadn't told her that my last attempt at "sleeping with someone," ended with me punching him in the face and him storming off. As far as she knew I wasn't a virgin through that was completely wrong.

"Don't worry about that," I snapped. "Just know it won't happen tonight."

She smiled. "So I'll be leaving the outfits to you then," she then?" She agreed. I nodded. She stood. "Off to the movie store then. I'll be back in about an hour to give you the movies. Until then." She trailed out the door a smile on her face. I stood, then running to the window I checked the outside. It was already dark.

"We will leave now," it was Crespley's voice. I spun around. He was standing behind me dressed in the shirt and pants I gave him. He looked even more imitating in the shadow of the hall.

"I'm coming with you?" I asked. He nodded.

"It would be reckless to leave you here, alone where the enemy can attack."

I nodded. He was making since. "It's a clear shot to the theater. I will not hurry."

I opened my mouth. I had to tell him about the plans tonight, that Claire had forced upon me.

"There's been some changes," I said.

"Changes?"

"Yes. Um. The guy from last night is coming over, we have a date and…he thinks I'm babysitting Darren and Evra. So he will be here for a while." I said it quickly. Mr. Crepsley looked annoyed.

"What were you thinking?" He asked.

"It was the only way to get rid of my friend. Didn't you hear when she came in? I couldn't actually tell her that I had a Vampire in my house. So I had make up some excuse."

He rubbed the side of his face and sighed. "Very well. Let us get the children, then we will figure out the rest when we arrive back."

"Ok," I said readying myself to follow behind him.

* * *

Despite what Mr. Crepsley said he moved faster than I could keep up. I suggested we take my car but he merely huffed and refused. Not that I complained. I would rather his already low opinion of me not be lowered anymore.

When we reached the treater Darren and Evra were waiting. Both looked happy despite being left alone for almost a day alone. When they spotted me with Mr. Crepsley they dumped a load of questions on me.

"Why are you with Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked curiously. I didn't answer. He asked again. shushed him. I guessed he wanted to wait until we were back at my house to explain what was going to happen.

Even then I was still uneasy about having another vampire and a snake boy in my house. I wondered faintly what my parents would think if they were still alive. Would this be considered ok for them, since I was helping them, and they were protecting me?

No doubt my mother would think I was ok, and my brother would think it was a bit cool. But my father…

We approached the door, I was still deep in thought when Evra tapped my shoulder then beckoned to the locked door. I quickly and clumsily opened it, we all scrabbled in. Once everyone was in, I started to go over the game plan so everyone had it right.

"I shouldn't see any of your faces, expectably you," I pointed to Erva. I was suddenly surprised by how commanding my voice had become in the spur of the moment. " There will be plenty of snakes and movies to occupy your time while your up there."

"And what about me?" Mr. Crepsley asked. There was humor in his voice. But I wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"I have bad feeling about this," I mumbled already seeing this ending in disaster. " A very bad feeling."

* * *

**Yay. Another Chapter finished. Can't wait to work on the next one. Give me some feed back people....i enjoy it!!!**


	7. Indifferences

**Ok so another chapter. I'm I'm so excited to have been able to post it after this amount of time. So while I'm here I want to make something known. The Mr. Crepsley I am using is based on the the destription from the book. Not so much the movie or the Manga. Mainly because my depiction of him does not lean towards those. Not to say the same is for you guys. If you see him as the character from the movie or book that is fine, I was simply stating what I view him as. Either way he is still awesome! I just wanted to get that out there. **

**Oh and before I forget. I do not own Sega of Darren Shan or Cirque Du Freak or whatever it is that they call it now a days. I just own the made up characters. Do not get those two confused. **

**So read and review. I need you guys's feedback, I can't know how I'm doing if you guys don't tell me. **

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

**Indifferences **

Mr. Crepsley took the boys up stairs as planned and sat them in a room with a TV. They didn't protest, as he sat them down. Instead they seemed delighted as he left them there to enjoy the TV.

Meanwhile he took perch atop her room, hidden in the shadows. Alerting only when a truck drove up and a muscular and broad young man stepped out. Black hair was settled on his hair and chin, three piercing in one ear, and another above his eye.

He assumed it was the one called Robert. A smiled was on his face, a dozen roses in one hand. He approached the door and rang the bell. Mr. Crepsley searched the shadows. Behind him a blond young woman approached as well, a smile on her face, a bag of videos in her hands.

" Oh my gosh…I'm so happy!!!!"

" Its only the first date," Robert said ringing the bell. " I won't even know if she really likes me."

"Oh she likes you," the blonde woman replied.

The door opened a moment later, and Anna stepped out. Crepsley glared at her through the shadows, she wore a black shirt and skirt with purple and black leggings. Black lipstick was on her lips, a unnecessary amount of makeup on her eyes.

"Hi guys," she greeted smiling, her white teeth bared through the lipstick on her lips. Crepsley repositioned himself on the roof then, moving back into the shadows and out of sight.

* * *

"Here is the movies," Claire cheered pressing the rentals into my chest. " Where's the brats?"

"Upstairs," I said. " I told them to chill up there until I could get the movies to them."

" I thought you hated kids," Robert said.

"I never said that," I countered leading him to the living room. Claire looked around in disgust. Obviously she didn't like the fact that I didn't have a piece of anything romantic going on in this room. No candles, incense or dimmed lights. Just a bowl full of chips, and a couple liters of soda.

"So I'm going to leave you two, to it," Claire said clapping her hands. " Have fun."

She was gone then, leaving both Robert and I staring at our feet. " So…" I said after what seemed like a couple of minutes. " I'm going to run this upstairs to the kids, then we can…"

"Ok. I'll just put these on. For when you get back."

Nodding I jugged quickly up the stairs to the guest room where the Darren and Evra were. " Hey," I called.

They both popped up quickly. " Hi," Evra greeted his eyes half lidded. " You look very pretty."

"Um thanks. Here."

"Cool movies. Been a while since we've seen any of these." Darren commented. " Come on Evra. Stop staring and lets watch."

He snapped out of his glance and turned to join Darren. I watched to make sure they didn't jam my DVD player then headed back down stairs. Robert was already sitting, the bowl of chips on his lap.

"What movie is it?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"You know that movie everyone was going crazy over, the one about sparkly vampires or whatever." Robert said. " Claire picked it so."

"You have a point," I said. Sitting down I flinched when his arm got in my way.

"Sorry," he said.

" No problem.," I said. " You can put it up there." I leaned back again, my shoulders against his warm and muscular arm. We sat in silence after that watching the movie. Robert generally interested and me wondering what Mr. Crepsley and the kids were doing up stairs.

"I'm going to go check on them," I said standing up. Robert looked disappointed for a moment, but nodded none the less. I journeyed up the stairs and into the room with the boys. They were sprawled against the bed, eyes glued to the TV, hands in the snacks. " You guys aright?"

"Yeah," Darren said not looking up from the TV. Evra was staring at me.

"I think," he said after a moment.

I glanced around the dark room, illuminated by just the TV's blue rays. " Ok then I'm going back down."

"Mr. Crepsley's on the roof," Darren said as if reading my mind. "Right above our heads," he continued.

"Are you trying to tell me something," I paused.

"No. Just letting you know," Darren said.

"If he needs anything he'll come down," I countered loud enough to where I hoped he could hear. I mean he was a vampire so he should have super hearing or something. Darren shrugged. Now that I remembered, he did mention something about Darren being his assistant. So did that mean he was a vampire too.

I opened my mouth to ask the pale boy, but shut it instead. I already had enough questions for them, that could wait until later.

Turning on my heels I headed back down the stairs. " You missed the best part," Robert chuckled as I came down.

"What happened?"

"Guy started sparkling."

I smiled. " I have a feeling your not to keen on Clarie's choice of flicks.

"Nah it's cool. Not what I would have picked up, but whatever."

" Sure," I doubted peering at him through my bangs. A moment later I felt his hands on the nape of my neck. I flinched.

"Where'd you get those?" He inquired flipping back my hair from my shoulders.

"What?"

"Those bruises." This voice was low now, inquiring. His eyes narrowed. I felt guilty suddenly, I wanted to confess everything. The fact that last night I was attacked by hungry vampire, or that right now I was sheltering one right now in my house.

Instead I shrugged it off. Like I did before. "That guy yesterday, he scared me so much I hit my truck."

He continued to stare, I pretended not to notice. A moment later I felt the soft coolness of his lips against my neck. I shivered.

"Do I have to drive you everywhere now?"

I shook my head. " No. I'm ok."

"Hum," he mumbled pulling away. I shivered again, his lips against my neck took me by complete surprise. I hesitated to lean back. Normally I would have surprised him with a smack of my own, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it to Robert. " What time are the kids getting picked up?"

" Around twelve," I lied.

"It's eleven."

"So…"

"Just stating."

"What are you thinking Robert?" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"Nothing," he said innocently. I smiled devilishly. His face didn't change.

"To bad," I said. " I was actually going to give you something," I said picking up a chip and taking a bite. His eyebrow raised. He was doing it again , fazing into the cool that made the girls fall for.

"What?"

" Tonight I don't want anything," he said casually.

"Huh."

" Give me a couple more dates and I will think about it."

I pushed his chest playfully. " Idiot," I said playfully punching his cheek.

* * *

" All her guest are gone we can now show ourselves." Crepsley replied jumping into the room with the boys.

"Did you see anything?"

"No." Crepsley said venturing down the stairs. The girls was waiting down the end of the stairs her hands behind her back, eyes wide in that strange stare.

"There are no signs of them." Crepsley said. " But that does not mean they are not coming."

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"They are likely not coming tonight. We are too close to daybreak. For now I suggest we rest."

She nodded. " Ok boys so you guys can have the room up stairs, and you the room you came from. I have clothes and food if you guys need any thin…" She hesitated. Her hands froze where they were. Mouth set in a frown. " Wait," he said loudly.

"What?" Darren asked.

"I have questions. For all of you. Staring with you," she pointed to the bewildered Crepsley. And ending with you. She pointed to him again. " And you guys aren't getting anything until they are answered."

"You would threaten us," Crepsley asked surprise in his voice. She nodded. The flash of determination in her eyes was enough to tell anyone that what she said what she meant . For a moment Crepsley pictured her as a Vampire.

Her voice sent his thought casting aside. " Y-yes. I mean…" she shrunk back into her feeble position. Her hands tore at the cloth of her skirt, and she proceed to give him that strange stare again. " I mean I really want too…"

" We will answer any questions that you might have," he said.

She broke out in smiles. " Really?"

"Yes." He said glancing away from her face, too afraid that if he continued to look he would start smiling too. Something he did not regularly do. " To the best of our ability. Might I add."

"Ok. So…wait. We should do this sitting down."

"We can stand," Darren suggested.

"No. To the living room. I'll make tea. Yes…or coffee. Which do you guys prefer?" She asked. No one answered.

"Tea then," she said stocking off to get ready for the Q&A.

* * *

I made the tea just as I had said and brought it too the living room where the others were sitting. Darren and Evra on the love couch, Mr. Crepsley on the one seated and me on the largest couch. We all sat in for a moment, sipping our tea and enjoying the silence that came with it.

Until Mr. Crepsley declared that the questions could began. " Where should I began?" I stated placing a finger to my lips. I wanted to ask him so badly if he remembered me, the little girl he saved so many years ago on that dark night. If he thought about me as much as I thought about him. Through I barely knew who he was. But instead I asked, " Ah. These guys that are after me. Are they Vampires or…?"

"They are Vampaneze," Crepsley said placing the mug on the table.

"Vampaneze?"

" Yes. They are much like our cousins, only difference being that they kill their prey while we only take what he need."

"Like you did earlier," I said scratching my palm. The same palm I had offered him blood from, at which he accepted to heal his wounds.

"Precisely." he said.

"So you guys don't like each other?"

"No." Mr. Crepsley said. I couldn't tell if that was no we don't like each other, or no your wrong we do. I didn't stress it. I had other questions, and I wanted to keep him here with me as long as possible. The longer he spent the better chance memories of me would probably come and he would recognize who I was. " Through he did seem familiar," Mr. Crepsley mumbled scratching his scar.

I felt my shoulders stiffen. So he was remembering. I sure did. That same Vampire was similar to the one that attacked my family. " Do you guys sparkle in the sun, or eat garlic or touch silver or turn into a bat…or…"

He held up one hand I stopped short. What sounded like a deep rumbled arose from his chest. I realized a moment later he was chuckling. " Humans and your myths," he said amusement evident in his voice. " Garlic does nothing, as well as silver. And turning into a bat or some other creature other than ourselves is just as impossible as growing wings and flying, or walking on water. It simply is not done. And what is this about sparkling in the sun? I can assure you we do not 'sparkle" in the sun, the sun does a great deal to us, but making us sparkle is not part of the list."

"Oh," was all I managed to get out. I looked away. I felt stupid under his penetrating gaze. He was talking to me like a annoyed school teacher or parent would talk to a confused child.

"What happens if you don't drink human blood?" I asked.

"We weaken and then die," he said simply. I saw Darren wince through the corner of my eye. I started to open my mouth to ask another question but Crepsley beat me too it. "You probably want to know now if we are immortal."

I blushed despite myself. " Kinda," I said.

"We do not live forever. Much longer than humans but not forever. Like all living things we do die."

"So you're not dead?"

"No. I am very much alive "

"So how old are you?" I asked.

He coughed then rubbed his eyes sleepily. " I do not see how that is relevant right now." He stated not looking at me. Darren and his friend laughed from the corner, obviously they knew something I didn't. I heard Evra mumbled something about being a old man.

"You look around fifty, but I doubt that is your real age," I pressed.

He sighed. "This is the last question for today. I am about 200 years old." He said absently.

I felt my jaw drop. 200 years old. That was impossible and highly unlikely. He must have noticed the look on my face because he chuckled and stood. "There are others who have lived far longer than that. I am young compared to them."

"Old enough to be my grandfather twenty time over," I exclaimed. He chuckled again.

"Is that all for now?"

I nodded but I wasn't done. I had a lot more questions for him. "I will answer the rest tomorrow," he said as if noticing the disappointed look on my face. I turned away. I hated it when people could read the emotion so plainly on my face. Wearing my heart on my sleeve was not a quality I enjoyed about myself.

"We are going to go to bed too." Darren said standing. I watched his stretch and lean towards the stairs.

"Ok." I said. My gaze was still locked on the space that Crepsley just sat. I had to make him remember me, I just had too.

* * *

My phone was ringing again. Rubbing my eyes I picked it up sheepishly.

**Hw ws date last **

**Nite. Did ya gt **

**Physical. **

**Want to know **

**Details. **

**Coming over rite. **

**Nw. **

I scrabbled up. Claire coming over at a time like this was not good. I still had the Vampire and his friends here. If one of them were to show themselves I would have a lot of explaining to do.

**Lts go to mall. **

**I wnt to go 2 **

**Hot Topic.**

**Tlk there. **

She replied back.

**Whteva **

**See ya then. **

I sighed in relief. She agreed. Heading into the hall I glanced around nervously. " Mr. Crepsley is still sleeping."

I jumped. Darren was behind me. Smiling and holding a bowl of chips from last night. How'd he come behind me so silently? I didn't fret over it too long. "Does he sleep all day?" I asked.

"Yep." He said.

"Great. So I won't see him all day," I mumbled.

Darren nodded again.

"I'm leaving so, you guys will have the house to yourself. TV, food, snacks, the works. If anyone knocks or calls don't answer. If anything major happens here's my number." Scribbling down my number on a blank piece of paper I handed it to Darren.

Then pulling my bad against my shoulder I headed towards the door to greet Claire.

* * *

"And he was like wait until marriage because I do plan on marrying you. And you know how I feel about that," Claire said.

"Strong fear of commitment," I taunted staring absently out the window.

"No," she exclaimed a few seconds to late to seem convincing. I grinned. "It's just that…I don't know. I'm so confused."

I didn't comment back. I was wondering what it would be like to be a Vampire. Walk the night, drink blood, and sleep in a coffin. It all seemed so unreal yet, there he was in my house. A vampire and the reason I'm alive right now. I wondered if he'll change me if I asked, and let me join him in whatever it was he did. He probably wouldn't. Besides that he only had one more night left at my house before he left.

One more night to convince him that he did know who I was, one more night to see my savior. My heart beat with the thought. What could I possibly give him to repay him for what he did so many years ago?

"Are you listening?" Claire snapped.

I jerked. "What?"

"We're here."

I opened the door. "Oh I didn't notice."

Claire sighed. "In your own dream world again. Geez."

She walked ahead of me. I followed behind her. Hands in the pockets of my favorite chained pants eyes downward, expression absent. _I could ask him. I really could. The worst he could say is no. Then I would have the time in the world to convince him that he did know me. But then I'll be leaving everyone behind. Claire, my uncle, Robert, school…I can always come back…I…_

Someone hit my shoulder. I stumbled back but didn't fall. " Watch it Goth," they exclaimed.

"Excuse me," I said back my voice earnest. The person was tall, and blond.

"Freak. I hate your kind," he said. I turned away, afraid that if I faced him any longer I would punch in the face. I hated when people called me out of my name, simply because of what I wore. What I was into. I felt like crying, and screaming.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking too." It was Claire this time. I turned. She was in the guy's face, her manicured nail stuck in his face. He backed up some. " Goddamn idiot," she turned and stormed towards me. Then grabbing my arm she pulled me towards the closest bench and sat me down. "You ok?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said

"I told you to stick close to me. You're always wondering off. Pay more attention." She scolded waving the same finger at me.

"Sorry," I said. There was silence after that. Then before I say anything Claire randomly said.

"There's a lot I don't know about you," Claire said after a moment. I started to protest, she continued. " But that's ok. We couldn't stand each other if I did."

"Claire…"

"But I know enough," she said. She stood up stretched. The thought came to me that I should tell her, about my family about the visions I had before their deaths. That she deserved to know. But instead I stood with her and let her lead me to the store closest to us.

* * *

We spent the whole day at the mall, shopping and spotting sales, talking to the cute guys who hung out in front of the stores and eating Chinese at the food court. I had almost forgotten the vampire back at the house, as well as the children. Well almost.

When I got home it was dawn, the sun was just touching the horizon. I said my goodbyes to Claire and let myself into the house. When I arrived I could hear the TV blaring and smell something cooking. "Um," I said poking my head into the living room. Evra was laying on the couch, head hanging off the side of the couch as he watched TV. " Hi," I said when he finally acknowledged me.

"Hi," he said sitting up quickly. I ventured to the kitchen, where I found Darren.

"Cooking for Mr. Crepsley. He's usually really hungry when he wakes up." He explained. I watched him stir the stew. " You want some?"

" I already ate," I said. " Is he up yet?" I asked. I had more questions for him.

"No not yet. But he will be soon. He says this is our last night here. Then we will be on our way to rejoin the Cirque."

"I know," I said leaning against the counter. "What do you do in the Cirque anyway. You seem like a normal human to me." I said.

He smiled wearily. It was a weird smile, the kind you give someone who just asked a stupid and obvious question. " I'm a Vampire," he said.

I felt my jaw drop. He was just a kid. He actually made a kid into a vampire. He looked at me as if he expected that reaction.

"Well half," he added.

"Why?" I asked.

" Long story," he said. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it so I didn't push him. Through I kinda wanted to know. He continued cooking. I watched him. Wondering what his story was, contempt plating if I should tell him mine in exchange for his.

"What would it take for me to become one?" I asked. " I mean hypnotically speaking or course."

"Do you really?" He asked. I didn't reply.

"Just ask, I guess," he shrugged. " There's not a lot I know about being a Vampire, or their ways. Because I'm still learning, but the most reasonable thing to do is ask."

"It was just a question," I said. " Not serious at all." I held up my hands in mock surrender.

" Through the thought did cross my mind." I whispered more to myself then to Darren. He didn't notice, or if he did he pretended not too.

Crossing the kitchen I picked up the kitchen bag and hauled it up. " I'm going to take this out ok." I said happy for the excuse to leave the kitchen and its awkwardness.

* * *

"_What would it take for me to become one?" _He had been there when she uttered those words. She wanted to be a creature of the night.

"_Just ask…"_ Darren had told her. Would he even if she had? It wouldn't be a matter of having to test her blood. There was no need, he had already tasted it. It was good blood, the best he'd every had beside Darren's.

"_Though the thought has crossed my mind," _She whispered.

He followed her outside where he watched her dump the trash into the can. He was behind her before she could react. " Where are your parent's?" He asked.

She reacted instantly, her fist coming out sharply aimed at his face. Seeing the move the moment she made it he grabbed her fist seconds before it could hit his face. She exhaled, surprised. He had forgotten how unaware humans could be. _Her reflexes are superb…_

_. "_Don't do that," she huffed pulling back. " You scared the hell out of me."

"I apologize," he said. " I had forgotten how surprised you humans can be," he admitted.

"Should it matter?" She asked walking ahead to the safety of her house. As if the whole ordeal never happened.

"Excuse me," he said.

" Where my parents are? Should it matter?"

He was confused now. She was talking in riddles. As if she wanted to answer the question but lacked the necessary information to do so. " No I suppose not," he said truthfully. They were in the house now. She turned and smiled ruefully his way.

"So two hundred huh?" She asked shyly. Her booted foot kicked at the carpet. "How does it feel?"

He sighed and touched his scar. This was truly a particular human. "The same as when I was twenty," he replied sarcastically. She smiled the ends of her cheeks curling up playfully. For what seemed like a small moment in time his chest twisted in ache, and a pang of guilt for not fully answering her question..

In reality it was a horrible life. He was forever alone, and cursed. Never could he enjoy the meager and simple parts of life. No matter how many people a Vampire surrounded around himself whether it be human or not, it would always eventually disappear. Like humans Vampire's did not live forever, his kinds risk for death was high, higher than any humans. A Vampire's life was no promise tomorrow.

He regretted at times the choice he made to become what he was now. He thought about the life he could have had often, a wife, children, the right to grow old. But he wouldn't tell her that. Though looking into her grey wide eyed gaze he wanted to. There was always those of her kind, he recalled that gave him that feeling.

" I wouldn't know," she said. " I'm not yet twenty."

"Hm," he said adverting his gaze from her face. If he gazed any longer he might reveal something he didn't wish to.

"Should he eat now?" She asked. "Darren cooked." She said. She ran ahead into the kitchen. He watched her go, before following behind. He was only going to be here for a night more, so it should no longer matter. Should it?

* * *

**Yay another chappy completed. I'm so excited, and ready to get this thing started, get more serious and let the story take run. **

**So review. It makes me work faster. **

**The button is right under here. **

**-**


	8. Convert

**Yay another chapter. I'm so excited. Well this one is going to go a bit fast I should warn you. Not too fast but fast enough. I have to get going on this while the ideas are still fresh in my head. So with that said please read and don't forget to review when your done. I need your feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Cirque Du Freak...Or Sega of Darren Shan. Just using the badass characters for my fanfiction. Ok? Ok. **

* * *

_Convert _

"That's weird" I mumbled as Evra stuck his tongue in his nose. He smiled. "What does it taste like in there?" I asked.

"Like salt and rubber," he said.

"No fair," Darren protested. "When I asked you told me I have to lick your snakes belly to find out."

I laughed. They joined in. " The cirque is filled with a bunch of us," Evra explained.

" I know. I did see you guys," I added. " Quite amazing. It would be interesting to join."

" Yeah," Evra said. " Why don't you?" I could tell he was joking by the sound of his voice joking but I was seriously considering that just hours before.

"What could I do. I don't have anything that special?'

" You can sing," Darren said.

"How'd you know that?" I asked raising a skeptic eyebrow.

"Some lady left a message about missing your voice rehearsals and that the music fest was a go or something."

I sighed. " Oh."

"Singing does not count as a special talent," Crepsley said, finally commenting. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Hello captain obvious.

"Sing something for me," Evra said. I blushed.

"No…I…"

"Just a note," he said.

I opened my mouth to protest again. " Please," Darren said.

"Yes I am quite interested as well," Crepsley said taking a sip of his drink. My heart almost skipped a beat. He knew about me now, I had no choice what he wanted I would do. Standing quickly I braced myself, just like I was taught.

_Think of a song….what would be appropriate for this situation? _

Everyone watched in fascination, as I out stretched my arms and released the first note.

_Think of me,think of me, fondly,when we've said me once in a while - please promise me you'll you findthat, once again, you longto take your heart back and be free - if you ever finda moment, spare a thoughtfor me ..._

I escalated each note just as I was taught, and put my own vocals into the song. Using my hands when I needed to rise and fall. Giving the song my own gothic touch. They clapped before I could say anymore. I sat down. "Its not that good," I said.

"Your humbly becomes you," Crepsley said. " It was excellent." I couldn't help but blush. Not many people had heard my voice before. " Like something from the Opera's of my time." He said.

I stood then grabbing the empty plates I threw them into the disk pan. " You've seen old Opera's?" I asked steering the conversion away from me. Then taking the left over food I poured it into the cat's dish bowl.

"Yes," Crepsley replied standing. " I do not know about today but you would have been a suitable candidate in my time.

"Really?"

" Yes." He said standing. He was smiling lightly. "Darren come we will continue the watch." He said heading towards the door.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"That would defeat the purpose," Crepsley added. I stayed where I was.

"Ok," I said turning to face Evra. " Well I'll be in here if you need me," I said turning so I could no longer see his face.

* * *

"She so nice isn't she?" Darren asked as they climb up onto her roof.

"I suppose," Crepsley said.

"Evra has a crush on her," Darren added giggling to himself.

"Is it true she wants to become a vampire and join the Cirque?" Crepsley asked with interest. The question had been on his mind for a while, and he wanted to ask her while they were eating but quickly forgot when he heard her voice. Darren nodded.

" I don't know if she's serious but she did say something along those lines. Why? Are you thinking about changing her?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " I can not do it without her consent. And even then I would have to consider it.

"It would be cool if she was. She's nice and it would be cool to have a girl Vampire in the group," Darren said smiling.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "Vampire women can be a handful," he said.

"Can't be any worse than me," Darren joked.

Crepsley sighed. The boy had no idea. Still the idea was sitting in his head. The risk and loss was too high. She would never go for such a thing.

"Yes well…" Crepsley began but stopped. Something was wrong. He smelled something in the air. "They are here," he said jumping swiftly from the roof.

* * *

Winx the stray cat I adopted for purposed of my own, was waiting for me on the edge of my house. A look like demon in his eyes. "Sorry about that," I said. "I've been really bush lately." He hissed. "Oh come on you can't be that mad at me."

Someone grabbed my shoulder. Expecting Mr. Crepsley I spun. It wasn't him. I opened my mouth to scream, the person exhaled in my face. I was knocked backwards, I fell into darkness.

* * *

Someone's hands were on my mouth. I recognized the touch, I didn't like it. I gasped. Then flinging myself backward I attempted to get away. I didn't get far, he caught me by the hand and pulled me back toward him. "Don't run," he growled.

He took me in his arms I struggled digging my nails into the skin of his arms and kicking. He walked forward me in his arms. I hit a wall. The room was cold, and stunk of meat and blood. It took me a moment to realize we were in a meat warehouse. "That hurts," he warned.

I stopped kicking and finally looked clearing at his face. His skin was of a purplish tint, his eyes red, and hair wild around his head. Teeth unnaturally pointed. One clawed hand came up against my neck. I flinched. "Very clever having that vampire protects you. But not clever enough." He said against my neck. "I've been waiting for your blood for a while now; it is the best I've ever tasted." He pierced my neck. I kicked again catching him in the inner part of his thigh just inches from his groin.

He dropped me. I felt dizzy and disoriented. I barely had time to catch myself before his hands were on me again. I screamed and pushed against him. "Stop it!" I screamed still fighting, he growled. "Please stop."

"Keep screaming," he said. I pushed again to no veil, his hands were bracing me. I kicked again. He grunted but didn't let go. I struggled more, scratching and biting, His grip loosened.

"You are a fierce one," he said something like admiration in his voice. I didn't like his tone. Blood dripped down my shoulders and onto my shirt. He licked the dripping fluid off my neck. "I do not think I will kill you," he said.

I sucked in a breath. "If not kill me then what?"

"Blood you," he said smiling. His lips touched my neck once again then my shoulder. I shivered. "I have longed for a mate with as much fight as you. Through it will be shame I have to give away your blood like this."

I opened my mouth to scream again, fledged my hands to resist but he covered my mouth with one hand and stopped my flaying with the other. His nails sink into my neck, I closed my eyes against the pain. A moment later the feel of thick blood that was not my own touched the wounds.

A moment later, the pain hit.

* * *

"He's going to kill her," Darren said as they neared the warehouse.

"He most likely has already," Crepsley said breaking the chains to the door. " I smell blood," he said rushing forward. It was indeed her blood he smelled. Its heavy sickly sweet aroma mixed with the sour smell of the warehouse.

They were there, her in his arms, him looming over her hands separating the bangs from her face.

"Pretty isn't she?" he said. " Now that my cells are changing her."

"You blooded her?" Crepsley said the unwanted anger in his voice.

"Yes. She is to be my mate."

"Unwillingly," Crepsley growled changing his stance. He was ready to fight, intent on killing. He tucked another black lock behind her ear.

"She's only a quarter Vamperaze but in time as she learns she will be full." He laid her down gently. Crepsley watched as her face crunch at the meager movement. Black hair pooled against the floor. Her hands were fisted. She was likely in pain. Bruises were already appearing on her arms and shoulder. Did she struggle the entire time? "And with you in the way we can never be," he said.

"What is your name?" Crepsley demanded. He wanted to know the name of his foul creature before he killed it.

"Blaremore," he answered with pride. "And you?"

"Larten Crepsley," Crepsley spat withdrawing his hidden knifes. " Now prepare yourself Blaremore."

"With pleasure," he said smiled lunging forward.

* * *

Darren's eyes moved from Mr. Crepsley fighting to Anna laying, shaking form on the floor. And before he thought better of it he was moving towards her, uncaring of the danger. From what he could see Mr. Crepsley was winning. Blaremore was injured in more than one way, and it was only getting worse for him.

Blaremore stopped midway, clutching his bleeding stomach. Crepsley moved in for the kill. Blaremore backed up, his eyes darting from Anna to Crepsley then back to Anna. "You've won this time Crepsley. But I will be back for her," he turned to leave, Crepsley prepared to launch the final attack when Darren's voice broke his resolve.

"She won't stop shaking," Darren yelled as he held down her body. Crepsley turned suddenly. He had already lost Blaremore. At the speed he was going he probably wouldn't catch him. " What do we do now?" Darren inquired.

Crepsley studied the girl. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, her body shook uncontrollably. " There is not much we can do. The cells are moving at an alarming rate and her body is fighting them."

"We can't just sit here and let her become one of them," Darren protested. The girl's eyes opened, her breathing increased. She opened her cracking dry lips. Both Darren and Crepsley prepared themselves for a scream.

But instead she said, her voice a cracked whisper. "Get it out. Please." She was crying now. Her hand came out, to rest on Crepsley's sleeve. She closed her eyes as her body shook violently again.

"Let go of her Darren," Crepsley commanded. There was no time to think, if he did he would change his mind. "Anna," he called. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded. "Y-yes."

" I'm going to transfer my cells to you. I will be painful but you will no longer have his cells do you understand?"

She nodded.

Pressing his fingertips against each other he caused his self to bleed, doing the same to her shaking tips he held them close together. He watched her close her eyes against the feel of his blood rushing into her veins.

"Prepare yourself," he said closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Waiting for the pain to come.

* * *

The pain was ten times stronger than the first time, it hit me hard and sudden. My body shook uncontrollably, my head jerked back. I was aware of what felt like burning and stabbing continuingly throughout my body.

I opened my mouth but no sound would come out. My heart pounded against my breast, my hands were tightly curled around someone's fist. I was most likely going into shock, and if I wasn't it sure as hell felt like I was. I happened to glance over at Crepsley who was crotched over onto his hands and knees holding his chest.

"Its almost over," He coughed. " I can feel the pain subsiding."

I realized after a another long moment I was no longer shaking through the pain was still there. I still couldn't move through and talking at the moment seemed impossible.

" The Vamp cells and the human are fighting the Vampaneze cells. She will probably be out for a while."

Crepsley was standing now, sweat poured down his face. " Will she die?"

" No." He said. " She would have already. She should be fine, just give her while." Hands found their way around my body and lifted me up. Their grip was strong and warm. They also smelled nice.

My body began to shake again, pain shut up my spine. I opened my mouth to protest against the pain but what sounded like a croak and cough arose from my throat instead. Their grip tightened.

"She will move in and out of consciousness, as well as shake," I recognized the voice it was deep and rich. Vibrations hit my ear.

"Crepsley," I croaked.

"I'm going to take you away from here. Close your eyes and relax."

I did as he said and closed my eyes, through I couldn't see much anyway. Then forced my body to relax. Reaching out I grabbed the collar of his shirt and rode out the way home."

* * *

Noise, commotion. A wheel barrel, someone shouting. Shuffling of feet. I could hear it all. It was disturbing my sleep. I sat up quickly hitting something on the way up. I yelped.

_What the heck…? _I formed my hands against whatever it was and pushed. It opened I lifted my head out, the room was in was dark. A bed sat in the corner, a dresser and mirror beside it. Dresses of various shapes and sizes next to that.

_Where am I…? _I pulled myself out of the box. _Box? _I turned and almost passed out again. A coffin. I was sleeping in a coffin. I could have screamed on the spot if my voice wasn't so locked in my throat. _Why was I in a coffin? _I continued forwards towards the opening covered in beads. Light peeled through glaring into my eyes. Blinking I stepped into the light.

A stack of barrels labeled water leaned near the tent. Wheel carriages and cars on the other side. _Where am I…? _Something bumped my leg mid thought. I turned. "What?" Standing behind me was a small hooded person. His hands went to my skirt and he pulled. I recognized the person. " What's wrong?" I asked.

It rubbed it's belly. And said nothing more.

"Are you hungry?"

It continued to rub its belly.

"Sorry I don't have anything," I said continuing forward intent on exploring. It wouldn't let my skirt go. " Hey," I said.

It rubbed its belly again. Rolling my eyes I pushed forward, the hooded person followed. " Listen if you just that hungry then I'll find you something to eat. But first you have to show me where to go to get some info. Jeez you like a little kid."

It responded instantly leading me forward, its chucky hand wrapped around mine. I observed it had a limp. "Hey what happened to you leg?" I asked.

It didn't answer, it was almost like it didn't hear me at all. "What your name?' I continued. Still no answer. I gave up, this guy was on a mission. He led me through the camp, past other tents and set ups.

"Lefty what are you doing?" We stopped.

"Darren," I said, recognizing him more by smell than anything else. Which was kinda weird, I never could smell someone so keenly before.

" Anna your up," he exclaimed. " How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. A little confused through and where am I?"

"The camp of Cirque Du Freak," he answered. "We are preparing for the next show."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh you don't know?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Let me take you to Mr. Crepsley. Lefty can you let her go? I'll be back with you food in a couple. Go call the others."

The hooded person stalked off. I followed Darren then, he led me to another tent, then opening it he made sure it was securely shut. A coffin sat near the far side of the wall. The exterior was red, the metal surrounding it silver. Darren knocked on it gently, then he waited. A moment later a very tried and annoyed looking Crepsley arose.

"What is it?" He snapped. I could tell he didn't like to be awoken out of his precious sleep.

Well too bad. He had some explaining to do. "I'm awake, apparently," I said waving. "Now tell me please what's going on. And why I woke up in a coffin?"

" Why not a coffin?" Crepsley asked vaguely. " You are a vampire now." He said. " Do you not remember."

That was news to me. Me a vampire now. " Then how come I can walk in the sun and you can't?" I challenged, not waiting to believe what he was telling me.

"You are merely half Vampire. Not full. At least not yet."

"Ho…" I started but trailed off as the memories came rushing back. Going outside, being kidnapped, by Blare or whatever his name was, him changing me, then Crepsley removing that rancid blood from my veins. I felt grateful, but at the same time angry and scared. "Oh," I said wearily.

"You have progressed greatly," Crepsley said his voice gentle. "You will probably notice changes in your sense of smell, as well as your strength, even your hearing and vision. They will not come all at once but they will come. Through for females it varies. You may have already gotten all of those or may not have, I can not say."

"I think my sense of smell is improved. I can smell things I haven't been able too before." I said.

"As far as strength I don't know."

"Darren will assistant you with all that, until I awake and give you the full details of your change."

I nodded. " Ok."

"Ok then see you then Mr. Crepsley," Darren said. Mr. Crepsley hesitated before shutting his coffin. He seemed to be sizing me up, or something. I wouldn't know, because he shut the coffin just as fast as he had opened it. " Come on. I'll take you to see your roommate Truska."

"You mean the breaded lady?" I asked.

"Yes."

I followed him the middle of camp where he led me too a circle of logs formed around a burnt out campfire. When we arrived they all looked up. " Anna your alright," Evra said standing. I nodded. Beside him was Truka still as beautiful as first time I saw her.

"Yeah," I said. I could smell the blood in the air. Evra's wasn't particularly good smelling but Truska's and the others…my mouth was watering.

Truska opened her mouth and began to say something in a different language that sounded mashed together like a seal crying.

"Um," I mumbled.

"She says she's pleased to meet you. And that she's happy you're rooming with her." Evra explained.

"You can understand her?"

"I'm really the only one who can," he said proudly.

"I'm happy too," I answered back.

She said something else in her strange language. Evra translated. "She asked what you will be doing in the show?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "What do you do Darren?"

"Clean, run errands feed the little people and sometimes perform with Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa."

"Then I guess that is what I will be doing," I said smiling. The thought of going on stage with Mr. Crepsley again was exciting.

"Yes it is," someone said. I turned. Standing behind me was Mr. Tall the man I remembered before, the conductor of the show. " You will adopt Darren's responsibilities as well as assist Larten."

"Will I be his lovely assistant or something?" I asked half joking.

"Yes," he said bluntly. " Now if you will excuse me." He turned and walked away. I didn't watch him go, Darren was already walking away without me.

"Hey," I called following him.

"We have to feed the little people before they get inpatient. The others can ask you their questions later."

"Um don't they have names?" I asked.

"No. They are just called Little people. Through Evra and I have named a couple of them." He pointed to the crowd of gathered little people. Who upon seeing us instantly rushed forward. " Like that one with the limp, we call him Leftly."

I glanced into the crowd. I knew who he was talking about. The one from before who grabbed my hand and led me too where Darren was. " Lefty right…nice name. Since he does have a limp," I countered sarcasm in my voice. Darren pretended not to notice and instead walked to the pan the little people were surrounding and poured in the dead contents.

From where I stood I could smell the rotting ,and death that arose from the sack. It burned my nose. This must have been what Mr. Crepsley meant when he said my sense of smell would increase greatly. " Where are they from?' I asked.

"I don't know. A man name Desmon Tiny brought them here."

"Never heard of him," I said.

"And you don't want to," he replied.

I didn't get the chance to ask why before I felt a tug at my skirt. It was a little person.

" Hi…um…" Another one came and another until they piled around me tugging my skirt and pulling me. " Um…ow…let go."

"What's gotten into them?" Darren said.

" I don't know…" A chunky hand wrapped around mine. It was the one with the limp. Lefty. He led me towards their untouched feeding pan. The smell was unbearable. I pulled away. " No." I said yanking back. " Just go eat."

They stopped pulling and instantly went to their pans. I backed away quickly, afraid that if I stayed in the same spot that they would start pulling me again. " What now?" I asked still backing.

"We go feed Madam Octa and get her ready for her performance tonight." He said turnin and walking the opposite way. I followed, having no other choice. I had a feeling with his new body I had I would be doing a lot of following.

* * *

**A lot huh? Told ya. Anyway on to the next chapter. One can't linger for long. **

**-Song used....Think of Me.-Phantom of the Opera...I didn't make that up. So you guys know..**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Adjustments

**Therefore, I am like so happy for the reviews last chapter. So happy that I could like jump up and down and do a monkey dance or something. I do not have any complaint, which is a good thing, but do not get me wrong if you have any I am happy to listen. *Warning* This chapter is going to be pretty short. So ya know. **

**I just love it when my readers keep in touch with me. Through messaging, reviews, my email. Whatever. Your feedback means a lot. But enough talking…get reading. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Cirque Du Freak! **

**

* * *

**

**Adjustments **

It was dark before I knew it. And all out work was done. I was sitting on Darren's bed observing the snakes at my feet, when Mr. Crepsley came for me. He was wearing red again.

"You will be assisting with props tonight," he replied. "Go to Truska."

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was going to do about me being away from my home too long. There was only so long I could go missing before people start wondering. " What about…"

"We will discus it later," he said. I nodded and followed him out. My toes right behind his heels, my face lifted up so my gaze met of the back of his head. I smiled, I probably looked like a child following him the way I was.

Truska was waiting for me when I arrived back at our tent. She beckoned her thanks to Mr. Crepsley before pulling me inside.

"Are you going to get me some show clothes or something?" I asked as she pushed through stacks of clothes. She nodded then pushed a feathery bathing suit my way. I held it at arms length, it was black , my stomach was exposed a long piece of fabric held he back together. Feather sat on the shoulder blades and where the v-shape of my crotch started. She must have noted my look, because she smiled and pulled the feathers from the crotch.

"Um…"

She smiled. I started to undress. Noting after a moment that I wasn't wearing the same thing from the night of the attack. _Who changed my clothes…? _

I blushed at the thought, that maybe Crepsley had changed me out of my filthy clothes. Somewhat naked now I pulled the constricting clothing up my body. It fit perfectly, shifting to the curve of my body. Well the little curve I did have.

My hair which was a mess was next. She pulled it back, pushed it up in a tight bun and clipped it. "Thanks," I said. "It was a complete mess."

She moved to face me, her hands pushed my bangs back from my eyes. Her neck was right next to my mouth, and I wondered faintly what she tasted like. I moved forward and inhaled. She smelled nice. I leaned a little closer she moved. I cursed myself silently.

She nodded in approval then led me out. Mr. Crepsley was waiting for me when I arrived outside. He looked me over quickly before turning. "Interesting choice," he coughed dryly.

"Thanks," I said. "It makes me feel pretty." I added pulling the tight material. I looked like a cancan dancer ready for war; I really should have asked Truska for some other shoes besides my combat boots.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Yes. I would kill for a burger right now."

" I want to take you hunting before we began," he said.

"For a McDonalds? Sweet." I said throwing up my arms. He shook his head.

"No not a McDonalds. Are you stupid?" He snapped. I flinched. So he had short patience. I put that mental note in the back of my mind.

"Oh," I mumbled when I realized what he was saying.

"Hunting for blood prey," he said. For the second time in one day I could have screamed. But I kept my mouth shut. Who knew what he would do If I did that.

* * *

"Now hold on. Tightly. If I take off without you holding on you will be wounded." He explained. She nodded, then tightened her grip around his neck. The heels of her boots dung into his thighs, and breast pushed against the arch of his back. He told tell by her heartbeat she was nervous, from what he did not know.

He ignored his thought and took off, hoping that his earlier warning about holding her breath would surface in her mind. It did not take him long to reach his location. She fell from his back as soon as they stopped grasping for breath. He sighed in irritation, he didn't need another assistant who was gifted in not remembering simple facts.

"I told you to hold your breath," he said impatience overtaking him again. She nodded.

"Can you walk the rest of the way?" He asked. He glanced at her, spawned on the ground like a child, her long limbs curled.

"You will have to get used to flitting," he warned.

"One thing at a time please," she said. "I'm ready to get this over with."

He sighed. "Very well."

They started to walk. Her behind him, he quickened his pace, and she ran forward to grab his jacket. He paused, turned slightly the looked back. She didn't look frightened, but curious. A fine quality to have in newborn Vampire, a Vampire who realized that they had nothing to fear in the night but themselves was a Vampire made good.

He peered up, someone was close to the wood. Without waiting for her he approached the person faster than they could see and knocked them out. A task he'd done more times than he could count. A task that meant nothing to him, yet there Anna stood her mouth wide open.

"Come over here," he beckoned. She ran forward. He wasted no time showing her the proper way in which to feed.

"We use our nails to slice the skin," he explained. She examined her nails with interest, then the husky man laying on the ground. "Then take a small amount of their blood." He said. "Here." He lifted up the person's arm to her.

She stared uneasily. " I don't…" she began. "I mean I really…"

"Yes, really," he snapped. "Did you think I was jesting?"

"No…" she said. Her hands tore at the tight material of her suit, like a child. Her face was down, the bangs covering her eyes. He hated to get harsh with her, but it had to be done, to have another Vampire who refused to drink would be too much. He started to say something else but she abrogated running her finger through the blood at his arm. Then bringing it too her full lips she tasted it.

"Its warm…and sweet and salty," she said. Crepsley couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. She bent down then and pressed her lips to the man's arm and drank. Stopping only when Crepsley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We have to be careful," he elucidated. "We can kill."

She nodded in understanding. Her tongue moved to wipe off the rest of the blood from her chin. "Sorry."

"No. You did well."

She grinned. "What about his arm?"

"I will handle it." Bending down Crepsley slicked the wound with spit, it healed.

"Is that it?' She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We can leave now." He took off at the same pace as before, her behind him staring at the back of his heels.

* * *

"That wasn't that hard…I mean I wasn't expecting it to be easy but… I thought it was take more work than that…so…" I was rambling, rambling because I was nervous and intimidated by his presence. I wondered if my discursiveness annoyed him.

He chuckled. I flinched, the sound was rich in his throat. It made my face burn.

"Perhaps Darren should be learning from you." He said. I blushed. A moment of silence passed between us. " Does it scare you?"

"What?'

"Being a Vampire?"

I shook my head. " No. I expected a lot of things to happen that night, but I really don't feel any different. Besides the obvious changes in my sense." I pulled a piece of my black hair habitably. "Do I look any different?" He shook his head. " Though I still having a hard time figuring the fact that I'm going to be stuck in this body for a long time."

"One of the many curses," he said glancing at me. I adverted my gaze. I was going to be stuck in this body for while. A fact that sorta scared me. But I would be with him, so it was alright. Right? I wouldn't know. It all happened so fast, that I barely had time to think it through. But even if I had time I would have chosen this path.

"Will you teach me more?" I asked kicking the dry soil with the toe of my boot.

"Of course," he answered. " Are you willing to learn?"

I nodded. " Yes."

"Anna the shows starting." Someone said. I glanced up. Standing in front of me was Darren. I looked up. I hadn't noticed he was standing there, or that we were already back. Darren grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the tent. " There are a lot of people tonight."

"I'm moving props right?" I asked.

"Yep." He said leading me towards the end of the tent where the wolfman sat in a cage. Mr. Tall was there as well along with two others a boy and a girl. The wolfman was curled on the other end of the cage staring wearily at me. I felt a pang of fear that lasted for a second, but nothing more as I approached.

"I have him under control," Mr. Tall replied as if reading my mind. I pressed my palms lightly against the bars, ignoring the smell that arose,

"Hi," I said waving. "I'm Anna." I wasn't sure what I was trying to do. According to Mr. Tall the wolfman was mad. So talking to him probably wouldn't help, but I felt as if I should greet him. "I'm new here."

He responded with something between a whine and growl. His ears pushed back slightly. I smiled. "We'll work on it," I said.

"Lets move in," Mr. Tall commanded. I began to push the cage, leaving the other two who were supposed to be helping behind. The girl finally caught up and gripped one bar of the cage. Her hair was dyed bright red, a tattoo of a star was right below her eye.

"Hi," she half whispered half spoke.

"Hi." I said.

"Names Star."

"Hi Star," I said. " I'm Anna."

She giggled. " I know. I've heard a lot about you. Mostly that you were hot."

"Really." I said still pushing. " Do tell more."

"Can't right now, but will be happy too after the show."

"Ok." I said.

We continued pushing leading the cage into the giant tent. A makeshift stage stood in the middle, chairs lined up below. On our mark we finished pushing the cage completely to the middle of the stage. I too a moment to look around , all the seats were filled. All the eyes were wondering.

I was pushed backstage, Where Darren and the others were waiting. "You fit in well," Evra said.

I smiled and said nothing more.

"I saw you and Mr. Crepsley together," Darren noted. " Did you feed?"

"Yep."

"Oh," he said and turned leaving the conversation just like that. And the show took its course, some acts getting better applause then others. And when it was Mr. Crepsley, on his command I pulled the goat onto the stage to demonstrate Madam Octa's abilities. I watched him something like wonder on my face. Every move his made sent something like shock up my spine. I wondered if my watching him like this bordered on the brink of obsession.

Could it be weird, being willing to follow one man because you wanted to repay him somehow for saving you, even if he didn't remember who you were. I wondered what my parents would think about this. What Claire would think. Then the thought hit me I was leaving them all behind. My house, Claire, my old life all for him.

Things were unfinished, my old life was unfinished. I had a month left in school, a concert left to

finish. I was leaving all that, this soon.

Panic set in my veins. Mr. Crepsley walked off the stage, passing me he did so. I followed him, grabbing his duster before he could get any farther. He stopped and turned.

"I have to go home," I said. "I have things left undone."

He seemed to understand. " Yes that must be handled." He said.

"I want to say goodbye. If I explain to them what's happening and my desire to leave with you. They…" I trailed off . Clair wouldn't understand. She would fight with me about this, and Robert. " Its just so much stuff is unfinished."

"What are you saying?"

"I need to go back. I need at least as month to get things straightened out."

"And you believe we have that much time?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I need that much time," I argued." Its not like you wont have any place to stay. You can stay in my house until I get things sorted out." I moved closer to him. He seemed to be thinking this over. "Please." I said.

"Alright," he agreed. " A month, go pack your things I will summon Darren."

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face at that moment. I launched forward without thinking in attempt to hug him. I got without inches my arms catching on of his and my head hitting his neck before I stopped myself. I had forgotten who he was for a second.

I pulled back abruptly. " Sorry." I said bowing lightly. Then turning I ran back to my tent before he could see the blush that lighted my face. I didn't expect him to be so willing to my plan. But he was. I changed out of my show clothes and back into the ones I was sleeping in, then headed back outside where Darren and Mr. Crepsley were waiting for me.

**

* * *

**

*Pleads for her small life*

**I know you guys are going to kill me. This chapter is super short. But I'm sorry. I've got so much on my plate right now. And didn't want to go a long while without updating so here, so yeah. *Gets off Knees* **

**Please don't kill me! I can't wait until I get into the next chapter. Yay! *Throws up arms and Cheers* **


	10. Arrived

**Updated: 12/17/10**

**So this chapter is fairly long, and I'm really happy. I will tell you now, not much is happening since she is just getting home and all, but much will be later on, believe me. Any way I hope you enjoy.**

**Don't forget to review because I am a review Monster. And without reviews I am not motivated enough to actually get up and type numous words on my computer. Sorry but I'm just that lazy. So help me get motivated and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sega of Darren Shan or Cirque Du Freak. But I am very angry about the death of someone I really love…in the book...( You guys know who I'm talking about!) **

**Read…Enjoy…REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Arrived **

"Thanks for the ride Hans," I said. We were currently riding in one of the Cirque's many vans. Me up front and Mr. Crepsley and Darren in the back.

"No problem," he said. "We sure are going to miss you. Ya just joined us and ya already leaving for a month."

"I'll be back. There are just some things I have to take care of first." I said glancing out the window.

We were right down my street. I signaled for him to make a left turn into my driveway. Once there I opened the door and jumped out. Darren following Mr. Crepsley and me. I had expected police, but I didn't voice my shock. "Quietly." I said. "I have somewhat nosy neighbors." Walking up to the front door I pulled out my spare key from the mat and stuck it into the lock. The door opened and we stepped in. I headed immediately to where I last left my phone. Which was on the kitchen counter.

I currently had twenty-five missed calls. Twenty from Claire and five from Robert, all over the course of a day. I hit the voicemail and waited for the messages.

"_Robert tried to call you, where the hell are you at?" _One said. It was Claire. I deleted and moved to the next.

_"Hey. Well I called to see how you were but yeah. Call me back when you get the chance," _Robert. I sighed.

Hitting the delete all button I slammed my phone on the counter. Getting a loud crunch as an answer, indicating I probably broke my phone. Darren appeared beside me. "Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. "Do you need anything?"

"I am retiring," I turned standing at the door, was Mr. Crepsley. I moved towards him slightly. Green eyes regarded me slightly. I stopped moving. I noted he'd taken off his duster, and unbuttoned apart of his shirt. I averted my eyes.

"Ok," I said. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Slightly," he said.

"I'll make you something," I volunteered. "And bring it too you."

"That would be nice," he said turning. "See you tonight."

"Ok," I said watching him go. I made a mental note to bring him some extra clothes when I made him something to eat. I wanted him to be as comfortable as he could; he was going to be here for a month. And I didn't want to strew up anything. "What does he like?" I asked Darren.

"He's not picky," Darren said. "Do you have any steak?"

I nodded. "I'm not really good at cooking stuff like that. I don't eat much meat." I said. "Do you know how to cook that?"

He nodded. "Just take it out for me and I'll do the rest."

"I want to help," I said.

"Ok."

I did as he said and pulled out the meat. Darren thawed it while I chopped up the veggies and fried the onions. Once done with that he warmed the oven, while soaking the meat in a pan filled with soy sauce. I was finished with the veggies by then and poured them on top of the meat then set it in the oven.

"Now we wait," Darren said. I sighed.

"I can see who will be cooking for us," I joked. "Normally I eat Roman noodles and McDonalds," I noted.

"Well you should get us…"

He stopped. He must have heard my phone before it even completely went off. I sure as heck did. I leapt on it before he could get another word out.

"Hello," I said.

"Where the hells were you all weekend? What the fuck!" Claire raved. I could picture her throwing up her hands. "I called you and called you and you still didn't answer. What the heck?"

"Claire," is said calming her. "I had something to do."

"And what was that?"

I searched my mind for a reasonable excuse. "My uncle came and got me. We went out for dinner and I forgot about my phone." I said.

There was a long pause. She doubted me. I wondered if my excuse was actually valid enough to get away. "Whatever. I'm still a bit angry at you."

"What did I do besides not telling you about going out?"

"I'm coming over. I'll tell you when I get there."

"No," I all but shouted.

"What?"

"I mean. I've had a long night and it's already morning. I think I want to retire. You can come over this afternoon."

"No. I'm already two minutes away from your house; I'll stay over and wait until you wake up."

I was shaking visibly now. "Ok. But…um…"

"I'm in your driveway now."

"There's someone in the yard."

"Yeah." I said. "I know. That's Claire." I agreed. "Just let her in."

He did as I said and greeted Claire at the door. Being the semi-rude person she was she barged right in with no regard for house manners. "Is that steak I smell?" I sniffed the air I smelled more than steak. I smelled her blood. Sweet, and salty it filled the room. I licked my lips.

"Yes," I said.

"You're so tired you can cook steak?" She accused. "And who is this kid? Are you babysitting again?"

"No, and yes," I said.

"Oh. So all that bull on the phone was just to get rid of me?"

_"_No…I just…."

"You're hiding something," she said. " And I'm going to find out what it is."

I grabbed her arm. She flinched. "Ouch."

" I'm not hiding anything. I just…"

"Then let me look since your not hiding anything,"

"No." I said. "Because you don't trust me." I hated to pull the trust card on her. But what else could I do? If she found Mr. Crepsley I would have explaining to do before anything even happened. Through the thought that maybe I should tell her right here and now occurred to me as well. If I did that then it would save me whole lot of trouble in the future.

I ignored my sense and instead pushed her into a seat. She looked like she had just been slapped. Then a moment later she maintained her composure. "Whatever," she snapped pushing my hands away. "Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore." She stood. "If you need me I'll be home."

She walked to the door. I started to follow her but stopped. It was best if she left for now. For her to be here was dangerous. The only human in a house full of bloodsuckers couldn't end well. " I'm sorry." I said once the door was slammed.

I would never hear the end of that. Only Claire cared enough about my safety to come over at this time of morning to check on me. A good friend she was. Something I felt I suddenly didn't deserve.

"Anna…" Darren called concern in his voice.

I turned forcing a smile on my face. "Lets get the food out the oven shall we." I said still grinning. He frowned. "We have a very grumpy sucker to wake up."

Darren knocked on the door while I held his food at arms length at the door, a stack of clothes underneath the food. He answered the door, a frown on his face, which suddenly flipped when he saw the plate of food. "We made you breakfast…I think." I said. "If steak counts as breakfast."

He took the plate and food. "Thank you, Anna and Darren," he replied.

"I have clothes as well," I said. "He nodded then took clothes. I didn't move, he studied my face for a moment. "Is everything alright?" He asked eyebrows creasing. " I could not help but hear…"

I beat him too the punch. "Yeah. That was just Claire…she's…" I stopped short, I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I didn't want him to worry about me. "Just like that." I finished grinning.

His face flashed uncertainly then relief all in one moment. I bit my lip, flinching at the feel of my sharpened teeth against my bottom lip. "Well enjoy." I said turning on my heel and retreating into the kitchen.

* * *

"They were arguing," Darren replied.

"I know. I heard them."

"I don't think she wants to leave?" Darren said glancing around the house. " I wouldn't either."

Mr. Crepsley lowered his gaze. As much as he hated to have to pull her away she had to go. She couldn't live a normal life with humans. It just has not done. He didn't want to leave his hometown when the time came, but he had too. The same could be said for her; even through she really didn't have choice as to what happened to her.

"I'll speak to her when I awake," he said. "Until then Darren watch her."

Darren nodded. "Ok."

He could only imagine how she felt. Eighteen was supposed to be the peak of human life. The moment they truly felt free. And here she was stuck in that stage for a very large portion of her life, her and Darren both.

A pang of guilt shot up his spine before he could stop it. "What's come into you Larten Crepsley?" He asked himself before helping himself to the meal his assistants made for him.

* * *

My phone rang as soon as I got back into the kitchen. Sure enough it was my singing instructor. I answered with caution.

"Hello."

"Anna?"

"Y-yes?"

"Where have you been," she pecked. "You have missed three practices young lady. How are you ever to prepare for the Music Fest if you don't come to practice? You are not coming off to good start." She raved.

"I haven't been feeling well," I said.

"That is no excuse. Your voice has nothing to do with how you feel."

I opened my mouth to say something back but she beat me too it. "Where are you now?"

"Home," I answered.

"Can you come over now?"

"Um..well…"

"Don't give me any lame excuse. If you are able to answer the phone with as much passion as you just did you are able to come down here right now."

"But…Ms…."

"No buts," she said. "I will wait for you." And with that she hung up the phone. I growled loudly.

"What is…"

"I'm going out Darren," I said. "Are you coming with me?"

"I don't think Mr. Crepsley wants?"

I sidestepped him. He followed. Grabbing my spare keys off the hook I wasted no time getting into my truck. Darren was beside me in a flash. I pulled out of the driveway faster than I ever had, then set out onto the road.

"Put your seat beat on Darren," I demanded, reaching over to strap him in. He didn't resist. I turned another corner, putting my self on the road that led to the studio. Within minutes I was there. I parked the car closest to the front and stepped out. Darren behind following my every step.

Mrs. Smith was waiting for me just as she said. But when I arrived she wasn't smiling like I imagined her to be. "That was fast." She said.

"I don't live that far away," I said.

"Yes but normally it takes you about twenty to thirty minutes, you got here in ten."

I didn't have anything to say back. Was I going that fast? It didn't seem like it, and I usually drove past the speed limit anyway. I glanced at Darren but he was looking the opposite way.

"Anyway. Lets get on with the practice; you have much to work on."

I followed her back to her office where we usually practiced, Darren still behind me. She tried to push him back but I got in her way. "He has to stay with me." I said. "For medical purposes."

"Very well but he best not get in the way."

"He won't," I said.

And with that we began. She picked the perfect song for me. I sang though it perfectly, only having to look at the sheet once before getting the tone just right. Perhaps it was my new brains. I couldn't tell. When I done, there were tears in Ms. Smith's eyes.

"Beautiful," she cooed. "Simply wonderful." She wiped a salty smelling tear from her cheek. "Sing like that at the Music Fest and you are a guaranteed finalist.

I smiled despite the feeling in my gut. _Is that what she wants…I can at least give her that before I leave? _I bowed lightly. "Thank you. I'll do my best."

I headed for the door, eager to get out just in case she decided to call me back inside to do it again. "McDonald here we come, "I yelled into the air. " I would kill for a Mcflurry right now. Want one Darren."

"Sure," he said hopping into the car. Pulling on my seat belt I pulled out of the parking lot towards the nearest fast food vendor.

* * *

We made it back to my house with plenty of time to spare before Mr. Crepsley awoke. So I spent that time doing homework that had been sitting on my desk, while Darren watched TV. I had less than a month left, but that didn't mean I could wave off my responsibilities.

Doing homework managed to eat off an hour of my time before my phone rang again. Robert this time, I answered it hesitantly.

"Hey," he called.

"Hi," I said.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Nothing," I said.

"So did something happen between you and Claire she seems angry. She called me in a mad rush."

I sighed, and then gulped the dryness out of my throat. Why was it suddenly burning? "We got into an argument," I said.

"I figured as much," he chuckled. "You two will probably be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Probably," I noted standing to go the kitchen. Filling a cup with water I pulled the phone away for a moment to gulp it down. The liquid felt good in my throat.

"You are coming to school tomorrow?" He asked.

I pushed the phone back to my ear. "Yes. I think if I feel any better."

"Good. I have some things to tell you."

"Why don't you tell me now?" I asked refilling the cup.

"Because I kinda want to see you face to face."

"Oh, "I mumbled. My stomach growled.

"So tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.

Reaching into the fridge I pulled out a Hot Pocket heated then took it out. It was hot in my hands but I barely noticed. I took a bite the filling burned my mouth. "So hungry. I wish Mr. Crepsley would hurry up and wake."

He said my senses were supposed to improve. And so far they did. My hearing, sense of smell, touch, the only one I hadn't noticed an improvement in was my strength. Taking my half eaten Hot Pocket I went onto my porch. The wind outside was colder than usual, but I didn't need my jacket. Hopping on the rail I wasted no time walking back and forth upon it, while eating my hot pocket.

Something Claire and I would do a lot when we were younger. The game of who can balance the longest on the five-inch wooden railing. Claire usually won, because her acute sense of balance. I toppled some but didn't fall; regaining my balance I began again, walking back and forth.

_No more of those days…_I thought finishing off my Hot Pocket with another bite. After this month I would join Larten Crepsley as a Vampire. I would be with the man who saved my life, the man who didn't even remember saving my life. I would make him remember me, and then I would thank him for what he did.

I realized I had stopped walking to stare off into absent space. The pocket I had my food in was now on the ground. My throat still burned and I was still hungry. I positioned myself to a sitting stance on the rail. _I wonder what that life will be like…_

* * *

Crepsley woke just as the sun disappeared and the night began to appear. His first assistant Darren was sprawled on Anna's couch the remote in his hand. Wrinkling his nose at him he followed the scent that led him to the girl. She was sitting on her porch, her hands gripping the railing. Her face was upward, her expression inquiring.

When she noticed him standing at the open doorway, she turned and smiled. "Good Night," she said.

"Same for you," Crepsley replied.

She grinned. "I'm really hungry. I ate a Hot Pocket but it did nothing for me."

"You need blood," he said.

She stood, perfectly balanced on the railing. "I was waiting for you to wake up so you can take me out again." She stretched. "You are going to take me out right?"

He nodded. "How long have you been sitting here?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've just been thinking so much, I didn't notice time flying." She frowned. "Is that abnormal?"

"No. Such is normal; Vampire's sense of time varies for that of humans. While a normal human would judge the time, we may lose track of it." He explained.

"I'm hungry," she replied after a moment.

"I would expect as much," he said. "Come I will find us some prey."

"Do we have to call them that?" she asked.

He glanced over his shoulder. Darren who was just appearing raised a eyebrow.

"Call them what?"

"Prey," she said.

"That is what they are. Those who feed off another are the predator and ones being fed off of are the prey. That is how life works, the faster you learn to deal, the better life will be."

"But.." she started to argue but he was already walking away his duster behind him.

I watched him go before turning to Darren.

"Told you he was cranky. Still think he's cute?" Darren asked?

"Adorable," I said smiling and running behind him. Darren followed after me, as we journeyed into the night to find prey to feast on.

* * *

"You made a mess," Mr. Crepsley scolded as I pulled my blood stained shirt. I figured it was black and it shouldn't matter, but he seemed to have a problem with that.

" So…" I said.

" Contrary to popular belief Vampires are not messy creatures of lure. We do not feast like wild animals, or at least I do not. And I will not have someone who does accompanying me."

"Sorry," I said bowing my head. I suddenly didn't like the tone of his voice when he was scolding me.

His tone softened. " It is fine, I should not expect you to know as much when you are just beginning. Perhaps I was being to harsh."

Lifting myself up I stood atop the flower bed barrier we were walking by. " I want to learn this one step at a time. I will be a good Vampire."

"A good a pledge as any," Mr. Crepsley chuckled. I reached down and with my strength I pulled Darren with me.

" Right Darren. Me and you."

" Right," he said smiling. "The best Vampires in the world.

"Yeah we'll beat all the rest of them out."

"When will we be able to meet these other Vampires?" I asked jumping from the barrier and landing next to him.

" In due time," he said. " I will take you to the place where all of us meet."

I opened my mouth to ask him how many women Vampire's they were. But I shut it, I had a feeling I was asking him too many questions. After a while I would probably be getting on his nerves.

I thought about how I would feel when I finally left. Claire, Robert my uncle. It seemed so easy when I was speaking to Mr. Crepsley about it. Now that I considered it, the feeling was not so nice.

"Is they're something the matter?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

I glanced up, making sure to put a smile on my face. _Smile…smile…_I told myself. _You are with the man you've been awaiting for…_

"Peachy King Lovely," I replied, Even though I wanted to cry. I had a month left so why was I worrying. A month was a long time for someone like me. Then after this month was over, I would do what I've always wanted to too. Leave this place with my savior Larten Crepsley.

**

* * *

**

**Anna**

**Hair Color: Black (Duh). **

**Complexion: Kind of a light brown…only a little darker. Could say she's actually black. **

**Height: 5 feet. **

**Weight: 120 Lbs (yes she's kinda thin, but slightly curvy.) **

**Eye Color: Gray **

**Favorite Color: Black **

**Class: Progressing Goth/Rising Singer/Studying Nurse/Vampire (Yay). **

**Anna's Song: Opheliac, Emilie Autumn**

**I'll be happy to tell you guys more as the story progresses, don't want to give away anymore than necessary.**

**So for all of you who think Anna is a bit obsessive over Larten/Mr. Crepsley, you guys are completely correct. But hey who can blame her; she is titled after my obsessive Fangirlness…she just can't help it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait until I can more about Anna's Fangirlness…(If that's a word). **


	11. Jordan?

**Yay another chappy done. I'm so happy. And here i thought I wouldnt have time to complete another one. Silly me. Well anyway lets get on with the reading and such. **

**Disclaimer: (Man these things are annoying.) I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan, nor the characters Mr. Crepsley or Darren. So stop asking? Lol. **

**Enjoy and ReView! _**

**Oh and please excuse any grammer mistakes you may see, I tend to skip over those at times. Opps! O_0**

* * *

Focus on sleeping Anna, I told myself as I lay motionless in my bed. _Pretend that you don't have Vampire's in your house, and that you just didn't get into a fight with your best friend. _I took a deep breath. Throwing both legs over the bed I stood up. I could hear the TV going downstairs and what sounded like footsteps nearby. I ventured out my room, down the stairs to where Mr. Crepsley and Darren were.

"Could. Not. Sleep." I said punctuating every word. " I can hear every single sound. Its distracting me."

Both Mr. Crepsley and Darren turned to where I was standing, in my black Invader Zim tank top and shorts that read _bite me, _on the back. They looked like they were in the middle of a conversation. "Oh sorry." I started to turn. Mr. Crepsley stopped me.

"No it is quite alright. Tell me what is wrong again?"

"Noise everywhere; I can hear every single thing, from the car down the street to the cricket outside my window." I pulled my hair in mock frustration. "It's killing me."

Mr. Crepsley looked slightly amused. "Ah is that it?"

"What do you mean by that?" I tested.

He walked to where I was standing. "That is problem even the oldest of Vampire's have to deal with. You acute sense of hearing will never go away. As you progress you will be able to hear all that and more. You must learn to ignore the noise."

I glanced up at him. "Did you have this problem?"

"Of course, still do," he said. I suddenly didn't feel as bad. Seeing how he was comforting me. Just as I knew he would. I blushed despite myself. Standing so close I could actually smell him. I smiled. His eyebrows creased, and then he stepped away.

"I have school tomorrow," I said steering the conversation. I suddenly didn't want to go back to bed but continue talking to him, the more he saw me the more his memory would work. "Still trying to figure out how I'm going to go about that doing that without hurting anyone."

"You will be fine. You have eaten quite a bit tonight."

"I'm still scared through. "What is someone notices I'm different. What do I say to them? Oh I got a haircut?" I added sarcastically. I leaned my back against the wall behind me, so that my fingers touched the open door frame. "I don't want to scare anyone anymore than I already am."

He flinched at that statement. I glanced away from his face. He probably already could tell by my appearance that I was different. There was no doubt about that.

"I don't think you're scary," Darren said glancing at me from over the couch. "I think its cool, how you dress and act."

I smiled; leave it up to him to make you feel good about yourself.

"Thanks Darren that was sweet."

He nodded. I glanced back up at Mr. Crepsley who was staring at me intently; he seemed to be thinking something over. "What?" I asked turning away, a feeble effort to hide the blush on my face.

"Give me your hands Anna," he commanded. His voice left no room for compromise. I handed him my hands, he took them gently then turned them over so that my palms shone. I noted that his hands were rough, calloused what my father used to call Man's Hands. I liked the feel of them. "As long as you have these scars," he started. "You will forever be different from humans."

His voice was calm, reassuring. He continued. "Those who know you will be frightened, that is the price we pay."

"But that is what scares me the most, scaring others." I said.

He let my hands go. "In time you will learn," he said. I held my hands where they were, examining my scars. I had barely noticed they were there. Tiny nicks in the skins, caused by Mr. Crepsley's hands, the same hands that had just touched me a moment ago, saved me when I was weak.

* * *

After laying down the ground rules for my house I headed to school. The rules: not to answer any door rings, or phone calls. And if my uncle made a surprise visits, use ANY Vampire powers necessary to get out of the house even if it meant facing the sun. I could tell by the looks on their faces they didn't like that option but hey the last thing I wanted was to have to explain them to my uncle.

I sped my way to school intent on making it there before Claire did. I had to tell her I was sorry for doubting her, and just hope she would accept my apology. I waited for her next to her usual parking space; she arrived fifteen minutes after I did.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," she called. She pretended to look at something in the sky. " Had fun alone last night?" She asked.

" Um yeah," I said. She started to walk I followed. " Look about yesterday…" I started. She held up one hand. I stopped.

" Don't worry about it," she said. " It your business what you want to do at home, I have no right barging in your business." Her voice was rough and gravelly as she spoke to me. I felt my stomach clench. I could tell she didn't really mean what she said. She did feel some spite towards what I did to her last night. She was just hiding it for my sake.

"No that's not it…I…"

She walked away from where I was standing. I followed behind her again. She didn't want to talk about it, and I did. And in the end I would not win a fight between what Claire wanted and what I wanted. It was always like that. I always went along with Claire. She was used to getting what she wanted when she wanted it, while I had no problem waiting. I often wondered in some way or another if that thought made Claire a bit selfish, and me foolish for following up on her acts.

" I do have something to tell you through," I said catching up with her again.

"What?" She said not turning to face me.

I bit my lip. Should I tell her now? When it was convent for me to do so. She was my best friend and she deserved to know that in a month's time we would be separated, that there was a line between us, which she didn't notice now, but would eventually. Because I had to make it clear, I was not longer fully human. So I could in just a short while I had to stop pretending like I was and join Mr. Crepsley and Darren. Would she accept that? Even if I told her the story from the beginning, my mysterious childhood she'd always wanted to know. Clouded in secrets and hidden omens. Would she be afraid of me?

" I um…well…you see…" I couldn't help but shrink back into myself. A habit that both annoyed and infuriated Claire.

"There you go again, shrinking back into her timid Goth phase," she pointed a finger in my face. " When your ready to grow some gusto and tell me what is really wrong then I'll be happy to listen, but until then I don't want to hear anymore about it. Ok?'

I nodded. Suddenly embarrassed that I couldn't get out what I wanted to badly to say. She walked ahead, her hips swaying as she went. I watched her go, suddenly unable to move. As the door opened I noted Carmon her boyfriend standing on the other end of the hall smiling his arms out for Claire to jump into. Suddenly coming back to school didn't seem like a very hot idea.

* * *

" Who burnt your toast this morning," someone said behind me. I didn't have turn; I already knew where the voice had come from. Robert.

" Hi Robert," I said.

"Not hungry," he replied placing his tray filled with food next to mine.

"No," I said. " You noticed that?" I glanced his way. There was a pair of ear buds in his ear, tiny skulls on their outsides. Without even having to take them I could hear what he was listening too. Drowning Pool.

"That's their newest album?" I asked pointing my chipped black polished nail at his ear phone?'

"Yeah. Just brought it last night." He answered.

"I might have to steal it from you later," I said poking his muscled arm. The muscles underneath the skin retracted at my touch. His skin was hot.

" I need some collateral first," he said.

" Like what?" I inquired. I could slowly feel the heat from earlier today rising off me.

He scratched the stubble on his chin in mock thought. " Well let me see. That CD cost me sixteen dollars. Then gas on the way to the mall…it all totals too…another…" He paused and looked my way. He was smiling. I almost knew where this was heading.

" You let me take you on another date," he finally said. I pushed his arm he flinched.

" Whah there, that kinda hurt."

" How'd I know you were going to say that?"

"Maybe your psychic," he offered. I shook my head.

"You know I often wonder that," I said.

"So what do you say? No or yes."

"I'll think about it," I said grabbing his headphone and MP3 player. " I will really think about it. Though I can't help but wonder, why me? I mean you have half the girls in this school waiting in line to get a chance to sit in your lap and you want me?" I was surprised at the boldness of my words I wondered if I myself was really speaking them, or if it was someone else. I quickly pushed myself into my shell. "I mean…I'm not that special."

He grabbed my head, the top half of my head fit in the palm of his large hand. He pulled me too his lap, pushing aside my tray and his in the process. Too shocked and embarrassed I didn't move an inch. A group of girls passed our way, stopping when they spotted us. Robert broke out in smiles, a grin as wide as his face. " Move back ladies, lines closed." He all but shouted.

Various hoots and howls erupted on the other side of the room, football players as well as some of this other guy friends who had happened to overhear. The girls who were standing near by sneered and huffed before dismissing themselves. A moment later I felt a hand blush though the hair nest on my shoulder blades. " Really," Robert started. " You gotta stop that whole insecure Goth girl act. You don't give yourself barely enough credit."

"Claire told me something just like that earlier today," I said peering at my scarred fingertips. Could it really be that obvious that I do it a lot if even Robert notices? Did Mr. Crepsley notice as well?

_Mr. Crepsley…_

At the thought of him I immediately removed myself from Robert's lap and back into my own seat. Robert didn't protest, or warrant my moving. " Even if I suddenly got scary?"

He chuckled. " You scary?"

I nodded quickly.

" Yeah. Even if you suddenly got scary." He touched my hair again. " Even through we all know that will never happen. Anna scary…that's a laugh."

"Total laugh." I said smiling at his ignorance.

_

* * *

_

_Vampire, a corpse that rises at night to drink the blood of others…_I took the dictionary in my hands. _Wow…so I'm a corpse? Nice. Beautiful for my image._ I shut the book as quickly and harshly as I had grabbed it. _Like Edward…only I don't shine… and I can bleed…and…_ " Its not anywhere close," I mumbled slamming my head down the desk.

"Um..Anna we have to get going on the pro-ject.." the girl beside me said. I sniffed the air harshly. She smelled nice. She looked scared. Maybe it was because I was talking to myself? I wouldn't know.

" Oh yeah," I said. " Oh forgot I'm done."

"Huh? You finished all fifty problems by yourself?"

"Yes. They weren't that hard." I pushed the paper towards her. " Go ahead and copy them." And with that I turned back around to continue staring into space. Mr. Crepsley had forgotten to mention that my brainpower would increase as well. Geez. Those problems would have normally taken me the whole period to complete, and here I was doing them in less than ten minutes.

The whole room smelled nice, salty and sweet…I inhaled my mouth watered. _Should I be this hungry? _The girl was still staring at me. I turned. " I have to pee." I stood quickly and walked to the front to where the teacher sat. Getting permission I hurried out the classroom, down the hall and into the bathroom. There were two others girl already inside when I arrived.

"Are you serious," One said as she prepped in the mirror.

"Yeah. He's taking him on the roof to show him a lesson."

At those words I pretended to prep in the mirror as well.

They continued. " You know he's going to strew him up right," the other girl said.

"Who cares, the dork as it coming to him. I hope they throw him off. No one told him to try and hit on me."

I stopped what I was doing. They had someone on the roof? What the hell was wrong with these people? " Oh. I know just who you are talking about," I said turning to them both, putting on my best Claire smile. " I can't stand that dork. I would love to watch him get pumbled, what roof is he on?"

Both the girl's snickered. " Leave it to the Goth girl to wanna watch someone get hurt." She pointed up. " The roof above us."

I turned. " Thanks," I said.

"Whatever freak," she said back turning to continuing talking to her friend. I headed off, running down the hallway. Going to save god knows whom. I made it too the staircase. Wasting no time I ran up, reaching the top in no time at all. The door to the roof was open I stepped through.

"Wait, no stop…that hurts…"

I stepped onto the roof. Sure enough they were there. Four guys I instantly recognized, three of which were football players. The other a kid I knew from the class I was currently in. That would explain why he was absent today.

The bigger of the guys, who name was Rick had the kid in a choke hold. While his other football friends stood by and watched.

"Hey," I called, suddenly feeling brave. " Put the kid down would ya."

They all turned in unison towards where I was standing.

"Hey your Robert's bitch," Rick called. _Robert's bitch…great…_

"Anna," I said. " I have a name."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. You're interrupting me. So beat it."

" No. Put that kid down. Can't you see he's like two times smaller than you?"

"Yeah. So what?"

" So put him down."

" And If I say no?"

"Then I'm going to be forced to take action," I said. _Take action…right Anna…what the hell are you going to do? _

He laughed; the sound was thick in his throat. The kid he was holding whimpered. " Wow you are classic. Listen I don't want to hurt Robert's call, but I will if I have too. Now beat it bitch."

"No," I said again. All eyes turned to me. I weighed the odds in my head. _One Anna, three big…and strong football players…and one kid who's I.Q. weighs a bit more than normal, and who's best friend is probably a box of comic books…not looking good Anna._

"Guys take her back down stairs and make sure she stays there until the bell rings." Rick said waving at his friends. They came towards me smiles on their faces. I backed up some.

" Run fair and beautiful maiden Anna. I will be alright." The kid shouted.

_Fair and beautiful maiden? Is he serious…? _

" Don't touch me," I warned. _Come one Anna think Vampire…what would Mr. Crepsley do. _A hand came towards me. Thinking quickly I shifted out of his way. Then running forward I aimed myself at the kid. _Think Vampire Anna. Vampire…Vampire…Vampire…_

Another hand. I shifted out of they way, twirling on my tiptoes. _Vampire…_the second football player threw himself at me, I dodged the blow. He hit the wall beside my face. I jumped landing in front of the kid and Rick. The other two came back towards me, reaching out I grabbed the closest one's shirt and spun him around letting go when he collided with his friend.

The kid gasped. Rick dropped the kid.

"Dude I'm like two hundred pounds of muscle. She shouldn't be able to pick me up."

"Well I did. Now leave before…" I stopped short. " Before I like do something else really amazing."

"Alright, alright," Rick said. " Geez. It wasn't even that serious. You bitch are on some serious steroids." He stocked off towards the door.

"You just going to let him go like that," one of his friends said.

"Yeah," he said slamming the door behind them. There was a faint click as they did so.

" Stupid jocks," I mumbled walking to the door behind them.

"Wait," the kid called. I turned.

"What do you want now? I saved you didn't I?"

"That was truly amazing. I always knew you were special. " He took a step towards me. I took a step back. " Ever since I saw you in class. I knew you were the maiden for me."

"Maiden what?"

" I think I'm in love. Yes, Jordan your in love."

"I'm starting to see why they wanted to beat you up. Jordan," I said backing away.

"Don't you see it too?"

"No," I snapped. My back hit the door. Grabbing for the handle I turned. It was locked. _They locked us up here. _"You are like twelve. I'm eighteen, this will never…"

He leaned up. His hazel eyes searching, his glasses bridged on the end of his nose. His looks just screamed dork. " The way you took them out. Like a Amazonian. I swear you are some kind of Goddess."

"Um no I'm not." I peered at the roof's end. _I wonder if a jump from here will kill me? _" I'm just little old me."

" No you are special. I can tell."

I turned. " Someone let me out." I hit the door. No response.

"Its no use. I've been locked up here before. You won't get out until tomorrow morning. No one uses this staircase when the bell rings."

"You're meaning to tell me I'm stuck here."

"Yes. With me."

"Like hell I am." I said turning to kick the door. Jordan awed behind me. I stopped. He was staring. I put my foot down. If I kicked down this door, I would be exposed. I mean what girl could honestly take down a iron laced door with just a swing of her foot and be normal? What was stopping him from exposing me before it was time?

" Never mind bad idea," I said.

"We might as well just sit and enjoy each…"

My stomached growled. _No not here… not now…_

"Hungry my fair Anna." Jordan said.

" No…I mean…yes…" _He smells really good right now…perhaps I could knock him out and…no. No…that would still rattle suspicious. _

" I brought food for days like this. Who knows when they are going to lock me on a roof." He dung into his backpack and pulled out a box of pies, then two cans of soda and a whole bag of chips.

"They do this a lot don't they?" I asked settling into a sitting position on the ground.

He nodded. " Well not just them. Others do to. I'm misunderstood." His words sounded sad, regretting almost. "Just because I'm smart. Can you believe that?" He handed me one of the sodas.

" To tell the truth I can," I said popping open the can.

"Oh I almost forgot," he pointed to my clothes. " Your like the only one who dresses like that."

"You complaining? This girl just saved your life."

" No," he scooted over a little, I moved away. " Its just you of all people should understand me."

"And who's to say I don't," I said. " No one likes being misunderstood. Or hated for who you are. We just have to deal with it you know?"

He nodded. " Pie?"

" Thanks," I said.

"It'll be dark soon," he said.

"Yeah I know…then he'll come for me."

"Who?"

"Oh no one."

" Do you have a cell phone?"

"No, its down stair with the rest of my stuff."

"Bummer," he said. " You could try and knock the door down." He said.

"Why don't you try," I said.

"Good point," Jordan replied. My stomach growled again.

"Pies not filling you up my dear maiden?"

"I'm going to need a lot more than pies to fill me up," I said.

"Are your parents going to freak?" He asked.

"What parents?" I asked. " I don't have any."

"Same here," he said. " I live in a foster home with like twelve other kids. They wont even notice I'm gone." He leaned towards me. " See there goes something else we have in common."

"Still's not going to work peewee." I said pushing the flat of my hand against his face and pushing him back. " The age range is just to loose, and besides that your not my type."

"Then what is your type?" He asked.

"Have your balls even dropped yet?" I asked standing.

He ignored my comment. " Just wait, I'll make you like me." He said. " I have a whole year."

Walking to the barrier that surrounded the walls of the roof I bent down. He was right; no one did come this way after the bell rang. Not even a single car was in the parking lot below. " There's only one man who's really important in my life right now." I said.

"Who?"

"You don't know him." I said.

"Will I be able to meet him?"

"If we have any hope of getting off this roof you will," I said looking off at the horizon.

* * *

Mr. Crepsley awoke as soon as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. His stomach was growling and his throat faintly burned.

When he stepped out of the room assigned for him he was greeted by a very worried looking Darren.

"What is wrong Darren?" He called. " And where is Anna?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about. She hasn't come home yet, and its been four hours past the time she said she would be back." Darren explained.

"And what time was that?"

" Four," Darren said.

"And the time now?"

"Eight."

"She could have had a rehearsal for…"

"She would have come over and told us, or called. Remember you did tell her it was dangerous to be out at night alone."

"Darren prepare yourself. We are going to go look for her. It could just be a misunderstanding, I would rather be safe."

"Yes sir," Darren ran off to do what his teacher ordered.

Shaking his head, Crepsley squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. " I swear," he grumbled, " this woman is becoming more trouble than she's worth."

* * *

**Yay another chapter finished. I hope you all review. Cause I need your input. That and for all who know me, I need motivation. Hope you enjoyed. **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Changing Things

**Yay so another chappy done. So happy for this. And the Reviews last chapter were wonderful. You guys know I'm a review monster and I eat them up like crazy. So keep bringing them, and I'll keep supplying you guys with the bacon. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not a lot is happening cause I'm leading you guys up to the good parts, but its enough to keep ya entertained. So with that said read...enjoy and review...never can we get enough of the sweet Vampire goodness! Oh and any grammer mistakes...I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Before I forget...I do not own Cirque Du Freak, or the Sega of Darren Shan! If I did a lot of things that happened in the book probably wouldn't excist now. **

* * *

**Changing Things **

" You've been staring at the sky for over an hour now," Jordan replied. " Where's this prince charming of yours?"

"And like I told you thirty minutes ago. He'll come. I just know it." I said not bothering to turn and face the boy. I could tell he was annoyed.

"What's so great about him away? Is he handsome, or strong? What's he got that I don't got?"

I sighed loud enough for him to hear. " For one," I held up one painted nail for him to see. " He's older, and two, he's not my prince charming. He's just my teacher."

Jordan huffed. " Oh so you have the hots for your teacher?" He asked. I sighed loudly. There was no getting through to his brain. If I could hit him without risking the chance of killing him I would.

"If I said yes, will you drop the conversation altogether?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Didn't think you woul…" I stopped short. I smelled something in the air. Something familiar. " Darren," I called.

* * *

" Her car is still here which means she probably in the building somewhere," Darren suggested.

" I smell her," Larten replied. Her smell was faint in the rush of the air but there. He could follow it. He began walking Darren behind.

"Now that you mention it, I do too."

"Darren! Darren!"

" You hear that?" Darren called running forward. " I think she's calling me."

* * *

" Is that his name?" Jordan called. " Darren."

I nodded, without thinking. To busy trying to get Darren's attention wherever he may be.

" Darren!"

"Anna!"

" Oh my gosh, their down there," I said running to the other side of the roof. They really came.

"You said he would." Jordan replied, now just as visibly happy as me.

"Mr. Crepsley she's up there," Darren called pointing to a waving me. He waved back.

"Anna! What are you doing up there?"

" I was locked up here," I called back. "Me and him," I pointed to Jordan. Darren laughed.

" We thought something bad happened to you," Darren called.

"No," I yelled back. " Now can you help us down, I'm getting kind of hungry."

"Sure thing. We need to get inside first."

"Alright," I called. Darren then disappeared from my sight. I turned to where Jordan was standing.

"You get to meet him after he comes up," I said. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face. " You said you wanted to right?"

He wouldn't look at me. " He's just teacher," he mumbled.

"What?"

His head shot up. His eyes were suddenly red, little specks of what looked like tears on their sides. " After he comes and get you, our time will be over. Then tomorrow it'll be the same thing. Those guys will grab me and put me back up here. Nothing will have changed."

"Jordan," was all I could get out before the door to the roof opened and Mr. Crepsley stepped through. He didn't look the least bit happy.

"Mr. Crepsley?" I called.

" Are you hurt Anna?" He asked approaching me, passing by Jordan as if he wasn't even there.

" No. But…um…"

"What are you doing on this godforsaken roof? Did I not tell you that nights are dangerous alone?"

I nodded. He had that tone of voice again. The one that I was starting to hate, he was scolding me, just like he did Darren. He glanced over at Jordan, his brow tightening. I already knew what he wanted to say but couldn't since Jordan was human and was standing right beside him. He wanted to tell me this was dangerous, that being stuck on a roof with a human, while I was still a newborn Vampire was dangerous. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

" We will discuss this later. For now let us get off this roof. I believe you have been up here long enough."

" You're telling me," I said starting to walk. Stopping only when I remembered Jordan. "Well don't just stand there. You come too, we have to take you home." I outstretched my hand to him.

"Yeah," he said following behind me.

We walked downstairs to where Darren was holding the door open for us. I wondered faintly how they managed to get upstairs the doors had to be locked?

"Where do you live again?" I asked as we all piled near my car. I noticed he was eyeballing Mr. Crepsley who was looking intently at my truck. I could tell he didn't fancy the idea of having to ride in it again.

"Fifty six street on Sniders road," Jordan answered after a long moment.

" I will be walking," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Its dangerous to walk out alone remember," I reminded him, patting the bed of my truck. " You and Darren can sit back here and me and Jordan will sit in the front."

"That's fine with me," Darren replied jumping in the back without hesitation. Mr. Crepsley stood for a moment looking at me. Questioning my real motives, perhaps. I pretended not to notice and jumped in my truck. A moment later the bed shifted letting me know he jumped in as well.

"So that old guy in the back, is he the man you were talking about?" Jordan asked as I cranked up the truck. I stopped in my tracks. Jordan snickered. " He seems pretty old for someone as young as you.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

" So the maiden likes older guys does she?" Jordan whispered.

_Just pretend like you didn't hear anything Anna. And that Mr. Crepsley can't either. If you get overly excited you may do something drastic like bite his head off…or…_

"Hey can you like slow it down some. You might give the old guy a heart attack," Jordan pointed out. I snapped out of my thought process.

"I'm just going to ignore that last comment," I said slowing the car down. Another moment of awkward silence went by in which nothing but the steady wisp of our breathing and the truck buzzing down the road, could be heard. Silence in which I desperately wanted to say something, anything to convey the feelings I felt at the moment towards Jordan. He'd said that tomorrow would be the different. They would still tease him, beat him up or lock him on the roof. He'd come to accept that.

I knew how it felt to be in routine to accept the same things over and over. I knew what relief it was when something happened that period of time to change things. Fleeting it was, but still there. That something…what was it for me? What changed things?

I had stopped the car now, right in front of Jordan's house. He picked up his stuff and opened the door. " Goodbye fair maiden Anna," he said stepping out.

My hands tightened round the steering wheel as I grappled with myself deciding what to say to him. What could I do to change things for him? I wouldn't be here forever for him. What could I possibly do?

He was at his door now.

_He is just a kid, things couldn't continue like this for him forever. _

I opened the door.

The stepping out I opened my mouth and shouted, " Jordan."

He turned at the same time a woman answered the door.

" Tomorrow…tomorrow I want you to meet me at the front gate at the beginning of school. I want you to walk me too my classes."

There was another long moment of silence; in which be both just stared at each other. Then slowly and steadily his mouth twitched into a wide smile, a smile that stretched across his entire face. I smiled back.

"Aright fair maiden I will not let you down," then he turned.

"You better not," I said more to myself than to him. But I was sure the others could hear me. But for once I didn't care. For once I could actually understand how someone else was feeling, down to the tip.

* * *

Getting home wasn't as relieving as I expected. As soon as I stepped out of my truck I came face to face with . Like before he didn't look happy. Darren stood behind him, looking concerned for my safety.

" I know…" I said glancing down. " That was reckless. Very, very reckless but I had too, he was in trouble and…"

" I was not going to scold you on the matter of helping that young man, but the manner in which you went about doing it. You forget you are not longer human. Some things you've done before you can not do now."

I lowered my gaze like a punished child. " Yes sir," I said.

" Now, for the matter of food," he said straighten up his duster. " I will agree to find us some prey, if you two agree to cook."

" Me cook?" I started to protest when my stomach growled. Both Darren and Mr. Crepsley raised their eyebrows. " Sure."

Then we were off. Stocking into the darkness, repeating the routine from the last time, only this time when I fed I made sure not to waste a single drop.

* * *

"Wow she dropped like a rock," Darren noted as he and Mr. Crepsley surveyed Anna lying on her couch, with shorts that were inches away from being underwear, and a tank stop that was riding up her stomach revealing a part of black bra. One leg was sprawled against the couches top, her head hand halfway off the side, hair dyed the floor between her head and the floor.

Mr. Crepsley looked away from rattled state. " Obviously she has forgotten she has visitors," he said.

"Or she doesn't care," Darren chuckled. " Do you want me to wake her up so she cane move?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " That will not be necessary I can move her myself."

" You're going to move her?" Darren asked a bit shocked.

" And why not. She can not be that heavy?" Mr. Crepsley inquired. He did not see the big deal. Laying the way she was she was bound to have a effect on her when she woke up in the morning. Not even Vampires were immune to stiff necks and numbed limbs. Plus it was the least he could do. She had been through a lot in just one night, and it wasn't getting any easier.

Darren said no more, and wasted no time approaching the sleeping girl and swooping her up into his arms. She barely stirred. _So she's a heavy sleeper…_he noted. She was lighter than he expected.

Darren flopped in her former spot, " I'm happy we have her now. She's nice."

"Yes well," Crepsley stopped right there. He had no more to say to that. Darren was correct in his observation she was a kind person. Kind, willful, strong, mindful, traits all good Vampire women were keen in. _Perhaps once we get going, I will introduce her to others much like her, maybe they can teach her more than I can…_

She moved slightly pushing him out his thoughts. Hurrying his footsteps lest he wake her, he slid into her room. The place was a mess as he partly expected. Sack dolls with eyes made of buttons glared at him from their perches, while the furry carpet sagged on his slippers.

Laying the girl down just as quietly as he had picked her up he starting out of the room. Stopping only when the girl's voice sounded through the room.

"Thanks dad," she mumbled. He turned slightly; she wasn't awake in fact her eyes were still closed. If anything she had tangled herself back up into another position she would find pestering in the morning.

_Dad…_? He thought. _Now that I think about it, she has been very vague on the subject of her parents…_He entered the girl's living room with the thought. " Darren," he called.

"Yes."

"Has Anna mentioned anything of importance about her family to you?"

Darren shook his head. " All she said was there they were gone. Why do you ask?"

"Do you not find it peculiar that she had never once mentioned them in conversation? I am sure by now they would have been a problem we had to deal with."

Darren shrugged, then taking the remote in hand he turned the TV. " Maybe she doesn't want to talk about them just yet. I think we should give her a little more time. I mean we don't know each other that much yet."

"I suppose you are right," Mr. Crepsley replied. _Still the matter interests me…_he pondered as he left the living room to return to the room the girl gave him, to feed his pet spider.

_

* * *

_

_I'm on stage. Singing, singing the song assigned to me, for the music fest. Everyone's happy; I can see their smiling faces. I can see Claire and Robert and Darren…. and…. And I'm happy, so happy cause this is the last night I'll be able to see my friends. _

_Then darkness, everywhere, someone behind me screams. The sound pierces the air. Blood, blood everywhere. Then…._

_Claire's looking at me; her eyes are filled with fear. _

_Robert is on the ground blood his blood everywhere. _

_I taste sweetness…so good it makes my tongue hurt. _

"_Anna," I hear Robert say, but it's more like a whisper. _

"_Anna," Claire whines, but her voice is filled with fear. I glance up at her, she's holding a mirror. I can see myself now, my face is covered…. covered in blood. _

_Blood everywhere…_

_In my hair…_

_Around my eyes…._

_In my mouth…dripping down my chin…_

_So much blood…_

_Robert's blood…_

"_What have I done," I groan. _

_Then Robert opens his eyes…_

"Ahhh," I screamed as I sat up quickly. So quickly that the action sent a jolt of pain up my spine so sharp I winced. " What happened? And what time is…it?" I glanced over at my alarm. " What eight o clock!"

Throwing my feet over the bed I ran outside the room. _Why didn't anyone wake me up? _

I continued running until I hit the bathroom where I proceeded to take a quick shower, then run to my room towel and all and get dressed.

_

* * *

_

_What was up with that dream last night? It was almost as if…I was having another vision…no that couldn't be it. I haven't had one of those since I was six. _

"My instincts tell me you are troubled?" Jordan replied next to me. He currently had his arm loosely around my waist. And me so deep in thought hadn't even noticed. Instantly I pushed him away.

" I'm fine," I said.

"So did you go home with your teacher last night?" He replied something like spite in his voice. I glared at him. Just what was he trying to imply?

"As a matter of fact I didn't," I replied.

" My foster mother was happy that you brought me home last night," Jordan replied quickly changing the subject. " That and she thought you were really pretty."

" Today's not going to be the same for you."

"How do you know that?" Jordan asked.

" Because I have something for those jerks, and I have something for you."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"Well I have this friend. He's sort of a Jock and all the guys like respect him. And anything he says goes no matter what it is." I said referring to Robert. I didn't particularly like using Robert's natural popularity to get my way, but if I had too I would. What else reason would there be to not use it?"

" Like he's going to help me."

"Sure he will. All I have to do is ask. He's a nice guy too."

" Just like that teacher huh?" Jordan whispered, more to himself than me. Even through with my super hearing I could hear every word. I pretended not to notice.

"Well here's my class," I said. " Try not to get bullied on the way to yours."

" Shouldn't I give you hug or something before you go. I mean I didn't walk you to class and…"

" Slow your roll, four foot tall squeaky and lean," I said pushing his shoulder.

" This is like the first time you've ever walked me to class."

"So..."

"So. We have to take it slow. For my sake, and my image," I joked.

He grinned. " So one day…?"

"Goodbye Jordan," I said turning into the classroom. Happy that he couldn't see the smile on my face at the moment. He was just too adorable.

* * *

***Wipes Sweat from brow* Another chappy finished. Can't wait to work on the next one. I bet you are all excited to see what will happen next. What does Amber have planned for the next chapter? Is there going to be action? Unbound romance? Or more tales of Anna's life leading up to the moment she must say goodbye forever? Well I'll let you guys in on a little secret. **

***Puckers lips and leans in closer to reader* I don't even know. Yeah that's right, I don't even have what's going to happen down on paper just yet. Haha. Who said I was that organized. **

**Anyway, for updates on what I am getting done in the process of my lazyness check out my profile for links to Jounal (updated daily), and links to artwork of the characters. I currently have a pic of Anna up for those who care. As well as other fairly interesting things I feel the need to random post up for your enjoyment. So check it out sometime. **

**Oh and don't forget to ReViEw. It makes me happy! Yay. **

**On to the next Chapter...**


	13. Less than a Week!

**Yay so another chappy and like the other one this one is still highlighting Anna's last days in her home town. But its getting down to to point where she will leave. I think it'll be in the next chapter, which I'm planning on making fairly long. Yay. Long chapter. Anyway hold off with me guys until I can get there. I have so many ideas in my head for Larten and Anna. And I want to post them as soon as possible. So motivate me you guys and REVIEW! They really do get my blood going. **

**Anyways don't want to make this note too long. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing and adding me to your favs and story/authors alerts. You guys rock on hard ice. oh and please excuse any grammer or spelling mistake you see, I tend to skip of those sometimes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega of Darren Shan or Cirque Du Freak or whatever the heck it is they call it now ah days. **

* * *

Less than a week!

" No when you walk on Ebony you go the other way, allowing Anna to come on after you." Ms. Smith barked as Ebony the singer that was to go before me walked the wrong way. She had her fan in hand, swaying the flimsy material around like it was some sort of weapon. She turned to me, then using her fan as a shield she whispered, " poor girl, she isn't the smartest thing around. Good thing her voice makes up for it."

" Ah…yeah," I mumbled peering down at the stage. I was currently sitting on a platform, below performers ran around like chickens without their heads trying to figure out their spots. Among them was Robert.

"I have big plans for you my gothic beauty," Ms. Smith cheered folding her fan with a loud "click." I love the way she referred to me, not so much in the sense of my fashion but my talent. " I am currently having your dress tailored."

"Oh you don't have to do all that," I replied. " I was going to wear something from my closet."

" Nonsense. You are the last act, you deserve as much. I hear there will be big names in the crowd looking at you."

"Big names huh," I said glancing down at the stage. Robert was looking up at me, a smile on his face. I waved.

"Will your uncle be attending?"

I shrugged. " I don't honestly know. He's been really busy, I'll ask him if he can make it."

" Oh how I hope he can. This will be the highlight of your career. To think such talent has come from my studio. Oh…" She paused.

"What?" I asked.

Reaching over she touched my face. " You are looking quite pale. Are you alright dear?"

I nodded. " Yeah…I must be coming down with a cold or something."

"We can't have that. Now why don't you take your little friend and go on home. I can handle the rest here. We only have a week until show time, and you being sick is not in the agenda."

"But…" I started to protest but she was already moving her fan towards me, swaying me way. Sighing awkwardly I pushed myself down the stairs onto the stage. Robert was there to greet me when I came down.

"My aunt ran you away huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. She thinks I'm sick or something."

"Well you do look a little lacking in color," he said reaching up and brushing my cheek. " That beautiful golden brown glow you have is lacking today."

"What are you some kind of skin doctor?" I said pushing his hand away. He laughed that laugh of his.

" Maybe," he replied. I couldn't help but smile.

" Have you spoken to Claire yet?" He asked me. I watched him pick up a box filled with wires and a large speaker. I watched the muscle in his arms clench before forcing myself to look away. _Is it just me…or is he…_

"No. She won't talk to me. In fact she won't even look at me. I don't know what I can say to her to make her come around."

He sat the box down then moved to pick up another one. " Well one of you has to bend if the fight between you is ever to be settled."

" Yeah but…"

Robert paused, then running a hand though his sweat slicked hair he pushed it away from his face. I sniffed I could smell the sweat rolling off his skin, as well as the odor of his body. Deodorant mixed with whatever body wash he used. I licked my lips despite myself. " Well then you wait. But I must warn you, I've known Claire for a while just like you, and she won't give in that quickly."

"Yeah I know," I said glancing down. A moment later I felt the heaviness of Robert's hand on my head. I looked up.

" So next week you sing. Do ya have a date?"

I was utterly confused now. " What?"

"Then that settles it. I'm escorting you next week to the music fest." He removed his hand from my head then.

"What?"

" I'm picking up at five alright. That gives us plenty of time to prepare."

"Yeah but…"

He started to walk away. Two boxes on his shoulders now at once. But even looking at the back of his head I could tell he was smiling. Smiling because he knew that quiet confidence of his had won out. The confidence that all the girls loved, and the football team adored. The confidence I wished I had, the confidence that had once again won me out. Blushing I ran to the side of the stage that Darren was waiting for me.

* * *

"Frogs, snakes, monkey, etc, etc." I replied as Mr. Crepsley, Darren and I went back over lessons. Lessons in which I found total waste of time. In the past three weeks I had managed to learn what I could and couldn't eat, the proper and improper way to take down prey, and how to cut a person so that the damage was minor. _I have less than two weeks left…_

must have noticed my state because he walked to where I was and replied. " Is something the matter Anna?"

_Don't let him see you sad…_I told myself. " No nothings the matter," I said smiling. " I'm just little bored of learning this stuff…but I'll get over it…"

" It seems you enjoy going out more so than sitting," he replied.

"Yeah. I get it from my father. He used to love to move a lot. I got a lot from him."

"Your father…?" inquired.

"Yeah…um…he was a nice…man…" I resorted standing. " Now if you don't mind…I have to use the bathroom…"

Without saying anything else I stood up and ran to the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door. _What's wrong with me? I don't want him to remember me…if I tell him more about my family…_" But he…"

"_I'm sick of this insecure Goth phase of yours…" _

"Should I…"

Then there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"Anna…" Darren called standing up to go after her. stopped him. "She's been like this for the past three weeks." He added.

" She's saddened." Mr. Crepsley replied. " Which is only understandable. She only has a short time left in this place."

" I forgot about that," Darren replied.

" This is a fate that was thrust upon her without her consent. Either way things would have been the same for her. We only did what was best."

" Yeah but…"

"I'll speak to her. Continue your studies." Mr. Crepsley said as he headed down the hall after her. In all reality he had no idea what he was going to say to her. His forte had never been cheering up people, but he was willing to try. He had been her age once upon a time, although male he knew of her feelings.

She was in her bathroom as she said she would be. Reaching up he knocked gently at the door. There was no answer at first, he started to knock again when the door opened and the girl revealed herself to him. Her eyes were wide, watery as well, yet a smile was on her face.

_She…_

" Mr. Crepsley…I…"

" Come," he said outstretching his hand to her.

"What…ok." She placed her hand in his. Tightening the grip, Crepsley led her down the hallway.

"Where are we…"

"Where would you like to go?" He asked. He reasoned that by giving her a choice maybe she would be more keen to opening up.

" Can you take me to the park?"

"The park?"

"Yeah. Its right downs the street from here. C-can you w-walk with me there."

He paused. Glancing over her face for seriousness. Then after a moment he nodded. " Yes." He said.

She broke out in smiles.

* * *

It felt weird walking beside him like this. He seemed so different compared to me, intimidating almost. _I should say something…I mean…_

"Mom, hey mom. Look at that man, he has orange hair," a little boy pointed out standing just feet from Mr. Crepsley.

" Don't point dear its not nice," his mom replied.

" And she's in her night clothes," the boy pointed out again this time directing his attention to me. I giggled. Mr. Crepsley turned.

"I know that little boy. He comes here every night with his mom. She works afternoon shifts so she's never able to take him to the park. She likes to gossip a lot and if you listen you can hear her talking about us right now."

As if on key the lady started to talk. " And that man she's besides, isn't he a bit old for her to be walking around with at night."

eyebrows creased. So he heard her.

"See I told you." Reaching over I took his arm in mine. Gaining a gasp from the woman.

" All these people out here, I've known almost my entire life. Even though I don't know all of their names, I know them. Is that weird?" I asked not bothering to look up at his face. I could sense his green eyes were on me.

"No, I would suppose not," I heard him say after a moment.

" Oh and that man over there," I said pointed to the corner where a poorly dressed man stood newspapers in his hand. " He used to sell newspapers to my mom every day. And when he handed them too her, he would complement her on her looks. Mom thought he was sweet, and I did too even through he smelled kind of funny." I pulled his arm again surprised that he actually allowed me to hold on to him like this.

" Your parents?" He said after a long fleeting moment. " I may have asked you this before. But where are they now?"

I paused in my tracks. Then removing my hand from around his arm I turned.

"The last thing I will ever do for this place happens next week. I am to sing at the music fest. As the last act, it will be the last time I ever see this place again. Then I intend on leaving on the very night with you and Darren. Forever as your assistant. I'm really happy for that. It's what's I've been waiting for my entire life…" I stopped. Perhaps I've said too much. " W-will you come. To my music fest performance?"

I was sitting now glancing up at him. " Its at night so you don't have to worry," I added.

"Yes I will attend."

I jumped up. " Really!"

He nodded. " As I've said before you voice is good. There is no reason for me not to attend."

This time it couldn't be helped. Leaning forward I wrapped my arms around his in an awkward hug. My head hit his chest and I squeezed. I felt him stiffen, but I ignored that. I was happy. I pulled back after a moment. " After we leave. I'll tell you guys more about my parents," I said glancing up at him. He wasn't smiling like I was, but he certainly wasn't frowning either. I took that as a good sign.

* * *

The next day I decided that it was time to approach Claire and settle everything. One of us had to bend. It might as well be me.

"Its ok, Anna just take Robert's advice and approach Claire with the right mind set and…one…two…"

Claire turned. I almost jumped out of my skin. And here I was in good mind to approach her after yesterday. Now I didn't feel so up to it. " Oh hi Anna."

"You are actually talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're like mad at me. That's why."

" No I'm not. I thought you were mad at me."

" I'm not mad." She said touching my arm. She was smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh and I'm coming to your performance next week. Have a spot saved for me ok."

"Ok," I said. " I have five tickets to hand out to anyone I chose."

"Sweet. So wanna come over to my house tonight for a little while."

"I have practice tonight, in fact all my nights are filled up for this week."

" Oh, well I guess I'll talk to you whenever then."

"Yeah…" I said.

"So is your schedule for class filled up too? Or can I walk with you?"

" Sure you can walk with me," I said. " I don't mind."

"Alright then," she said starting down the hallway. I followed behind her, just like before. Things were going aback to normal between both of us. At this rate I could tell her just in time for my leaving with Mr. Crepsley and Darren.

_

* * *

_

_She is so stupid…_Claire thought as she walked down the hallway, her supposed best friend behind her. She thought Claire didn't know, that she was oblivious to what was really going on. But she wasn't blind. She saw Anna in the park that night, hugging that man, the same man from the freak show. Larten Crepsley.

Anna spoke of leaving with him, becoming his assistant, then telling him all he wanted to know about her parents. What more could there be to know about her parents? They died in a car accident, when she was six. Claire thought she should know all there was to know about Anna. More than anyone else, they said they would be together forever. She couldn't just leave.

_I won't let her leave…with that man. _Claire thought. _When music fest comes I'll settle this once and for all. If she's going to leave she best be expected to take me with her._

"Claire slow down," Anna called.

Claire turned, a smile of mock friendliness on her face. " Sorry. I forgot you were back there."

"Its ok," Anna said touching Claire's arm. " I know you would never intentionally leave me."

Claire held back a huffed. That was more than Anna had the right to say.

* * *

I went to practice just as I had told Claire. Only to find the set was in complete chaos.

When Ms. Smith spotted me she automatically pulled me to the side.

"What going on?" I asked.

"Oh its horrible," she gasped.

"What?" I asked.

" The people we rented this place from got the papers mixed up. Instead of having the Music Fest placed in next weeks slot, they've already assigned the place to the Major who's coming down to give his speech to the city council."

"Can we not reschedule it?"

"No the only available time is tomorrow."

"What…but that's not nearly enough time."

"Yes well. I had to take it; the scouters who are come to view the performance have already been notified. This is the only time I can get them to come. And since I've already told them of the change…"

"There is nothing else we can do," I finished for her.

"Yes. Thankfully your dress came in today, as well as the other costumes I ordered. My dear Robert is putting an arm and leg into setting up the audio for tomorrow night. I fear him and other volunteers will be here all night."

" Where is he now?"

" Backstage."

" I'm going to go help him," I said.

" No dear. I need you to go home. You are the last and most important act of the show. If you are tired and out of sorts tomorrow night then the whole production will be a failure."

I'm fine," I said pushing past her. " And besides if we don't have the production setup complete by tomorrow then there's really no point in me performing."

"But Anna…"

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look. And I brought Darren along so he can help me."

"Ok dear but, promise me you won' t stress yourself too much."

" I promise," I said running to the other side of the stage where I then fetched Darren, then after explaining to him what was going on we went to find Robert.

Robert was just as busy as Ms. Smith said he was. Standing on the platform above the stage directing and setting up the audio for the production.

" Robert," I called. He glanced down.

" I'm here to help."

"Shouldn't you be at home conditioning your voice."

"No," I called back. " I am here helping you guys. Now tell me where to start, we have a long night ahead of us."

He smiled. " Whatever you say princess."

* * *

We worked that night until everything was done. Speakers were hooked up, places assigned. Not a thing was left untouched. And amongst that working I had forgotten the promise I told Mr. Crepsley last night in the park. I told him that after the performance I would leave with him and Darren. I didn't matter that I had a whole week left, it didn't matter that things were still left unfinished. That was what I had said, and I had to do it.

" Where have you two been?" Mr. Crepsley asked as we walked in. I walked past him as if he wasn't there. He followed me, stepping in front of me before I could hit the couch. I tried to side step him, he followed, I tried again and failed. _So…tired…._

"You still have not answered my question Anna…"

"Um Mr. Crepsley…" Darren called.

A moment later I could no longer stand, I fell face forward into something warm.

* * *

The girl fell forward, eyes closed body limp. Reaching out Crepsley caught the girl just before she hit the couch.

"Some things came up today. Her performance has been moved to tomorrow night. She was up helping them."

"Is that what happened?" Crepsley asked as he surveyed the girl lying on his chest, fast asleep. "That does not distract the fact that nights are dangerous."

" I saw her in her dress," Darren teased.

" Oh," Crepsley replied as he gathered the girl up in his arms for the second night in a row.

"She was really pretty. Beautiful. I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

At that note Crepsley dismissed himself from the room. He had intended on scolded her for her tardiness, but upon her falling out he no longer had the heart. In fact now that he thought about it, over the past weeks he could see himself treating her different. Was it that she was a girl?

"_The last thing I will ever do for this place happens next week. I am to sing at the music fest. As the last act, it will be the last time I ever see this place again. Then I intend on leaving on the very night with you and Darren. Forever as your assistant. I'm really happy for that. It's what's I've been waiting for my entire life…"_

After tomorrow night she would be his assistant, alongside Darren.

_It's what's I've been waiting for my entire life…_

What ever did she mean by that?

* * *

**Yay so it's finished for now. And as I've promised before I'll try to get the next and longer chapter posted sometime soon. But with the ending of the chapter I have news. News that may seem old to you but exciting to me. **

**Did you guys know that they are like making a Sega of Larten Crepsley. ( Squeaks like the fangirl she really is)! Yes. At first I thought it was hopeless rumors spread by hopeless fans who have nothing better to do but spread lies. So being the detective I am I went to barnes and noble to check it out. And guess what, they have the book on pre-order right online. They even have the cover. And of course Larten Crepsley is on the front, he's a little kid but who cares he's there. ( He's adorable by the way.) I was so happy that I preordered the book. Yes pre-ordered because the book doesnt come out until Oct 5 2010. Which sucks monkey balls. But at least I'll get a couple when it comes out, it makes the wait worth it. The link is on my profile for those who care. Which I'm guessing is all of you. **

**Oh and something else has been brought to my attention. Some readers have been telling me that Anna is a bit of a Mary Sue. And to tell the truth at the aim I'm going she is suppose to be that way. If you guys havent noticed she trys too hard to make people think she's the picture perfect person, well I wouldnt say that, she doesnt like people worrying about her. Although I'm still developing her character, I hope she's not too unbarable! **

**REVIeW! Please! **


	14. Author's NoteCharacter Explanation!

**Author's Note **

**Character Explanation! **

**I want to again bring something to you guy's attention. If you have noticed on my previous authors note, starting on the end of the previous chapter I said, and I quote from my own words, "****Oh and something else has been brought to my attention. Some readers have been telling me that Anna is a bit of a Mary Sue. And to tell the truth at the aim I'm going she is supposed to be that way. If you guy's haven't noticed she tries too hard to make people think she's the picture perfect person, well I wouldn't say that, she doesn't like people worrying about her. Although I'm still developing her character, I hope she's not too unbearable!" End quote. In saying these words, I didn't mean I was going to make her purposely a Mary Sue. I meant that she was trying to convince everyone else in the Fanfiction that nothing was wrong with her. Which is turn gives her a flaw, which throws out the whole point of her being a Mary Sue. I thought that everyone understood this when I posted it in the last chapter but obviously some people didn't. So to review, Anna is not a Mary Sue character. She has just as many problems as anyone else I the story. She just does a little better job at hiding them from those she cares about because she doesn't want them worrying about her. **

**So to end this. Anna= No Mary Sue. She wishes to be, but I'm not letting it happen as long as I have her fate in the palm of my hand. **

**I hope that I got the previous note clear; I should explain myself a little better. I don't like my readers to be left in the dust and confused. If there are any further questions please contact me. o**

**-Amber aka Tytue **


	15. Things Left Behind

**Yay. I have another chapter ready. After more than five hours of long working It's ready to post. I'm happy I can get this boat moving, cause after this chapter things are going to be going faster than they did before. Which is a good thing...I think. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy and tell me how you like it. I've been working extra hard on gettiing the personalities just right, I think I got Mr. Crepsley down, how about you? *Warning, sorta long chapter* So if your attention is really short like mine...well I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/ Sega of Darren Shan. I'm just being a hopeless fangirl and borrowing the really cool characters from it. **

* * *

"Do…re…mi…fa…so…ahh….mi."

"What are you doing?" Darren asked. It was currently four and I still didn't have everything ready. I'd called Claire, but she wouldn't answer.

" Practicing my singing, I am performing tonight remember."

" We'll going to be on the front row right?"

"Yeah," I said.

" Hey how do I look?" I asked spreading out my arms for him to see. I was currently wearing a simple black shirt and jeans. But I was directing him to my makeup.

He nodded.

" A lot is going to happen tonight," I said. " I'm leaving for the cirque with you guys tonight."

Darren jumped up then. " But you still have a whole week."

" Doesn't matter. I said that after I performed I would leave."

"Are you going to tell your friends?" Darren asked.

" I don't know…I've been thinking about that…I've just got this feeling that…"

"What…"

" Nothing," I waved the matter off. " Hey you need a suit. You can't wear that."

"Its all I have," Darren said.

"You look like a pirate," I added. " Come on I'll find you something to wear. My brother should have something for you…"

I led him up stairs to where the attic, which was nothing but an empty room full of stuff. Walking inside I went straight to the box labeled, "hand me downs" and started too pull clothes out. Throwing a suit I figured would fit him into Darren's arms I watched him hesitantly start to strip and try it on.

" See it fits. You can keep it," I said. " There's more clothes in here that you might like. You can take anything you want."

"Really? Wow."

I left him in the room and went back downstairs, glancing at my clock I noticed it was five and Robert was rolling into my yard. Running to my door I swung it open.

"You didn't forget about our date did you?"

"No but…"

" Didn't I tell you five I would be here to pick you up?"

"Yes…but…"

" The seats are already being filled."

"Really. Um…let me get Darren…he's getting dressed."

Running back upstairs I fetched Darren. Telling him what was going on I then instructed him to go and tell that I was heading out.

_

* * *

__Nervous…so nervous…I know I shouldn't be but I am…everyone is waiting outside…and in less than a hour I will be performing…then leaving…_Leaving with Larten...Larten Crepsley.

_

* * *

__Admission one, _the ticket Larten held read. Some of the few words he could actually read. These recognizable only because he had spent so much time in the Cirque, their tickets read the same.

He approached the door ticket still in hand. A girl with blond hair stood beside it a small smile on her face. " I need your ticket sir," she said. " Now follow me this way I'll led you too your seat. Nodding slightly he followed the girl who lead him around the side of the theater.

" Hey I know you," Claire replied stopping and turning to face . " Your that man from that freak show. The one who called us up?"

Not sure what else to do, Crepsley bowed lightly. Claire smiled.

" So she invited you huh? I knew there was something weird about her after that night. She kept asking me if you seemed familiar. I didn't know what she was talking about but now…" Claire turned so she was facing Mr. Crepsley. The friendly look in her eyes was gone now, replaced with something foreign something wicked. Reaching over Claire pulled his sleeve.

He pulled back yanking his arm back from the girl. " Make me like her. I won't let you take her! She's my friend. Not yours if you want to take her, you're going to have to take me too."

" What are you talking about?" Crepsley asked. _What is wrong with this girl? _

" Don't try and play coy, I know you turned her into something. I know you did. Now make me like her! I know you can."

Crepsley turned. He had to get away from this girl. This girl and her mad eyes. Why did he even come here with her?

" If you don't I'll scream." The girl whispered as if not wanting to bring undue attention to herself.

"You can go ahead," Crepsley said still walking away.

" I'll tell everybody that you took her. I'll tell her family that you ran away with her. Then they will all look for her."

Crepsley continued to walk away. Leaving the girl sitting there. It didn't matter what she said. After tonight things would be complete.

" Fine! We'll see after tonight. She's not leaving here with you. I won't let you take her. She's my friend not yours. I hate you!"

Crepsley continued forward. From this distance he could already hear the music starting. She was coming on stage.

* * *

The music started. And just as I practiced so many days ago, I stepped upon the stage. The ruffled ends of my dress painted the ground, my boots clicked upon the stage. Almost there, the lights were blinding, eyes staring. My last performance, the last time I would see this place.

Click …click…click…. Six clicks that would signal my turn to join in. Click…four…. clicks…five…click…six.

Parting my lips I opened my mouth and let out the first note. Instantly the silence so heavy in the crowd intensified, and without waiting another moment I began to sing.

_Your gentle voice I hear  
Your words echo inside me  
You said "You long for me, that you love me"  
And I want to see you too, feels just like I'm falling  
Is there nothing I can do, wonder if you hear my calling_

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you, I can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you

More music played here. I followed along swaying gently waiting for the clicks that would signal my turn. Never once looking into the crowd only keeping my eyes closed. Embracing the memories that surrounded me….

Click…click…I sang again.

_Mom's gone to Heaven now  
Why won't she come back down  
Does she have someone she loves more than me  
I thought I could love you better, we were always together  
If we took some time apart you would finally know my heart_

More background music, more memories.

Click…click…click….

_I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you, I can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you_

Click…click…the crowd was getting into now. Their shouts overran my microphone but I kept still. Click…click…click…

_I fell in Love with you and now you're gone  
There's nothing left within my lonely room without you_

I'm here and waiting for you  
Where are you, I can't find you  
I'm here and waiting for you  
I'll wait forever for you

Click…click…the music faded out…the cheers continued. Smiling I bowed quickly. Roses and different types of flowers were then thrown, cards as well. I surveyed them all.

"Encore," one man yelled.

"More," another said.

I held the microphone up to my mouth. " Um…thanks a lot you guys."

The shouts increased in volume until everyone was yelling "more."

Ms. Smith appeared on the stage. Then taking my microphone she smiled.

" Wasn't that wonderful everyone. Lets give Anna another hand clap."

The crowd burst with excitement. I bowed quickly.

" She is a most talented young woman. And I'm sure you all haven't got nearly enough of her."

More shouts. I felt hands on me then pushing me back stage, getting me out the spotlight of all those people I followed until I was behind the curtain on my way back to my dressing room.

" That was truly wonderful," I heard one girl I pass say.

" Yeah, that performance will surely make the books."

"Y-you think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now go get cleaned up, we all have to appear on stage to end it."

" Ok," I said walking into my own personal dressing room. The sight I saw when I entered made me gasp.

* * *

I turned to run but was immediately grabbed. The door was shut in my face. " What…"

" Do you not remember me, Anna?"

I was then turned, coming face to face with…

"Blaremore," I gasped.

He smiled. His teeth were all sharp in his mouth. Immediately my blood froze in my veins and my heart skipped a beat. I could see my parents now, being eaten. My mother crying out for me, my brother lying motionless, my father trying to fight to no veil.

Panic sat in and I began to struggle.

"You have gotten stronger." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and slamming me down. I hit the ground with a yelp.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

" I hate the fact that he changed you. But it's alright."

"Please let me go…" I said.

" You didn't forget what I told you last time did you. You will be my mate!"

" No…let go…let!"

" First I'll kill that annoyance Larten Crepsley, then his little assistant, then I'll go after your little friend that helped me, and the other boy. Leaving you with no one, and no choice but to be mine…"

"No!" I pulled my arm loose of his grasp. Then bringing it forward I pushed the palm of my hand as hard as I could up against his nose. There was a loud crunch, then a yell as a reply. His hands came off me then. Wasting no time I stood and ran to the door. He followed after me; I slammed it as hard as I could.

"Anna!" It was Robert. He was coming towards my room. _No…Robert…Robert…_ "Anna what's going on? You look scared!" He took my shoulders, then shaking me roughly he called my name again.

" We need to run," I said grabbing his arm.

"Run? What?"

"Run!"

" What."

I pulled his arm leading him down the hallway in a full sprint, even though he resisted I was stronger. I pulled him without any problem. Out the side door of the theater into the parking lot, dodging though cars with ease. Him behind me, just trying to keep up. I couldn't let harm come to him, I just couldn't things were suppose to end like this. I wouldn't lose him or Claire. Not like this.

" Anna. Slow down I…"

There was loud thump letting me know Robert had hit a parked car. I stopped. " We can't…stop…that man…"

"What man? What is going on Anna?" Robert said. His breathing was labored.

"He'll find us…we have to get to safety… will find us and…"

"NO!" Robert shouted. " Tell me what is going on. Who are you talking about?"

" I…and…" I was crying now, imagining all the things that monster would do to them. " Just please…"

"Anna…" Robert's voice was soft now.

" Robert…he'll kill you." I said.

"Who…Anna who?"

"Blaremore. He said he would kill you…you and Claire. That's why I have to get you away."

" Kill us…"

" Yes…so please…"

"Anna. I won't let anyone hurt you…" Robert said holding my arms. But I wasn't worried about being hurt. Blaremore didn't want to hurt me he wanted me. And he would do anything to get me.

" Robert," I called turning and pulling his arm.

"Anna…" he called standing to follow me.

" Robert…I have to get you out of her…" I turned. Robert was still standing there. Still standing there, but he was no longer unhurt…and…Blaremore was right behind him. Opening my mouth I screamed.

"Anna…" Robert called as she reached out for me. Blaremore stood behind him, knife in hand while blood poured from Robert.

"Robert!" I screamed.

"One down," Blaremore said looking forward. " I will have you…" He turned. He was gone then, vanished into the night. I didn't watch him go.

"Robert!" I screamed shaking him.

" Anna!" Someone yelled behind me. I didn't bother to turn. I already knew their voice. And quite frankly they had come to late. Hands were on my shoulders then turning me to face them.

"Mr. Crepsley…he…and…Robert…"

"Anna are you alright?" Mr. Crepsley asked shaking me. " Did he hurt you?"

"Robert…he…" I cried again.

"Anna…" Robert croaked. Pulling away from I turned to face Robert.

"Robert we will get you help…I turned. Sitting on the ground tears pouring was Claire. " Get help!" I yelled at her. "Call someone!"

He grabbed my arm. " No."

"Robert!

" I don't need it…just…tell me…. I know…" he coughed, blood poured from his mouth.

"Mr. Crepsley we have to get him some help!" I yelled.

" I know you've been hiding something."

"What…are you talking about Robert?" I sniffed grabbing his large hand.

"Don't try to joke with me princess," he coughed. " What's up…with the…old guy?"

"That's just…. don't talk we'll going to…"

" I'm really, really tired, Anna…" Robert moaned.

"Why haven't any of you gone for help!" I yelled at both Claire and Mr. Crepsley. More blood poured from Robert's wounds and his eyes began to close. I grabbed his shirt and pulled. " No! I keep your damn eyes open. You can't leave me here Robert. It wasn't suppose to be this way…I was suppose to…"

"He's moving on Anna," Mr. Crepsley replied touched my shoulder. I jerked him off roughly.

"NO!" I said. " I'll go get help. See…Robert I'm going right now. I'm…" he grabbed my arm again. The grip was both slippery and weak.

"You…" he said. " You…owe me another…"

" Anna…" Mr. Crepsley replied. I turned to him.

"You can save him Mr. Crepsley. Give him your blood. Make him one of us…we can…"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " No…he's to far in."

"But…"

"Drink from him Anna," Mr. Crepsley replied. " Retain his essence, save part of his soul."

"But..."

"Hurry before his soul completely departs this earth."

So many thoughts were running though my mind at that moment. But one thing was clear. I was going to lose Robert. There was nothing more I could do but drink…drink…and save at least a little part of him. This blood was sweet, sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted, so sweet it made my tongue hurt.

His heartbeat was slowing under my palm. Yet I continued to drink. " Anna…" I hear Robert say but it more like a whisper.

"Robert…" I whispered back my bloodied mouth iches from his ear. " I'm going to make you apart of me…we'll be together forever…ok.."

"Ann…" Robert whispered.

Pressing my mouth back against his neck I continued to suck. Drinking even until my belly became full and my throat clenched. And slowly ever so slowly Robert's heart slowed until there was no pulse at all. His warmness filled me, lighting my entire body. And I cried, sobbed.

"Anna…" Claire whined from where she was sitting.

" Mr. Crepsley I'm scared…" I said still sobbing. The words sounded like mush in my throat and I doubted he even heard me at all. " Someone save me…. Mom…Dad…Brother…save me!"

Police sirens then rang in the distance. Bending down Mr. Crepsley took me into his arms.

" Come Anna, we can no longer stay here," he said.

"But Robert…" I cried.

"He will be taken care of."

" I…" But I could say no more. I was in his arms then, lifted off the ground. He was preparing to flit. I turned to where Claire and Robert sat. Claire's eyes were wide as she stared me down. Her lips quivered as if she wanted to say something but lacked the strength to do so.

"Claire…" I said.

She shook her head.

"Claire…"

"Don't," she whispered.

"I'm sorry…" I said as took off into the familiar darkness of the night.

**

* * *

****Three days later…**

Sitting outside the door of the girl's bathroom door Larten grappled with himself. She'd been in the shower according to Darren since they arrived that afternoon. And now that he was awake, Larten could not just stand about and do nothing.

" We can't just burst in…" Darren said.

" Doubtless she could have fainted." Larten replied. " You go in Darren."

"What me? I don't want to be slapped."

" Neither do I. But she will be more lenient if it is you. Have you forgotten? As far as appearances go you are still a child."

"Ok. But if she hits me…" Darren warned turning the knob and walking in. Preparing himself for the hit, the slap, and the yell. Neither of them came.

She was still in the shower just as Darren had said. But sitting, the water now past cold poured down on her. Her head was down as water and hair poured down her face. When Darren came into sight she didn't move an inch.

"Anna," Darren called. Still no movement. " I think its time to get out."

"Any luck Darren?" Larten asked into the crack of the door.

" No. She won't move. It's like she doesn't even hear me. She won't even respond when I touch her."

Sighing loudly Larten pushed a hand through his hair. Knowing that now, it was evident she wasn't going to move from that spot anytime soon. She would doubtless freeze herself to frostbite before she moved. How could he have not expected as much. For the two days they wondered around trying to find a hotel safe enough where she could get a decent rest, she hadn't responded to anything they said. In fact for most of the trip he'd carried her. Her expression remained blank.

"I am coming in," he said as she opened the door fully. Darren who had already turned off the water scrabbled to cover Anna. " It is of no use Darren," Larten said. " I do not fancy the idea anymore than you do, but…"

"Lets just get it over with then." Darren snapped.

Pulling one of the towels from the rack Larten pushed it over her shoulders while Darren pulled her from the tub.

"She doesn't have any clothes," Darren said.

" She may use one of my spare shirts. Darren go to my bag and get one."

"Yes sir," Running from the bathroom Darren returned moments later with one of Larten's read shirts. By that time he already had her fairly dry, or at least as dry as he could have gotten her while averting his eyes. After which they both clumsily dressed and buttoned her up in Larten's shirt, which drifted to her knees covering her body substantially.

" She's like a zombie," Darren observed as Larten picked her up.

" I am afraid she will be like this for a while. She had been through a great deal. I cannot say when she will truly recover.

" So she might not ever go back to being the normal Anna?"

"After what happened, I can not say."

"Anna…" Darren called sitting beside her. " Hey check this out, I got it from one of the stores yesterday, it's a rubric cube. See. I've never been able to figure one of these out before." He held the block of different colors up for Anna to see. She barely moved an inch. " Maybe we can figure it out together." Darren reasoned putting the block in her hand. Her fingertips rubbed the shiny surface gently.

"Just keep trying Darren," Mr. Crepsley encourage as he watched them from the other side of the room. Larten doubted there was much he could do in the matter of getting her to come around. So perhaps her fondness for Darren would do well. Right about now, no matter how foolish it would sound, he was missing her smiling and obscene babbling. Seeing her like this did not bring him much joy, neither did it Darren.

He was still lingering on the impulsive hug she had given him in the park just weeks ago. When it happened he couldn't forum as she why she did it, and he knew by the look on her face she didn't know the reason for her actions either. It was as if she didn't know, nor care who he was. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, he couldn't recall weather or not he did, it had been so long since a female had hugged him, no it just confused him as too her actions. She was a hard girl to read, not that the intentions of all females were clear, just hers were clouded with something much thicker.

"Are you hungry Darren?" He asked running his hand over his scar.

Darren shook his head. "No I can wait. You go ahead. I'll stay with Anna."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He said. His hands were in her, positioning the cube so that two of the colors met.

"Very well I will be back shortly."

* * *

I woke up to the smell of cheap detergent and hotel soap. My hair was wet and so were the sheets I was laying under. I had on no underclothes, but a t-shirt that was too large for me and smelled like pine.

My head was throbbing and I felt like eyes were going to pop out of my sockets, the very familiar feeling of going to sleep after crying.

_What happened…_I wondered as I pulled back the covers and stood. It was daytime, and the blind as well as curtains were pulled in covering all light. _I'm in a hotel room…_another bed was beside me a figure covered completely lay in it. My heart skipped two beats. _Oh my gosh I've been kidnapped and held hostage by a strange man in a hotel room. He's probably drugged and raped me…maybe I should run away…no…_I reminded myself to remain completely calm.

If they brought me here then they must have no idea that I am a Vampire. So with all my strength I can overtake them then I'll get my clothes back and make a run for it. _Yeah that's a good plan…and Mr. Crepsley and Darren are probably looking for me so…_Reaching on the bed I was laying on I grabbed a pillow for both my hands. Then slowly ever slowly I crept to the kidnappers bed. Then counting to three I leapt as high as I could onto their bed and them.

There was a loud grunt as the kidnapper awoke, then he started to flay but I gave him no chance. Bringing the pillows up I started to pumble him as hard and fast as I could.

"Stupid. Pervert. Give. Me. Back. My. Clothes." I punned every word with a fierce hit. Giving him no mercy. He sat up, I continued to hit him and demanded my clothes back. I went for another shot when the kidnapper took hold of the pillow in my left hand, then with a fierce rip and what sounded like a growl, tore it clean in half spreading balls of cotton everywhere. Stopping instantly I held the pillow I had in my right hand clean above my head. The person I was hitting wasn't who I thought I was hitting…

"Mr…" was all I got out as I was flung onto my back, the pillow I had in my right hand thrown aside. My wrists were then pinned above beside my head, and the force of someone's knees was on my thighs. There was another growl, as his hands tightened around my wrist. I yelped despite myself.

" I do not know who you are. But you have made a grave mistake enter…"

" Mr. Crepsley it's me!" I gasped. His eyes were darkened, his expression fierce and fearsome. He was ready for the kill, and I wasn't. At the note of me revealing myself his hands loosened around my wrist and his face grew from fierce, to anger, then surprise, then back to anger all in that moment.

" Anna what are you…?"

" I thought you were someone else," I said struggling against his iron strong bond. He was strong I gave him that much. When he noticed he was hurting me he let me go. But his hands still stayed where they were beside my head.

" That was foolish Anna. I could have hurt you," he said. He still looked angry, but his voice held a bit of concern. " Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to sneak up on a sleeping Vampire?"

" I know that now," I said. " I thought you were some kind of kidnapper who raped me."

At that comment his eyes widened and he shook his head. " Hardly," he said. "Although your approach on the situation might have work had I been."

" That's why I did it," I said grinning. He shook his head again. " Um Mr. Crepsley?" I called. I started to open my mouth and comment on the fact that he was still above me, or the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt and I could see every speck of his scared chest. From the ridged muscles I could see underneath his smooth looking skin or the line of hair that trailed from his chest down into his pants. And my state didn't help either. I was wearing a large long sleeve shirt that wasn't mine with no underwear on whatsoever.

" Yes Anna?"

" Um…"

A moment later Darren walked in, the bag of groceries he had in his hand on the floor, his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

" I was just going to comment on that," I replied once we had composed ourselves. I was sitting on the edge of his bed now, still in his shirt (which explained why he had none on at the moment), while he sat on the other end rubbing his head and looking irritated.

" I thought he was attacking you," Darren added. " It sure looked like it."

"There is a story behind that," I replied still smiling.

"Why are the pillows ripped."

"Well that's part of the story," I said. " See I thought Mr. Crepsley was a kidnapper who took me captive, and…well…so I attacked him with the hotel pillows. He ripped one in half."

" You actually attacked Mr. Crepsley when he was sleeping?"

"Yeah, well like I said before I thought he was someone else." Turning to Mr. Crepsley who was still rubbing his head I put on my best " I'm sorry" face. He stood. Then walking to where I was standing he bent down to my level.

"How are you feeling?"

" I feel fine. Strangely energized but fine." I glanced down a moment avoiding his gaze. To tell the truth I couldn't remember anything that had happened over the past three days. Everything seemed like a daze. I didn't even remember coming here. All I could recall was the night of the Music Fest, then Blaremore…and Robert…_Robert…_Bringing a hand to my lips I glanced up at .

" I drank Robert's blood didn't I?" I asked.

Closing his eyes he the nodded. " And in turn you saved an important piece of him. You see when a Vampire drinks the blood of a person who is dying; they in turn take a part of that person's being. Inheriting certain traits of that person, their habits, way of speech, etc."

I guess that would explain the burst of confidence I had when I attacked Mr. Crepsley. That combined with my impulsiveness couldn't be good.

"I must have caused you guys a lot of trouble." I said.

No one answered. Clapping my hands together I 'carefully' bent down and picked up the groceries that Darren had dropped. "Well first things first, you guys must be hungry."

"Very," Darren said.

" Yes." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Alright then, I cook while you guys try and find me some pants. I mean really I can't walk around like this, I have on no underwear." I pointed out. There was a long moment in which both Darren and Mr. Crepsley both just stared at me. Maybe just realizing after all this time that I had on no underwear. Then as if on que both their ears reddened and they turned around. _That's what I thought…they probably dressed me with both their eyes closed. No regard for my comfort. _

And with that I started to prepare something for them to eat. Still underwear less and filled with worry. I couldn't believe Robert was gone; I could still feel his presence. And what did they do to get me away from my home without a fight…and…_Claire…_she saw everything, she had to know by now what I was…I paused what I was doing which was cropping up vegetables for the salad I was going to make. Darren had already brought store-cooked meat so the rest was just preparing the food for us to eat.

_Oh this is ridiculous Anna…stop worrying…Robert's dead…but you still have him with you…and Claire…she had to understand…_

"Yeah…everything is going to be alright…" I whispered to myself. _So why do I feel like crying…?_

_

* * *

_

**Pretty long huh. I warned ya. Anyways I know a lot happened in his one chapter, but there is more to go, a lot more believe me. If I could post everything I wrote in the hours I've been writting well...lets just say the page would be pretty darn long. So for now lets stop right here and hope for the best. **

**Thanks for all the support guys...we'll on to the next one! **

**Oh and the song Anna sang I do not own- Waiting for you By Akira Yamaoka**


	16. Is it Ok?

**Yay so another chappy. I know you guys are proabably super mad at me for taking so long to update. But I do have an excuse. I've been very busy these past couple of weeks. Band season is back on and Colorguard practice is giving me absolutly no mercy. Practice from 9 a.m. to 4 p.m. is no laughing matter. As well as other things on my schedule. I can hardly find time to sit down non the less type. But I've done it, I've given you guys another chappy. Yay! Be sure to review and let me know how you like it, Reviews make me work harder and stay up longer for you guys to enjoy! **

**This chapter has been updated August 2, 2010. Don't know why but my computer has been deleting Mr. Crepsley's name. Maybe it doesnt like him. T-T. I'm so sad. **

**ENJOY! Long Chappy Alert! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak. **

**

* * *

**

**Is it Ok? **

We stayed in the hotel a couple more nights. Mr. Crepsley and Darren the only once allowed to go out. Mr. Crepsley said it was because I might be recognized and more trouble than we could handle at the moment would stir. I still didn't get the chance to ask him what happened after the attack but I guessed I would later.

In the meantime Darren brought me a pair of pants to cover up my bareness I still had to wear the shirt through. Even through it did turn out that the pants he brought me were too big and hung off me. Which wasn't all that bad since it did cover my body and it was better than the bloody dress. And besides that fact I got my own bed, which in itself was rewarding. And since Mr. Crepsley slept doing the day time Darren and I spent those two days sitting on my bed playing with various toys and gadgets he brought from the store with Mr. Crepsley's money.

I felt sorta like a kid again sitting there with Darren. Playing and laughing, all the while trying to keep our voices low so we didn't wake Mr. Crepsley. I could tell Darren was trying to keep my sprits up, and I was doing my best to oblige him.

Darren said we were going to join back up with the cirque for a little while until things died back down.

" You like the Cirque don't you?" He asked me.

I nodded and said, " Sure. The people there are really nice."

"We have to find a talent for you," he said.

"Me. Right you're find more talent searching the bathrooms at the mall." I joked. " I think I'll be good pushing the props in that ridiculous outfit Truska had me wear."

" I don't think its that bad. I kinda liked it," Darren said. I pushed him playfully.

"Yeah right. But hey now that you mention the Cirque. Where's Madame Octa? I haven't seen her since…"

" She's back at the cirque," Darren answered.

" Oh." I mumbled

Then we were back to playing with his toys on the bed, when we got bored watching TV. Until Mr. Crepsley awoke right when the sun disappeared behind the horizon and told us it was time to get moving.

When Mr. Crepsley told us we were to get moving I couldn't help the excitement that filled my veins. We were finally going to go, get this journey of me being his assistant underway. And even through all the pain I made sure to note that feeling on my face.

" Are we going to walk again?" Darren asked.

" No." Mr. Crepsley said. " We will take the train. The Cirque is a bit far off this time, we should make it there by tonight."

" Great," Darren said running to pack up what little things we had. I remained standing where I was looking around the room, anywhere but at Mr. Crepsley who was giving me weird stare. Like he was trying to read my thoughts or something. I started to open my mouth and ask him what was wrong when I felt Darren's hand on my head.

" It's a hat," he said. " To cover your secret identity."

" My secret identity? I'm not some kind of spy you know."

"You must not have heard the news then?" Darren said.

" What news…" I said pulling the hat.

Mr. Crepsley stepped forward. " We will speak of it later, as of now put the hat back on Anna and keep it on."

" Yes sir…" I said pulling the hat onto my head. Darren smiled.

"And these," Darren handed me a pair of shades; I put those on as well.

"Now you look like a boy," Darren said. " And we're ready to go." They started for the door. I followed behind them letting them lead the way; they were better at this than me.

* * *

When we finally got to train station and loaded I was shoved beside Mr. Crepsley while Darren got the window seat. I would like to say we had a lot of choice on the matter, but to tell the truth we honestly didn't. The seat conductor was a plump loud lady who insisted we sit wear she put us or don't ride her train at all. I opened my mouth to protest but was already pushing me along with traffic.

"We are not assigned passengers," he explained. "Therefore we get no say in the matter."

" But.."

He left it at that. The trip was quiet and I was tired. And the choices for laying were limited. It was between Mr. Crepsley's shoulder and Darren's. I surveyed them both. Darren's shoulder was a bit small and lanky, while Mr. Crepsley's was a bit larger. Still…I yawned, little louder than I wanted too. Both Mr. Crepsley and Darren turned too me.

Then at the same time they both asked with surprise in their voices, " Are you still tired?"

I turned, not knowing which one to look at first. I must have slept for a while back at the hotel. It was only expected that they would be surprised that I was tired now.

Mr. Crepsley huffed then pushed a pale hand through his crop of orange hair.

" You may rest on me if you like," he said. His tone was hushed as he dared not even himself to hear.

Darren spoke next. "Same here," he said. But his tone wasn't as hushed. I could tell he really didn't care. I nodded.

" Ok." I said pulling the shades from my face. I started to remove my hat to let my head breathe when I thought better of it. " I'll just take turns with the both of you," I said lying on Mr. Crepsley 's shoulder. I felt him stiffen for a moment before he finally relaxed.

_His shoulder is warm just like his hands…_I remembered it well. Even three days ago he held me with those same hands. I sighed despite myself. I would make him remember. Starting here. I would not let everything that I sacrificed go to waste. _Yeah…_I thought as I drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

The next time I awoke the train had come to a complete stop and I could feel Darren rustling beside me. I peeked open one eye. Mr. Crepsley had gotten up and I was leaning on the seat.

" We thought you woke up the first time," Darren explained once we were off the train and walking off the path behind who was in a hurry.

" Which would explain why I woke up with my head on the seat," I sighed pulling the hat off my head. Now that we were out of sight there was really no need for me to where it. My hair pooled down in a tangled mess.

"We're only a short ways from the Cirque," Darren said. " We will probably be there in an hour at the rate we're going."

"Great…" I mumbled not thinking. _Did he just say an hour…_an hour in combat boots was a long walk. I considered walking barefoot. Darren ran ahead to join while I stayed behind at my own pace. Taking in the sights, the trees, smells. My senses felt hightened pushed to the max.

" Anna, the Cirque is up ahead. See the lights their doing a show."

I ran ahead grabbing Darren's arm as I went. " Then come on," I said pulling him along. I would have grabbed arm if it wasn't for the fact that he had them in his duster pockets and was staring at Darren and I skip.

" Evra's goin be happy to see you. I never got the chance to introduce you too all the members."

" I did meet some. Like Truska and Hans and Star and the wolfman."

Darren sighed. " He hardly counts."

" Yeah but it's a start. You've got to introduce me too everyone."

We stopped skipping we were in the camp now. I turned, Mr. Crepsley was still treading up the hill like some old guy. Running back I called down, " Hurry up or I'll take your coffin."

Darren laughed at this. frowned but made no move to change his pace. Darren grabbed my arm again. "Come on I'll take you to your tent Truska should be there, she'll give you more clothes." He pulled me along, through the camp to the tent that belonged to Truska. He led me inside. Truska was there, sitting in her chair in front of her mirror.

When she saw us she immediately began to talk although we didn't understand a word of what she was saying. I just shook my head then told her I needed more clothes, well suitable clothes to walk around in. She nodded then bending down she opened a chest next to her stand and pulled out clothes of various colors. She laid them out as if to ask me what I wanted. I pointed to the first black shirt and skirt I saw. I changed into them.

Truska nodded and laughed. The shirt she picked out was low cut. I'm talking low. Like inches from showing my unmentionables. And the skirt, well it certainly was mini. I suspected these were clothes she could no longer fit. And it didn't help that I wasn't as well endowed as she was, my chest looked completely flat compared to her, and my hips…well there was no comparison.

"Thanks Truska," I said as I pulled back on my combat boots. She smiled again then said something in her strange language that I guessed was "Your welcome."

Then I left her tent, meeting back up with Darren who now with Evra. When he spotted me his snakelike eyes widen.

" I know," I said. " Your probably a couple more stares away from handing me a ten and asking for a lap dance." I said. Both Darren and Evra looked at each from my comment. _Note to self, keep comments like that too yourself…around Darren and Snakeboy. _" Nevermind," I said trailing away from them.

"Where are you going?" Darren called.

" Um…over there," I said. Pointing to a random tent. Then before he could ask me another question I trailed off making it too the middle of the camp where a campfire was already going. No one was around it, too busy putting the stuff up from the show. I started towards it intent on sitting down and waiting when I felt a tug on my skirt. I turned.

Standing about a little over three feet was a little person. I couldn't tell which one it was. " Huh?" I called. It tugged my skirt again. "Are you hungry?" I asked. It pulled again, only this time it was pointing with its chunky finger. " You want me to follow you. Ok." I leaned towards it letting it know that I was going to follow it. It moved, I realized after a moment it was the one with the limp. It led me too another tent, then taking me inside he pointed to the floor.

"What?" I asked glancing down. Laying on the floor was a box, it looked like it had been pushed off the edge of the table it was sitting on. Bending down I picked it up quickly feeling movement inside. I turned it around. " Madam Octa," I gasped. " What are you doing on the ground?" She moved in her cage.

"Is this why you brought me here?" I asked turning to face the little person, but he was gone. I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things before turning my attention back to the spider. She had to had been there for quite some time. " Hello in there," I called looking through the bars of her cage. She moved up some. She really was an ugly spider, but not that ugly. Kinda interesting.

_I wonder…_I pulled at the wire holding her cage bars in place. _If she'd bite me if I let her out for a moment…_I paused. She seemed to be looking at me now, encouraging me to let her out. I knew she was dangerous that one good bite might kill me, but…something was telling me that by letting her out she wouldn't hurt me. I pulled again getting the wire halfway off when the rustle of the tent opening and someone's hand on mine stopped me.

I gasped out loud. " Mr. Crepsley?"

He took the cage gently out of my hands. I didn't resist. Instead I tried to explain myself. " Her cage was on the floor. I picked her up, I was thinking about…"

" I know every well what you were thinking about doing," he finished for me. " A bite from her can kill you," he said his voice still calm.

" I know," I said folding my arms behind my back. " I'm sorry." I whispered. I didn't want him to be mad at me, we just got back to the Cirque. Ending the day with him being mad wasn't on my list.

" It is quite all right," he replied. " In fact since you seem so interested in my spider I will allow you to assist Darren in caring for her."

" Oh no I…"

" Nonsense. You start tomorrow," he said before I could another word out. I thought about what else I could say to change his mind, then thought better of it and shut my mouth. There was a long pause between use in which we both just stood staring at ground, the ceiling, and Madam Octa's cage, anything but each other. Then Mr. Crepsley spoke up. " How are you feeling?" He asked.

I looked up surprise on my face. Out of all the things I hoped he would say he said that. " I'm fin…"

He cut me off. " And do not say you are fine. I know you are not. A great deal has happened to you in a short period of time. The last thing you are is fine."

I smiled. " No really I am…and even if I wasn't, you shouldn't worry about me." I added. I could feel the smile slowly draining off my face. I was anything but fine. I felt like total and complete mush. He was right a lot had happened to me in a little amount of time. Things I had no complete control over. Robert's gruesome death, me leaving before I got to completely say goodbye. I could still remember no matter how hard I tried to forget, the way Clarie looked at me after I drank Robert's blood. Even now my belly was still warm and full from his blood. I wanted nothing more than to cry my eyes out.

His tone lightened. " You may tell me what you wish. It is my job as your mentor to listen and provide any help I can."

I didn't want him to worry about me. Him worrying about me was not what he needed to do. I was here to repay him not the other way around. Swallowing my sorrow I glanced up at him through my bangs. " I said I was fine," I replied. But the sound came out harsher than I wanted it too. Mr. Crepsley eyebrows creased.

" Anna…" he started to say when the flap to the tent opened and someone stepped through. We both looked in the direction of the opened tent. Standing there was Star the girl I recognized from the last time I was here. She waved quickly.

"Hey…Larten….Anna." He walked a little further. " Am I irrupting something? Cause…if I am, then I'll just leave and…"

Mr. Crepsley turned. " Continue on what you were doing. I was just leaving," he said walking completely out. I watched him go before sighing loudly. I could tell he was mad now, and if not mad, irritated at my actions.

"Harsh huh?" Star said as she walked past me too the cot in the corner. There was box of something in her hand, I couldn't tell what it was.

" No he's just…"

"Not talking about him. Talking about you," she pointed a chipped nail at me.

" You heard all that?"

" I got ears don't I," she said opening the box.

" I guess."

She stood then walking towards me she placed a cigarette in her mouth. Her eyes were glossed over and tired looking. Completely different from when I saw her before. She threw her arm around my shoulder. " Bottom line, creepy orange hair guy is worried about you, him and his little sidekick."

She started walking leading me outside where the campfire was. " How do you know that?" I accused.

" Didn't I tell you I have ears?"

" Yes."

"Alright. So anyways tell auntie Star what's wrong. I'll listen. Won't criticize you, I'll even let you use my shoulder if you want it." She said. I glanced at her through my bangs. _She's kinda rude…what makes her think I want her shoulder? _

Leaning over she placed the tip her cigarette in the fire, completely ignoring the flames that seemed to bite at her fingers. " Glaring at me is getting nothing done," she replied placing the cig in her mouth then inhaling.

" Like I told him nothing is wrong with me," I exclaimed.

She smiled. The red lipstick she had on her mouth was smeared. " Hey wanna see something cool?" She asked. I opened my mouth but she didn't wait for my reply, instead she exhaled, smoke coming from both her mouth and nose. I waved my hand in front of my face the smoke burned my nose. She laughed; the sound was like a crackle in her throat.

"And what was so cool about that?" I asked.

" Took a hellah of a long time to learn how to do that. Burns a little through." She laughed again. " Wanna learn?"

"No thank you," I said.

" Sucks for you," she said still laughing.

" Your nothing like the first time I met you," I blurted out.

She blinked a couple of times. " Yeah well not everyone is like the first time you met them, not everyone can be happy go lucky." She pointed her cigarette in my direction like a finger of accusation, " remember that, it'll save you a lot of trouble."

"I'll try," I replied.

" My mom was like you, " she replied absently. I turned.

"What?"

" She liked to pretend that everything was happy go lucky, while sitting on the couch in our living room filling her veins. I hated her. I hate people like that, if your going to pretend to be fine do it in front of those you hate, not those who actually care." She placed the cig back in her mouth. It was almost like she was no longer talking to me, but herself. Words so harsh and transparent that she was hitting me with each syllable.

She exhaled again, but I didn't wave it away this time. " You don't understand," I stuttered. " I don't want that from him…anyone. I need anyone worry about me…I can handle it all myself."

" You really think that. Than that's what you think. Never said I was talking about you. But since you assumed we'll go with the assumption."

" I…" I couldn't get the words out. My throat burned and I my eyes watered. Then before I knew any better I was crying. Crying because I knew she was right, crying because I wanted to get it all out now, before I had to face him again. She said I could use her shoulder that she'd listen. Although rude I could tell she meant it, because there were people who were like that.

I leaned over, despite the strong smell of cig on her skin and clothes, despite the fact that she was like a complete stranger to me. My head hit her shoulder and I cried. She offered no words of compassion no encouragement. She just remained as she was, letting me cry.

* * *

The next day I woke up, (out of my coffin). To start my morning chores, a long list that consisted of feeding Madam Octa, starting the fire and helping Darren and Evra find food for the little people. All easy enough chores. Although for the entire day I felt the urge to go and apologize to Mr. Crepsley. Star was right he was just looking at for me. It wasn't cool that I snapped at him like that.

"Hey Darren," I called when I Finally got him a lone.

He turned "What's up?" He said.

"Have you and Mr. Crepsley ever got into a fight."

"Yes," Daren said without even the slightest hesitation." We still do. He's a grumpy old man with all sorts of rule and no reasons for those rules."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No. "Darren said.

"That makes me feel a little better? I said.

Walking back in camp I thought about what I should say to him. I still didn't want him to wary about me, so bringing up the whole situation would not be a good idea. I wondered around the campsite for a little while longer until Star found me. She had been sleeping the entire time.

" You look like a sheep without its head," she said.

" Hahha," I mumbled.

She smiled. " Hey I saw your teacher or whatever going into Mr. Tall's caravan. I think something is happening," she said. Something like curiosity in her voice.

" So…?" I said.

" We should check it out."

" No," I said. " What makes you think they want us over there. I mean is Mr. Crepsley is up this early it must be something important."

Star grinned. " The better for us to be there." Then she grabbed my arm. I started to resist but thought better of it and followed her. We came to the caravan. I could hear talking inside. Star smiled. " I can't hear that well, you listen and tell me what's going on."

"This is not a good idea. What if we get caught?"

"Then we get caught. Now listen."

I pressed my ear against the caravan's side. Star did the same.

" Where is this girl?" Came someone's voice didn't recognize.

" May I ask why it is you want to see her?" It was 's voice this time, the sound made my arms shake.

" To meet her of course."

Star looked at me. " She?" She mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders. I started to put my ear back on the caravan when I heard the door open and footsteps precede down the steps. Star was the first to speak.

" Yo Larten," she called as if meeting him on the street instead of the side of the caravan.

He glanced from her, to me. He didn't look the least been happy. I waved. " Hello ," I said.

" Come inside with me Anna," he said.

I started to walk forward suddenly remembering that Star was still right behind me. " Um…"

" Just go," she said reaching into her bra and pulling out a cig. " I'll listen from out here."

Sighing awkwardly I followed inside. The caravan was hot and smelled of wood and sweat. Sitting in the middle his legs folded was some old guy, beside him Mr. Tall. When the old guy saw me he started to smile. I backed a little hitting Mr. Crepsley's chest in the process. The old guy was kinda creepy looking. Mr. Crepsley put his hand on my shoulder.

" What's going on?" I asked staring at the old man sitting. Swinging in his left hand was a watch in the shape of a real heart. I watched it, my eyes following its every movement.

" Please Anna have a seat," the old man called gesturing to a chair to the right of him. I glanced at who had his eyes closed and Mr. Tall. Neither of them protested my going to sit, so I sat as the creepy old guy asked. The moment I sat I could feel the tension in the room increase. The old man chuckled. " I have heard a lot about you Anna," he said breaking the silence of the room.

I pressed both my knees together. There was something about this man. He made the room uneasy. " Um…if this is about my spying on you guys…I want to say its nothing personal…I was just…"

The old guy chuckled again. " Hardly," he replied his lips curling into a wide smile. " I merely wanted to meet you."

" Well you've met me," I said. " Mr.…" I stopped. I didn't even know his name.

" Desmon Tiny."

_Desmon Tiny…I've heard something like that before…Desmon Tiny…_" Mr. Destiny," I whispered to myself.

" Very good my girl," he said smiling that same creepy smile. I glanced away.

"Is that all?" I asked wanting to desperately leave the room now.

" Yes." He said simply. I stood as quickly as I had sat. I had to get out of this room. Just being close to this man made my skin tingle and my throat burn. Turning quickly I bowed lightly showing my respect.

" It was nice meeting you Mr…Des…"

" Please call me Mr. Destiny," he said sounding creepily sincere.

" Mr. Destiny," I said straighten my back and turning away from him. I headed out the door, Mr. Crepsley behind me. Stopping when Mr. Destiny's voice rang through my head.

" Oh and Anna," he called. " You simply must inform me as to when your next performance will be," he clapped his hands together. " I enjoy a good show."

I turned almost as if on queue. He must have noticed the look on my face because his smile widened. A long moment went by in which I just stared my mind blink wondering if this was a dream. When I fell backwards.

* * *

" _A new era is coming. Things will be different. Continue on the path you are on Anna. Remain strong and never give in…" _A voice in my head. What was it really trying to say?

" Wake up sleeping beauty," another voice said. I recognized the sound. " What the hell happened to her Larten?"

" Do not shake her, she will wake eventually."

" Like hell she will."

Someone was shaking me. I blinked open one eye. Standing above me was Star and Mr. Crepsley. " I feel like I've just been hit with a Mack truck," I coughed sitting up slowly. " What happened?"

Star was smoking. Taking the cig in her mouth she inhaled then without little to no regard Mr. Crepsley for or I she exhaled. Smoke fluttered around the room. closed his eyes then ran a hand over his scar; I could tell he wanted to comment on her rudeness. I waved my hand in front of my face.

" Don't know, one minute your standing," he exhaled again. " And the next your not."

" Did you sleep last night?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

" I was up with Star until like five then I went to bed, but I'm not tired now."

" I cannot say what it is, perhaps…"

" That man, Mr. Destiny," I said. " Who is he really, I remember Darren telling me that he made the little people, but…how could he…?"

" Fucking creepy to me," Star said waving her cig. " Never spoke to the man in my life."

" Language," Mr. Crepsley said his eyes still closed.

Star laughed. " Your just as damn creepy as him," Star said. Mr. Crepsley huffed. Star put her cig back in her mouth. " Only difference, I'd fuck you if given the chance." She smiled. A look of disgust spread across Mr. Crepsley's face. Star smiled, then she shrugged. " Too bad for you."

" Star please," I said throwing my legs over the bed.

" Offers good for you too," she said turning and walking out the tent. I watched her go. She was a strange and rude one. It seemed like whatever she wanted to say just came right out. Regardless of who was around. _Qualities I would like to have…why couldn't I just say what I feel? _

" Mr. Crepsley," I called my voice cracking with the strain. " I'm sorry for snapping off at you," I said.

" It is quite all right," he said.

" The reality is…" I said. " …I'm trying to get over…" _Don't…cry Anna…don't….if you cry then…you might end up doing something you don't want to…_

" I'm…" I could feel 's eyes on me. " Um…" My eyes were burning. I was going to cry again. Thinking about Robert and my life I left behind. " I think I'm going to cry again…you don't mind do you?" I choked leaning forward and taking his arm in my hand. He didn't move nor resist as I pressed my face against his shoulder.

Star had told me I shouldn't hide the way I felt around people I cared about. But I had already cried once. Was it ok that I do it again? If only for this last time. Mr. Crepsley wanted to know how I felt and I wanted to show him. So was it really ok?

* * *

She was hugging him again. Not caring obviously if he rejected or not. Not that she should. He did not mind. She was weak for now. He wondered what spurred about the change in her attitude so suddenly. _Was it that rude young woman? _

Her grip tightened around his arm until he could feel her fingers biting at his skin through his clothes. _There is still much to learn about her…_He thought as he glanced down at the crying girl. _Anna…_

Her body was warm and soft against his arm. Relaxing his body he resisted the urge to hug her back. Instead he brought this free hand up to touch the top of her head. It was not a real hug, but it wasn't rejecting either. A sign to let her know he understood her feelings and accepted her leaning on him. He merely did what any mentor would do, he told himself. _I am only doing what is right…what I should do…it will not make that much of difference. Will it? _

* * *

**Shakes hands out. Man that was long one. I hope you guys enjoyed. I can't believe I got so much done in one chapter. Anna meeting Star again (the rude red head with a charming personlity and bad mouth) I based her off a friend of mine by the way, ( Yay) And finally meeting Mr. Destiny. It went better than I expected. Can't wait to get on to the next chapter. Push Anna and Larten's realationship a little farther. I'm doing his inch by inch people. Larten's not the easiest character to make fall in love...well you guys already know that through. Good thing I don't believe in age barriers when it comes to my writing...I'm babbling now. **

**On to the next chappy. Can't wait to start writing again. Wish me luck. REVIEW! **


	17. CarnivalNews and a Mountain?

**So i'm back little old me with another chappy. After reading a portion of the books...(lended to me by a very selfish friend who would only let me hold a couple of books for a week.) I'm read to post this chapter. I had a little more time to do this chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Guard practice is finished for now and with it comes school, which might I add starts on Monday. Although still a bit busy I always have time for you guys. So with that said read...enjoy...review. **

**Disclaimer...I do not own Cique Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. ****Carnival...News and a Moutain? **

* * *

_Another day at the Cirque, fun as it is, its still pretty hard work. Darren, Star and I had to scrub the side of main caravan today. Then help clean out the wolfman's cage. Starting to wonder if I should play sick tomorrow. But knowing Mr. Tall he'll probably realize what I'm trying to do and stop me dead in my tracks. _

_I haven't heard really anything from Mr. Crepsley. He's been in out and lately. He takes her hunting then goes back to his tent. Starting to wonder what is wrong with…_

I stopped. The end of a burnt cig was thrown at my neck. The hot tip hitting me. I turned. Star was laying in my coffin her head against the wood as she lit another cig.

" Can you please stop that?" I asked.

"What?"

"Smoking," I said. " Its bad for your health."

" Says the invincible Vampire girl," she said putting the cig in her bra. " Still worried about your creepy teacher?"

I folded the paper I was writing on. " No," I exclaimed.

" I heard him talking to Mr. Tall. Said something about you guys leaving for some mountain."

" Mountain?" I said ignoring the fact that Star was ease dropping again.

" I think we should go out tonight. Got this guys number after the show. Said some party was going on at the field downtown."

" N…"

" Stop being such a kill joy. Just his one night, that's all I'm asking for. Break the rules this one time and go out with me."

" And if I get caught?"

" I'll tell your teacher it was all my idea."

I weighed the options around in my head for a moment. " Ok. But only for a little while then its straight back here."

She made a victory sign with her hands.

" Just let me change."

" What you're wearing is fine. Now come on, let's get moving." She took my hand in hers. She led me through camp, the both of us casually walking as if nothing was going on. I got the feeling that she had done this before. " Ok I have the keys to the van all we have to do…"

"What? Keys…the van?"

" Yeah how else do you expect to…don't look at me like that."

"You've lost it Star. I never said I would do this."

"Well too late to chicken out now."

" I'm not going through with th…" There was a tug at my skirt I turned. Standing behind me was the little person I recognized as Lefty. " Um Star we have a tag along."

She turned. Then without hesitated. She mumbled. " Beat it short stuff we have a car to jack."

The little person ignored her and continued to pull my skirt. " I think he wants something," I said bending down to face him. " What is it?"

It said nothing. Star growled. " The little thing is probably hungry. He's got a damn bottomless pit for a stomach."

" I don't know Star, the last time he did this something really was happening."

" Then follow him to god knows where, I'm going to go." She walked ahead. I glanced back at the Little person then her, then after a moment decided to follow her. We made it too the van without any interruptions. Although I still had the sense that the little person was still waiting where I left him.

" And we are go," Star said pulling open the door and shoving herself into the drivers seat. I sat on the passenger's side.

"You can drive right?"

" Yep. Had my license before I joined the Cirque." She said. Which meant she didn't have her license now. I sighed heavy. She cranked up the van. She started to pull out of park when something caught us completely by surprise.

"Are the two of you going somewhere?"

* * *

" Shit," Star said as we sat in Mr. Crepsley tent in chairs facing him. He was standing in front of us. Mr. Tall was with him.

" You are quite correct Star," Mr. Crepsley said. I bit my lip. I knew this was a bad idea. " I would ask who idea this was. But I have a feeling I already know."

" It was my idea Larten," Star said lighting a cig and placing it in her mouth. She was treating this like it was nothing.

"That is Mr. Crepsley to you," he snapped.

" Whatever you say Larten," Star said folding her legs. I sighed.

" We'll every sorry. We weren't thinking when we did what we did. We will accept any punishment you give us."

"It would seem," Mr. Tall said. " That rooming you too together was a mistake. Furthermore. Star will be moved in the room with Truska and Anna with Larten."

I sat up. " What?"

" Since I cannot trust you alone then you will be put on a leash," Mr. Crepsley said. I felt my jaw drop. Rooming with him. Which meant I had to move my coffin yet again to his tent.

Star stood. " Its that all? Can I leave now?"

"You will also the have the duty of cleaning the Wolfman's cage from now on," Mr. Tall said narrowing his eyes at Star. " The both of you."

" Cool," Star said exhaling. I growled loudly. A sound I didn't know I could or would ever make until now.

* * *

"That's the last of it," Anna said as she slammed down her trunk full of clothes.

" I know you do not like the arrangement. But you must learn that there are consequences for your actions," Mr. Crepsley said trying to make his voice was firm as possible without being too harsh. He had told her more than once that nights were dangerous for her alone. Yet determined as ever she was going to stroll right out and do what she wanted. Wearing close to nothing to top it off.

He wondered faintly what happened to the ways of his days. Woman her age would not dare even dream of dressing as she was in that moment. He clothing left nearly nothing to the imagination. To let her go out dressed the way she was would be a disgrace to herself and him.

"Mr. Crepsley you were eighteen once too right?" She asked completely out of nowhere. He glanced her way she was giving him that strange look again. He coughed awkwardly.

" Of course."

" What were you like then?"

" Just as foolish and stubborn as you and Darren as now," he said.

" Were things the same as they are now?"

He shook his head. " No things were much different. For one women wore clothes," he said. She glanced at him through her bangs. She knew he was talking about her. The fact that she pranced around here half naked did not please him at all. If was as if she didn't notice that there were men here constantly who looked at her in vagular ways.

" Point taken," she said. " Please tell me more," she said sitting on the top her coffin. Normally he would have dismissed the subject all together, but something about the way she was looking at him and the curiosity in her voice drew him to her tell her more. He did not like being the center of attention, nor did he like talking about his life but for her he would say a least a little.

" I was born to a very poor family. Fun was not a luxury I had often as a child. I did not obtain freedom until I was about your age. But even then it was not absolute."

" What was stopping you?" She asked.

" Many things," he said leaving it at that.

She sighed. " Star and I only wanted to have a bit of fun," she said changing the subject again. She leaned backwards so that her top half fell into the half opened coffin.

" And I suppose you blame me for the spoiling of that fun?" Mr. Crepsley asked slyly.

" Yeah a little," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice.

" Is the Cirque not fun enough for you?" He asked. No reply came. He waited another moment. All that could be heard was her soft breathing. Walking over to her coffin he peered into it. She was sleep, half her body in and the other half out. He took her falling asleep as a " no " to his question.

_She only wants to have fun…_most young woman her age wouldn't mind just being at the cirque and performing. But then again she wasn't most young women. She was different to say the least.

He scratched his scar. _Fun…what do girls her age like to do for fun…_? He thought it over. As he had said before time now were different from his days. What they did now for fun wouldn't be near suitable when he was her age.

Sighing again he bent down to where she was laying and pulled her legs so they rested snug in the coffin. Then pulling back his tent flap he ventured to the campfire. Sitting there was he expected was Darren. He approached him questions in mind.

" What is my idea of fun?" Darren asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded.

" Performing with you and Madam Octa. Hanging out with Evra and being with my friends in the Cirque."

_Performing…she didn't quite have an interest in that…as for hanging out with Evra. She has on more than one occasion express her irritated at the snaked skinned teen. And being with the Cirque…_

" Oh the carnival," Darren exclaimed.

" The Carnival?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

" Yeah. Its in this town right now. It starts tomorrow. Evra told me about it. He said he went to it before I came and it's a lot of fun."

" Where is this carnival? And when is it held?"

" Its in town, and it's at night."

Mr. Crepsley stroked his scar again. A carnival, she might like that. He had never personally been to one, but according to Darren they were fun. " Very well. Tomorrow when the Cirque leaves we will stay behind. Your friend Evra may stay behind as well."

" Ok but…" Darren said, but Mr. Crepsley was already gone. Taking this as a sign of the norm Darren continued on what he was doing.

* * *

The cirque packed up a and left the following day. Darren told me that Mr. Crepsley wanted us to stay behind. And that I could bring Star with me if I wanted. I asked her if she wanted to stay and she in her own politely rude way told me she would rather face another day with the freaks instead of go anywhere with Mr. Crepsley and I.

" Sorry Anna just not my scene." And with that she left with the Cirque. I didn't argue with her. Mr. Crepsley and her were not too fond of each other.

We entered town walking. I could hear children laughing and food cooking. I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley who's face remained as stern and aloof as when we left the campground.

"Woah," Darren exclaimed. " I knew it."

" Knew what?" I asked glancing over at the excited boys. " What's going on?"

Evra adjusted the cap on his head. " It's the carnival. Mr. Crepsley brought us to the carnival.

_The carnival…why would he…_

" I have brought you here to enjoy yourselves." Reaching into the pockets of his duster he pulled a wad of bills then separating the money carefully he handed some to Darren and Evra they thanked him quickly and ran off. I was the last one left he started to hand me some money but I shook my head.

"It's dangerous for me to be alone remember," I said. " So you are just going to have to escort me around." I smiled playfully. The surprised look on his face dropped to relief then something else I didn't recognize.

* * *

" Twenty tickets please?" She said into the booth. " That should be enough right? I mean the attractions here have to be ticket eaters."

Mr. Crepsley paid for the tickets without a word and the woman at the booth handed Anna the tickets but not before glancing back and forth between Anna and Mr. Crepsley.

" So what should we do first?" She asked quickly. " There's games and oh…rides and food…" She stopped then glanced over. " The haunted house. Lets go." She ran ahead leaving him somewhat behind. Sighing awkwardly he followed after her.

* * *

From the haunted house, (that wasn't scary at all), to the house of mirrors and back Mr. Crepsley barely said a word. His face neither showed amusement or boredom. He just kept watching me. Every time I glanced back from running around to look at him he was looking at me. I told myself mentally that I had to keep on smiling.

I even played a couple of games where my vampire strengths came in handy. In the end I came out with a over sized teddy bear and ten extra tickets to add to the twelve we already had left.

While Mr. Crepsley sat on the bench near one of the soda vendors I waited in the cake and candy apple line. Behind the vendors a TV set on the evening news was playing.

" _And in other news the memorial is being held at the Bricklinder High school for the students lost in the homicide," _The lady announced.

The man beside her spoke next. _" Eighteen year old Robert Smith and seventeen year old Anna Rice. Who has now been pronounced dead as of yesterday." _

" _The bodies of the victims of earlier murders have been found I the sewers, the police are still looking but chances are slim that she is still alive. The police, and I quote say, ' this type of kidnapping doesn't unusually end well. Judging by the string of bodies found left behind her body is likely between the city floating with the others pronounced missing and dead,' end quote." _

" _Harsh. Two students in one night." _The lady said.

" _We spoke her only available family member to see his thoughts on this. He had no words on the matter. As well as the family of Robert Smith. The funeral for them both will be held on the same day." _

" _I was told there was a performance the night of their deaths. Some sort of musical…?" _

" _Music Fest," _The man finished for her. " _Her voice is exceptional." _

" _My heart and prayer goes out to both of the families. We can only hope this killing is caught quickly and brought to justice. Back to you Rob." _

" _Alright Hidey…" _

" Are you going to order or what?" The woman in front of me waved her hands in my face. I snapped back in focus.

" Two candy apples and a funnel cake please," I said handing her the money. She huffed loudly then went to fetch my food. I continued to watch the screen through my shades hoping that what they said wasn't true.

I bit my lip sure that I had draw blood and approached Mr. Crepsley.

" Here. Candy apple and funnel cake. Hope you like sweets because that's really all they have." I sat down beside him, the teddy bear on the other side. Peeling the wrapper off the candy apple I wasted no time pressing my hard teeth into it. The thick candy skin gave with no resistance. The rest sticking to my nose in the process, laughing I pulled it carefully off.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked once I had managed to lick the candy clean my nose and lips. I turned his voice started me for second.

" Y-yes. Very much so. I haven't been to one of these since I was little. How about you?"

He scratched his scar habitably. " I myself have never been to one of these things before. Doubtless I find it somewhat amusing."

" You've never been to one of these before?" I asked. " They didn't have these when you were a kid?"

He shook his head. " There was form of this. Fairs held at the beginning of every season. But as I have told you before I did not get to enjoy such things.

_So this is his first time coming to one of these…and it's with me…his first time at a carnival and its with me…_I could have screamed if it wasn't for the fact that I had the candy apple lodged in my mouth. _Another memory we've made together…_Closing my eyes I imagined what we would think of this years from now. What he would think of this. Did he enjoy the fact that it was with me? Or would he rather it had been with someone else?

I took another bite of my candy apple, then another and another until my mouth was full. A feeble attempt at keeping myself quiet so I wouldn't say another rash, although once I swallowed I couldn't stop myself from mumbling, " Thank you. Today was fun."

I could feel his eyes on me again as I stared at the ground. I couldn't see the look on his face, but even then I knew I wouldn't be able to easily read it.

" You are very welcome Anna," he said softly.

I nodded then smiling I pushed what was left of my candy apple in my mouth and smiled chewed then swallowed. The news from before was still fresh in my mind. "My mother's name was Mandy, and my father Joe. My mother was a Real Estate Appraiser and my father the Director at the Memorial hospital. He always wanted me to be nurse and my mother wanted me to become a singer." I explained. " I couldn't decide what I wanted to be the most so I decided to become both of them."

" Why are you…"

" Something just reminded me that I promised to tell you more about my parents." I said. " Something I watched just changed my whole perspective of this life."

"Since that is the case," he replied reaching into his duster. " This is for you." He pulled out a box no bigger than his fist. I gasped.

" My box," I exclaimed. " How did you…?"

" Darren and I searched the house before we left. This seemed of value. Am I correct."

I opened the box holding back tears that threaten to come. " Yes." Just as expected nothing was moved. Inside pictures sat between three rings. One diamond and the other two circlets of gold, my family's rings. Reaching under I pulled the pictures from under the rings. "Its my family," I said holding the pictures in one hand. Mr. Crepsley leaned over to look. I slammed the box shut. " No not yet." I said.

He looked surprised.

" If I tell you everything now," I said sniffing. " Then there's nothing to force you to tell me about you."

His face softened. " Fair enough," he said. I tucked the box in my pocket. It felt warm and safe against my thigh.

**

* * *

****Three Years later….**

We caught up with the Cirque after that and things seemed to go back to normal. I was taken off of punishment, which meant I no longer had to room with Mr. Crepsley or clean the wolfman's cage. I became Mr. Crepsley's lovely assistant on stage that brought in the spare props and did whatever it was he wanted me to do.

The little people came and went, although they still occasionally followed me around. For a while there I had almost forgotten all the things that had happened, the life I left behind and people as well. Things just seemed so peaceful at the Cirque. How couldn't I feel that way?

The events from that night when I found out that I was now officially dead and the world had stopped searching for me were still implanted in my mind, but it made things easier to grasps.

I had made friends with all the people in the Cirque. And Mr. Crepsley, Darren and I were getting along. Inch by inch we were breaking each other's shells and getting to know what made the other tick . Although Darren and I still didn't completely know Mr. Crepsley we were determined to try.

Without even noticing it a year had flown by then another and another until I had barely stopped to realize that everyone else was change around me. While Darren and I stayed the same. Sure my hair grew out longer and I gained a little weight, but it barely made any difference. Star was grown woman now, and Evra almost a man.

" Lefty's doing it again," I shouted to Evra as he walked towards me smile on his green scaled face.

" Following you?" He asked.

" Yes. He can't be hungry Darren just fed him, so it has to be something else," I said.

" Maybe he likes you," Evra said.

" We've already established that," I said patting Lefty's head. He didn't move as Evra continued to talk to me.

" Um…I wanted to…give you something," he shuttered. " Before you left."

" Left?" I said. " I'm not going anywhere."

" Darren hasn't told you yet?" He asked.

" No," I said.

" Them maybe you're not going," he replied.

" Going where? Where is Darren going?"

" Um…I'm not sure I should…" Evra scratched the back of his head.

" Tell me," I hissed walking towards him. He broke as quickly as I expected him too.

" Um…well Darren and Mr. Crepsley are going to Vampire Mountain."

" Vampire Mountain?" _I've never heard of that…_I turned on my heel. Evra called after me but I ignored him and continued towards Mr. Crepsley's tent.

" Moving ever vigilant Lady Anna," I heard. I stopped in my tracks. _That voice. _Spun standing behind me was…" Mr. Destiny," I said.

" Very good my girl," he said bowing lightly. I watched him come back up carefully. Not trusting any move he made. " Are you preparing for your trek up the mountain?" He asked.

I shook my head. " I was just going to figure that out now. I have not been told anything."

His eyes widened with something like surprise. " Oh," he said. " Did Darren and Larten not tell you." He shook his head. " Tssk. Tssk. We can't have that. Perhaps they feel you are worthy of the trip."

" What are you talk…?"

" My little people have grown quite fond of you Anna. I am sure they will protect you on your way up the mountain. Such a fragile woman like yourself could find yourself in danger if not watched over carefully." He sounded concerned but I knew better, something in his eyes told me that.

" I'll be fine," I said. " I'm not a little girl."

" Right. Right. Much has happened to strengthen you. Perhaps this will come to your advantage after all." He smiled. " Farewell Anna." He said turning and walking away. I watched him go completely before turning back on my heel and storming full into Mr. Crepsley's tent.

As expected both him and Darren were there, both dressed in brown rags. " What's going on?" I asked. " Why are you both dressed like that?"

Mr. Crepsley stepped up first. " We are preparing for our trip to Vampire Mountain."

I blinked a couple of times. " Our as in all of us or our as in you two?" I asked.

" The both of us," Mr. Crepsley said. " You will remain here. I have arranged for you to be watch over. You have the nessacary skills to take care of yourself until we come back." He said, but I wasn't hearing any of it.

" I want to go to," I said. " Why can't I go?"

" You are not prepared for the jouney," Mr. Crepsley said simply. As if speaking to a child, but was wasn't a child, even through my body was stuck in this stage I was over twenty.

" And Darren is?" I challenged.

" Yes. He has proven so on various occasions. It is also time that I present him to the Princes."

" Princes…what?"

" I do not want to discuss this anymore I have spoken." As he said the words he looked away from my face.

" But…fine. Whatever!" Turning on my heel I stormed out of his tent and back to my own not bothering to look back.

* * *

" Mr. Crepsley…"

" I have made my decision Darren. You know as well as I do she is not nearly ready to face the hardships of that mountain. If anything were to happen to her I…" he stopped short.

" She really looked hurt," Darren added.

" Yes well once we are gone she will get over it."

" Yeah but…"

" Continue to prepare. We will discuss this later," Mr. Crepsley dismissed himself. There were reasons for his actions. He had this planned out from the start. He knew she wasn't nearly ready enough, and even if she were he would not have been so quick to let her come along. This trek would be dangerous, and he did not need two newcomers to look after. It wasn't so much that she was woman, or weak, but that he did not wish anything to happen to her.

He had grown fond of the young woman over the couple of years they'd been together, and he knew as well as anyone she needed more training. Although there was no guarantee she would still be at the Cirque when he returned. He was worried about loosing her there; her leaving would be the same thing. _Laten you are going to regret this…_To decide things on a whim was not this style, but for some reason since he had chosen her as an assistant doing things on a whim was starting to become more and more familiar.

Turning on his heel he headed towards her tent where she was sitting inside in her hands a picture. When she noticed he was there she turned her back to him. " Here to say goodbye?" She said.

" No," he answered back. " I am here to tell you to prepare you are coming with us."

She turned then, her large eyes filled with something like hope. Her mouth curled into a smile.

" Really?"

" Yes. Come with me quickly. Time is of the essence and we have to get you prepared."

She jumped up. Then running towards him she followed him out.

* * *

" Oh so your leaving us?" Star said as I stood behind Mr. Crepsley and Darren. In the same clothing they were wearing.

" Yes," I said. " It's amazing. It's already been three years and it doesn't feel like anything's really changed."

She shrugged her shoulders. " Time flies when you're a vampire and having fun. See ya when you get back. And you will come back," she said pointing the butt of her cig my way.

" Yeah I hope so," I said leaning forward to hug her gently. She sighed loudly. The smell of cigs that rushed off her skin at that moment was like relief all over again. " Have fun at your Vampire mountain or whatever."

Darren and Evra parted ways. I smiled over at Evra. He smile back then came forward. " I meant to give you this," he said. " But don't open it until you get there."

" I can't take anything with me…"

" Don't worry its nothing like that," he said. " See ya later Anna."

I nodded. " Yeah."

Mr. Crepsley and Darren started walking while the entire Cirque called their goodbyes. I waited until the last possible moment to follow after them, I had to say my silent goodbyes to the Cirque first.

* * *

**Yay done. A lot happened in that chapter huh? Anyways happy to have been able to post it. Need ya feedback people. I see like all these views so I know you guys are reading. But you guys are just shy right? Its alright, we'll work it. We still have a long ways to go. **

**Check out my numerous jounals and fanart, have pics of Anna posted as well as Larten. The links are located on my profile for those who are interested. I like for my readers to be able to keep in constant contact with me. Any questions...concerns comments or suggestions can be sent to me. I won't complain. The contacts on how to reach me are also located on my profile. Don't be a stranger people. **

**Next Chappy- Trek up to the place known as Vampire Moutain...and Anna meets a new guest...( this should be fun.) **


	18. Meeting Gavner

**It has been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry. Been really busy as usual and only getting worse. (Please forgive me...) Anyways thanks too all of you who reviewed dispite my absentance. Anyways this chater is kinda long. I'm going to cover a good amount of chapters from Vampire Mountain. Had the book for a little while then had to return it to its owner so most of it will come from the book and the manga. Hope you guys don't mind, that was the only thing I could do...**

**Please read and enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan...**

**Please excuse any grammer mistakes I might have looked over. **

_

* * *

_

_How long have we been traveling…? _It didn't seem long since we left the Cirque. Time seemed to just be flying by. Mr. Crepsley said about three weeks and Darren seconded him on that notion but it seemed longer.

We've hardly seen any animals, and the land around us is as barren as it is dry. I'm being followed by Lefty who hasn't left my side since we left the Cirque. It's hard, and every single day we keep moving it gets harder. But I don't complain, even when my back starts to hurt and my feet bleed from walking barefoot. I just grin and bare it. I wanted to come on this trip with them, and by all means I had to prove I could hold on as well.

Every so often either Darren or Mr. Crepsley would turn around and ask me how I was doing. I'll raise my arms and give them thumbs up or simply state that I was " fine." The further we went the colder and harder it got. At one point I found myself slowing down and the others going ahead of me. The only thing helping me keep pace was Lefty pushing me further along. " I'm going Lefty," I said as he pushed me again, his hands on my back of my calves. " I just can't seem to keep up."

I quickened my pace finding Darren and Mr. Crepsley just seconds later. Mr. Crepsley turned then calling back something to Darren he waited for a response. A moment later the ground under my feet shifted and I started to fall.

* * *

It happened so quickly that I barely had time to call Darren's name before a hands shot out and grabbed me where I fell. Relief crippled with joy overcame before I had time to think. " Darren…Mr. Crepsley…" I called as they pulled me up. My butt hit the flat rocks and I breathe out.

" I told you to stay close to either Mr. Crepsley or I," Darren yelled before Mr. Crepsley could open his mouth. " You could have been killed!"

" I'm sorry I just…"

" It is alright. She just made a mistake Darren," Mr. Crepsley said touching his shoulder. " It is her first in weeks."

Darren sighed and picked up his bag. I followed him. " Stay close to us," Mr. Crepsley said, then he turned without another word and we were on our way.

We walked for a couple more hours or was it days. Either way we ran into a blizzard on the way. In attempt to keep up with one other we all locked hands Mr. Crepsley in front Darren next then me and Lefty and his friend.

"There is a way station up ahead," Mr. Crepsley said. " We can rest and gain supplies from there."

We quickened the pace hitting the opening of the cave just moments after. What we saw inside was pure chaos.

Blood everywhere, blood and what looked like a smashed up coffin. I gasped despite myself. " Its…" before I could get my whole sentence out someone arose from the shadows and grabbed Darren. Mr. Crepsley gave no second thought to it has he jumped up quickly attacking the kidnapper head on. There was sharp gasp then sound of blood dripping to the floor.

The attacker instantly let Darren go then held up his hands. " Easy, easy," he said. " It's just me." He stepped into our view. The man that stepped into view was neither cute nor handsome, kinda big but muscular all the same. Scars lined his face and neck. His hand was bleeding from where Mr. Crepsley cut him.

" Gavner!" Darren exclaimed running forward as if he knew this guy. I stayed where I was. Even Mr. Crepsley moved towards him.

" What were you thinking Gavner?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

The man named Gavner laughed. " Just wanted to surprise you is all," he said. There was a moment of silence between them. I just stood and stared, in front of me Lefty his and chunky arms out as if to protect me.

"Are you just arriving?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Gavner nodded. " I tracked your aura here. When I arrived this place was already a mess."

" What happened?" Darren asked. Mr. Crepsley bent down then slicking his fingers through some of the blood he paused.

"It is Vampire blood," he said. " One of our clan members was probably killed here. It is mostly likely the result of a attack from a wild beast, but it could have been an vampire hunter, either way it is not safe to remain here."

The man name Gavner nodded. " Yes, it is best we proceed with caution." Then he turned to walk out of the entrance of the cave, stopping slightly when he noticed me standing there. " Larten…?"

" Not right now Gavner, we will discuss her later." dismissed the subject. I followed behind them, suddenly feeling completely out of place.

We stopped again this time a about a mile off, near a crater like cave under some rocks. Darren ran off to get water or something and I stayed right where I was, as silent as when we arrived. The man named Gavner turned to where I was standing. I glanced back at him through my bangs. A look of puzzlement was on his face.

" And may I ask who you are?" He said finally.

" Anna." I said. Gavner looked me up and down quickly like he was trying to figure out something. I started to open my mouth and tell him a picture lasted longer, but he was already turned toward Mr. Crepsley.

" She's pretty young…I mean for you Larten.." he said rubbing the back of his head. " Didn't know you like them…"

Mr. Crepsley coughed awkwardly. " She is my assistant nothing more," he explained.

Gavner laughed, then he slapped his knee. " That makes more sense," he said. I bit my lip. What were they talking about?

" Another assistant. Well I'll be darn. What prompt you to take her in your wing?"

" Circumstances arose," Mr. Crepsley said as Darren came running back. Beside him what looked like wolves.

" It's a wolf," I said moving back, much to everyone's surprise. " It's going to eat us…" I said still moving. " And why is no one running away?"

" The wolves are not our enemy," Mr. Crepsley said bending down to pet the largest one, with the streak down his middle.

" I see you have met some of our cousins Darren," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Cousins?" Darren and me said at the same time. I would have said he owned me a soda for saying the same thing I did but I was more interested in what Mr. Crepsley was saying.

" It is said that Wolves are our ancestors," Mr. Crepsley explained. " That we arose from the same roots."

" We are both kindred sprits," Gavner said smiling.

" We should name them," Darren replied lifting the pup of the two up. His nose was a bright red. I glared with uncertainly. He was holding a wolf like it was some sort of puppy or something.

" I've got it. I'll come him Streak," he patted the large male. " Because he has a black streak on his belly. " And the pup Rudi, like Rudolph like the reindeer because of his red nose."

I sighed out loudly. And now he was naming them.

" They are not dogs Darren," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Yeah," I agreed.

" Oh let him have his fun you two," Gavner said sitting down. " It can't do any harm."

" It's still pretty weird," I replied sitting next to Gavner. " As a matter of fact you all are weird. I haven't been paid attention too since this trip started." I complained playfully rubbing my toes together. " What ever happened to ladies first?"

Gavner grabbed my head. " First thing you have to learn about Vampires," he said puling me too him. " We'll not very gentle creatures. A girl like you could be crushed with just a press of our fingers."

" I can manage," I said grabbing his hand in attempt to pull it off my head. _Man his skin is hot…_ I decided not to move it but instead huddled closer to him.

"So cold…" I mumbled as my instincts kicked in and I instantly pushed myself up against Gavner. Compared to both Darren and Mr. Crepsley he was like a heater. I pushed my feet against his thigh and my face against his shoulder.

" Anna," Mr. Crepsley exclaimed.

Gavner laughed. " No it's alright. We need to keep each other warm. Use me all you like."

Mr. Crepsley huffed again. " If that is the case she could have asked Darren or I. I would not have mind."

" Maybe she just prefers me over you Larten," he said humor in his voice. I shivered again. My lips felt numb and so did my fingers. At this point I didn't care if they all hutted around me. That would suit me just fine; maybe then I would be warmer than I was now. Gavner grabbed my arm, I sighed out loudly his hand was so warm.

" So sleepy…" I mumbled falling against his shoulder. " I'll just close my eyes for a moment…ok…"

* * *

I was the last one to wake up. Mr. Crepsley seemed more irritated than usual, and when I tried to trail behind him like he told me too he sped up making it impossible to stay behind him. So I settled for trailing after Gavner.

" Don't worry about him," Gavner whispered to me. " He just woke up on the wrong side of the cave."

" I guess so," I said lowering my head and glancing down at my bluish looking feet. Gavner made another comment about a parade. Then we stopped when we hit a giant twist of trees that bend among each other, each holding more thorns than I could imagine.

_I hope he doesn't expect us to walk through that…_ Mr. Crepsley pulled off his shirt.

" Um…what's going on?" I asked as Mr. Crepsley and Gavner started to undress.

" It can not be avoided," Mr. Crepsley said as he took off his pants so that he stood in nothing but his underwear. Both Darren and I stood and stared in confusion.

" Um what are we getting undressed for?" Darren finally asked.

" Our clothes will protect us a little when going through the thorns but not much. In the end they will just end up in rags. Best to keep them intact see?" Gavner pulled down his pants, so that now he was standing in his underwear as well. Only thing being, that his were pink with yellow elephants on them.

"What are those?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

Gavner blushed. " They were a present. She was beautiful woman she just had very bad taste in underwear."

" And in boyfriends," Darren added. A moment later there was burst of laughter. Everyone turned. Holding his stomach bent over to the verge of tears was Mr. Crepsley. We all stared in amazement at the Kodak moment. Mr. Crepsley laughing, he never laughed, or at least no this much. There was nothing really that funny about the situation. Or a least not to me. I had other things on my mind.

When he noticed us staring he stood up straight, his face stiffened and he mumbled, " sorry," as if it were a bad thing that he laughed that hard. Gavner smiled and touched his shoulder lightly.

"It's alright," he said. Then Darren started to undress. I watched him before opening my mouth.

" D-do I have too, too?" I asked.

They all turned as if just noticing me, standing there hands balled in my clothes eyes wide. Gavner rubbed the back of his head, Mr. Crepsley coughed awkwardly and Darren just blushed and looked away.

" The same goes for you too," Mr. Crepsley said. " Do not worry it will not be for long." He looked away as he said it. " We will not look at you," he said.

" Ok…" I said pulled off my shirt. Suddenly feeing embarrassed. _Nice time to wear a laced bra and panties Anna…_I thought as I went pull off my pants. The cold air hit my body and I shivered. _Even if they were to look, their practically nothing to look at…_

" Same goes for you too lefty," I said turning away from him. He looked up at me then turned around. I faced the blushing men who had their backs turned.

" Just follow us. Little people in front," Mr. Crepsley said. They did as they were told. Mr. Crepsley followed after them then Gavner, Darren and I. The wolves far behind us. Running through the thorns with hardly any clothes on was just as fun as undressing. By the time we were done I had scratching in places I didn't know I had.

I was the last one out of the thorns, and had all ten eyes on me as I finally came through. I turned around quickly.

" Well that was a sight," Gavner laughed.

Running to the bushes I dressed quickly. Then signaling that the cost was clear I jumped out. I had not intended on them seeing me like that. They were no longer looking but focused on something else something entirely more serious.

" Vampaneze blood," Mr. Crepsley said. He had a piece of blood stained cloth in his hands. I walked forward.

" Why would one be here?" Gavner asked, completely ignoring me looking over his broad shoulder. I sniffed. I knew that smell too. It made my nose burn.

" There may be some relation to the vampire blood we discovered early," Mr. Crepsley noted.

" A Vampaneze on the path of Vampire Mountain?" Gavner said.

" I do not know. We may have to investigate more…" Mr. Crepsley finally after all this time directly turned and looked at me.

" Gavner and I are going to conduct a search. I need both you and Darren to stay with the others behind that rock mass. Do not move." He said.

I nodded. " Ok…but…"

He was already walking away, the wolf Darren name Streak behind them. I turned to where Darren and the others sat. Darren was playing with Rudi. " Good idea," he said. " Lets look for food while their gone."

" Your not going anywhere," I said standing. " Mr. Crepsley said stay here."

" He told you to stay here. And besides we won't go far."

I folded my arms across my chest. " No Darren."

" I'll have Rubi with me. We'll be safe." He batted his eyes at me.

" Fine but not too far away. I don't need Mr. Crepsley mad at me anymore than he already is."

" Alright," Darren said running behind Rubi.

" Peace in quiet at last," I replied.

* * *

" So explain to me what made you decide to take on another assistant."

Larten sighed. He had hoped Gavner would drop the subject all together but as of now he had no intention of doing so.

" Like I said before. Circumstances arose and I had no choice."

Gavner folded his arms. " Oh I understand," he said. " Although I would advise keeping her under watch when we do arrive. A girl as young, pretty and in good a shape as her could easily find herself mated before she realizes what is happening."

" That is part of the reason I feared bringing her here," Larten replied truthfully.

" Life in the mountain can be difficult for a young woman among so many males." He replied changing his tone.

" Well at least she'll have Arra to teach her the ropes."

At that name Larten quickened his pace. He had forgotten he would run into her when they arrived. He wondered faintly how Anna her and her would fair. They were both similar in more ways than one. Stubborn quick witted and fierce at the tongue…_perhaps I am fearing nothing. Perhaps it is they that should fear at my bringing another female as fierce as Arra. _

He smiled ruefully at his own thoughts. Although the small joy didn't last long because a moment later a cry could be heard from the distance.

* * *

" Darren! Oh god Darren!" I yelled throwing myself down to where he was sitting. Before I knew any better I was pressing him into the custom of my beast. Beside his feet the body of what looked like and bear and part of one of the little people lay.

Just minutes ago I was sitting right where Darren left me enjoying the silence that came with all of them gone. Then upon smelling blood in the air and hearing Darren scream I was up and running through the woods.

I pushed his hair back away from his eyes an patted his cheeks. If something was to happen to Darren… "Oh god," I said hugging him again. I was crying then. " Your so stupid. I can't believe you would take on a whole bear by yourself…stupid…stupid." I pressed his face harder into my chest. Rubi rubbed himself against my elbow. " You too Lefty," I said.

Mr. Crepsley and Gavner arrived just seconds later. Mr. Crepsley's hands went to my shoulders. Still holding Darren I glanced up at him. " Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

I shook my head. His eyes were wide like he really was worried about weather I was hurt or not. His hands were hot against my shoulders I relaxed a little.

"Darren are you hurt?" Gavner asked.

" No…"

" What happened?" Mr. Crepsley asked examining the scene. This face and voice was all serious now. Gone was the worried look gone was the desperate tone.

" This bear attacked us," Darren said. " Lefty and I killed it."

" With what? Your bear hands?"

" No the bones of Lefty's friend?"

" Ewww…" I mumbled. " Are you ok?"

" Yeah," Darren said smiling.

" Good," I replied pushing him off he hit the snow.

" This bear has been poisoned," Mr. Crepsley said. I turned to where he was couched down. I hadn't noticed that he had already cracked the bear's skull open and was examining its brain. I almost gagged. It smelled just as bad as the bloody cloth he had earlier. " It has most likely been feasting the upon the flesh of either a vampire or Vampaneze. Our blood as well as theirs is poisonous."

" Well it's dead now," I said starting to stand up.

" We must search the area," Mr. Crepsley said walking ahead of me. We followed behind him. We found what we were looking for later in a buried corpse of a Vampaneze. Half eaten obviously by the mad bear.

I glanced away the body and smell was just a little too much to bear. I hated those purpled skin freaks just as much as anyone else but the sight of one like that was just too much.

We couldn't figure was who could have buried the body of the dead Vampaneze. I pondered over the question but the others were already moving towards the nearest shelter talking to Darren about his battle against the giant bear that killed one of the little people.

" Lefty," I said patting his head to get his attention, since it seemed he was often hard at hearing. " I'm sorry about your friend," I bent down to this level to look him in where I thought his eyes would be. He then did something totally unexpected; he pulled down his hood and spoke.

* * *

**Another Chappy done. On to the next one. I need to get this whole section wrapped up so I can get to the good stuff. Review!**


	19. Harkat Speaksand Seba Nile

**I have been busy as hell people. But hey whats new. Anyways. Another chappy. This one is fairly long so I hope you enjoy. And review. I eat those things up like ramen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega of Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak. Just borrowing the awesome characters because I can...thats why. **

**Please excuse any mispelled words grammer mistakes or missing words...up too two doing this for you people. I'm bound to make a mistake sometimes...EnJoy!**

* * *

" Name not Lefty…name Harkat…Harkat Mulds."

I could have died on the spot. He spoke he actually spoke…

" You…" I said unable to get the words completely out. Darren who was right beside me gasped. " He actually…" I took in his gray skin and large green eyes; scars lined his head like some sort of stitched doll. His mouth has a large gap filled with rolls of tiny teeth. He was smiling from what I could tell.

" Lefty!" Darren said.

" Um…Mr. Crepsley," I said moving away from the little person.

"An…Anna," he said I think I fainted for a moment.

* * *

Snoring…lots of snoring. I peeked open one eye. Lying next to me arm thrown over my waist was Gavner. To his side Darren lay with the wolves and next to him Mr. Crepsley slept his eyebrows were creased as if he had fell asleep angry. _Had the weirdest dream…Harkat was talking and…he had some sort of weird message. Everyone was so surprised…I was confused…_

_" The night of the Vampaneze Lords is approaching…" _

"Y-you are still…awake…"

I jumped. Standing beside me now was Harkat. " You talked!" I exclaimed. " I knew I wasn't dreaming you actually can talk."

" Yes…told you before I could…"

I pushed my hair back away from my eyes. " I've been through so much, I can't put together right or wrong."

" It…is ok…Harkat happy he…can talk to you…"

" Why?" I asked.

" Don't know…just is…."

" Oh…" I said. Gavner snored again. I winced. As warm as he was, hearing that all night was not going to work. I started to pull his arm away, but he tightened his grip. I yelped despite myself. He pulled me so that my face was pressed against his chest. " So is it true you really are a ghost?"

He nodded. " Yes…"

" So you can phase through walls and stuff?" I asked almost certain I knew the answer already.

He shook his head. Gavner snored again his grip tightened. " I can see we won't be getting much talking done today," I said.

" It ok…Harkat…wait…" he said.

" Alright then," I said. " Goodnight…again."

" Goodnight," Harkat said. I closed my eyes then for twice in the same day feel back to sleep.

* * *

Larten was the first to wake up that night. Despite how tired he was he couldn't get to sleep. Glancing across the room he noticed Darren curled up against the pack of wolves, the smallest of which curled to Darren's side. Beside him Harkat Mulds the little person who they discovered just hours ago could talk.

Then there was Gavner and Anna. She was curled into a tight ball against Ganver's chest, while his arm rested tightly around her petite waist. He was snoring as usual.

Seeing her like that, even with Gavner did not please him at all. Without thinking he strolled over to where Gavner lay and roughly shook him awake. " I think it is about time to start moving."

Gavner blinked a few times, but his arms didn't move as Larten hoped they would. " Time already," Gavner asked.

" Yes," Larten hissed impatiently. How long was it going to take Gavner to get his hands off her?

" Guess we have to wake the little lady up," He said shaking Anna. She stirred but didn't immediately wake up.

" Just five more minutes Claire," she mumbled pulling Ganver's shirt and burying her face deeper in it.

"Time to wake up, today should be the day we make it too the mountain," Gavner said pulling her up by the arm. She blinked a couple of times before snapping to her senses.

"Are we there yet? Oh please tell me you guys didn't…"

" No we aren't there yet," Darren said just a little while longer. Right Mr. Crepsley?"

" Yes."

" Then what are we waiting for? I'm ready to go." She hopped up then straightening her clothing she started for the cave entrance.

* * *

I remembered faintly the discussion Darren had with Gavner when they thought that both Mr. Crepsley and I were a sleep. How he told Darren about the Princes that ruled over the Vampires and how the Vampaneze had no hierarchy. I listened carefully no matter how dazed I was and took in everything. He even gave Darren all the reasons the Vampaneze broke away from the Vampire clan.

A lot of it I was too groggy to understand. And even if I did understand, I didn't see any use in it. Just useless prattle to me. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep again was Gavner saying something about a Stone of Blood.

We traveled some more. And after what seemed like an eternity we finally were there, Vampire Mountain.

* * *

" It looks like a chuck of rock," I commented folding my arms.

" Where's the palace?" Darren asked.

As if on que Gavner burst out laughing and Mr. Crepsley chuckled silently to himself.

Both Darren and I turned. "What?" We said at the same time.

" How long do you think we could hide if we built a palace on the side of the mountain?" Mr. Crepsley asked us.

" It's just not possible to…"

" Oh I get it," Darren said. " It's inside."

" In what…?"

" Right," Gavner said. " The mountain's a giant hive of caves and chambers." He jumped hurriedly down a flight of rock masses. We followed after them not wanting to be left behind. Gavner laughing and smiling the whole way, along with Darren, even Mr. Crepsley after all this time looked happy.

We got halfway there when Darren had to say goodbye to the wolves. Mr. Crepsley said something about them coming to find others of their kind and that Darren asking them to stay would be cruel.

"There are other wolves out there," I said patting his shoulder. " Less smeller wolves."

" Thanks a lot Anna," he said.

" We'll look them up when we leave," Gavner said trying to cheer him up as well.

" Their just a pack of stupid dogs," Darren said turning away from both of us. I sighed boys were so dumb.

" Either way we cannot just stand here pinning over few mangy wolves we must continue," Mr. Crepsley said without looking Darren's way. I growled under my breath. Mr. Crepsley's face softened.

" Darren wolves never forget a face, the pup will remember you even when it's old and gray."

That seemed to cheer Darren up because he ran ahead I followed after him trailing behind all four of them.

* * *

We trailed up a ledge, walked up a river with slipply rocks and dove through a series of maze like caves and we still seemed no closer to the stupid entrance than we were before. All the while Mr. Crepslye kept warning me to keep up or I would make them late for Council. What ever that was.

Darren seemed to marvel at every little living thing that popped out of the cave. If I wasn't some weird species of mushroom that glowed it was some spider that he'd never seen before. I waited patiently for when Mr. Crepsley to finally utter the words.

" Good we have made it in time."

I almost screamed with joy. But instead of screaming I took sight of the huge door ahead of me that opened after Mr. Crepsley tapped it.

"Address yourselves to the gate," I heard minutes later. Two male guards holding spears stood at the gate.

" I am Larten Crepsley come to seek council."

" I am Gavner Paul come to seek council."

The guard nodded then turned to Darren. " I-I am Darren Shan come to seek council."

It was my turn the then. Opening my mouth I stuttered. " I am Anna come to seek council."

Harkat lowered his hood and took off his mask. " Harkat Mulds come to seek council."

The guard huffed then in that instead turned his spear against Darren, Harkat and I. I moved back involuntary.

" Larten and Gavner are recognized by the gate, but those two are not."

I stepped up without thinking. " What the hell. We came all this way and…"

Mr. Crepsley stepped in front of me. " They are traveling companions of mine. The boy and girl are half vampires and my assistants."

Still pointing the spear at us the guard replied. " Do you vouch for them?"

Mr. Crepsley nodded.

" Then Darren Shan and Anna are recognized by the gate." The guard guy aimed his spear at Harkat. " This is no vampire what business has he with Council?"

Harkat didn't move any inch just continued to stare at the guard with his wide eyes.

"His name is Harkat Mulds he is a little person," Mr. Crepsley said. I could hear him loosing patience. That tone was too familiar to me.

" Little people cannot speak," the guard exclaimed.

" This one can," Mr. Crepsley said. " He has a message to deliver to the princes…a message from Desmon Tiny."

Instantly the guard stiffened. Then in one move he was back up to the position he started at. " Harkat Mulds is recognized by the gate."

I sniffed he air I could smell the fear rolling off of him. I waited until the others were a way ahead of me before I stuck my tongue out at the guard. Then the door shut and we journeyed into the mountain.

* * *

" The hall of Osca Velm!" I exclaimed twirling around in full circle, everyone including Harkat watching me. The place was like medieval styled with tables held together with bones and weapons and shields upon the walls.

" Is Ocsa Velm someone's name?" Darren asked once I had stopped spinning.

" Yes. Most to the halls are named after famous Vampires," Mr. Crepsley explained. Gavner tapped my shoulder I turned. I his hands were a basket filled with ugly shoes.

"Pick a pair, your feet deserve it after such a long trip," he said. I glanced down at my black and blue swollen feet. The black nail polish I had painted on before was now just tiny chips of color.

I pulled out a pair. " Thanks."

We were then lead to one of the tables made of bone. I sat down. Darren beside me, glancing at the wall, I looked too. Right where his vision was pointing stood a man on a ladder, carving names into the wall.

_Gavner Paul, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Harkat Mulds, Anna…_

" Its our names," I whispered under my breath; along with others were attending the council.

" Hey…" I started to asked what the purpose of the names were when the table shook. I turned around standing next to us was another vampire I didn't recognize. In his arms barrels of bread, more arrived beside him. Slamming down other barrels. I smelled blood, my mouth watered.

" Take your choice," one said directly too me. " Blood, wine, or water." He was smiling at me, his face was covered in scars.

" No cups?" Darren inquired.

" Nope we drink straight from the jug," Gavner said his mouth full of food. I wanted to comment on how savage that was but decided against it. I was here to learn the ways of my kind so eating like them was ok for now.

I grabbed the jug filled with blood and pushed it against my lips careful not to spill it over.

Gavner cheered. " There that's the sprit."

The same vampire that gave me the drinks then sat a bowl in front of me; the aroma was nice. I hadn't had real food in what seemed like years. I didn't hesitate to dig in. Soon being followed my Gavner and Darren, who opening exclaimed that the soup was "great."

I started to place another piece of my bread in the broth when something black and winged floated too the stop. I yelped at the same time Darren did. " Oh my fuck…. what is that?"

" It's a bat," Gavner said still eating. " Bat broth," he said.

I puked a little in my mouth. " I just ate a bat," I said shivering lightly. " That would explain why Mr. Crepsley isn't eating.

" Bat broth does not agree with me," he said taking another bite of his bread.

" That would be why I am not eating Anna."

" I think I'm going to be sick," Darren said. I placed my head on the table, I was already sick.

Gavner laughed. " The two of you liked it before you knew what is was."

" Yeah but now we know. Poor Harkat you guys didn't even tell him." I said. " Then again he eats dead animals so it guess it's all the same to him."

Harkat glanced my way with his large green eyes. " I…have no taste buds..."

" What?"

" You can't taste anything" Darren exclaimed.

" Bat…dog…mud…no difference. I…have no sense of…smell either…Mr. Tiny…gave me…no nose."

_That would explain a lot. _

" I…also…have no ears…can't hear…as well as Vampires…but better…than humans."

" I don't see them," I said grabbing his head.

Darren leaned in along with Gavner. " I see them. Their under a layer of skin," he said. Sure enough there they were, hiding under a layer of his gray skin, small prone like shapes.

" Wow," I said poking the spot where his ears were. His eyes silted. I could tell he was enjoying the attention.

The table shifted again. " I was expecting you weeks ago Larten," someone said.

"What took you so long?"

Mr. Crepsley lept up the sudden movement surprised me. " Seba!" He exclaimed. He embraced the old guy standing next to our table. I'd never seen Mr. Crepsley actually hug another guy before, and the action also surprised me. " It has been too long my friend, I have often searched for you mentally hoping you were near."

They let go of each other. Seba as Mr. Crepsley called him greeted Gavner then turned to Harkat. I examined him as he did so. He was old, old and gray with a long beard and balding head. But his demeanor was kind, and his eyes shone with a light that reminded me of Joel. Determined and youthful, glancing at him made me smile.

" A little person?" Seba said.

" His name is Harkat Mulds." Mr. Crepsley said.

" A little person with a name. I have not seen one of you since Mr. Tiny visited us, when I was a boy." He patted Harkat head. " Greetings Harkat Mulds."

Harkat lowered his mask. " Hello," he said.

Seba's eyes grew wide. " He speaks?"

" Yes I was just as surprised when I heard him speak as well," Mr. Crepsley said. He gestured to Darren and I to move over. " And this is my assistant Darren Shan."

" You Larten with an assistant?" Seba sounded astonished.

" Yes…"

" And so young. The princes will not approve."

Mr. Crepsley had nothing to say to that.

Seba turned to me. " And I presume she is…"

" Anna," Mr. Crepsley said gesturing to me.

" Nice to meet you Seba Nile," I said bowing.

Seba was all smiles as he looked from Mr. Crepsley then too me. I cocked my head at him. " She is a bit young Larten. I would have expected you to pick someone closer to you age. Such as Arr…"

I sat up. " What?"

Mr. Crepsley coughed. " No she is not…" his ears were red. " She is also my assistant.

"Oh…" Seba's eyes got wide. "My apologies. Well hello Anna." He said. Gavner laughed.

" See told ya," Gavner said patting Mr. Crepsley's back.

Still blushing Mr. Crepsley moved away from me. " Darren, Anna, Harkat this is Seba Nile the quartermaster of Vampire Mountain. Do not let his age fool you, he is sly, cunning and quick as any Vampire. And will get the better of anybody that tries to best him."

Seba smiled. His smile was just as youthful as his eyes. " As you so well know," Seba said. " Do you remember Larten? You once tried to steal a vat of my finest wine and replace it with a lesser vintage."

Mr. Crepsley's face twisted. " I was young and foolish, there is no need to remind of me."

" Mr. Crepsley used to be young?" I said leaning forward. " I have to hear the rest of this."

" Yes please tell us more." Darren begged.

" Darren…Ann…"

" Larten tell them." Seba said calmly.

Mr. Crepsley looked from us to Seba obviously deciding what he should do. Be must have figured that he had to respect his elders because he then started to explain to us what happened. " Seba got to the wine first. He emptied out the vat and replied the wine with vinegar. I swallowed half a barrel before I realized." He swallowed then glanced at me from between his fingers. " I spent the rest of the that night retching." He finished.

Darren and I both yelled. " No!" in surprise.

" I was young I did not know any better." Mr. Crepsley said.

" But I did teach you. Did I not Larten?"

" Yes." Mr. Crepsley turned to us. " Seba was my mentor. I learn most of what I know at his hands. Much as you two are now."

_That would explain a lot…Mr. Crepsley was young once…surprising…_

Darren's head fell against my shoulder. I glanced over at him. He was falling asleep. I shook him. " Hey Darren."

Seba chuckled. " The boy is tired. You have had a long journey."

" I suppose it is time to find rooms for you. Come we will continue this tomorrow," Seba said standing.

" Come on Darren," I shook him awake.

Seba led us down another twist of halls. I studied where we were going so I wouldn't get lost. This place was already big enough, and according to Mr. Crepsley we were going to be here to for a while.

Seba explained every hall we passed through. We passed through the hall of Flavio, where they stored weapons and the Rukadi Priatore, which was the infirmary. He also explained that we would feel lost the first couple of days but would eventually get used too it.

We stopped again. " Would you prefer one big room for the group of several small quarters" Seba asked.

Mr. Crepsley stepped forward. " I will take a small room. I have had quite enough of Gavner's snoring."

" How about you Anna?" Seba said.

" Same here," I said. The prospect of my own room sounds really sweet right about now."

"Harkat and me don't mind doubling up," Darren said.

" Afraid to sleep alone?" Gavner teased.

" No…" Darren said but his voice didn't sound too sure.

" Very well," Seba said. " Will this room suit you Anna?" He pulled back the curtain. I glanced inside. There was a fire going, in the middle sat a coffin, beside it a dresser and a chair.

" Perfect." I said. " Thank you."

" You are Welcome. Now Darren and Harkat come along with me I will show you too your rooms as well.

They walked out I turned towards where my coffin lay. The room was warm and inviting and I was ready to go to sleep. Darren poked his head back in, soon being followed my Harkat, Gavner and eventually Mr. Crepsley.

"Goodnight you guys," I said waving at them.

" Goodnight," Anna they all seemed to say at the same time. I smiled then turned back to my coffin, opening it up I lay down. I had survived the journey here. Something I never thought I could do. Something I never thought I could do. All the troubles from before seemed to have just melted away upon eating this place. There were so many people I probably had yet to meet, so much more to learn. But that would all come tomorrow. For now it was time to sleep. The rest would come when it came.

* * *

**YES! Another Chapter done and I have died yet. On to the next one. **

**Oh before I forget. Check my profile for new updates. Just got a new Formspring account, so now you guys can ask me all the ridiclous questions you want. Link is on my profile along with other links to stuff my involved in. Check it out hoping to answer any questions you guys have for me. **

**Hoping to have Anna meet Arra in the next chapter...ohhhh...wonder how the two will react when they meet each other...this can't be good...**


	20. Kurda

**So since I love you guys so much I've written another chappy for you. Yay! Anyways this one is pretty long I think. Still developing the characters and getting the plot I want just right but for now Anna is still enjoying her time in the mountain. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Oh and before I forget. Thank you to all you you who have reviewed, favorited or just plain read. But hey don't stop there. I'm a review monster so feed me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. **

**Read...Enjoy...REivew!**

**Please xcuse the grammer or spelling mistakes...thanks **

* * *

**Kurda **

Darren, Mr. Crepsley, Gavner and Harkat woke me up the next morning. Grumpy and feeling like I just woke up out of my period I dragged my body out the coffin.

" Up and up sleepy head," Gavner said grabbing my arm.

" Ten more minutes you all couldn't just give me ten more minutes?"

" Why sleep when there's so much more to do," Gavner said still dragging me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

" I'm coming, I'm coming," I said standing up straight. My feet hurt even more now since I gave them a rest. " Good morning you guys," I said waving at Darren, Mr. Crepsley and Harkat.

Gavner led us to the meal hall where we sat down. I was passed plates of food without even having to ask. Gavner, Darren and Harkat wasted no time digging in like savages while Mr. Crepsley and I actually took our sweet time eating.

Another male Vampire passed me plate of bread and some sort of meat before sitting down beside me. Gavner stood up at the same time. " Harkat," he called. " Please accompany me to the hall of Princes. We should present Mr. Tiny's message as well as all that accord on the journey."

Harkat nodded then standing he followed after Gavner. Waving them goodbye I went back to eating my food completely ignoring the vampire beside me.

It took him a moment to realize I wasn't to say anything before he spoke up.

" You eat a lot little lady," he said. His accent was Southern.

I rolled my eyes. " Tell me something I don't know."

" What be your name little lady?" He asked. I peered over at Mr. Crepsley as little unsure as to what I should do. He had long stopped eating and was glancing at the man.

" Anna…" I said. " Yours."

" You can call me Tommy," he said.

" Nice to meet you Tommy," I said back.

" Just wanted to meet ya." He pointed to the table he came from which was filled with men. " If ya need me I be over there. Just wave."

I nodded. " I'll keep that in mind." I said trying to put as much interest in my voice as possible.

He stood and walked back to where he came from. The whole table's eyes were on me. Another vampire clapped hands with him as he sat down. Rolling my eyes I blew my overgrown bang out of my eyes.

All these men. Why so many men?"

I got my answer when Darren outburst with the same question I was about to ask. Why so many men and why so young?

Seba who had hadn't noticed was there at all chuckled and replied. " There are only a handful and women in our society simply because of the fact that they are barren from the moment they become Vampires," he explained. " Meaning that child rearing is a they no longer have the pleasure of."

I blew my bangs again. _So I can't have any children…_I thought. _Although I kinda already figured that…_

"As well very few Vampires live to the ripe old age of seven hundred."

" Seven hundred." Darren and I exclaimed at the same time. I was aware that Vampires lived a hell of a long time, but seven hundred was kinda surprising.

" Vampires live hard testing lives as you two will see, we would rather face death on our feet than have someone look after us in our old age."

" Then you must be doing something right," I blurted out, covering my mouth when the words escaped.

" Yeah," Darren agreed. " How come you lived so long?"

" You two," Mr. Crepsley exclaimed. Seba chuckled. I started to open my mouth and say something else but two other Vampire males grabbed my arms. I looked up to protest but they were already roughly dragging me away. Mr. Crepsley stood.

" This here is the little lady," I heard the last one who gave me food say, the one with the Southern accent.

" Ah hi," I said waving. I hated being the center of attention. They all smiled and waved.

" So how old are you?"

" Um…twenty…but I've only been a Vampire for about two years."

" Wow pretty young huh?"

I nodded.

" You got a story?" Another one asked.

" A story?" I said.

" Yeah. You know on your blooding?"

I thought about it for a moment. There was so much I could tell them, because in all rationality I did have a story. So much so that I couldn't possibly them it all in the short time we had. _Do I even want to tell them…_It had been over a year since I locked the memories away in my head, never recalling them or letting them loose, not even for a moment. Now that they asked me they were coming back, along with the thick haze of pain that came with it.

" I'm going to have to give you guys a I owe you," I said. They protested and complained but I smiled and told them I would defiantly tell them later.

Mr. Crepsley came mid conversation. He looked momentarily unhappy as he told me get up and follow him.

* * *

" We are washing here?" Darren exclaimed.

The shower was a waterfall, but not just any waterfall. A falling tower of ice cold water that just about numbed my entire arm when I tested it.

" And I'm supposed to get in that," I said.

" Most Vampires do not journey to this hall. It is the only available water in which to bathe," Mr. Crepsley explained.

" And now I see why. This water is freezing." I hesitated to pull off my shirt. Like I've noticed before this place was not gender friendly. There were no separate places for men and women.

Mr. Crepsley was already undressing as well as Darren. Ignoring them I walked towards the largest rock mass I could find and undressed there, once done I placed myself in the water my back to both of them.

The water was freezing but felt good against my clammy, dirty skin. I yelped despite myself. " Oh my freaking god that's cold," I yelled pressing my arms against my breast. I heard Mr. Crepsley chuckle.

"Its not that bad once you get used to it," Darren replied, I could hear the tremble in his voice.

Running the water quickly over my limbs I made a point to remove myself from the water as fast as possible. A towel sat on one of the rocks nearby I grabbed it quickly and wrapped it about myself. Darren and Mr. Crepsley appeared beside me. Both also had towels wrapped around their waist.

" This is why most Vampires see it necessary to shower only once in a while." Mr. Crepsley explained. I rubbed my arms. Where was Gavner when I needed him? Mr. Crepsley started to walk. It took me only a moment after to realize faintly that the only thing holding him or Darren back from being completely naked was a thin ruff towel, and vice versa for me.

I could see every inch of Mr. Crepsley's chest. The pale skin, scars, thin line of hair that led to his…

I gasped out loud and ran ahead grabbing my clothes in the process.

* * *

" What's taking her so long?" Darren called.

" Please consider her feelings as well Darren. There is much clothing for her to pick from little of it is made for the female body." Mr. Crepsley said. Although he did slightly agree, she was taking a bit too long to pick something appropriate to cover her body. Or at least he hoped she would pick something appropriate. For the past two years he'd spent time with her, her wardrobe left him to wonder.

The door to the tailor opened and Anna stepped out. What she was wearing was interesting to say the least.

" It was the only thing they had that fit me. I don't really like wearing dresses but…" she pulled the ruffled material at her thigh. " The Victorian era is not my style, but its cool."

She looked stunning. Her hair was pulled a back away from her face, bangs hang over her eyes, and the dress she wore fit her perfectly. Molding to the contours of her body. She may not have liked the dress, but Larten's opinion at the moment striked a mode to differ.

" You look nice, "Darren said.

" Thank you," Anna replied back.

" I second that notion Anna. You are a sight for rare eyes," Larten replied. She blushed at that turning around then glancing back and forth as if she hadn't heard the comment at all. A moment later the sounds of boots rang through the hall.

* * *

I turned. Standing before us was a man, huffed over from the stress of running. His hair was blond; he was tall like the others in the mountain. I couldn't see much else because he was bent over.

" Is that you Kurda?" Mr. Crepsley called.

" No," the man shouted.

I opened my mouth to say something smart back but he had already looked up. My breath caught in my throat.

" Oh its you Larten," a hand went through the hair nested on his head. He glanced up. " It is nice to see you."

He looked nothing like the other Vampires I'd seen in the mountain. Besides being visibly young, no older than me, he was handsome and unscarred. Like too handsome to be a vampire. It was almost as if I wasn't looking at a Vampire at all but someone I would go to school with.

He smiled a small quirk of the lip that matched perfectly with the contours of his unusually smooth looking face.

" And this is…" He motioned to Darren.

" Darren Shan," Darren said. The man broke into all smiles.

" I have heard a lot about you…" He said before turning to me, still smiling. For some strange reason watching him smile like that made me want to smile back, as if this blond stranger suddenly lifted all my sorrows off my shoulders. " As well as you," he said. " Anna am I correct." He took my hand, and then bowing he formally greeted me. I felt my face burning.

" How did you…?"

" I hear things," he said leaving it at that. " I am Kurda Smahlt, it is a pleasure to meet you." Still holding my hand he glanced up. His eyes were blue. Not knowing what to do I gently tried to pull my hand back he tightened his grip.

Mr. Crepsley coughed awkwardly. " Why were you running Kurda?"

Giving me one last look he let my hand go. I let it drop roughly to my side. He turned to face Mr. Crepsley.

" I assume you know of the message sent from . As soon as everyone found out about it they ran to me. I have been answering questions all day." He sighed tiredly.

" Gavner told me about your investiture congratulations," Mr. Crepsley said.

Kurda smiled again. " You do not approve?"

" I do not get mixed in politics. It is as it is no matter what I say." Mr. Crepsley said characteristically stiff.

I glanced at Kurda through my bangs. _So he's moving up for something? _Obviously spotting me he smiled.

" I am being made a Prince."

_A prince…? _

" It is not a big deal it is not like I've done anything great to earn such a great title." He said shrugging the matter off.

" How do you do you become a Prince?" Darren asked.

" What interested in the job," Kurda teased.

" No," Darren pouted. " I just wanted to know."

" There is no fixed way to become a Prince," Kurda explained. " Unlike generals who go through years and years of studying, tests and training. A Prince is some who has set himself apart through battles and is well respected by his comrades."

Kurda then went into explaining how the voting process worked. A long blur of words I barely heard. Maybe because I was too busy staring at him. Trying to figure out where I'd seen that quirk of a smile before, the look of the eyes. He reminded me faintly of someone…I'd….

" Kurda is only 120 years of age. Many of the Generals object to his becoming a Prince."

The sound of Mr. Crepsley's voice brought be back to reality.

Kurda pulled up his sleeve to reveal his bicep. He flexed. " I know not very big," he said teasing himself. " Compared to the other Princes I am quite small. The Princes has always been the biggest and toughest of us all. I am the first to be nominated for this." He tapped his head. " The first to seek a treaty with the Vampaneze. See this scars." He pointed to his right cheek. For the first time since we'd been in the room with him I'd noticed them.

" Which is why you are being investigated. Once Kurda becomes Prince negotiations between the Vampaneze will be so much smoother."

" You don't agree Larten?"

" I think you are hurrying things much to quickly. If not careful the Vampaneze could use you." Mr. Crepsley said his voice stern.

Kurda smiled again. But this time it was different. Different in a way that it made it seem like he knew something we didn't, and that we were ignorant to what was really going on.

" What about you Darren?" He called.

" I don't know…it's wrong to kill humans and if we were to agree with them…but if we could persuade them to stop killing then maybe…it would be a good thing."

" And you?" Kurda turned his full attention to me. Shocked I bit my lip. Up until now I hadn't thought about it. As far as I knew I hated the Vampaneze. They'd killed my mother my father, and brother as well as Robert. They were the reason my life was the way it was now. To say I wanted peace with them…would be…

" I don't know," I said the sound coming out sharper than I attended it too.

" Either way killing humans is a bad thing. But unless we reason with them and let them see we are on their side the fighting will never stop. Wouldn't it be worth it to give up a few of our hard set ways to earn peace? To live in peace with the Vampaneze is the reason I will become a Prince." His features flashed from questioning to serious in one turn. I felt my heart skip a narrow beat.

_That look…_

" I cannot stay hidden forever. I will find out the truths behind the message when I report to the hall of Princes. Perhaps I will get the chance to speak to you later Darren."

Darren grinned. " Yeah."

Kurda turned to me. " As well as you Anna. Maybe even get the chance to show you around the mountain." He took my hand again, I tried to resist, showing him that I wasn't putty in his hands but he was stronger, he pulled my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently ignoring my earlier movements.

" Y-yeah," I said intentionally looking away from him. He let my hand go.

He started for the door. " Larten," he called.

" Kurda," Mr. Crepsley said, his voice rough.

" I like him," Darren called once Kurda had walked out. Now holding the same hand he kissed, I roughly rubbed the back of it, as if to rub off his touch. Feeling Mr. Crepsley's eyes locked one me the entire time.

" He's ok," I said heading for the door. Hoping that none of them saw the blush so evident on my face at that moment.

_Stupid Kurda with his charming good looks and nice hair…_

_Still through…that message…it caused more uproar than I thought it would…_

* * *

The next morning, which was night for them, Mr. Crepsley and Darren dragged me out of the coffin to the eating hall. I resisted but they didn't listen like always.

We sat at the table. I was struggling to stay awake, my head almost in the food while Mr. Crepsley chatted with a couple of other Vampire males. Something about a battle they fought years before. I was just about to fall head first against the table when Darren yelled out, " Kurda."

I jumped up.

" Things are calming down now. And I am free for a time. I thought that perhaps I could take you two on a tour of the mountain."

His eyes were on me. I pretended not to notice.

" I did promise you did I not Anna?"

At the sound of my name I swallowed hard. " Um…"

" Come on Anna it'll be fun." Darren said.

I glanced from Kurda to Darren then to Mr. Crepsley who was looking at me. His face focused. " No pressure right guys," I said sarcastically.

Kurda laughed. "No one at all you may come along as well Larten."

Mr. Crepsley looked away from me. " No thank you."

" Your loss," Kurda said. " Anna?"

" I don't know…I…" I got up to stand, remembering at the last moment that I had on a dress and that I was on the corner of a sharp table. I moved, trying to avoid the end at the last moment. Tripping over my feet at that same moment. Surprised I fell face forward.

" Watch out." I heard moments later when I realized that I hadn't hit the ground, but was face first in a wad of someone's clothing. A hand that was warm and tight was wrapped around my left arm. I sniffed smelling a combination of musk and wood that sent my senses tingling. " Are you alright?"

I nodded. Leaning back I fell back against the seat. A moment later a very angry Mr. Crepsley appeared in front of me.

" Be more careful Anna. You may be a Vampire but you are far from invincible. If you would have fallen the wrong way…"

Angry at my own clumsiness but hopeless against it I stood quickly. " Well I didn't." I said sharply. " I think I might just go." I said quickly. " Kurda."

Kurda turned to lead us. I followed behind, making the mistake moments later of turning around to glance back at a very irritated Mr. Crepsley. My stomach dropped at the sight.

* * *

**Ohhhh...Mr. Crepsley doesnt seem happy...I wonder what's wrong with him...? And what the heck is up with Kurda...? Anyways...**

**Another chappy finished. On to the next one! **

**P.S. I got some interesting questions from some of you guys on my Formspring account. I answered them all. They made me very happy. Keep them comming. The link to my account along with others is on my profile. Check it out sometime! **

**Review!**


	21. Encounters of the Violent Kind

**Hey I'm back. Finally. Have had a very busy month. But things are toneing down. I think. Anyways. Another chappy for you guys. Pretty long this time so dont complain! Lol. **

**Hope ya like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan, so stop asking!**

**Excuse any grammer mistakes. **

* * *

**Encounters of the Violent Kind **

Mr. Crepsley was staring at me his eyebrows curved in a way that I knew all too well to be a look of disappointment. I started to turn to go back and ask him if he wanted me to stay, but Darren grabbed my arm. "Come on," he urged.

"Oh yeah," I said following him turning completely away from Mr. Crepsley. Kurda smiled at me. "We may have that talk yet," he said.

"Um yeah," I mumbled still walking a bit slow from where I left Mr. Crepsley.

Kurda led us through the mountain showing us where they kept the animals they raised for food and other materials, as well as the kitchen which was busy with workers. He also explained that many of the halls have not been used in a long time. Revealing to us that he wanted to one day make a map of all the tunnels. A task that he found really tedious because of the many halls of the mountain.

Darren was absorbed in what he was saying, while my mind was in other places. We walked a little more, until we stopped. Glancing up I took in where we were standing.

"The Hall of Cremation. Vampires who have died are cremated here."

"What if we don't want to be cremated?" Darren asked. Kurda chuckled.

"Not many Vampires say that. After such a long time sleeping in coffins we've had an enough. Although not long ago we lowered our dead into a underground stream to allow their bodies to wash downstream to join the other creatures in the earth." He explained.

Shuffling away from them I took it upon myself to tour the place. It was one of biggest rooms I saw here. It was made of rock like all the others, bars on the wall benches against the wall, in the middle a circle recess.

I started to head over to the pit when someone hit the back of my leg. I turned. Sitting at my feet was a kid. "Oh hello," I said bending down. The kid's eyes widened before he shuffled away on all fours. What I guessed was his parents were nearby just as wide eyed as the kid. "Is that your parents?" I asked. I didn't get an answer because the kid jumping up and ran.

I turned to Darren who was approaching. "What's up with that?" I said. "They were humans….I thought that only, Vampires…"

"Darren, Anna come here."

Forgetting our questions about the humans we came over to where Kurda stood, which was over the pit. "This is the cremation pit."

"What are the sticks at the bottom for?" Darren asked?

"We use them to grind the bones down into dust that is scattered into the winds to settle the soul of the dead vampire."

"You seem pretty laid back for someone who just heard bad news," I said following them out. I tried to keep my tone as level as possible.

Kurda smiled that smile again. I felt my face burn. "If I said I wasn't worried Anna then I would be lying. But with everything that has been happening I am far too busy to focus on just that."

"That makes sense," I said intently looking away from him.

"If I do my job correctly then there will be a no war to worry about. That would be nice wouldn't Anna?"

I turned away from his smile again. "Sure," I mumbled. We stopped yet again a few moments later. But this time Kurda said nothing. Instead he placed his hand upon his face fingers spread and bowed lightly. For a moment I thought he was blessing the door we were standing in front of. But knew better when I felt the tangle of dark energy that seemed to serge through my body at approaching the door.

"What was that?" Darren said.

"It is a custom we perform when passing this hall. You do not want to go in there," he said as if reading our minds. His whole demeanor changed in that instant. Gone was the charming smile and friendly ready attitude.

"The Hall of Death," heard myself whisper before I knew any better. I didn't know where it came from or why I suddenly said it, I just did. It was like I knew this place; it seemed like a familiar horrible memory that had yet to come. I was a bet scary to think about.

Kurda nodded. "Do you want to go in?" He asked us.

"Can we?" Darren asked. My stomach did a full 180.

* * *

Larten watched both his assistant's walk away with the would- be Prince. A combination of apprehension and anger running through his veins. He had expected Darren to go along with Kurda but not Anna. He expected more of a fight from her. As far as he could see she was putty in his hands.

For as long as he had been her teachers he had witness numerous tries by young men her age and older, even entering into the mountain he expected as much. And for a time he was not worried. At least not until now.

The other men he would ignore, he knew where she stood with them. But Kurda she did not make it quite as known. Of the little information he obtained from her and Darren by listening he was not convinced. She was like a school girl denying a crush just to seem more willful than she really was.

_She is young. Such is expected._ He told himself not feeling completely convinced. It was easy to say that Anna was just doing what most young woman do when they meet a young man closer to their age who are attractive. Sighing loudly Larten ran a hand though his crop of hair. _Larten you old fool you are worrying too much about petty matters. _

Too bad he didn't feel that way.

* * *

"I think I'm going to puke," I said settling my head between my knees. Kurda and Darren turned. He had just finished explaining the point of the Hall of Death. The spikes that sat in the middle of the room as well as the barred containers big enough for a man to fit in. All things I expected him to say but was not ready for. This placed seemed too familiar too tragic. It was like I could sense the death in the air.

Kurda touched my shoulder. "We should go play some games that should clear your mind."

I stood my gaze away from him and the pits; in this place they were all too familiar.

"The Hall of Sport," Kurda said when we arrived in the next hall, bigger than all the rest with more people, people meaning more men. There was something going on everywhere I turned. A boxing ring in one corner, a play pin looking arena held together with pipes, a climbing mountain and more. Two guys not even ten feet away from us fought with spears.

I watched; my face twisted. They were fighting with no armor or protection at all. One wrong hit and it was all over. I could not slightly understand why there were more men than women.

"Are you interested in playing?"

I turned. Standing behind me was a male vampire. Smiling politely I shook my head. "No this is not my thing. I'll rather watch.

His arms were folded across his chest and he was smiling. His right eye was closed, a scar folded from his eyebrow to his cheek. Not to mention he was huge.

"This is Vanez Blane the Games Master."

" Yo," he greeted smiling. "I was just asking his young woman if she was interested in playing." He said as he shook Darren's hand.

"Is that how you lost your eye?" Darren asked his face full of amazement.

I opened my mouth to scold him on being rude but Vanez had already answered. "No lot this eye in fight with a lion," he laughed at that. Like it was an everyday thing to fight with a lion and loose an eye. "I watch over the games," he explained. "Make sure people are fighting the way they want and getting injured fairly or killed."

"He is our best instructor he trains Vampires to fight most generals have studied under him, including myself."

"Kurda was an intriguing student. He was quick, but hated getting his hands dirty. Never heard of a Vampire who didn't like a little dirt on their hands." Vanez laughed.

"So I'm guessing there's no hop scotch or tag?" I said. Both Vanez and Kurda laughed.

"You are a funny one," Vanez said squeezing my shoulder. I winced. "No but there are plenty of other things to do. Take a look around might find something you want to do."

"Ok," I mumbled. Even though I had no intention of doing anything. Rolling around with sweaty men and throwing spears was not on my agenda. "I think I'll just watch."

"So what do we have here?" I heard from the grunts and laughs of a group of men who had just fallen to the ground behind us. The voice sounded female, so naturally I turned.

And sure enough standing behind us was a female. She was tall, well taller than me. Her hair was black like mine, her body lean and tone. As if for show she flipped back her ponytail. The men behind her clapped and praised her for her win against the males I assumed were lying on the ground. Even Vanez congratulated her. She took the praise without a word.

"Anna, Darren this is Arra Sails," Kurda said gesturing to her.

Arra Sails. I repeated her name in my head for preference. Finally there was another female besides me. She stepped forward then glanced at me up and down slowly, ignoring the look I gave her as she did. It was like she was sizing me up and not liking what she saw she turned away without another word.

I started to ask her if she didn't like what she saw but Darren had already stepped up.

"Hello I'm Darren Shan," Darren said holding out his hand for her to shake. She sized him with a quick glance and turned away. I got the impression that she was slightly rude.

I stepped up again. "You were saying something earlier Arra Sails," I said.

She looked at me again her eyes were like ice. "Yes, but I have decided it was not worth saying. You are not worth saying it too."

Hot anger boiled in my gut. Here I was trying to me nice and she was treating me like some pest on the ground beneath her boot. I wondered faintly if she played any of the games in this place. I wouldn't mind giving her head a whack or two. "I'll like to play against you Arra Sails," I said my voice laced with confidence. The confidence I knew was coming from Robert, silent but there it filled my very bones.

She looked me up and down again then smiled.

A moment later Darren intervened. "I accept the challenge."

I turned. "What?"

Apparently I was so caught up in my moment that I didn't hear Vanez volunteer Darren for a match against Arra and Kurda try to detest against it.

"Didn't you just hear me Darren," I said.

"Yeah I heard you. It's hard not to. But I want to."

"Any objections, "Vanez said completely ignoring me.

"It will be interesting," Arra said glancing at Darren. I will face any Vampire who faces me with might. Regardless of their size, or gender." She pointed that statement at me. "But only if they are willing."

Kurda intervened." You don't have to do this Darren. Arra is one of the best fighters we have; there is no need to…"

"I'm going to do it," Darren said, looking over at me.

Vanez laughed then threw Darren a staff he grabbed it in the air.

"If I win you will shake my hand, and take back what you said about Anna."

"Darren…" I called my heart racing in my chest. But I doubt he heard me, he was already set. I could see it in his eyes. He was going to challenge her and no one was going to get in the way. Any match I had planned for her was going to have to wait. She'd hurt his little pride and he wanted the string to sew it back up.

"Fine," I said. "But just this once." I don't think he heard me that time either.

Arra smiled. "You need a lesson on how you ought to speak to your elders boy." She said walking over to the jungle gym thing made out of bars. Darren behind her.

Kurda held his head. "This can't be happening."

Vanez laughed. "I admire his spunk."

"Yeah well." I was sitting now my legs folded arms across my chest.

Vanez laughed again. I got the feeling he liked doing that. "Don't worry little lady today wasn't your day. But you'll get your chance just wait. And I for one am waiting to see what you come up with, I can sense it you're a tough one."

I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile. If his aim was to make me feel better he sure was going a good job.

"Are you encouraging this as well," Kurda asked me.

"She deserves whatever comes to her," I said poking out my lip. Kurda shook his head. "Well I hope you're a good nurse." He said.

"One of the best," I teased. He didn't find it funny. Instead he just stared at me absently for a moment before turning back around to join Vanez in talking to Darren.

Others piled up as well until almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Darren fight Arra.

* * *

Lying would be to say I wasn't worried about Darren. Or that with every blow she pushed to him I didn't see him plummeting off the bars onto the stone floor, his head busted open and blood spurring everywhere. That would be lying if I said I didn't. I just didn't show it as strongly as Kurda who protest everything, even threatening to call off the match when Darren took a blow hard and fell to his knees.

I couldn't hear what they were saying from above over the roar of the crowd but I knew Darren hadn't quit. The battle continued, Arra swung Darren parried and pushed a few blows of his own each getting blocked. Darren swung again, this time it hit her, right on the thigh. The crowd's roars grew louder.

"I barely felt it," Arra said more surprised than hurt.

"Better watch it," Vanez said. "If the boy beats you…"

"Then you can strap me to a cage in the hall of death and drop me onto the spikes." She spat.

Then the battle continued, getting more intense every second. No long able to sit still I stood with the rest of them. Darren was stuck in a dead end now, no place to go but down. Darren lunged; Arra with super speed I couldn't see swung hitting him the back. He fell hitting the bar below his face down. Both Kurda and I were up ready to run for him.

"No!" Vanez yelled. "Do not disgrace him in front of these Vampires. Let him fight until the end."

Kurda stopped. I wasn't as fast. I didn't care about all that Darren was hurt and I wanted to help him. I was feet from the bars when the crowd gasped. I glanced up; Darren had swung himself around staff in hand to attack Arra from below.

The attack landed and she came plumping down. Just feet from the ground she grabbed one of the bars and spun around landing squarely back on the platform, all intact only without her staff.

Her and Darren exchanged words I could not hear before Darren ran at the weaponless Arra. Quicker than the eye could see Arra had Darren's staff in her hands and Darren was back laying face down on the bars.

"Well fought Darren," Vanez yelled. "There will be no shame in quitting now, Arra has won…"

I knew it wouldn't work. Darren like before had his mind made up, he was going to fight. "No!" he shouted. "No quitting. I will not get off these bars until I am knocked off!"

I closed my eyes then. He was so determined on fighting. Going up the bars to get him would do nothing. When I opened them Darren was already falling, just like I imagined he would until he hit the ground next to my feet.

I shook him, slapped him and yelled his name until he woke up. I knew he wasn't seriously hurt but the thought of him laying the way he was making me all worried didn't help the fact any. Slowly but surely he opened his eyes.

"How much farther to Vampire Mountain," he mumbled.

I shook him again harder this time. "You idiot you got your ass handed to you," I said.

He wasn't listening as usual. "Where Arra….she has to come….shake…." Kurda and Vanez helped him stand. They led him to where Arra sat, her staff rested on her shoulder.

"One good fight does not make you warrior."

"Shake," Darren insisted pushing out his hand again.

"And if I don't?" Arra asked something like venom in her voice.

Darren's face set. "Then I'll get back on the bars and fight you until you do."

Arra sighed. Then standing his took Darren's hands in hers and shook.

"Power to you Darren," she said.

"Yeah," Darren said. "Power." Then he fell forward falling onto Arra's chest out like a light. Everyone smiled including me. Reaching forward I pushed his hair back away from his face completely ignoring Arra who was still holding him.

"Idiot," I mumbled kissing his forehead.

* * *

"He'll be out for a couple of days according to the doctor," Anna said pushing back her hair. "Little idiot doesn't know when to quit."

"Did you get a good view of the Mountain?" Larten asked filling the void of silence with words. Anything…anything to continuing talking to her, since they had entered the mountain she hadn't said much to him. She'd been busy with others who wanted her attention.

"What is her problem?" Anna said as if he hadn't asked her a question. He didn't need to ask who "her" was referring too. Walking over to his coffin in the middle of the room she slammed herself into the cushions on its insides. A habit even being in the mountain wouldn't break. It started when she was forced to room with him just years before while in the Cirque. She protested but he wouldn't break, so in an effort to have him give she would purposely push herself into his coffin. Knowing very well when he wanted to sleep. Once inside she would distract him with endless blabber about the day before, while he stood over her glaring down with all the force he would muster.

Needless to say it worked. Within a week she was back in the room and he was allowed to sleep peacefully.

"I mean she just comes out of nowhere, like she some sort of goddess or something….it pissing me off."

He imagined she was folding her arms and poking out her lip. Sighing Larten pulled off his cloak. Wanting to talk to her or not he was tired and needed his sleep. As much as he enjoyed hearing her rave she needed to get out.

"Mr. Crepsley?" She called. Her voice was all breath, it made him wonder if she was still awake at all. "Today when I left with Kurda…" she paused. " Were you angry?" Her voice was shrinking, indicating her pushing herself back into her cover of insecurity. Her second side. The side he noted she resorted to when she was afraid to hear the answer to something. Yet unlike all the other times he had no valid answer for her. Was he angry?

"I yelled at you…when you were just trying to help. I've been doing that a lot. I should have…."

"Do not worry about it, Anna." Larten said. "I was that way as well when I was your age."

"There you go again," she said. He could hear the sigh in her voice. "You know I'm not that young…I'm old enough to drink and smoke…and go to clubs…and I'm legal." She added. "I may not look it but…a lot of things have changed…" she paused. " I feel like a lot of things are going to change…"

Without a word of warning he reached into the coffin, and like a baby being taken out of his crib he pulled Anna out. "W-What?"

He sat her on her feet. Her face was flushed.

"You didn't have to do that," she said. "All you had to do was tell me. You do any other time."

"Things are changing," he said humor in his tone. She didn't laugh. Reaching over he pushed back a trail of hair that had been settling in her eyes. Her face was hot underneath his fingers, and before he knew it he was pulling back to avoid anymore undue contact. She leaned forward her eyes closed. His hand fell to his side and he turned away from her.

"Goodnight Anna," he said not looking at her.

"Um…goodnight…Mr. Crepsley."

She turned and left.

* * *

I turned and left. My face was burning on high now, and my fingertips were shaking, but not from the cold. He'd touched me…and not simply from obligation like all the other times…he really meant it…he'd actually reached out and touched me….

I couldn't explain why I was so excited or why I even cared. It was Mr. Crepsley for god sake. My mentor…my teacher and protector…my savior….

I bit my lip in an attempt to cool down. Getting all hot and bothered over my teacher was so not cool. Although to say he wasn't kinda handsome…in a weird…teacher kind of way…when he picked me up, would be lying….

I all rationally he was way older than me. Not just in looks…because if I was to judge it by looks I would have to say he was in his late thirties maybe forties…Not to mention the fact that he was over a hundred and here I was looming on the twenties. Still a kid compared to him. If he wanted to do something like that with me…well…not that he would want too…it would be like borderline petifile. That is if we were doing the math from the 'number of days living on the earth.'

_Maybe it's just you Anna…I mean you haven't conversed or kissed a guy close to you age for like….ever….Yeah that's it…_

As if by an answer to my prayer someone called my name from behind. I turned. Standing with a wide smile on my face was Kurda. There were maps in his hands.

* * *

**Hey. Yeah you. Yeah. Did you like it...let me know. **

**Contacts are located on my profile. Don't be shy. I do not bite...**

**Review!**


	22. Background Fiqure

**Another Chappy done. Actually found time to do this one. May have some spelling/grammer mistakes. I'm sorry if it does just continuing reading. If its so bad your eyes start bleeding let me know. **

**Feedback would be nice. **

* * *

"Kurda?" I called.

" I was just heading over to see you," he said.

" Well I was just heading over to my room to go to sleep," I said back.

" Do you mind if I join you?' He asked. I raised one eyebrow at him. Seeing the look on my face obviously he pushed up his hands in surrender. " No, no not in that way."

I didn't change my expression. " Either way," I replied. " I don't really make it a habit to speak to strange men in the comfort of my room."

" Alright in the hall then. What I have to say can be spoken anywhere." He smiled again.

" Fine." I said. " Come on. But only for a little while. Who knows what Mr. Crepsley or Darren will do if they find you in there."

I led him down the hall into my room. He came in quickly and quietly. He sat in the chair beside the door and I sat on top of my coffin. I Patted my feet against my coffin's wood. " So what's this all about?" I asked.

" I want to get your opinion on something," he replied.

I stared him up and down. " Well…" I started. " For starters, at vest your wearing looks really good on you, and the brown of the pants really bring out your eyes." I had said it to be funny. He seemed like he would enjoy the joke and he did because the moment I said it the room filled with his laughing. The sound was like waves that pulsated off the walls. In them I felt a sense of real joy, genuine happiness and…_self loathing… _

His laugh slowly faded from the room to be replaced with a smile on the edge of his lips then a frown. " No nothing like that. I want to know your opinion on this war we about to enter and the Vampaneze."

" My opinion? Why should my opinion matter?" I called.

" I feel like just your opinion could change things. Through you are hardly anyone in a place of many, it is like what you think will change the course of things completely." He scratched his head. " I'm sorry that was a bit awkward to say. Should have worded it different."

" Yeah," I said," Kinda threw that one of me there. But to tell the truth, I don't really think there should be a war if we can all settle our differences without anyone dying, human or Vampire then everything will be ok. It might take a while and there will be disagreements but…"

" But?" Kurda asked.

" Its kinda hard for me to take sides. I don't like the Vampaneze anymore than anyone else here, but yet I feel a sense of pity for them."

" They are just like us," Kurda said.

" Yes. But we don't kill humans they do. They ruin the lives of people. Even though they may be only following their instincts and living to survive what they do is still not right. So to sit here and tell you that I do not feel some resentment towards them will be a lie. I may feel pity and want peace with them but this empty void that was once filled by my loved ones lost by their hands will never let me forget."

Kurda stared at me for a long while his eyes focused and intense. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable when he nodded and turned away. " As I expected your answer has left me with much to think about. Thank you Anna."

I blushed. " Um…well…so I think I should be getting to bed. Get a good mornings sleep before tomorrow. You know how that goes. You guys have to have something big planned for tomorrow."

" I don't know about that," he said.

" Either way its not proper for a young woman like myself to have a young man like yourself in her room after hours. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I leveled my voice so it sounded like I was joking. He stood up and went to the opening that was the door.

" Darren is too be presented to the Princes tomorrow." He said.

" I know. If there ever is a time for him to use that adorable smile of his, its tomorrow."

" Let both just hope they like him." Kurda added. I nodded. God knows what they will do to him if they didn't.

_

* * *

_

_Fire…_

_Rocks…_

_Water… _

_And Darren was surrounded by it all. Screaming for help as each engulfed him one by one. And I couldn't help him. Only watch helplessly. _

_Darren!_

_Darren!_

" Anna. Anna."

Someone was shaking me awake. " Huh?"

" Come on Anna wake it on up."

" Gavner?"

" You were screaming. I happened to past by before you woke anyone up. Nightmare was that bad?"

" It was pretty hectic. Thanks Gavner for waking me up."

" Though got to say it sounded more like singing then it did screaming. You know what they say. Hidden talents reveal themselves when least…"

" Get out Gavner." I said pointing to the door. " If only Darren can keep his mouth shut. I would rather not have the whole mountain know that."

" Fine. Fine. But I would like to hear you one day as collateral for keeping the secret."

" Maybe one day." I mumbled as she walked completely out. Folding my legs together I sat my chin in the middle, and fell asleep.

* * *

" Ouch. Ouch. Hey slow down."

" Hey stop complaining," I scolded pushing the shirt over his head.

" I'm still sore you know," Darren complained. I punched his arm. Hard. He flinched.

" No one told you to go rushing to battle against that woman. Fighting for your little pride is what is wrong with most men.

" It wasn't just my pride," Darren said looking me straight in the eye. I punched him again.

" Challenging Arra Sails. Perhaps your stupidity becomes you." Mr. Crepsley said irrupting Darren's and I glaring contest. " Even I would hesitate to go one on one with her." There was something like admiration in his voice. I didn't like it. I turned my glare on him, as usual he didn't notice or at least pretended not too.

" You hear that Anna. I'm braver than Mr. Crepsley."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " Bravery and Stupidity are not the same thing. You could have been seriously injured. There are very few Vampires alive that could knock the staff out of Arra's hands." He paused at the door. " Now hurry and make him presentable Anna. We must not keep the princes waiting."

" Yeah. Yeah." I said jacking up Darren's pants. " Where'd that new found burst of energy come from?"

" I don't know," Darren shrugged. " Maybe he likes Arra."

_Maybe he does…that would explain the smiles and joyful tone and…_I shook my head. " No that can't be it."

Darren didn't hear me, he was already trailing behind Mr. Crepsley. They led me down a series of halls I'd never seen before.

" How far does this go?" Darren referred to the long and tall hall we were now walking down.

" The Hall of Princes is the highest location in the mountain. This hall is the only way to get too it."

We approached the guard who demanded that we remove our shoes. " Um why?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of walking around barefooted.

" Weapons of all kinds are forbidden. One could easily hide an various amount of weapons in their shoes."

I took my shoes off without any farther argument and we continued through the gate to the other side. Once over I was instantly hit with glowing light and the promise of heat.

"This is the core of the mountain. The Hall of Princes is just beyond."

I touched the glowing dome. It was warm and throb slightly.

" It is the hardest material known to both man and Vampire. Nothing can break through its walls."

" Where did it come from?" I asked still touching the dome."

" Centuries ago when the Vampaneze broke away from our clan Mr. Tiny presented this as a gift along with the stone of blood. We do not know what material it is or how it was built If anything it probably involves magic."

Mr. Crepsley said something else but I was already making my way inside following the brightness of the light and the heat. They didn't stop me so I continued on inside.

It was as big inside as out. Like a giant theater, a platform in its middle with four seats lined side by side. Around the platform stone pews. Behind the seats placed on a stand was a oval shaped ornament the color of blood. I continued walking, away from Mr. Crepsley and Darren who were talking never stopping just walking. Not sure where my mind had wondered or what I was thinking.

" Anna."

I turned. Darren and Mr. Crepsley was already seated beside Gavner and Harkat.

" Come on."

" Oh." I followed them sitting between Gavner and Harkat.

" Hello Anna," Harkat greeted. I patted his head.

" Hello Harkat. I've missed you little bud…"

" Shhh…"

" Huh?"

The whole room went quiet. Until all that could be heard was the rustle of feet moving and butts sitting in chairs. The empty seats on the platform had been filled by three huge men.

" Those are our Prince. There is one missing but there will always be at least one in attendance at all times. To our right is Mika Ver Leth," Mr. Crepsley directed us to the youngest looking of the three. His hair was black and hung loosely down his shoulders cover most of his face except his intense eagle like eyes and sharp nose. If I had to rate him, he would be considered handsome, almost dark and mysterious through it probably wouldn't kill him to smile. " He is the youngest of our princes at two hundred and seventy years, and is a fierce warrior." I wouldn't have guessed that by looking at him…

" In the center is Paris Skyle." An old guy. Like really old. Beard and hair to match. If had to take a guess he was very wise. His whole demeanor screamed important and well respected elder. " He is the oldest living vampire at eight hundred and is well respected."

" Finally there is Arrow." Big. I mean huge, all muscles with a face to match. Now I knew what Kurda was talking about when we said that the princes were the ideal size for rulers of Vampires. This guy through took the cake. " He married a human woman in the past leaving our kind but returned when she was killed by the Vampaneze He is at the forefront of the Anti-Vampaneze sententment."

" Anything else we need to know?" I asked.

" Larten Crepsley. Darren Shan to the front."

"They will have to wait until later Anna. Darren it is time to go."

I watched them stand and walk to the front. I felt my fingers shaking. I knew it wasn't a good thing for Darren to be presented to the Princes without me. It meant that they were angry at him. It would have made m feel a little better through if I could join them.

They got to their knees.

The one called Paris spoke up. " It is good to see you Larten. I did not think I would look upon your face again." His voice was joyful as if greeting a long time friend. I felt my body relax a little.

" I thought it to be to handsome a face to hide my Lord." Mr. Crepsley joked.

Paris chuckled. " And this must be your assistant. Darren Shan. Gavner has spoke much about him."

I turned to Gavner. He gave me a thumbs up.

Mika spoke up then his eagle eyes were on Darren. " He is just a boy Larten what possessed you to…"

" Let us not speak harshly of Larten. Mika." Paris scolded. He shut his trap.

" There is only one reason we called you here today Larten. To hear your reasons for blooding young Darren. Surely you knew you were breaking our tradition. There must be a valid reason."

A valid reason, I wanted to know. Because not once since I was blooded did I hear Mr. Crepsley or Darren tell the true story behind his blooding. I knew Madam Octa was involved and Mr. Crepsley and Darren made a deal, but besides that I was just as confused as the Princes were. To hear it now would be another door opened.

" I have no valid reason." Mr. Crepsley said.

The entire hall gasped including me. Suddenly the gasped turned into an uproar.

I bit my lip. This couldn't be good.

" Quiet in the hall! There must be quiet." Paris yelled. The entire hall went quiet.

" Come now Larten, do not play games. You would not blood a boy out of simply whimsy."

" No. Yet I did. I went against all reason when I blooded Darren. There is no acceptable excuse for my actions."

Darren stood up then. " No. Mr. Crepsley…"

Mr. Crepsley immediately shushed him.

_Oh no…its that feeling again. Like I already know what is about to happen. Darren is going to…_

I heard Gravner's voice then. Clear through the quiet of the hall. But whatever he was saying didn't register to me. All I could see was Darren risking his life, Darren almost being killed, reaching out for me screams coming from his mouth.

This same feeling as before, when my parents were killed or Robert. Should I say something? Tell them what I'm seeing. I grappled with myself. Replaying the images in my head.

So many voices seemed to be speaking at one time I could not set one apart from the other, _it feels like what is about to happen is not really a bad thing…but…_

" Lets set a challenge for the boy," Arrow said pointing at Darren. I opened my mouth then shut it again.

" I said I did not want to bring Darren into this," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Not quite," Mika said with a smile that made his face look a bit more pleasant.

" You said you did not want to be punished. A challenge is not punishment."

" It is fair. If the boy proves himself in a test you decision to blood him will be accepted."

" No more will he said about it. The dishonor will be his if he fails."

" Very well. But it is his decision I will not force it upon him."

Mr. Crepsley turned to the very confused looking Darren. I felt my hands shake. I already knew his answer, but to hear him say it…it scared me more than I knew it should.

" What kind of challenge?" Darren asked.

" A good question," Paris said. " It would be unfair to pen you against one of our generals, as a half vampire you would not fair well."

" And a quest would take too long," Mika added. " Which only leaves…"

I already knew the outcome. I could see it clearly in my mind now. I had no involvement in it. Standing up and protesting, expressing my views would no nothing. I don't know where it came from but I made a decision in order to stop myself from ruining what felt like was meant to be. I stood. Then without drawing attention to myself I walked out.

* * *

" I knew you would be here," Darren said as he walked into my room. I peered up over my coffin. It had been one hour since I left the hall of princes and came into my own room.

" Where else would I be smarty." I said.

Darren looked down. His face was sober, I knew why.

" Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I already…I mean…"

" Anna."

It was Mr. Crepsley this time.

" Ann…"

" You guys have never told me," I blurted out. " The reason Darren was blooded. This whole time and I don't even know…"

" Huh?" Darren gasped.

" Nothing," I said turning away from both of them. " You should go to sleep, the Princes want you pretty early tomorrow."

" Yeah but…how do you?"

" Because I just do," I said. " Now get out." I tried to put on my normal voice. Sarcastic, amusing and seemgily carefree.

Neither of them argued with me, through they hesitated to move. I pretended not to see them. Within minutes they were gone.

In the thick stream of things, I felt like a piece of a puzzle completely out of place. Cinderella thrown in the story of Snow White. Like I did not belong, but in attempt to get by they accepted me anyway.

_Is it really supposed to be only Mr. Crepsley and Darren? It sure feels that way. Like seasoning thrown into a pot without any regards to its taste. _

_Do I have any other purpose than to just stand here and stare? Or can I really speak up…and change what I feel like is already set in stone? _

* * *

She looked frightened. For herself or Darren, Larten could not tell. The kind of fear he knew she was trying to hide, after this long he could pretty much read that much. First Darren's trials and now this.

" I am going back. Please get some rest Darren." Then he turned heading back in the direction of Anna. He heard Darren call after him but he ignored him. He approached Anna's room he knew she was inside, he entered.

" Mr. Crepsley…?" She called without bothering to turn around. " I have this feeling…that something bad is going to happen…not now but sometime near and…"

" Anna…" Mr. Crepsley called.

She continued as he hadn't called her. " I'm the only one who knows about it…and Darren…"

" Anna." He stepped towards her.

" Just like my parents. I saw…before they were killed…I could have stopped it. I could have…"

Her voice sounded far gone, as if she herself was not even speaking the words but someone else. Reaching over Larten grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Her gaze was blink as he looked down at her. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

" I see you too. The man with the scar…I…"

_What nonsense is she speaking?_ He shook her.

She blinked twice eyes focusing as she did so. Her mouth opened. " Mr. Crepsley…what?"

" You were saying something?" He noted still shaking her gently. She shook her head.

" No I wasn't. I just said goodbye to you guys. Then I turned around and here you were. Is everything ok you look..." her hand went to his cheek. Soft fingers glided across the scar there.

" Yes. Yes." He said gently taking her wrist in two of his fingers and pulling her away. " I was much more worried about you." He admitted. She smiled.

" Didn't mean to blow you two off like that. I just needed some time to think alone. I should really stop with my mood swings. You guys put up with a lot of me."

She was babbling. Something she did frequency when she was nervous or anxious about something. A way to hide her true feelings about something. Larten had been with her far to long to fall for the complexities of such a ploy. Although he doubted she did it on purpose, it was still a habit in desperate need of breaking. They had grown closer since the first day they met, and he expected a great deal more expression from her. Vampires had feelings and there was nothing wrong with expressing them in the right company.

" There is something bothering you," he said. She shook her head, then took a step forward. " I can't explain what's wrong…I feel like I have to do something anything to…" She grabbed his sleeve and pulled herself forward until she was pressed against his chest.

_What is she…? _

Leaning up she came within inches of his face. " …feel alive." She said. Small hands took hold of the collar of his duster, she pulled herself closer. He grabbed her shoulders at that same moment.

"Enough Anna! I do not know what game you are playing at but…"

"It's not…a game. Why would…?"

" Anna!"

She glanced towards the door. Standing in its entrance was Kurda

Anna didn't even hesitate. " Kurda!" she exclaimed as if he was the only person she wanted to see at that moment. She tore away from where Larten was standing and moved towards Kurda. Reaching out Larten grabbed her arm. She stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry. That was my fault I'm going to go now. Ok." She pulled away. " You had to show me something right Kurda."

Larten could nothing but watch her go.

* * *

**Wow a lot of stuff for just one chappy. On to the next one through. Hoped you liked. **

**Review!**


	23. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Hey back after how long with anothe Chappy. Been very, very busy lately. Colorguard is back on and practice is cooking. But that is neither here nor there. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Trying to get more involved with Anna and how she relates with the other characters that aren't Larten. **

**Tell me how Im doing will ya! **

**Diclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/ Sega of Darren Shan **

**Please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes...I tend to skip over a few at times...**

**Pieces of the Puzzle**

* * *

" I want to take you to meet the princes." Kurda said. He currently had my thin wrist in one of his hands and was leading me down the halls with a fierceness.

" Take me to the Princes? Shouldn't Mr. Crepsley…?" At the thought of his name I felt my heart skip a beat and the sting of reject bite at my stomach. I shook it off. " Ok whatever."

Kurda continued. " You and Darren both have inspired me. You must tell the Princes of your views…"

I stopped in my tracks… " Whoa. You didn't say anything about…"

Without letting of my wrist Kurda came towards me. I started to pull back feeling a bit uncomfortable with him closing the space between us so quickly.

" If not tell them, then at least allow me to introduce you."

" Ok," I said. He turned and continued to lead me down the hall; his hand was suddenly in mine. And I wondered faintly when that happened. I didn't get the chance to ask because we were already in the hall of the Princes walking towards the place of their meeting.

" Are you sure this is ok?" I asked.

He nodded. " Yes, I have already told them you may be coming." His hand tightened around mine. It was very warm. " Don't worry." He smiled back at me. " I'm right here if anything goes wrong."

"A lot of reassurance," I mumbled trying to cover up my embarrassment.

The first person I saw was Paris, the oldest Vampire. Then Mika and lastly arrow. I bowed lightly. " Hello…Mr. Princes." I replied politely not really sure to say. " My name is…"

" Anna," Paris said. " We have heard much about you. Kurda has told us a great deal."

I stood slowly. Mika's hawk like eyes roamed over me quickly. He didn't look impressed. Then again, that may have just been the look in his eyes.

" And I assume you know of us?" Paris said beckoning to the Princes behind him.

I nodded. " Your Paris the oldest vampire, and Arrow and Mika. I have already been told all about you guys."

" Not too much I hope," Arrow said. I shook my head.

" No just enough not to seem ignorant."

Kurda stepped up then. " I wanted to introduce you all to her. She is truly a remarkable young woman. I have not seen such will since Arra Sails."

I bit the side of my cheek. I didn't like be the center of attention, yet here Kurda was praising me like I was the best thing ever.

" You speak as if she has all the answer to our problems," Mika said his head cradled in his hand. His eyes never once left my form.

Kurda smiled. " To hear her speak, you would think so." Kurda turned to me, his green eyes were filled with hope, like everything was staked on me. " Will you express what you did to me, to them?"

Taking a deep breath I told them just what I had Kurda just a day before. " I mean all wars and began and ended in a room full of old guys. Might as well end it before it begins. Gather their most honorable our most honorable which would be you guys and pile in a room. Neither side leaving until things are resolved." Ok so I added that last part in there, but I had to be said.

Paris smiled. It was a kind smiled and before I knew it I was smiling back.

"If only things were that simple," Arrow replied.

" It can be, if you want it to be," I said.

" Only fools think up such unreal dreams and hope they come true," Arrow resorted. I glanced at him through my lashes his eyes never once left my form.

" Then I must be a fool," I said. Because I believe it."

There was silence then that lasted a full moment before Paris began to laugh. " I see what are you saying Kurda. She is indeed a force. I myself am a bit warily about going against what she says. The look in those eyes is pure and complete."

" Go on and be well Anna. You are truly a wonder."

* * *

" What was that all about?" I asked when we left the Hall of Princes.

" I expected them to have that reaction. You are a…" Kurda stopped short. I waited for him to finish his sentence but all he did was stare in my direction. I raised one eyebrow as if to ask him if he liked what he saw but he had already shook his head and turned around.

" Did you hear of Darren's training?"

I shook my head. " No. He didn't tell me anything…then again I haven't spoken to him since they gave him the trials."

" We will be assisting Darren in all ways possible. Training him so he will be ready when the trials arise. I was wondering if you would be interested in undergoing training as well. I normally do not encourage violence, but one must learn to protect themselves if necessary, and from what I've collect…."

" Are you trying indirectly call me weak?" I asked.

He turned. " No…I didn't mean it like…um…"

" Speak quickly, I think the airs running out."

Kurda rubbed the top of his head. " What I meant was…"

" I know what you meant," I called walking ahead of him. " And sure I would love for you to teach me a move or two."

" You are…"

" What?"

Kurda rubbed the back of his head again, sending stray strings of hair pushing against his hand. " Its been so long since I've spoken to a woman…who's not Arra."

" It can't have been that long. I mean you had to have had a girlfriend at one point or another."

" Fiancée," he said matter-a factly.

" Oh," I said.

" I have not seen her since I left my father's house, almost seventy years ago."

" Double oh," I replied. " Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable…"

Kurda grinned. " No. No. As a matter of fact I am enjoying talking to you. Speaking to you makes me want to pour out everything. You know? I don't know what it is about you but…perhaps Paris is right."

" You mean about my eyes? I don't know what he was talking about, but there's nothing in these plain things."

" No." Kurda called grinning down at me. " I see it right there," his smile grew farther. " Seems like its only the first piece to the puzzle."

Why was I all of the sudden blushing?

* * *

It felt like I only had two hours of sleep before Darren was in my room shaking me awake. I almost bit his head off as usual and sat up to get dressed. Once out, Mr. Crepsley and Darren were waiting on me.

" Hello Mr. Crepsley," I said keeping it cool. _Normal right…just act like nothings happening…_

" Hello Anna," he said a bit too stiffly. I smiled in his direction.

We walked then to the Hall of Princes, neither saying a word. My mind was starting to wonder when Darren ran ahead. Only when I looked up did I realize that we had approached where Arra Sails was sitting.

" Arra!" Darren yelled.

" Great," I mumbled following after him. They shook hands.

" I hope you are not to upset about what I said in the Hall of Princes," she replied tenderly. " I do not believe in going easy on any Vampire even if they are a child. We have a hard life, not suited to the weak." She looked my way when she said that. I glared at her.

" As I said, I am sure you will pass the trials. If you do not, I will not step forward to plead for your life."

Darren nodded. " I know."

" We are still friends?" Arra asked.

Darren nodded again.

" And if you need any help, I will be happy to assist you. I have been through the trials three times."

" Three…"

" To prove myself more than anyone else. As a woman I am constantly perceived as weak. To show I am a worthy Vampire I will do it as many times as it takes." For a snap shot of a moment her eyes traveled to me, the quick glimpse in her eyes was almost empathic. But then her attention was turned elsewhere as Mr. Crepsley bowed lightly.

" Thank you Arra. Will keep that in mind," Mr. Crepsley said.

Arra's face went soft. " Well look at you, as courteous as ever Larten." She paused. " And handsome too."

She was smiling at him, and she was smiling at him. But not just normal smiles. The kind of smiles I remember my Mom giving my Dad. Or Claire giving Carmen.

" And you as beautiful as ever," he said, his mouth inches away from grinning. Now they were flirting. Seriously.

And she called Mr. Crepsley handsome. Really. Well he was in a weird…sort of…way.

" I know," Arra said turning and walking in the direction of the Princes.

Mr. Crepsley was practically glowing. Pressing my hands on my hips I confronted him. " What was that about?"

It was as if he had just seemed to notice me because his face went stiff again.

" Yeah. What were you grinning about?"

Mr. Crepsley coughed awkwardly. " If you two must know, Arra was once my mate."

I swallowed hard. So that would explain most of what was going on. " So you two were like married?" I asked still facing him.

" Why didn't you tell us you used to be married?"

" What happened? Did you get an divorce or something?" I jumped in.

" Vampires neither marry nor divorce like humans do. Instead we make temporary commitments. Deciding to separate whenever they wish. And since Vampires cannot bear children very few decide to spend their lives with one mate."

"So…" I whispered touching my face. That would explain why Mr. Crepsley always got so happy whenever Arra's name was mentioned. He and her used to be together…as in lovers.

" Vampires can't have children?" Darren exclaimed.

" Is is one of the reason there are so few female Vampires among us."

" So I am sterile?"

" Yes," Mr. Crepsley said. He looked my way. I refused to look at him. " As Anna is barren."

" I already knew that," I said.

Darren's mood didn't change, instead he ran ahead. " So do you still have feelings for Arra?"

" I admire and respect her," Mr. Crepsley replied sidestepping Darren.

Darren wasn't going to take that for an answer. " That's not what I mean. Do you love her?"

Mr. Crepsley paused for a moment before speeding up again. " Oh look we are almost late for the meeting with the Princes. Come Darren, Anna no dallying."

" Now that I think about it, they kinda make a good couple," Darren said.

As much as I hated to admit looking at the two of them they kinda did. And I really hated to admit that.

We entered the hall and I sat beside Mr. Crepsley. While Darren went to the front to get his trials. My heart thumped with anticipation, I could only imagine how Darren felt.

Darren reached into the bag. I already knew what stone it was before he even pulled it out.

* * *

"Well of course I have no reason but to come out alive."

" Yeah because if you don't I'm going to kill you myself. The spikes will be the last thing on your mind when I'm finished."

Darren flinched. He knew I was serious. Him not passing the trials was not an option. Even if he did lose I would fight until the end, which was a guarantee.

"Laying down the rules aye Anna," Vanez replied hitting my back.

"Darren has to come out alive," I replied. " No, if ands or buts about it.

"That he will lad. Don't be so anxious."

"Have faith in Darren," Harkat said grabbing my sleeve. " I do."

To say I didn't have faith in Darren was an understatement. I had as much faith in him as anyone else. I just couldn't help but worry, contemplate what if. I know that kind of thinking was what got most people killed, but I couldn't help it. I loved Darren too much to lose him over something as stupid as the Trials. And if asked I would tell them the same thing, no matter the consequences.

" Anna."

I turned before I took the time to figure out who it was. There were so many men in this mountain that knew my name, while I had no idea who they were.

As suspected a group of male vampires sat at a table in the dining hall, beckoning me towards them. One held up a spare barrel of wine at me. At the invitation of wine I started to drift towards them. A firm yet gentle touch on my small of my back made me stop.

" Mr. Crepsley…."

He didn't reply just stared down at me.

" Listen to him lad," Vanez said. " Such an invitation if not what it seems."

Nodding I continued to walk with Darren and the others. Mr. Crepsley's hand was still on my back, a little higher up now but still there. And with it I felt a strong sense of relief. In his own way he had saved me from a potential situation. Although his demeanor was still distance I could tell he was not completely angry.

He walked me too my room. From there he let me go. Sighing I tried my best against to explain myself. " About what happened…yesterday…I…"

He shook his head. " Do not fret about it," he said finally speaking to me directly. I grabbed his sleeve roughly.

" No!" I just about shouted.

His eyebrows twitched. " I want to tell you…I don't know what came over me. I mean making a move on my teacher is so not cool…but when it was happening for a second there…" I was making no sense, and I could see it on his face that he was confused. But the combination of his looming over me, and my nervousness wouldn't let me stop.

" For a second there it did seem alright…even through I know its not…I just felt so happy that you were there and…" I shuffled backwards my feet caught on something and I tripped up.

* * *

She was making no complete sense. Babbling on about something. At first her voice was loud enough for him to hear, then it toned down to a whisper. Hands tore at the skirt and her feet scuffled back and forth.

But even nervous and baffled she was still as alluring as ever. He was supposed to remain calm and composed in any situation, the only one with a level head when all else was said. Yet she brought out the other side of him, the impulsive possessive side. Reasoning with himself he could say it was only to protect her just as he had protected Darren so closely, but he knew it was something else. How was it possible to have the same feelings he had when around Arra with this girl?

She fell backwards tripping over something behind her. She landed on her butt.

" What the…" she lifted the object she stepped on, in her hand laid a bottle.

" Bath salt…and soap…"

" Seba probably," Larten replied helping her up.

" Oh I get it. Either someone is trying to give me a hint, or they are being very, very sweet." She turned the bottle in her hands. " I wonder…who is was…Kurda maybe?"

" Perhaps," Larten grumbled making a point to look away from her. She had been spending a considerable amount of time with the would be Prince. Which bothered Larten more than he knew it should. If she was interested in anyone in the mountain, it might as well be someone closer to her age, Kurda would be the likely choice. Still knowing that didn't make Larten feel any better about the situation. And even if mating was on Kurda's mind, he would first have the do the honorable thing and ask Larten first, and just handing his student over without a fuss was not something Larten was willing to do.

" Either way," she continued. " I want to use these. Finally a shower with some soap."

She paused, her eyes drifted up to where Larten stood. He felt himself go stiff.

" I know this is going to sound really awkward with all that has happened in the last day or so, but…do you want to come too? I mean you could sit in your corner of the shower and me in mine, and we could throw the bottle back and forth…"

Larten hesitated before answering. " No. I must speak to Darren and make sure he is ready for the trial that awaits him."

" Ok well see you whenever…" she replied turning and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

I walked to the showers without being seen. It was mostly empty besides one person. The person I did not want to see after what occurred before.

Arra Sails.

She stood the opposite direction, her backside the only thing visible through the pour of water. Black hair curled down her shoulders, and the curl of her back seemed almost flawless in the dim room.

Refusing to back down just because she was here I undressed quickly and threw myself into the cold water hissing when the water actually touched me.

A moment later I heard a strange humming sound that was laughing.

" What's so funny?" I asked turning around.

" You are actually Larten's second assistant? What possessed him to blood you." She turned and looked at me.

" I don't know," I said slapping a handful of the soap stuff onto my shoulder before throwing the bottle over to her. She caught it midway through the air, examined it for a moment then took a handful herself. " Maybe he wanted someone young and pretty to teach for a change."

Oh she didn't like that, I could see it in her eyes. Her mouth kept it cool through, " You are weak. I could see that when I first met you. A shame to all female vampires here you have worked hard to keep their honor."

She threw the bottle back at me. " Then if I so weak then teach me to be strong. Show me what it is like. I hate it when people tell me I'm wrong, but do nothing to show me how to get it right. The last thing I want to be is a disappoint to anyone, be it Mr. Crepsley or the female race."

" It's not that simple," she said. " It takes years to master…"

" We got time," I replied." I'm pretty sure by now that you don't like me. While we'll at it you can invent new ways to torture me."

She turned away from me. " Perhaps they were all right about you…Larten's second assistant. Perhaps…"

She walked away then, leaving me in the showers alone.

* * *

**Oh snap. Darren's trials are coming up and Anna and Larten don't seem any closer to revealing their true feelings...wait what are their true feelings? Either way I can't wait to start writing more. Thanks a bunch for all the reviews on the last chapter and any other chapters. You guys inspire me! **

**P.S. Got some really interesting questions on my Formspring. Keep them coming...and I'll keep answering them! Link to the Formspring is on my profile. **

**REVIEW!**


	24. Darren's Trials, Anna's Training 1

**Hey I'm back! With another long chappy. Hope I didn't take too long this time you guys. Anyways hope you enjoy and stuff. Oh and please excuse any grammer or spelling mistakes you see. I had my sis read over this chapter and she said it was good, but then again she was half asleep so I don't know. Enjoy. REview!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Darren Shan/Cirque Du Freak. **

**Darren's Trials Anna's Training 1**

* * *

I went back to my room after the showers and found a pair of paints, boots and a shirt that actually fit. I don't know who sent me the clothes but it was much appreciated and much easer to move around in than the dress. Helped more when it came to training the next day.

Kurda had me while Vanez took Darren away. Mr. Crepsley came along too, but contented himself with standing on the side just watching which made me a little uncomfortable.

" Alright. Stance. Its the most important thing to remember."

" Stance right." I said copying his leg style.

" Now show me your breathing."

I lunged my fist balled aiming for Kurda's shoulder. He dodged me easily. I fell towards the ground. He grabbed me before I hit the ground. Breathing hard I braced my hands against his shoulders; although not as big as the other vampires he was just as broad.

" Sorry," he said.

" No, its alright," I said patting his chest. " Lets go again."

" Ok. But don't rush it." He said letting go of my waist.

" I'm trying not too." I admitted pulling a stray hair out of my face.

* * *

We ended the session on a good note. I had learned a few new things and Kurda wasn't as bruised as I feared he would be. In fact he looked happy.

" A map maker aye?" I asked. " That didn't look like someone who sits around making maps."

" Yes well, even a lowly map maker must know a thing or to survive."

" I want to see your study," I blurted out.

" And I've wanted to show you," he replied..

" Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

" Didn't think it would be suitable to ask you to join me in my study, so late in the day."

" Why not? It's not like we're you know. That is like the last thing on my mind tonight."

" Then what's the first thing?"

I found myself heating up. To tell the plan and honest truth going to Kurda's study and making out wouldn't be half bad. If it were Claire it would have been taken care of a long time ago. She didn't play any games when it came to this kind of thing. And it wasn't as if Kurda wasn't attractive.

" Getting to your study," I said. " We can talk about the rest later."

" Yes. You can."

I turned. The voice sounded familiar, before I could call any names a staff came flying my way. Reaching out I flinched from it more than I caught it. " Arra."

" Remember what we spoke of?" She didn't give me time to answer. " I intend to take full advantage of I it."

" You mean in the showers?"

" Yes. I'm ready to train you. Just as Darren is putting up his all, so will you. Whether you want to or not. There is no honor in rejecting a fight, so either way you will battle me."

" Arra!" Kurda interrupted. " She has had enough for today. I am merely teaching her enough to get by-"

" I'm in Arra."

" That is what I like to hear." Arra said. " Now ready yourself, I will not show you mercy. If I am to torture you I should begin soon."

" Anna are you sure?" Kurda asked touching my shoulder.

" Yeah. We already had this girl talk about it. We are both totally for it."

By the look on his face I could tell he wasn't buying it, but he kept his mouth shut.

" Come at me Larten's Assistant."

" Oh don't worry about that," I said, coming at her.

* * *

Arra was merciless. She attacks without warning and struck without fault. Throwing me against the walls of the room, I pushed my staff up for protection at the same moment she was attacking. The wood clashed but didn't break.

She offered no words of encouragement, but I could tell she was pleased. She paused. Huffing I made no move to change my stance.

" On to the bars," was all she said before dropping her staff and walking away. Lugging my aching body straight I dropped my weapon as well and followed her.

* * *

He had to finish this. There was no if ands or buts about it. Too many people were counting on him. If anything he was going to conquer this first one to show them he meant business. Only the gods knew how Anna would react if he didn't come out alive or failed. This place would be blown from the face of the earth under her wrath.

She didn't look like much from a distance but she had a strong will and at times a temper to match.

_Concentrate Darren…no time for what ifs. _

" You completed the practice test but the real one is much harder. There are no redo, what is done is done."

Darren nodded. " I know. And I'm ready."

" That's what I like to hear."

* * *

" That is enough for today," Arra said once I hit the ground from one of the bars above.

I bit my lip. I wanted to cry, but crying was not something someone who wanted to prove a point did. I had to show her I wasn't as weak as she thought I was. Granted her thoughts might have been right, but it didn't make me feel any better about it.

By the way my body ached at the moment I knew I had to have bruises in places I've never had them before.

" Larten," Arra called, her tone of voice changing. I didn't bother to look up. " I would suggest you take care of your assistant. I am done torturing her for today."

" I can see that," he replied. " Darren's training as come to an end as well."

" She is as I expected," Arra said. I opened my mouth to say something back, anything to stop her from talking down at me. " But not hopeless-"

I snapped my mouth shut.

" Anna." Mr. Crepsley called.

" Darren's enduring and so can I," I replied pulling myself up onto my feet.

* * *

She was as bruised as she said she was. Maybe worse. Her back, shoulders arms and legs were an ugly shade of black and blue. And that was the view she allowed Larten and Darren to see, he could only imagine how her front looked. Knowing that Arra had not held back even a little although she could have angered Larten a little. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it. It was Arra's nature not to hold back on any opponent no matter who they were. This he knew too well.

Darren stood behind her rubbing ointment given to him by Seba onto her bruises. Taking care of her, just as she did him when he fought Arra.

She sighed when the ointment hit her wounds. The curve of her back shifted as she turned her head. " How bad is it back there Darren?"

" You look like someone ran you over with a truck," he joked as he applied ointment to a particularly sensitive bruise. She flinched and hissed.

" You haven't said anything Mr. Crepsley," Anna called. " W-what do you think?"

" Battle scars is the honor of Vampires," Larten replied leveling his emotions and response.

" I should have figured you would say something like that." Anna chuckled flinching.

" Go and rest, it will give your body time to heal a little before tomorrow. You as well Darren."

" Alright," Darren said.

" Wait. I have an arrangement with Kurda tonight, he was going to show me his study," Anna exclaimed pulling down her shirt.

" It will have to wait," Larten replied much too quickly for his own liking.

" But…"

" I have spoken," he hissed. " You can pout all you want, it will do you no good." Had it been Darren he would have already cuffed his ears for even trying to defy what he had already said, but he was not about to hit Anna. With her he had to use a different approach.

She flinched as he had hit her. " Fine," she barked. " Master." That statement was lashed in a different tone that Larten could not decipher, he did not linger on it. Instead he turned away from her. " Come I will take you to your room."

" I'm coming,"

Once outside she paused behind him. " You know Kurda and I aren't going to do anything. He just wanted to show me his maps and all. So if your worried about him trying to mate with me or whatever then you should stop worrying. I'm not that easy. I mean what is it with Kurda anyways. Whenever he comes around you act really funny?"

" I have my reasons," Larten replied not bothering to explain himself any further, he didn't feel the need to.

" Although there is something weird coming from him. But it's different…it's lashed in something I can't read. But he's not a bad guy…he actually…Why am I talking to you about this? Look at me babbling. You are totally and completely right. I should get some rest. Goodnight Mr. Crepsley," She ducked into her room without warning.

**

* * *

**

**Darren's First Trial**

_Don't be nervous Anna. If your nervous than your nervousness will wear off on him. Yes…calm…_

Darren flashed me a thumbs up as he was blindfolded. Smiling weakly I waved at him. Then they took him away, leading him into the giant maze. I watched him go until he disappeared my hands visibly shaking.

" He'll be alright," Kurda said grabbing my hand gently.

" Unless you want me to break your fingers you might want to let go, I'm feeling kinda shaky here." I said no threat intended.

" It's alright," he said making no move to remove his calloused hand from mine.

I imagined him right now moving swiftly through the maze, using the skills Vanez taught him, that fierce look of determination on his face. Moving around corners, memorizing the places he had already been then going from there.

It was almost as if I could see him perfectly the way he really was inside that maze. Much like a dream, but then again not. Like a vision…clear as day.

_Wait…I can see him…_

" I can see him," I whispered.

" What?" Kurda called. I turned to him.

" The water is up to his…wait he's drowning. Darren!"

Letting go of Kurda's hand I ran forward to where Darren should have been coming out. Getting within range of the door. Something that was only part terror racing through my veins.

" Anna!" Mr. Crepsley called grabbing my arm. I turned towards him.

" His coming out right now!" I yelled.

" He is…"

Sure enough the door opened and Darren fell out, water crusing beside him.

" Darren!" I called grabbing him, soon being joined my Mr. Crepsley. We both shook him together. " Darren!"

He blinked. I cheered.

" You had me on the edge of my seat Darren," Vanez said as every one piled around Darren.

" I did it," Darren said his voice full of amazement. " Thanks to you guys I…"

" You did it," I finished for him.

* * *

" Oh let the boy go Anna, how can he show off his Vampire pride if you insist on hugging him like a child." Gavner said as I sat Darren leaned against my shoulder stuffing his face while I ran my fingers through his hair.

" Quiet Gavner what do you know. Besides you guys got him all this morning after his trial. Its my turn."

" Whatever you say," Gavner said standing up and walking away. Leaving just Darren, Harkat me and Vanez.

" At…least the betting….against you has stopped," Harkat said.

" Did you bet anything on me Harkat?" Darren asked.

" I don't…have anything to bet."

" And don't look at me pip-squeak. I have better things to worry about. Speaking of worrying there's an awful amount of yelling going on."

" ….He spotted Vampaneze tracks on the way here."

" Didn't Gavner already…"

" No these were in a different spot…"

" Hey. What's going on Darren," Darren said.

" I don't know," I said.

" I don't like what's going on, but we have to focus on your trials," Vanez said standing. " Come on lets get your second trial."

We followed Vanez to the hall of Princes where the noise only got worse as went along. A lot of shouting and screaming insults that hurt my ears to listen. And when we entered Kurda was stuck in the middle of it all being screamed at.

" Their going to start a war," one person yelled.

" They are the agents of the Vampaneze lord!" another yelled.

" The Vampaneze Lord is a myth!" Kurda yelled back. " They are just like us they do not wish for war! It is possible that Mr. Tiny sent them to send word, perhaps the pair that he sent were trying to warn us or discuss…" Kurda tried to explain, but the crowd was just like hearing it. I felt like I understood what he was trying to say, and in some way wanted to hear it. Even the Princes beside Paris were yelling at him. All seemed to want war. I glanced over at who looked as composed as ever.

The commotion didn't stop even when Darren picked his second stone, which ended up being the Path of Needles. And when we left the Hall of Princes the arguing was still going on, Kurda in the middle.

Darren went off to practice not having any time to waste and I stayed behind to wait for Kurda. We had a date and he wasn't getting away from it this time. Besides that, he probably needed someone to talk too after what was happening in there.

So I waited, perfectly content on where I was sitting, speaking to random people who passed and offered words.

When Kurda finally came out he stormed past passing me completely. Stopping only when I huffed out loud.

" Anna," he sighed my name as if relief.

" What's going on?" I said reaching out to touch his shoulder. He grabbed my hand gently, and then started to lead me down the hall. " Kurda…!" I started to snatch my hand back.

" I would like to get someone private where we can talk. Away from the noise, away from the insults…"

" Away from everything," I said willingly following him.

He led me down halls I had never been down, turning corners like some sort of maze.

" My study," he said finally resting. I glanced around. It was a room, a bed sat in the corner, and beside it a desk filled stacked with books, papers, ink and pencils. A fireplace in the other corner.

" Hey what was going on back there?" I said touching his shoulder then turning him towards me. " Everyone was yelling and blaming you."

" They yearn for war," he said still not looking at me. " Fools, the Vampaneze do not. They want peace just as much as any other Vampire. Just as much as you or I do."

" And you tried to tell them that?"

" Yes. Countless times. I have reached my limit with them. Back there all I could do is walk away. You cannot help fools." He said. I leveled his tone, he was different from the Kurda I met, this Kurda was cold uncaring, this Kurda scared me.

" Then keep telling them. Just like you are now, keeping telling them as loud as you can until they realize that they have no choice but to hear you, or seek out their own ways and get just what they want." I took a deep breath because I was shaking him harder than I attended too. " My Dad used to tell me that sometimes people will reach for the unripe apple even through you have already warned them of its taste. And when they get it, they realized you were right, and seek out another with the flavor they intended. I guess what I'm trying to say is the same thing can apply here."

Kurda looked down at me then. His eyes searched me frantically for a moment before he shook he nodded and said. " And what if there is no time to let them learn for themselves?"

" Then be the smart one and find another way to warn them." I said. " At least that's what the Kurda I first met would do." I smiled up at him. " Then again the Kurda I first met kinda scared me with all the grinning he did, so I don't know."

He smiled at that. I giggled.

" Maybe I wasn't crazy after all," he said. Now that he had calmed down I didn't notice how close we actually were standing to each other. His chest was pressed against mine and my hands were on his shoulders. I felt my face heat.

" Crazy about what?" I asked trying to restrain the embarrassment in my voice.

" There is something about you…a power I can't describe."

" The power to get under people's skin's, because if that's it then that isn't the first time I've heard that…"

" No." he said firmly. " Something else."

I opened my mouth to ask him what else but he was on me then pushing me against the side of his desk, mouth on mine. Hesitating waiting for what I would do next.

_What should I do? Kiss him back or just sit here? What would Claire do? _

With that thought I locked both hands around his neck and opened my mouth under his. His tongue swept my mouth, it felt so good it made my teeth hurt, pushing myself upward to meet him we continued.

* * *

" Darren where is Anna?" Larten asked as he approached Darren after his training. He grew warily when she wasn't near someone he trusted. And as far as he knew now she wasn't with anyone he knew.

" She…waited for…Kurda after Darren picked his trials." Harkat explained.

" Yeah now that you mention it, she might have went to Kurda to his study. Do you need her for something?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " No I just needed to know where she was."

_She is with Kurda that I should have expected. _

Although he had to admit there were worse she could be with at the moment. For now she was safe. He doubted Kurda would let anything happen to her. Still it didn't sake his wariness…his jealously about the issue.

He would scold her later about running off without letting him know.

* * *

**A bit of twist aye. Yeah I hate the whole AnnaxKurda thing as much as you do...but do not worry...it will not be for long.... Opps I saying too much. Anyways. Review! I love you guys. On to the next one. **

**P.S. I do not own Cirque Du Freak, but I now after several months and some serious arguing...I now own the book *drum roll* The Sega of Larten Crepsley Book one, Birth of a Killer. Fucking awesome I know. Just had to get that out. **

**FORMSPRING ME! Links is on my PRofile...asking me anything that's what its for!**


	25. Darren's Trials Anna's Training 2

**Hey guess what. I'm back with an really long chappy. So enjoy and tell me how you like it, feedback is really welcome. **

**Please excuse any mistakes...**

**Last Chapter: Anna begins her training with Kurda, but is quickly switched over to Arra after Arra insist that she train Anna. While Darren is still preparing for his trials as well. Anna and Larten have another fight about Kurda and Darren confronts his first trial, and Anna's visions start up again. Anna claims she can see everything Darren is doing, and that she can see him coming out alive. Anna's visions are correct of course and everyone leaves happy that Darren had passed. Anna waits for Kurda and he takes her too his study where she speaks to him in private, one thing leads to another and Kurda makes his first move on Anna , in which she grudgly accepts. And Larten worries about the closeness of his assistant and the would be Prince...**

**Darren's Trials Anna's Training 2**

* * *

" Concentrate or you will get hit like that again," Arra said pulling back away from me.

I bit my lip. That strike hit me right in the side. For a second there I thought I heard ribs collapsing.

She struck again; I dodged this hit and countered with a blow of my own. It didn't land solidly.

Ever since last night my thoughts have been all over the place. Arra struck again this one hit me in the same spot as before. Screaming I fell face forward, landing on my knees.

" I think my rib is broken…" I mumbled.

Dropping her weapon Arra bent down to where I was then reaching out she touched the side I was holding. I flinched. Now that she had touched it, it hurt more than it did before.

" It isn't broken. Bruised, but not broken. I will escort you to the infirmary. When we come back we will continue."

" You weren't joking when you said you would torture me," I said as I followed her out. Somewhat happy that Kurda had something to do and left before he saw what happened. He would have a cow if he saw that just now.

At the thought of Kurda my face heated up past its prime. True we didn't do anything yesterday besides make out…but it still felt like I had betrayed someone. I mean I could barely look at Mr. Crepsley or Darren when I returned back to them to get something to eat. Mr. Crepsley thought something had happened and even reached out to touch my shoulder, but I flinched away from him and told him nothing was wrong. He curled his eyebrows as usual and didn't say anything, but I could tell he was worried.

" Please sit here."

I glanced up. Another woman stood over me. Her hair was auburn brown; scars lined the outside of her face, over her lips eyebrows and spread to her ears. Even through she was strangely beautiful. She smiled down at me. From the angle I was sitting I could see she was well endaored. If Vampire's had models, she would be the perfect one. She sure had me blushing in her presence.

" She needs a quick patch up Kori," Arra demanded as much as she said.

" You never fail to bring me work," Kori said still smiling. " Lady Eldora is disappointed that she could not attend this year. She sends word of you to stay alive long enough for her to see you again."

" A message I cannot hold commitment too."

" You are right. We do not know what challenges the Gods may place beside us, or whether we will be strong enough to contend with them." Kori said. " But enough of such things. I see there is another female among us. And you are training her no less. What is your name?"

" Anna," I said.

" Anna…?"

" No last name…I gave that up a long time ago."

Kori smiled. " Very well Anna of the no last name. I am Kori Smalls."

" It is nice to meet you," I said bowing.

" You are new am I correct?"

" Yes."

" Do you have a Master? Or are you mated to someone?"

"Larten Crepsley," I said not considering the last part of the question. Kori's eyes widened.

Arra stepped in. " She is his assistant."

" Oh. I did not think he would take in a female assistant. Full of surprises that Larten. Although you have young. How are you finding the Mountain?"

" Its kinda overwhelming," I said lifting my arm for her examine my wounds. " I didn't expect there to be so any men."

" Annoying devils," Kori hissed. " If any problems arise tell them that Kori sends you with her blessing."

" What will that do?" I asked as she wrapped my wounds.

" Let me say that the few of us females have a repetition among the Vampire men. They will mess with you for now, until you completely join the folds of the Vampire women. After you join us they will be more cautious."

" If she joins us," Arra growled.

Kori laughed again. " Do not be so hard on her. She looks like a very capable girl. She will be among us before you know any more of it."

" How many of you are there?" I asked.

" Enough," Kori said. " Stay here long enough and they will show themselves slowly. Even Lady Eldora will show up eventually."

" Lady Eldora?"

" Don't worry you cannot miss her. She is a presence. When she arrives you will be fully aware of her."

Arra who was clearly getting agitated by our talking sighed loudly and glared in Kori's direction. " Are you finished as of yet?"

" So impatient, here I am done."

She released me. I stood; the moment sent a shockwave of pain spiraling up my side.

" Go easy on her Arra. She is bruised quite a bit."

Arra growled again. " As If I know such words."

Kori chuckled then grabbed me lightly pushing me up against her ample breast.

" Also whenever you get the chance tell Larten to stop by here. I would like to have a few words with him." Her voice was delighted whine that was different from her other demeanor. Arra stopped at that. Turned and glared in the direction of Kori. Kori grinned. But even then there was a slight smile on her face that gave me the impression they joked like this often. She waved us goodbye.

" Well she was nice," I said.

Arra ignored me like I knew she would.

_

* * *

_

_Calm…if I concentrate long enough I can block the visions…I don't need to know what happens before it happens…you've been doing it up to an hour now…_

" Anna," Gavner called.

" No offense but I'm trying to block the… Darren!"

He was done. Done and bleeding. Bleeding meant he was alive.

" Your cuts and gashes are deep. I hope you can heal before the next trial," Mr. Crepsley said. Still a bit dazed from blocking the visions I hugged him tightly. He made me so nervous it hurt.

" Not again," he said.

" Darren good news,"

Everyone turned. Kurda ran towards Darren, that happy look on his face. Then grabbing his shoulder he shook the flinching Darren. " The Festival of the Undead begins tomorrow."

" The Festival…"I began.

" The final Vampire has finally arrived. Even the Princes must abide by the traditions set by the ones before them. For the next three nights all official business must come to a close."

"Three nights to drink be merry and just relax," Vanez exclaimed walking away with Darren. I took the time to grab Kurda's sleeve and pull him back.

" I'm confused…what's going on? What's up with this festival talk?"

Kurda turned to me, still grinning. " Three nights, Darren is cleared for just that long until the festival ends which means he has time to rest. He will not have to undergo any more trials until this period ends. Isn't it great." He grabbed me under the arms and swung me around in a complete circle, like my father once did when I was a child. Hitting my bruised ribs in the process. I winched.

" Kinda bruised there Kurda," I said pulled away from him.

" Oh sorry," he said. " Perhaps you need these nights as well. Arra has you working hard."

" Its not as bad as I thought it would be," I admitted. Kurda didn't look convinced. I rubbed my hands together. " So a Festival? Where do we start?"

* * *

The Festival was not what I expected. What was fun for them was not so fun for me. Mr. Crepsley, Gavner, Seba and even Kurda left me. Each pulled into the thick crowd of Vampires that came down the halls shouting and screaming. I felt totally at ends. And then the fights started. But not just any fights.

Anyone could challenge whomever they wanted. And it was dishonorable to refuse a fight when proposed. So naturally like a mouse in the presence of cats I was attacked.

Most of them weren't overly rough, but they were enjoying the wrestling more than I was. Although it gave me a chance to practice what Arra had taught me. I reasoned that as long as everyone else was happy so was I. Even stern Mr. Crepsley seemed happy, doing his weird looking Jet Lee dance with the guys he was fighting.

Luckily halfway through Gavner found me and saved me from the mess.

" Thanks," I said once he had pulled me to the other side of a empty hall.

" Seemed like you needed saving."

" I did," I said sitting and taking a deep breath. " Never seen so many men in my life."

Gavner hit my back. I gasped out loud. " They should be ending soon, just sit here for a moment catch your breath."

" Alright." He left me there. I could hear the others outside and decided that it was good that Gavner saw me instead of one of them, they were enjoying themselves to much. " Those guys…" I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

" Anna! Anna!"

I opened both eyes slowly. Kneeling in front of me was Mr. Crepsley, his eyes searched me frantically.

" Huh?"

" Did anyone do anything to you?" He asked shaking me, his fingers dug into the sore spots of my arms.

" Is the fighting over yet?"

" Never mind that," Mr. Crepsley said. " Why are you sitting here in shambles?"

" Shambles what?"

" I came looking for you. Only to find you here clothing ripped and body in his position."

I glanced down at my appearance. The cloth of my shoulder had been ripped almost completely off, my pants bottom tore up to my thigh, one of my bra-covered breasts was exposed. Suddenly embarrassed of my state in front of him I pulled my legs close to my body.

" Gavner brought me here and…"

" Gavner!" Mr. Crepsley shouted standing. He looked angry and concerned at the same time. Only then did the realization of what he thought had happened hit me.

"No! No." I grabbed his hand. " He brought me here to rest. I was being bombarded out there."

He seemed to calm down then. I smiled. He helped me stand. " What's happening?"

" We are settled in. Everyone is in the dining hall."

I grabbed his arm for support. " Well I can't meet them like this. I'm going to need more clothes."

Mr. Crepsley moved to remove is cloak. The movement looked so familiar I gasped and moved away from him. The movement reminded me too much of him moving towards me to embrace…of Kurda moving…

" Sorry…" I mumbled closing my eyes and standing stiffly enough for him to cover me with the cloak. He lingered there for a moment before pulling back.

" I…met another female vampire. Her name was Kori Smalls."

" Kori," Mr. Crepsley said shaking his head.

" What you don't like her?" I asked.

" She is one Vampire I would like to not be left alone with."

" Then that answers what she wanted me to ask you." I giggled.

Mr. Crepsley sighed. " She more trouble then I like to deal with. I can only surmise what she wanted you to ask me.

" Even so everyone here is so nice. It's totally different than what I expected." Reaching into my pants pocket, my fingers touching something square shaped. Pulling it out I examined it.

" This is the gift Evra gave me when I left the Cirque…" I pulled the ribbon's top. " He said it wasn't anything I could use…" Pulling the top off the box I glanced into the insides. " Its paper…" I pulled one from the box.

_The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamour fades  
I start spinning, slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take?_

You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
But will it ever be enough?  
It's not enough

" Song lyrics…and Evra's in his handwriting." I said holding the box up for Mr. Crepsley to examine.

" I can not read this," he answered truthfully. I turned to him.

" What do you mean?"

" I am illiterate," he said.

Not pondering on it very long I started to read one of the papers. Reading turned into singing, and before I knew it I was singing the lyrics under my breath. _Why would he.._

" Is has been a while since I have heard your voice," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Yeah. I haven't sang since…the night Robert died." I pulled out another paper. This one was different than the others. " I wrote these down for when you get back. Remember you promised to sing for me one day. Well now that you have some lyrics you have no excuse not to. Evra."

" So illiterate huh?" I asked pulling down my shirt. " You've never learned to read?"

" I have never had the proper education. As a child I went to work early."

" So you want to learn?" I asked.

" I have no interest," he said.

" Either way.…"

" Oh! I found you!"

" Kori. Speak of the devil!" I proclaimed.

" I've been looking all over for you. Arra is so busy fighting that she won't give me the time of day. It makes me so frustrated," her voice was in a whine again. " Larten!" She ran forward " How are you?"

"I am fine."

" I haven't seen you since…"

" Yes," Mr. Crepsley said bowing.

" You should come visit me. The infirmary gets very lonely. Everyone is always so busy. Even Mika stopped coming by…"

" Um Lady Kori," I said.

She grabbed my arm. " So where are you two headed" Her tone was suspicious. "Oh. Can I join. I promise I'll be quiet, you won't even know I'm there."

" Going to get more clothes for me. I kinda let these get ruined."

" Oh I understand the usual attack the new girl. I guess you didn't tell them what I told you to tell them. Pity."

We turned the corner into the clothing storage room. " We'll be right out Larten. Better yet you can go on ahead of us. We'll meet you at the dining hall. I won't let your girl get hurt."

" His girl," I said.

" Oh Arra does not like you. I can see why," she tapped her scared chin. " Ah now I'm jealous. Larten is a woman's dream. Nothing like these other stupid Vampires in this mountain. If only he would stop by my room…"

" Clothes remember," I reminded rambling through shirts. I was starting to see how Arra could get annoyed with Lady Kori. She spoke her mind regardless of who it was.

" Oh I forgot you are with Kurda aren't you…"

" How do you know that" I asked.

She sighed out loudly. " If anything you just confirmed it just now," she said.

" No I didn't…"

" Tell me how is it?"

" How is what? We didn't do anything…"

" I am old but not dumb," she pushed.

" We just kissed," I said. " Then he escorted me back to my room."

" Borrring," Kori rang cocking her head to the side, auburn hair following. " Are you going to mate with him."

" No…I mean…Mr. Crepsley will so not go for that. I still haven't ended my apprenticeship with him. I can't just break it to go get hitched."

" Sure you can. You are old enough to. And Kurda could be your new Master."

" You sound like a teenage girl," I said.

" I am young at heart."

" I…don't know…Kurda is nice and all. But I feel warily of him sometimes…"

Kori cocked an eyebrow at me. " Or maybe I'm being silly. Besides that I like being single. It's fun. Well better than being held down by some guy."

Kori waved her hands at me as if dismissing my silly notion. I pulled on my pants followed her back outside where he all walked down to the dining hall. When we arrived there was music playing from instruments and Vampires dancing. I joined Darren and the others in corner all huddled together and drinking their hearts out. Gavner was singing, his ridgit voice echoed through the room.

" Somebody's excited," I said.

" This isn't even the half of it," Vanez said standing and grabbing my arm. He pulled me towards the middle of the floor where everyone was dancing. A stange dance that looked more mechanic than it did fluent. I watched Vanez and some others do it before I finally joined in, feeling truthfully a little embarrassed.

Darren joined moments later and after him Harkat, who seemed to be having a little trouble because of his limp. Laughing I grabbed his hands and twirled in circles, following the steady tone of the music and beat of the drums erupting behind us.

Not stopping with just Harkat I pulled Seba into the crowd with me, he laughed and joined in, Darren pulled others in as well. " Mr. Crepsley," I called grabbing his hands next. He shook his head, I smiled prettily at him. " Come on, you're the one who said we would enjoy ourselves. So come on."

He stood up then and followed me to the middle. " Very well," he said. " But do not make a habit of getting your way."

" I'll try not too," I added spinning him around in a circle before letting go his hands and joining Darren who was stumping around. Someone tapped my shoulder a moment later. I turned. Standing behind me grinning was Kurda.

* * *

" Seriously?" Kurda asked her.

" Believe it or not," she said.

" Another talent among many," Kurda replied touching Anna's cheeks lightly. Fingers brushed past her ears pushing back hair.

" Not really," she blushed grabbing his hand. " Save me a jug of Wine. Haven't had any since I arrived, and it would be a shame to let them drink it all."

" Alright," Kurda said.

Watching from where he was perched Larten couldn't help but feel a bit angry. Had something happened without him knowing? They seemed closer than before.

Kori leaned down again her arms coming down upon Larten's shoulders, breast pressed against his back. She was drunk. " I think you should say something,…" she said. Larten sighed.

" I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about?" He said gently prying her fingers from his shoulders.

" You should know by now Larten that you can't hide…" she hiccupped before continuing. " The hearer of feelings."

" Apparently your so called ' special ability,' as finally failed you." Larten replied shuffling away from the drunken woman. Everyone had finally settled in the hall, and the sound of singing could be heard over the fading roar. He glanced over at Anna to see her reaction. She had wanted to hear some of the songs sang by Vampires.

" Are you going too," Kurda said.

" Now that I think about it…I don't think I can…"

" You would face the mighty Arra Sails yet you flinch at singing in front of us?"

" Hey. That's not fair, singing and fighting are on two different levels."

" If I sing will you?" Kurda asked.

Anna's face scrunched. " Now that's peer pressure…so not fair."

Kurda opened his mouth and began to sing. Anna observed him for a moment before opening her mouth then snapping it shut. " I don't know the words…"

" It doesn't matter," he said.

" Fine. But only this one time." She said following his lead. Upon noticing that she was singing Darren turned towards her and began to sing as well, rocking back and forth. Gavner cheered out loud and walked over to clamp a hand on Anna's shoulder.

" Happy now," Anna said punching his arm.

" No," Kurda said still grinning.

" What?"

Leaning forward he kissed her frowning mouth.

It was official, Larten was sure he wasn't really that angry before, but now he was.

* * *

" Three hard days of partying and celebrating and finally it comes to an end," I said.

" Back to reality," Darren said a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah," I said looking over at Mr. Crepsley who looked more sober than usual.

" The Festival…my first Vampire Festival has ended."

* * *

After the Festival Darren immediately had to pick his next trial. Which was the Hall of Flames.

" Flames…" I said grabbing his arm. This seemed to familiar too like the dreams I had before. I dreamt of Darren surrounded in water, pushed on top of spikes, engulfed in flames. Out of all the visions this one seemed the most deadly. Like he was going to get hurt or something, I hated that feeling.

" I will take care of him," Lady Arra said.

" But…this doesn't…" I started, Darren looked back at me. " I wanna come with you…to watch."

Lady Arra nodded. " Very well you may learn something." She allowed me too follow in behind her. She led us to the place where Darren was to train, I took it upon myself to sit and watch from a distance. Darren quickly stripped down his bottoms and jumped right into his training. Peering at him from where I was I noticed he had gotten a lot stronger since we'd arrived here. His body wasn't as lean as before, but filled with some muscle. And if I didn't know any better I could say he looked a little older too.

_It's ok…its ok…your not going to lose him…these visions…they…are just you making up something Anna. Calm…completely calm…_I held my head and gritted my teeth as the visions played in my head, over and over again.

* * *

She looked frightened. More frightened than Darren himself was. Anna gripped her head, mumbling something to herself that Larten couldn't decipher. She didn't believe Darren would come out alive. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Larten pushed aside the contentment he was feeling towards her at the moment and pushed in concern he felt.

" Darren needs support at this moment Anna. Raise up your head." His voice was stern, as he commanded her. Blinking she lifted her head, but the shaking of her limbs still remained, as well as the biting of her bottom lip.

Hesitantly pulling away from her Larten approached Darren who was getting ready to enter his trials.

Darren turned. " Mr. Crepsley if I don't pull through…"

" Do not talk like that! Think positively," Mr. Crepsley exclaimed.

" I am…I just know how difficult it will be. I've been thinking it over, and if I die I'd like for you to take my body home and bury it in my grave. That way I'll be closer to my family." He glanced over at Anna who gave him weak thumbs up as a reply.

" And also make sure Anna doesn't kill anyone…or disembody my corpse. I kinda made a promise to her that I wouldn't die…and if I do…then…"

" I understand," Mr. Crepsley said holding out his hand. " May the Vampire gods be with you."

Stepping forward Darren hugged Mr. Crepsley tightly.

* * *

" Mr. Crepsley. What did he say?" I asked once Darren had went into his trial.

Mr. Crepsley didn't answer.

" It doesn't matter…if he doesn't come out of there alive I'm going to disembody his corpse," I said grabbing Mr. Crepsley's sleeve. He glanced down at me finally, his eyebrows pushed together.

" He will be fine," Mr. Crepsley said making no move to get away from my grasp.

" I need to loosen up some…fifteen minutes is not that long…that's how long it takes to cook freezer pizza…or for a Popsicle to melt…" I thought I was thinking to myself…but apparently I wasn't because Mr. Crepsley was looking at me. Gripping my head with one hand I squeezed his hand with the other. " I hate this…I can see everything…pain…screaming…Darren!" Running forward towards the doors that Darren disappeared into, I had every intention of getting him out. Even my visions suddenly revealed that he would come out alive; I couldn't bear the thought of him being hurt.

" Arra!" I heard Mr. Crepsley yell out. Then suddenly my hands were pinned behind my back and I was pulled onto my butt. I didn't fight it as tears streamed down my cheeks, and Mr. Crepsley pulled me around to face him. I couldn't tell if he was angry or concerned. I didn't care. He shook me, hard. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him…I could I concentrate on were the last ticking seconds left on the time he was contained. " Fifteen minutes are up…" I answered.

His hands left me then. I didn't protest I knew where he was going, the screams and smell of burnt flesh told me that. That's how I knew Darren was alive, alive and in pain. That's how I knew I had ability, an ability that no other person had. I could see things…being here had fully awoken it.

Someone picked me up then. I couldn't tell who it was. Dazed I let them, and they carried me away along with Darren.

* * *

**Done! Yay. Review! Check out my profile for Deviantart links...working on Larten pics and Anna pics as well. Link is on my profile! See ya. REVIEW!**


	26. Half Strung Confessions

**Back. After how long...! Either way hope you enjoy and feedback, contructive feedback is very much welcome, as well as other reivews. You guys keep me going. **

**Last chapter: Anna begins her training with Arra, who is determined to work her too the bone as a way to get ride of her dislike for Anna. Injuring Anna in the process. Anna is taken to the infirmary for minor injuires where she meet Lady Kori, another female amoung the few living in the mountain. Anna and Kori exchange words before Anna is pulled back to Training. Darren completes another set of trials just in time for the festival to began, giving him and the others a much needed break. The festival ends with unsettled feelings and Darren prepares for his next dangerous Trial, which he completes with less grace than expected. Anna seeing Darren's dificultly in completing his trials through her visions runs as if to save him, being contained in the process. She passes out moments later along with Darren...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. Darren Shan does. I'm just borrowing his characters for now. **

**Please excuse any grammer mistakes you see...I do try to catch them all. **

* * *

I awoke to a terrible headache and a wet towel to my head. " What the hell happened?" I asked. Sitting in a bed with a headache was not the last thing I was doing.

" You got so worked up that you fainted," Kori replied. " Please lay back down you are not well."

" I'm fine," I insisted glancing around the room. " Where's Darren he needs more help than I do…"

" You don't know what's going on," Kori said. " You've been out longer than Darren."

" How long?" I asked.

" A little more than a day."

" What so Darren is?"

" No. Kurda has arranged something with the Princes. He has seventy-two hours to prepare. We have been healing his wounds and allowing him to rest. Larten informed me that you were a nurse, we have been waiting for you to awake so that you may help us."

" Of course," I said bracing myself. " Is he in the other room."

" Yes," Kori said. I started to stand, she touched my arm gently. " He'll be happy to see you, he's been getting a lot of visiters" she chuckled. " But he's always asking when you are going to wake up. I'm surprised that Larten hasn't come in here again."

" Mr. Crepsley too," I asked.

" Yes. He's worried for both his assistants. Darren looks like toast and you pass out without any warning. That's a lot of pressure to put on one guy."

" I didn't mean too…"

" I know," Kori said. " You say something didn't you? Tell me what it was." She had her arms folded under her beast as she leaned against my bed. As if I didn't have somewhere else to be, like beside Darren.

" I could see everything…Darren walking through the trials the fire, it was as if I was there…I'm sorry you probably think I'm crazy."

Kori shook her head but beckoned for me to continue. " And it wasn't just that time I've been feeling it more and more since I entered the mountain. Something, I don't know what is screaming for me to change something anything. I feel like in a matter of time something bad is going to happen and I have the power to stop it."

" Do you know who Lady Evannna is?" Kori inquired. I shook my head.

" Believe it or not everyone human or vampire, is born with a special ability, some are stronger than others. Seba and Larten's would be their strong telekinetic powers over certain animals. Yours might just be the ability to see what has not occurred or is about to."

" You mean like seeing the future? That's completely unreal."

" Yet it can happen." She said.

" Ok so lets say I have this ability. What then?"

Kori shrugged. " You make of it what you will. Although if this is the case, I would be careful of who I tell. Abilities as powerful as seeing the future can be abused."

I thought this over for a moment before asking, " What's your ability Lady Kori?"

She shook her head then giggled. " I'm not telling. But I'll tell you this much, some things are hard to hide from me."

" That's no kind of clue," I said standing up.

" Sorry," she said. " Now come on, maybe seeing you will help Darren heal a little faster."

" As if. He might just have a heart attack," I said following her. We reached Darren's holding place minutes later. He was sitting up looking as cheerful as usual, Harkat to right side Kurda sitting on a bench to Darren's left."

" ANNA!" All three of them said in unison.

" Didn't know I was that wanted," I said.

" You underestimate yourself," Kurda said reaching out for my hand. I accepted his offer.

" Enjoying the attention?" I asked Darren.

He nodded. " I was a little afraid you'd be too busy taking your beauty nap that you wouldn't get to see me up and at em."

" See I'm not that vain," I alleged.

" Indeed," Kurda said pushing back a piece of my hair. " Although your hair looks unique."

" You like it. I call is midnight drift. All the girls my age are wearing it."

He smiled then laughed at this. " Either way I must go, I have other matters to attend too. But I will be back."

" Ok," I said. " Oh and Kurda." He stopped in his tracks. " Thanks for helping Darren you don't know how happy that makes me."

" You…are welcome Anna."

" Why are the hell are you two pipsqueaks looking at me like that?"

" You like him," Darren laughed.

" You have no room to talk Mr. Burnt Toast. And no I don't. He's just a really nice guy who just happens to be really attractive, and have nice hair."

" Meaning you like him," Darren accused.

" Listen here…"

" Anna wants to be Kurda's mate," Both Darren and Harkat chanted.

" Very mature," I said at the same time someone stepped in. " Mr. Crepsley." I called.

" Anna how are you feeling?"

" I'm feeling fine," I lied. " I must have stressed myself out or something."

" Stress? Have you learned nothing from our training?"

" Lady Arra what a pleasant surprise. Surprise as in you and Mr. Crepsley coming in so late, I mean I've practically been in here for almost fifteen minutes and according to Lady Kori Mr. Crepsley has barely moved from either Darren or my side. But when I woke up, bam no Mr. Crepsley, and when I came in here…well you get the point **Lady **Arra."

She didn't like it I could tell but she played it off quite coolly. " Larten needed a break from watching you two. I asked him to take a short walk with me, before we came back."

I placed my hands in one of the bowls lying beside Darren cleaning my hands. Where they together like this the whole time I was out? What were they doing? Just talking? Reminiscing? Planning when they were going to mate again? If so what would happen to me? To Darren?"

" See you soon, Darren," Arra said taking my silence for the end of our conversion.

Darren waved her off. Still not turning around I watched Mr. Crepsley watch longingly as Arra walked off. There was faint smile that I'd hadn't seen in a while. Not thinking I ran my wet hands through my hair in attempt to pull back the flying strains. Water splashed in different directions, hitting Mr. Crepsley in the process making him snap of out his trance.

" Sit up Darren," I said grabbing his arms. He obliged sitting up under my commanding fingers.

"Where was the last place they changed your bandages?"

" My legs," he said.

" And the first?"

" My torso."

I started to pull at the bandages on his arms snatching harder than I intended making him wince.

"Um Anna," Darren complained. " Mr. Crepsley she's hurting me…"

" Anna." Mr. Crepsley replied. " Perhaps you should allow a…"

" What Arra to do it? Should I call her in?" I snapped. " You would like that wouldn't you?" My tongue was like a lashing knife as I slapped ointment on Darren's arms before wrapping them back up. He hissed from it's sting.

" Anna!" Mr. Crepsley snapped.

" I know! I know! I'm going to my room. You don't have to bother telling me."

* * *

"What's her problem?" Harkat asked from his perch on the other side of Darren. Darren shook his head.

" She's worried about me. She may be trying to hide it but she has a lot of emotions slurring around right now. You've been around her enough to know Harkat. Her actions only allow one emotion at a time it seems like. The rest she keeps to herself…"

" So she's angry right now?" Harkat stated.

" Yes. I am afraid so," Larten said rubbing his scar. " I have said before that female assistants can be a handful."

" You must not have told her about Kurda then?" Darren said.

" No I have not. He is still awaiting both my answer as well as hers."

" What do you think she will say?"

" In a time like this…I cannot say." Larten replied.

" Won't know until you go and talk to her." Darren urged. Larten stood. Of all the things he wanted to do at the moment speaking his angry female assistant was not one of them.

* * *

" I am not here right now!" I yelled as I sensed Mr. Crepsley's footsteps.

" Are you now?" Came a familiar voice that was not Mr. Crepsley's.

" Master Seba," I said pulling back the cover to my coffin and sitting up. " I'm so sorry I thought you were…"

" You thought I was Larten. Not fair from it I'm afraid." He chuckled, the sound a deep crackle echoed through the room. "Which brings me ask. What is it that has occurred between the teacher and student to cause such outrage."

" Nothing…." I said trying to conceal my emotions. The last thing I wanted was for Seba to be worrying about me. He had more to concern himself with. Too bad he wasn't buying it. He was eating right through my resolve.

" Anna. If my lifetime I have had many assistants, of many sizes, structures and attitudes. I can assure you lying to me will not work. It is best to tell a old man the truth than dull his hearing farther with lies."

" I'm sorry Master Seba…it's just girl problems. You know how us females can be." I whacked my own head playfully. " A pain in the brain."

" Larten was young too you know," he stated randomly. I bit my lip.

" It's not about…" I tried to protest but he held up a hand to silence me.

" He reminded me much of you. Stubborn, hot-tempered, willful, and at times when confronted with certain situations shy. But the one thing above all else, he tried too hard at times to conceal his emotions." He paused, smiling to himself as he recalled the memories. " Try as I might getting a response from Larten was a fool's task. A task that often resulted in fits of anger. As you probably already know about your teacher."

" He has never really lost his temper with me, but I know he has problems controlling it," I said suddenly feeling guilty. " Like me…"

" I am getting through." Seba said.

" Its not about him…I countered. Well it is but it isn't. How dare she show up and just think she can smile and bat her eyelashes and just make Mr. Crepsley swoon like a dog in heat or something…you should have seen how he was almost drooling after her."

" Her as in Arra?"

I nodded. Realizing that I've said too much in my rave, but trusting that since it was Seba he knew where I was coming from, what I was somewhat confessing too.

" Because you are young and far more attractive. You have been his Assistant for the past three years so he should pay no attention to anyone but you."

" When you put it that way, it makes me look like the bad guy," I said. Seba shrugged then smiled.

" As I have said before I have had many a Assistant. Nothing surprises me."

" So what should I do? Apologize?"

"You do as you feel," Seba said standing up and heading for the door. " I am old and the troubles of youth only heighten my weariness."

" Thank you."

He nodded, and then walked out. I sat in silence feet hanging over the edge of my coffin thinking about all that was said and not said. Wondering about my reaction back in the infirmary. I made it seem like 's was mine, and that Arra, just because I didn't like her all that much couldn't spend time with him. They were mates after all regardless of whether I liked it or not. The time they spent together, no matter how long that was, evidently brought them closer together. And bonds like that were not easily broken.

Still we had a bond as well didn't we? He might have forgotten but I hadn't. Ours was a blood bond. To say I wasn't drawn to him from the day I was saved by those hands would be an understatement. It was hard not to say we didn't have something more special than that. That we were more than just teacher and student. Traveling with him, exposing my feelings, letting him see parts of my personality that no other man had seen before, left a pretty deep impression on me. To him it may not be that serious, but for me the feeling was strong. I don't want to say I have feelings for him…but denying it would be lying to myself. If given the chance would I jump on the same opportunity that Arra had?

Another person walked in. This time it was Mr. Crepsley. From the dim light of the room one could say he looked almost scary, but not to me.

I folded my legs against my chest. " I'm sorry I overreacted…I."

" I understand," Mr. Crepsley said. " It is normal for a student to not want to share their teacher. A notion all who were once students sometimes encounter." He sat on the chair beside my coffin, just as Seba had. Was it not for their obvious differences in bodily and facial appearance I would have thought they were the same people.

" And what about teachers not wanting to let their students go. What about that?"

" That as well. We form attachments to one another, attachments that cannot be easily broken, we willed them not to."

" Arra and I don't like each other. But that wasn't any excuse for me to question you two. Your of a higher class than me, and what you two do together is none of my business." I admitted.

" That is true, but at the same time I would like for you to convey your feelings to me. You are my Assistant, and I do need to be aware of your concerns."

" You were young once right Mr. Crepsley?" I asked innocently.

" Of course," he said patiently.

" Had I been the same age as you in the same time period. Would you have…you know courted me?"

The question seemed to take him by complete surprise, because his hands immediately went too his scar, then his hair and back to his scar. " I would have…" he started glancing over at me from between his fingers. His ears were red as well as his cheeks and I could tell he was embarrassed. " In my youth, I was believe it or not shy at your age. Doubtless I was a vampire by then, and my body undermined my age, I would have thought twice about courting you."

" Why?" I exclaimed shocked.

" Women like you tend to be a handful, demanding, willful, implosive. In a way unpredictable, much like you are being right now. You would have dominated me in a way I would not have been ready for."

" But you chose Arra." I challenged.

" You asked me about my youth, you said nothing about my older days."

" Ok then…what about now?" I let the question slowly roll off my tongue, lest I have to take it back later. He paused.

* * *

" What?" Larten gasped.

"Come on answer the question." She urged.

Larten studied her face, how her lips tucked in, and eyebrows curved in complete and utter seriousness. She wanted to know the answer, he trifled with himself as to whether or not he should give it too her.

" And don't try to lie to me. My lady friends taught me how to spot whether or not a man is lying. Even you Mr. Crepsley." She pressed her face closer to his, noses almost touching she glared questionably, her knees balanced themselves on the edge of her coffin. Having her practically in his lap didn't help the situation any either. He opened his mouth to give her something, anything to answer her curiosity. A sigh barely leaving his mouth before Anna was up, one leg leaning in her coffin while her other knee rested on the chair between his legs. Surprise crippled with anticipation prevented him from pushing her away, from stopping her from pressing her lips to his.

Had he been in his right mind he would have reprimanded her for her actions, demanded he know what her intentions were. But he wasn't in his right mind. A man was a man after all, and it had been far too long. He opened her mouth with a rush of warm air, his experience with women from his youth and unfamiliar longing caused him to grab both sides of her face as if to push her away, only to pull her closer. Corna's Guts! It felt so good it made his mouth ache. He'd never felt anything quite like this since Arra.

Arra! At the thought of his former mate he pulled back away from her, her hands, her lips, everything. Masking his face carefully he watched as she slid back into her coffin, her tongue ran over her top lip quickly. It took all his will power not to stare upon her bruised lips, or attack her again for that matter.

" Bold," he said aloofly touching his mouth.

" I thought it would help you answer faster," she whispered.

" Clever." He said keeping his level tone. His body burned and his hands were damn near shaking. Admit it or not, he was aroused. " And unpredictable."

She shrugged. " You always said I was." There was silence between the two for a moment. Then Anna spoke again. " That would make Lady Arra mad wouldn't it?" She didn't sound like she enjoyed the aspect of Arra being mad, but instead sounded worried.

" Yes. It would." Larten replied with a rueful smile.

" I'm sorry…"

Larten shook his head still baffled. " Now that the brink of your curiosity is satisfied. Are you happy that you have now put me in such a state?"

" What state?" She asked.

" A state of pure bafflement."

" I don't understand what you mean?"

He was loosing his mind. There was something he wanted her too say. What? He was never one who handled unnecessary confusion well. And what just happened sent his head reeling.

" Have your 'lady friends' taught you never to push a man past what they can bear?"

" No they've never…wait are you indirectly telling me that you…want me…" she paused. The stiffness of the room seemed to bite at the back of his neck.

* * *

I blushed. No I did more than blush. I could swear my whole entire body was sweating, and if he didn't notice then his senses had to be completely dull. How did settling the argument between us led to a make out session then confession about whether or not Mr. Crepsley my mentor wanted me or not.

" No. No," he said face blink as the day I met him.

" You're lying," I said. Unlike him my senses were completely awake.

" I am…"

" Then prove it," I said standing up. " Stand as close me as we were and resist my attempts…" I took a step towards him, desperate now to know his answer. " See its easy just…" He didn't move as I took another step towards him, then another and another until I was just as close as before. Noses touching, feet bumping. " At any point you can push me away." I whispered feeling the heat of the moment spreading up my spine. I pushed myself, touching his lips to mine. They were warm and soft and as still as I expected. I waited for the push, the signal that would let me know that he had no interest. There was none, just our lips touching, and time passing.

I started to pull back, retreat to my coffin, but his hands gripped the sides of my face and pulled me back. I gasped then whimpered slightly; he was on me again pulling me like his life depended on it. I could feel and sense every emotion in that kiss. This worry for Darren, confusion over Arra, fear of shaming in front of the Princes, jealously of Kurda, it was like I could see the window to his very being. Clear as day it was in front of me, and it scared me. The same fear I felt when Darren was undoing his trials. Kori spoke of seeing the future, well maybe that wasn't all I could do.

" I can't breathe," I mumbled into his mouth while pushing him away. He pulled back putting a couple of feet between us. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

" Wow," I called running my fingers over my lips. He pretended not to hear me, his face as stern as stone.

" Pleased that such amuses you," he hissed.

I rubbed my lips again. If kissing was sex, then I'll so be pregnant right now.

" Happy you feel the same," I said. " Why didn't you ever tell me?"

" Because there is nothing to tell," he snapped.

" There sure as hell is," I said. " What was that? You practically tore my face off," I argued " Or are you going to tell me that was just a spur of the moment thing."

"It would be better to think of it that way," he said quietly. " Better to think it never happened perhaps," he said.

" But it did," I said defiantly.

" Must you be so obstinate?" He asked impatiently.

" You've been with me for this long and your just noticing that," I exclaimed. Taking a deep breath I pushed my hair back away from my face. " I'm over analyzing it," I said. " It's ok you can leave the way you came and we'll both pretend this never happened."

" There is no need for that either," he said. He seemed totally at ends. Not knowing what to say, but wanting to speak regardless.

" Well that kiss was how I've felt for a very, very long time. It would be nice to know how you feel?"

" You already have my answer, Anna." He half whispered.

" Yeah," I blushed. There was silence then as Mr. Crepsley and I just stared at each other. Unsure of what to say, the explanations to give each other, what we should do next.

* * *

**Fin with this chapter. Not sure what I'm going to do with the next. I felt like something drastic needed to happen in order to get the story moving again. Tell me if I was right. **

**Insert from next chapter: I faced Mika staring with as much challenge as I could muster. Not bothing to bow as Vanez did. Mika stared down at me, eyes as piercing as silver in the night. " I don't care who the fuck you are. Take another step closer with the intent on hurting Darren and I'll show you just how ladylike I can really be." **


	27. Death of Two

**I am back after how long? Anyways another chapppy for you guys, hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan **

**Please excuse any minor spelling or grammer mistakes...**

**Enjoy. Review.**

**Last chapter: Anna awakes after having just fainted from witnessing Darren's last trial and the struggle he had to overcome it. Kori informs Anna that Kurda has worked up a plan to settle everything. Excited Anna goes to visit Darren only to find Kurda there with him. Kurda and Anna share a few minutes of time together before Kurda informs her he has to go. Mr. Crepsley and Arra walk in moments after he leaves and much to Anna's own surprise she becomes jealous and snaps at the two of them, in effect causing Mr. Crepsley to send her away for her odd behavior. Anna pouts in her room before Seba comes in and they share a heart to heart, leading the way for Mr. Crepsley who also speaks to Anna. She expresses her concerns and doubts, losing herself in the heat of the conversation and kissing him before either of them can say anymore. Shocked Larten struggles to find reasoning behind her actions, only to find that his longing is just as strong...**

* * *

" You have to say something at some point," I said. Sitting in silence after something as meaningful as that was not something I really wanted to too. Feelings could get easily lost in silence, forgotten and thrown away as easily as broken objects. There was plenty I could say, like how I'd been waiting for this moment almost my entire life since the day he saved me. Saved me, I could tell him I was the little girl from so many years ago. There was so much that could be said, and with each statement thought of in my head, came different risks.

" It's Lady Arra isn't it?" I blurted out instead. He gave me another rueful look.

" And it is Kurda for you," he replied.

" I never said that?" I protested.

" You did not have too," he said. " I can see. And I do not blame you, he is young you are both young. He understands a great deal more about you then I do. Which would explain his proposal."

" What proposal?" I asked already somewhat knowing the answer.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head as if not wanting to explain, but then after a minute of me boring my eyes into him as hard as I could he replied. " He asked me to relinquish your apprenticeship onto him, while in any other circumstance the offer would not have seemed to suspicious, for Arra had offered likewise for you to serve under her, I knew better."

" He wants to be my mate," I said.

" Yes. By implying that he wanted you to finish out your apprenticeship under him, he was saying in fact that he wanted to be near you a little while longer before he posed the question of mating to you."

" What did you say?" I shuttered.

" I told him it was your decision. You have trained under me long enough to decided for yourself. Whether you wanted to end your training with me to go under another was your choice."

" Was it only Arra and Kurda who asked for me?" I asked.

He shook his head. " I have gotten many requests for you."

" How many?"

" Over twenty," he replied quickly.

" That many people are after my virtue," I joked. Mr. Crepsley was unfortunately not in a laughing mood. In fact he looked like an austere father who had just drove up to her daughters school, only to find her in a mini shirt she hadn't originally left the house in, surrounded by a group of drooling young men. " Kurda is nice," I began; Mr. Crepsley glanced wearily in my direction. " But I don't want to go with him, I want to stay near you and Darren. Even if that means being single for the rest of my life, I don't care. You guys are the only people I really have left."

Mr. Crepsley did not reply to that.

" Lady Arra already hates me, with good reason. After tonight even if things don't go any further, she will hate me even more."

" She does not hate you," Mr. Crepsley sighed.

" Hmph. I don't know what Arra you've been looking at but the one I've been around hates me." I took a deep breath. " Nevermind don't worry about it. It's not worth arguing over. I've made my decision," I said turning over in my coffin. " Kurda, Arra, any of them, I'm not going. I'm staying with Darren and you. Even if tonight goes no further than worthless kisses and meaningless words, I know how I feel. Maybe it's for the best, I do have a reputation, and mating might not be the best thing for me, who knows the next unlucky guy may end up with some broken teeth and a bruise the size of a tennis ball."

A dry laugh came as a response. I sat up eyes peering over the rim of the coffin.

" Which would explain my unexplainable hesitation." He said. " But you should know for the time being, neither of us can go as far as mating with you," he said.

I raised one eyebrow. " Why?"

" There is a ceremony that must be conducted first."

" Don't tell me, a ancient Vampire tradition." I said. " I should have known loosing my virginity would not be that easy."

He continued. " Depending on how long you wait to declare your being mating will determine how long you have to wait. The ceremony is to be conducted on a night of the first full moon of the current month." I did the math in my head, if I was correct the first full moon of this month had already passed. " The eldest of the female Vampires, provided there is one, will come and dress you in heavy robes." Mr. Crepsley said this all with a straight face making it kind of hard to do any thing but take him seriously. " Once the robes are removed after mating and replaced with lighter ones, it will become clear from your appearance and your scent what happened."

" So what if you don't want a big ceremony, what if you just want to be mate and be done with it."

" You have that choice as well, but the robes must be worn. Either way it will be unmistakable what happened, just by your scent."

" Typical males have to always mark something," I said. " As if taking the poor girl wasn't enough you have to have her parade down the halls for everyone to see…and smell. Which might I add is kinda weird. No offense but what girl wants to walk around smelling like the guy they just " did the do" with. Ewww…"

Mr. Crepsley sighed again. " Get some sleep Anna." He started for the door. Jumping from my coffin I ran towards him grabbing the sleeve of his duster.

"No wait. Really I should stop asking you stupid questions. Don't go, I enjoy talking to you Mr. Crepsley." I shuttered while I said the next part: " You can even kiss me some more…its nothing serious its just kissing for now so it ok."

" Do you not think of the complications of your words before you say them?" He said lifting his hand as if to grab me again. I closed my eyes.

" If I thought about my words…then we wouldn't be where right now. You would be with Arra."

I opened my eyes then, to see he was frowning. He moved away from me, I followed him. The look in his eyes was filled with longing, need, but I could tell he was fighting with himself. Nodding my understanding, I backed off. " We'll talk about it more tomorrow right?" I asked.

" Yes," he said.

" Ok then," I stalked back to my coffin and laid down, but no matter how hard I tried no sleep could be found, my lips ached too much for that.

* * *

" Your going to do fine," I said patting Darren's shaking shoulders. " Your be up here in the stands cheering before you know it."

" If only I was as confident as you felt," he said. I shook my head. To tell the truth I was dead nervous. All last night my head had been filled with so many other thoughts that I managed to not see any visions of what would happen today, but at that same time that didn't mean the feeling of weariness wasn't still there.

Gavner and Vanez took Darren then, while Harkat and I took our seats among the others up top. My first intention was to sit by Mr. Crepsley but Lady Arra had other plans she called me next to her, pouting I followed.

I watched what unfolded with a measure of apprehension and hopefulness that nothing would happen, or at least nothing bad, like I felt would. With all the noise around me it was hard to concentrate on just one thing, I set my mind on the fact that Darren was again putting his life on the line, standing upon the scaffold while we all watched. And yet…he still…

Sounds of increased yelling broke my trance, and I turned to see that everyone was no longer sitting beside me but jumping down across the barriers to Darren. Murderous intent filled the air, and when I looked down I could see Mika swim in my vision. The closer he got to Darren the more the shouts grew until I feared the worst and without thinking I threw myself down as well, landing bent on both feet hands in front steadying myself.

I faced Mika staring with as much challenge as I could muster. Not bothering to bow as Vanez did. Mika starred down at me eyes as piercing as silver in the night. " I don't care who the fuck you are. Thank another step with the intent on hurting Darren and I'll show you just how lady like I can be."

He didn't pause as she came a step forward, I pressed my back against Darren's.

" Anna!"

" Mr. Crepsley don't."

He grabbed my arm pulling me with brute strength I could not match.

" But you saw what happened!" I protested.

" Quiet Anna," he demanded. I started to resist, he pushed me into the arms of Gavner who held me tight but didn't hurt me.

" Try to be silent now," Gavner whispered. " Or you will make things worse."

" Like hell I will. Let go Gavner.."

" Guard," Gavner called. The guard come over moments later. " Take her too her room," he said quietly, " and make sure she stays there until one of us comes to fetch her."

" What you can't do…"

He took my arm leading me out of the arena through I struggled. I turned to see Darren facing Mika as he spoke to him, they were not words of encouragement that much I knew for sure.

* * *

" Let me out!" I screamed hitting the doors of the supply room, the room they put me in since it was one of the only available rooms with a door and I wouldn't tell them my room's location.

I hit the door again, this time harder, my teeth rattled in my skull. I'd only been in the room for a little more than an hour, but it felt like a lifetime. I had no news of the outside, and visions were not coming to me at all, completely useless in the room I picked up the nearest thing I saw which was a trunk and effortlessly threw it at the door.

Soon I was throwing more things piling them at the doors. " Let me out! Let me out!"

The doors opened a moment later and the same guard that put me in appeared. "Stand still I have orders to contain you…"

" I don't care." I said. " You have to let me out, something really bad is fixing to happen and if you don't let me out well…"

" Doesn't matter," he said blocking my path.

" Are all men here idiots?" I asked. " Fine if you don't want to let me through I'll just force my way through."

He snickered. Running I attempted to dodge under him he blocked me, under determination I tried to move under his other arm he blocked that as well. He grabbed me then my wrist entrapped in his arm he lifted me off my feet.

" I have my orders I will stand here holding you if necessary."

Twisting in his grip I pressed the flats of one of my heels against his knees then with the other still in mid air I brought it down hard against his groin. " Let me go!" He doubled over letting me go, I ran forward down the hall to where the infirmary was.

" Kori where's Darren?" I called.

" Anna what are you doing out."

" Trying to find Darren," I said turning from her to go his room. " His room, which was empty. Where did he…"

Think…think Anna. I closed my eyes and willed the visions to come just like last time, willed them to hit me, tell me where Darren was. I could see tunnels, under the ground I stood on. I followed my intuition letting it lead me down the empty halls. Anticipation built in my gut the further I moved down, and I knew something was waiting for me on the other side. I crossed another rock face.

" Darren!"

I turned standing at a distance was Kurda. There were people behind him. In front laying against the rock face was Gavner, but no Darren.

" Darren?"

" Darren." Kurda called. I could hear running water I moved closer.

" What's going on here?" I said or at least I think I said it, through the rush in my ears it as hard to tell if I uttered the words or not, I bumped someone but I barely noticed as I continued walking.

" Even In Death May I Be Triumphant!"

Time seemed to stand still then as I finally got a grip on where I was, what I was seeing. Darren engulfed in the same waters I was hearing, while Kurda stood on the rivers edge watching.

"Darren. Darren." I called into the water. " Darren!"

"Listen Anna I know what I'm doing, you are going to have to trust me." Kurda said grabbing my hands I started to pull back, something about his urgency scared me. This whole thing scared me. I wanted to know where Darren went. I couldn't lose him the way I lost Robert, I couldn't, wouldn't have it that way.

" Where's Darren? And who are these people."

I glanced over at Gavner, then at Kurda. His gaze wasn't on me through, it was facing the ground.

" You Killed Gavner!"

No answer.

" And Darren."

" Anna." Kurda's hands touched my shoulders. The same hands that killed Gavner and Darren. My brain wouldn't think straight. I flinched from his touch, drawing my arms up to my head and flinching. " Anna!" He shook me again.

"Darren…" I whispered still shaking.

" Kurda who is this girl? Is she like the boy? Should we kill her as well?"

" No!" Kurda yelled. " She comes with me."

" What is this girl to you?"

" She is to be my mate," he said. " You will not harm her."

" You killed Darren…"

" Anna. You do not understand…"

" Darren! You killed him and Gavner. Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me. I hate you. You're a liar and…" I paused. Screaming at him made my throat burn. " I want to go back to Mr. Crepsley…to the others…away from you."

He looked hurt by that statement but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from him. I wanted to…

" I thought you would understand," he said reaching to grab my hand. I pulled back.

" Are all of you fools!" he yelled. I glanced up at him.

" I was ready to listen to you…I was ready to…you killed Darren!"

" He brought it upon himself. I did not wish death upon him."

" But you did Gavner," I hissed.

" His death was regrettable, but not preventable."

" Tell him that. Oh yeah, he's dead you can't," I growled pulling away from him again.

" I do not have time to explain this," Kurda said his voice aloof. " Contain her. Do not hurt her, or cause her any undo discomfort. When I return I will take care of her."

They grabbed my arms. I fought, growling and snapping and cursing. Finally after minutes of fighting I broke down, tears curling down my cheeks. " Anna." Kurda called touching my cheek. For a moment I felt myself respond to him, to his warm hands, but after thinking better of myself I pulled back.

" Strew you!"

Shaking his head he turned, long mane following.

* * *

" Both of them are missing? Perhaps they have both ran away." Mr. Crepsley said pushing his face in his hands.

"Do not assume the worst," Arra said.

" It is hard not too," he said. " When both my assistants are gone on the same day…if anything were to happen…"

" Larten we are starting the search," Mika said.

" Yes. Yes… please let us…"

"Larten," Arra called. " This may not be the time but I must know before anything is carried out. That girl what is she…to you?"

There was deep silence then as Larten dared not answer, dared not bring back the feelings from the night before how she'd felt against him, her hands, her lips her everything.

"She is my assistant any other details are irrelevant, until we find them.

* * *

**Another Chapter, more yet to come. **

**Shootin Blanks until then...**

**Review they make me work faster! Hehhehehehehehe.**

**Preview to next chapter: " Everything I am doing is for our people. I fear what we will become without my help." I listened to his words, watched how the despair on his face seemed to cloud his entire being, and past my very anger, my hate I could see what he was really trying to do. In his vile and helpless way he was trying to save something that would be lost. It was not only madness that clouded his proper judgement, but desperaration...and knowing this, knowing that I could actually justify his actions as something good and pure...scared me, it scared me alot. **


	28. Betrayal of Two

**Another Chappy. Yay. Been super busy lately, so havent really had the chance to update like I wanna. So much stuff is going to happen, with so little time for me to get to the computer and get it all down. Either way. Hope you enjoy the newest Chapter. **

**REVIEW! Seriously they do motivate me to work and post faster. **

**Please excuse any minor spelling or grammer mistakes you see...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Cirque Du Freak or Sega of Darren Shan **

* * *

" You're a pretty one aren't you?" One of the Vampaneze said touching my chin, I lifted my chin from his grip. " Never seen a vampire as pretty as you."

" Hands off remember she belongs to Kurda."

" I belong to no one. Now unchain me or so help me…"

" Your do what?"

" Let me out and I'll show you," I barked back.

" That's enough." I turned towards the unfamiliar voice. Another Vampaneze arose from the group; the same one who offered to kill me earlier. _Glalda. _I glared in his direction. " Those eyes," he said bending down to my level. "They certainly hold the fierceness of one who walks the night. Tell me how did you become a vampire?"

" Doesn't matter," I snapped.

" You are still angry for the death of your friend." He stated it, but did not ask.

" Damn right," I barked. " He did not have to die, he was innocent, and so was Gavner. God I'm so angry I…"

" We want to bring peace," he replied. " To long we have fought with your kind, to long we have endured the death of our brethren. With Kurda's help we can rekindle what we once had, our clans have no need to fight, we are both of equal purpose, equal gain. I have come far to carry this out, I know very well you intend death on me, little do you know I am fully aware that I will die either way."

I didn't answer, he continued. " We all are, every person you see standing here is prepared to die, know we will die. So if you are wishing death upon us, you are already to late."

" Then maybe I'm not wishing hard enough."

" Kurda said you were open to new idea's, said you would understand, perhaps he was mistaken, perhaps I should spare him the trouble and kill you now."

" That's right, kill all those who don't agree or understand with your twisted way of doing things. I don't need you to explain anything to me, if I sit here long enough it will come to me, it always does."

" Is that right?"

" Yes," I said turning my head away from them all.

* * *

_She must be angry with me…it is the only other explanation I can think of...besides wanting to help Darren escape. Now both Darren and Anna are…_

" Yes," Arra said breaking his thoughts. " It is likely they both stopped here, Larten what do you want to do?"

" Start the search, if one of them is alive perhaps they can give clue to the other." Larten tried to level his voice, hid the anguish he was feeling at the moment, both of his assistants gone, likely fallen down the river into the darkness of the mountain's below, something that both of them, although resilient, would not easily survive from.

" I'll help to," Kori chinned in. " Dead or alive my medical skills could come in handy."

" Yes," Larten replied, " Thank you."

* * *

I could have screamed, I could have threatened, but I would do nothing more than waste time. Hours went by in which I refused I eat or to drink anything they offered me. Kurda stopped by briefly but I didn't acknowledge his presence. I could barely sleep, and any sleep I did get were marred by dreams of Darren. Darren running among the snow covered forest floor as well as the day he walked off his last trial, surrounded by wolves. I still did not know their plan, and wanted to but dared not ask them for it.

I observed them well through, how they interacted with each other, despite their skins and hair I could find nothing notably wrong with them. They reminded me of my clan. Glalda must have noticed me staring because he came over and attempted to speak with me.

" Has it come to you yet?"

I ignored him.

" The plan?"

" I need to pee again," I mumbled. He looked me over again obviously thinking this to be a ploy. I added, "They will come and you all will regret this."

He sighed. " We already do. Killing was never our intention, and nor will it ever be."

" Seemed pretty sure back there," I hissed.

" It does not matter," he said sitting a jug beside me. " The plan will be carried out. Peace will come."

" Four days…and no sign of either of them," Larten sighed rubbing his hands across his brows. He as beginning to lose hope.

" The south side of the mountain is next," Arra informed. " We will search there."

" Some of my best medics are out as well," Kori replied. " We will get them back. They can't just run away from me when I just started getting to know them."

" With that said we can move out." Arra replied. Everyone filed out, everyone except Larten and Kori. She turned promptly towards him.

" Your worried," she replied. " I sense mixed feelings. You don't know what to feel. So many emotions are swarming around…worry…longing…jealously."

" Jealously?"

" Arra. She is jealous of Anna. I do not blame her, Anna is young and fair…beautiful and so full of potential. She has the likings I have not seen in many before. Over all she is connected to you…" She took a deep calming breath. " Either way, I do not believe she is dead, and where ever she is, whether it be with Darren or not, she will return."

" I do not know what I feel… for her" he replied truthfully.

Kori giggled " Something happened between you to didn't it. Oh don't blush…I don't want to know. We'll find her," she reassured again squeezing Larten's shoulder hearteningly.

* * *

Seconds…hours…days…who was counting? It was like time had stopped for me. I spoke to no one, looked at no one. I took nothing, and asked for nothing. It was as if I had not even arrived.

"How long do you plan on being stubborn?"

I didn't look up I already knew who it was the moment they arrived.

" You have not eaten or drank anything, you refuse blankets or a cover of any kind, you will die if you continue like this Anna."

" Then I will die," I replied aloofly. Kurda gritted his teeth.

" Do you not see what I am doing for you for our clan?"

I turned then, the chains shackling my hands rattled in my wake. I brought my left hand sharply across his face. " Don't make this about me! Don't you dare say that you are slaying innocent people in my name, or our clans. You talk of peace and understanding when you aren't looking for such. I would rather die here accept anything you have to offer me."

He seemed stupefied for a moment, his eyes locking onto my scuffed and swollen face. The Vampaneze behind him scuffled for a moment before he raised his hand signaling them to stand still. " Anna…"

" Don't call me," I hissed. " I hate you, all of you. Because of you Gavner is dead, and Darren…"

"Mr. Tiny has visited with the Vampaneze ." He blurted out.

" W-what?"

" They have a new lord…or perhaps I should say two new lords…if their rein if completed our clan will be lost forever."

" You're making no sense," I exclaimed. " What do their lords have to do with anything."

Kurda shook his head. " Everything, they have to do with everything. Which is why we need control of the Stone of Blood. The Vampaneze are building their army as we speak, as their lords grow so do they. If I don't seize control of that stone, our clan will be lost in a tide of blood." He sounded desperate, and eager all in the same breath. I searched this face with angry eyes, hoping to find the deception the invention but there was none.

_He's telling the truth…or at least what he believe is the truth. Who are these lords…I heard this before somewhere?_

" Both Lords have been set into place, leaving no time to tarry. We cannot afford to look at the small side of things Anna," he said grabbing my shoulders. Don't you understand…huh?" He shook me hard. I bit my lip blood curled down my chin.

" Everything I am doing is for our people. I fear what we will become without my help." I listened to his words, watched how the despair on his face seemed to cloud his entire being, and past my very anger, my hate I could see what he was really trying to do. In his vile and helpless way he was trying to save something that would be lost. It was not only madness that clouded his proper judgment, but desperation...and knowing this, knowing that I could actually justify his actions as something good and pure...scared me, it scared me alot.

Kurda…" He kissed my frowning mouth, I felt no joy in that kiss and watching him stare at me the way he was didn't excite me as much as he supposed it too. I glanced at him begging with my gaze.

" Trust me Anna," he said one last time pulling away.

" No…there was better ways… this will only end in disaster. I can feel it. Stop this madness Kurda."

" Anna," he called my name like a sigh while turning the opposite way of me. " If you can really see the future, then tell me what more can I do?"

" Not this…" I muttered. " Innocent people, your friends are going to die because of you…. your going to die."

" I already expect too," he said. " I entered his plan knowing full well what is in store for me. I am a traitor, traitors do not fair well in either clan."

" Please…" I said. I could suddenly see the bodies stacked high. Darren and Mr. Crepsley among them.

" Trust me Anna…" he took my shackled wrist in-between his hands, I tried to recoil against his touch, but he held me fast. He brought his lips to my knuckles, before grinning widely. The same grin he gave me when we first met. So carefree, so unstained and free of iniquitous or murderous intent. " Goodbye Anna…" he said hurrying down the hall. I knew from the moment he left things were going to get bad.

" Darren…Mr. Crepsley…" I called silently into the air. " Please forgive me for what I am about to do."

* * *

_Anna…Gavner… Mr. Crepsley I'm going all this for you, I am going to set back what I've done. _

For a week now Darren had been imagining Anna, and Mr. Crepsley, the look on their faces when he finally arrived back. Anna would be the most relieved, throwing her arms around his neck and shouting, she might even hit him for worrying her.

But none of that was relevant now. He had to focus on the task at hand…stopping the Ceremony. Bracing himself against his perch he ajar his mouth and yelled, " Stop!"

* * *

" STOP!" I shouted as chaos surrounded me, taking my air away. I could see everyone, Mr. Crepsley, Darren, Kurda, all in the Hall of Princes.

" What is wrong with her?"

" Wake her up."

Hands grabbed my shoulders shaking me roughly. I opened both eyes.

"Glalda," I called. He took his hands off me. I peered about the room, I was not longer in the Hall of Princes but back in the cave with the Vampaneze readying themselves for their call.

_Darren has already revealed Kurda…he's telling them right now…I have to intervene somehow…I have to…._

" What if I told you I could see the outcome of everything that will happen, that I can help you accomplish what you are planning," I proposed.

" Impossible," Glalda replied eyeing me incredulously.

" Desmond Tiny can, what makes me any different?" I said. Voices were spinning in my head now. Accusations were being thrown, Darren's being was at fault. Mika, Arrow, Paris, everyone in the hall,. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. " Kurda will be captured and all of you will die without coming close to your objective. They are taking Kurda away as we speak. You have to let me, help him get away…"

Glalda grabbing my neck in his free hand lifting me off the ground, I struggled for breath.

" It is a trick isn't it?"

" N-no…they are surrounding him…Kurda's guard has already…taken his life….Kurda's not struggling…"

" How do we know she's telling the truth…"

"Their planning on intercepting you in the tunnel…" I said.

"You know of the tunnel?" Glalda exclaimed.

" Yes…" I said. He brought my face close to his, he smelled like rotting flesh and blood.

" If you are lying you little witch…"

" You can kill me," I assured. We gave each other one last penetrating stare before he dropped me. I hit the ground coughing. They were over me in a flash.

" Know tell us what you know."

* * *

"Darren!"

"Harkat!"

" What are…you doing here?"

" I gave myself up," Darren said hugging Harkat. He'd never been so happy to see the ugly creature in his life. Seeing him as a realization that he was not yet dead.

" But why…?"

" Don't ask me to explain it now. I've got to guide a party to the tunnels where the Vampaneze are." He glanced over at the cage in the little person's hand. " Why do you have Madam Octa?"

" I wanted to take her and escape…with you…" Harkat confessed.

" He would not even tell me the truth of your escape." Mr. Crepsley intervened. Darren turned, suddenly unable to look his master in the eye.

" Mr. Crepsley…um…I'm sorry I ran away…"

" So you should be. It was not like you Darren." Mr. Crepsley replied.

" Don't beat yourself up over too much, Mr. Crepsley.

" I am more to blame for letting them subject you the trials."

" Perhaps it was fate," Seba cut in, " we would have never been alerted to Kurda or the Vampaneze had Darren not fled."

" Darren!"

" Vanez!"

" Little buddy, I knew you would not desert us! Once you thought things through you were bound to come running back."

" Did you bet on me returning Vanez?"

He chuckled. " No no I didn't."

" Darren." It was Arra this time, in her hand she held a sword. " This is for you."

" Thanks…Arra but I already have one."

" That's Gavner's…"

" Yep," Darren replied. " Once I avenge him I'll return it." Darren glanced around, all his friends were here, well almost all his friends. Where was Anna. Surely she would love to hear his plans, how the council had accepted them.

" Mr. Crepsley where is Anna? Did she pass out again or something?"

" Darren…Anna is…" Mr. Creplsey began.

" Is she with Kori?"

" Darren," Arra called more forcefully this time. " We have not found her as of yet."

" What do you mean haven't found…she was here when I left…she has to still be…"

" She disappeared around the same time you did, at first we believed she suffered the same fate as Gavner…but her mental state is still much like yours. So having said that it is believed…"

Arra cut in. " That she has been kidnapped by the Vampaneze or joined them willingly."

" That can't be," Darren denied. " She wasn't with either Gavner or I when we left to escape…unless…she was captured after I washed downstream." Realization hit him like a pillowcase full of bricks to the face…Kurda had Anna. Whether she went willingly or not, was not relevant. He still had her. " Mr. Crepsley…what if she did go willingly."

" Then that makes her a traitor Darren."

" Could you strike her down knowing that fact Darren?" Arra asked narrowing her eyes.

" No need to think about it," Darren replied. " Because I know she has not betrayed us, either way we will get her back.

* * *

" The plan is in motion," I said running my fingers across the maps. " Our objective now is to get him out…as long as he's alive there is still hope."

" And if he dies?" Glalda posed.

" Lives will be lost, tears shed, and Destiny will make fold."

* * *

**A lot plot wise happening in this chapter. Really won't see any conflict between Anna and the Mr. Crepsley until next chapter so stay tuned...**

**Note: Glalda is the Vampaneze's leader of the group, and the one taking direction from Kurda. After much research I finally found his name...**

**Preview for Next Chapter: He opened his mouth to call her down, demand to know the truth from her. She took a step forward, amoung the chaos, the roar of voices, he could see her clearly. "Anna." Darren called sliding past Larten to greet her. She held the knife tightly in hand. She turned her back on them. The leader of the Vampaneze with a smile covered her, and within moments, she was gone.**


	29. Bleak Prospects

**Hello I'm back with another Chappy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan **

**I'm a REVIEW Monster...Rraww...**

* * *

" Everyone in position," I said. " Group one will await in the tunnels as planned, now that you all know what is expected to happen do not become alarmed. Group two, the posterior of the tunnel, you know your signals."

Glada stepped forward. " Time is of the essence move out," he waved his hand above the crowd and they moved towards their respected places. " This plan…"

" Will work," I said. " Arrow will be at the front of the war party, by the time they arrive we will have already pulled Kurda from the dungeons and moved the majority of your party to safety."

He nodded, then reaching to his left pulled off one of the knifes at his hip. " Here, you are useless without a weapon."

" I don't intend to fight," I said.

" Either way," he replied placing the knife in my hands before standing to his full height. " Now jump on, we are wasting time here."

I climbed on this shoulder my legs dangling down this chest." Everything's in chaos," I said holding my head. " The others in the tunnel have already encountered the war party, all the guards are running in that direction. So much blood…chaos…" My head throbbed at the thought.

The Vampaneze to our left glanced up at me. " Will there be any…"

" Yes," I said. " Of course there will be."

Glada stopped running. "We are here."

" Alright." I said glancing up. " The first air duct." Glada lifted me up, I climbed through the dark opening, just big enough to fit me inside, then settling on flat rock pushed my head back though the opening.

" Guards," I reminded. " Do not kill them."

Glada and the five others that were with him did not look please by this but they nodded anyway. " I'll met you on the other side," I said lifting back up and crawling through.

* * *

War, blood chaos, it all made no sense. Fighting for the sake of fighting, dying for the sake of dying, Darren could understand none of it.

" The Vampaneze were once our brothers," Vanez explained sorrow in his eyes. " Kurda…he understood that… now do I feel his pain."

Darren thought of his face as he stood among the Vampires after being captured, how all he could do was smile.

Vanez had told him he should not be here, that in a way Kurda's reasons were not far off from his own. Yet all he could think of was avenging Gavner of getting Anna back. He walked among the chaos thinking nothing of where it would lead him what he would see, stopping only when he imagined himself seeing Anna, safety away from all that was happening. Joy jumped in his heart.

He opened his mouth to call her down, demand to know the truth from her. She took a step forward, among the chaos, the roar of voices, he could see her clearly. "Anna." Darren called sliding past Larten to greet her. She held the knife tightly in hand. She turned her back on them. The leader of the Vampaneze with a smile covered her, and within moments, she was gone.

* * *

" Something is not right," Arra called turning to face Larten. " There should be more of them. This seems more like a distraction than a…" Realization hit Arra like a brick to the face. Not lowering her sword for a moment she ran forward cropping down Vampaneze in her wake headed towards the outermost part of the tunnel's opening towards where they were keeping Kurda.

* * *

I crawled through the opening my eyes adjusting to the darkness as I came further and further in, stopping only when I could hear the grunt voices of moans and then finally the smell of Glada. He stood right beside the carved air duct, pulling me though when I finally arrived.

I surveyed the dungeons, how the thick steel bars lined up down a row like pencils in a box, the curve of the cave the only offer of support. It smelled of blood and piss, vomit and sweat. Doing my best not to gag I ran down the row calling Kurda's name. There was no reply, and when I looked through each dungeon keep I saw nothing but straw beds and jugs. I ran further still until I reached the end, coming a to a door stuck firmly in place.

" Glada," I said. He nodded then pulling back lunched forward bursting open the door. I ran inside spinning in all directions until my eyes caught sight of what we came looking for. Kurda chained to the wall, arms in a V, head down as if sleeping, legs slumped. " Kurda!" I called touching his face, lifting his bruised chin. His eyes were watery, dazed and foreign. So much different than the would-be prince of before. " Why if it isn't Anna," he smiled his cracked lips bleed with the effort.

" We're going to get you down from here," I said. " Just wait a moment." I grappled with the iron at his wrist. A large hand encircled mine. " Glada?"

" We do have the keys," he said pulling my hands away from the iron. I nodded then stepped back as they released Kurda from his chains, he fell into Glada's arms limply.

" We have to hurry," I said, rushing them through the tunnel. " Glada give the call…we must get him out of here before…"

" Do not move Anna." Startled I froze at the sound.

I turned slowly facing Arra. Her sword was raised.

" Galda take Kurda…" I whispered weakly. Arra's eyes dug into mine.

" No," he said pushing Kurda onto my shoulder. " I'll take the woman, you take him."

" You don't understand…" I said he pushed me ahead, the force sent both Kurda and on the path of stumbling.

Glada grinned.

" You will not get away," Arra bark. " Neither of you. I will kill all of you if I have too."

The Vampaneze behind me grabbed both my arms and pulled, I struggled, trying to turn and face Arra. " You don't understand," I said as they pulled me further and further away, towards the escape route. " Both of them will…" Tugging one last time I managed to free one of my arms giving me the leverage to bring the other up and towards the Vampaneze to my left face causing him to let me go as well.

" Both of you stop it…both of you!" I ran forward among their clashing swords, seeing only the outcome of death if the sword in Glada hands was allowed to connect. " STOP!"

* * *

The blade struck, piercing though her chest and back though the other side. Kurda moved first. " Glada," he yelled pulling Anna from the sword. She jerked back, blood curled down her chin, from her nose.

" Anna!" Darren found himself running and yelling. " Anna!" _No…no! No. It feels like this shouldn't be happening…_He raised his sword aiming for Glada. In the corner of his eye he could see Kurda carrying Anna, and Arra sitting limply demanding he put her down.

The sword struck Glada, he blocked it, Arra turned her attention to Kurda taking away Anna. " Come back here!" She yelled.

" Its you," Glada yelled at the same time Darren's knife connected with his chest. He swung his own sword aiming for Darren's head stopping just short of the kill. " Hahahahaha. All of you are fools, digging your own graves." He fell backward, grasping and glancing in the direction of Kurda and the girl. _At least there are some among fools with sense. _

" Arra! Arra!"

" That girl, she tried to protect me, she…" Arra coughed. Blood rushed down her vest, where the sword had pierced through both her and Anna. " Where is she?"

" Kurda!" Darren shouted.

* * *

" You have to put me down," I said touching Kurda's cheek. " You have to run, you…are…ahhhahh." It hurt, hurt a lot I took a deep breath closing my eyes against the pain of doing so.

" Is this what it comes down too?" He asked.

I shook my head. " No…not if you put me down and run."

" I will not leave…"

" I hate you," I said. " I will forever hate you. For what you did to Gavner, Darren…"

" My intentions were never to…"

I ran my blood covered hand across his face. " Its better that I believe you did, it's easier to grasp that way…put me down Kurda…" I could feel myself loosing consciousness. Tears welled up in Kurda's eyes.

" Kurda we must move," the Vampaneze beside him shouted.

" Kurda…"

" Regardless of what you think of me," he replied. " I will find a way to bring peace, these plans have failed but there are others, trust me Anna," he said weakly, laying me down.

" That's what I was planning," I said smiling weakly watching him fade in my vision. Replaced with visions of Darren.

* * *

" Anna! Anna!"

Anna smiled, " Did I do it Darren? Did I save them?"

" Anna don't speak. Mr. Crepsley!"

" Its not that seri…ahh….rous."

_Not Anna. No…._

" I saved her right? Lady Arra?"

" Yes, Anna you did," Arra replied bending down to face the bleeding girl.

" Then why is he crying?" Anna asked.

"Dar…."

Darren turned to Mr. Crepsley who came across he bend, his eyes went from Darren to Arra leaning, to Anna laying on the ground. Joy turned to anger then, fear all in one moment. " Anna…"

" She threw herself in front of a blow intended for me," Arra said holding her shoulder. " She got the worst of it…I think she's…"

" There is no need to say it," Larten replied brushing a hand though Anna hair.

" Anna. Do not move."

She responded with a light nod then closing her eyes she slumped unconscious. " I will take her to the infamy…I need not know anything now…" He could feel his voice cracking with the strain of emotion, yet his face dared not show it.

* * *

When I awoke the first thing I saw were Mr. Crepsley hands, wrinkled and calloused. I sat up quickly running hands against my chest where I was struck, the area was bandaged and cleaned.

" Anna?" I glanced up.

" Mr. Crepsley?" I called startled, then realizing it was him a bit more excitedly this time. " Mr. Crepsley!"

" Anna." he said, sounding no where near as happy and I was but relieved. He touched my forehead. I found myself smiling. " Your wounds," he started.

" Are healed," I said. " So stop making that face."

" Oh your awake!"

" Kori," I called at the same time she lunched forwards and hugged me full on.

" Three days," she said pushing my face in her bosom. I closed both eyes.

" Where is everyone?"

" Oh I'd almost forgotten, Darren's ceremony is tomorrow."

" His what?" I asked sitting up.

" Do not stress over it," Mr. Crepsley replied. " Arra told me what you did," he said. " I would like to…"

" Darren, I want to see Darren, everything else can wait," I said. Kori nodded then ran out the room returning with Darren in her arms crushing his head in her breast. " Darren!"

He rubbed his head. " Anna….! How are you…how…" he stopped midway and stared at me, eyes shifting from confusion to hurt then anger. I bit my lip.

Kori jumped in. " I was just telling Anna about your ceremony. I am hoping she is well enough to attend."

Darren was still staring at me. He knew, he knew that I let Kurda out that I betrayed them all. The other question was did Mr. Crepsley know? I turned to Mr. Crepsley he was still giving me his concerned look. " Darren…" I called reaching out to him. He fell forward hugging me. I blinked back tears. " So what's this about a ceremony?"

" I'm a Prince now. The only thing left is the official ceremony," Darren replied puffing out his chest.

" A Princess?" I called. " WOW! I guess I owe you a present now."

He grinned. " Yeah you do…wait Princess?"

Grabbing his head I kissed his forehead then pecked his mouth. " Good job." He blushed then shook his head and wiped his mouth. " Proud of you," I said.

Throwing my legs over the side of the cot I stood up. Mr. Crepsley stood at the same time grabbing my arm. " Anna we must speak," he said.

I pushed back my messy hair. " Ok." He lead me outside.

" Mr. Crepsley…."

He grabbed my arms and pulled me forward hugging me. Surprised I stood motionless not sure whether or not to hug him back. He'd never really hugged me before just to hug me, it was always me hugging him. It was almost as if he couldn't believe that was actually there, actually alive. I pulled back.

" Thank you, for what you did for Arra." He said still holding my arms.

My heart dropped. " Om…your welcome…I…"

" Arra told me…"

I took a deep breath steering myself for the other end of the conversation.

" Mr. Crepsley I'm sorry I…"

" She would like to take you with her to train."

" What? Where. And you don't know…?"

He looked puzzled. Did he not know of what I did? How I helped Kurda and some of the others escape, did Arra or Darren not tell him?

" With the women, in the eastern part of the mountain. She has already spoken to the Princes including Darren and they have all agreed." He spoke calmly and matter-a factly.

" After everything that has happened, everything…"

" You should not concern yourself with what has happened." Mr. Crepsley replied.

" I'm not going, I want to stay with you and Darren, I can train here. Why do I have to leave?"

He shook his head. " I know what you've done Anna," he said. " And it is better for you to go."

" I…"

" I don't want to…I helped him too…save us. Do the Princes know?" I grabbed both his arms and shook him.

" Only Darren…" He said refusing to look at me. " Anna…" he spoke my name like a sigh. I bit my lip holding back tears.

" What about…us?"

" Us?" He said.

" You promised we would talk about it," I said still shaking him. Anything, anything at all to make him understand that I wanted to stay. " I want to mate with you…" I blurted out. " Tomorrow. I don't want to….if this is punishment….then…"

" It is punishment," he said. " Punishment and the training you need."

" Punishment I don't want. Did you not just hear me? I want to be with you…I want to…"

" Anna. Larten."

I turned. " Arra. What's going on…"

She interrupted me. " You are up and about that is good. I am sure Larten has given you the news. You still want to train with me correct?"

I glared in her direction.

She touched Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. " While she is preparing I would like to speak with you on an important matter."

" Yes," he replied. " Of course."

" Mr. Crepsley!"

He turned to me, he did not look relieved but angry. I didn't stand down, he should know me better than that.

" Punishment for doing the right thing?" I asked. " You don't know what I saw, what I've seen, there's a war coming, like nothing we've ever seen. People will die, more than today, people we love and care about, people I love and care about. What I did…" I took a deep breath. " Kurda is like a stepping stool for us, he will do great things on our behave, maybe go as far as helping us end this feud."

Mr. Crepsley looked indifferent. " The matter still stands, while I may understand, the Princes will not, they will have you killed if found out. Hung over the stakes until you are no more."

Arra stepped in then. " You have saved my life Anna," she said sincerely, " I only wish to return the favor and offer you my assistance."

" How long will I be gone?" I asked looking at neither of them, but instead focusing all my attention to the ground.

" The training is three to four years maybe more, during that time you will not be permitted to come to the mountain under normal conditions, all contact to anyone outside of the grounds will be cut off, and for a time you will become my assistant. We leave immediately after Darren's ceremony."

" I should get packing then," I said turning away from them both. " I guess you've given me your answer then?" I asked addressing Mr. Crepsley before turning and walking away.

* * *

Happiness, sadness, regret, longing, so many feelings swirled around my inner being as I stood among the crowd watching Darren connect with the stone of blood, take his place among the Vampires as a true brother and Prince. He looked so strong up there so true. I clapped, then shouted, then before I knew any better I was crying.

He walked down from the platform to face me. Wiping my face on my sleeve I grabbed both his hands. " Don't let me down ok," I said. " I'm counting on you. You've got four years until I come back to impress me."

He nodded. " Anna," he called. " Thank you."

" No problem," I replied nicking his chin playfully. " Princess."

" Hey. Hey. Hey. No teasing the Prince, he is your superior." Vanez shouted.

" Vanez! Your eyes," I exclaimed rushing over to him. I pressed my hands to the bandage on his left eye.

" Just another battle scar, nothing for you to worry about. I'll adjust to being totally blind in no time."

" Anna."

I turned. Mr. Crepsley stood with Seba, Arra, Harkat, Kori and the Princes. " Um what's going on?" I asked.

" We are here to see you off silly," Kori exclaimed. "Darren and I rounded up everyone even the Princes."

" It is an important matter to Darren, so we wish you a successful training. May the Vampire Gods be with you Anna, it is not often a half vampires is allowed to train among the ranks." Paris explained.

" I'm grateful for the chance," I said bowing. " And thanks all of you for seeing me off."

" We…hope to…see you soon. Anna."

" Yeah Harkat." I said " I'm going to miss you too."

Everyone filed out then heading towards the entrance where I was to depart from the mountain, so that in the end it was only Mr. Crepsley and I who lagged behind. " I just got here," I said peering around the stone covered hallway. " And I'm already leaving." I peered at Mr. Crepsley who was giving me a weird look, kinda a cross between worry and relief. " You know for a teacher your kinda a idiot."

His face shifted then, to a look of insult. I continued. " Your allowing both of the woman who are currently in love, and want to mate with you, get away, for and I quote,

'four or more years.' you must be really set." I said spinning on my heel to stop him in his tracks.

" It is not a matter of being 'set' or not." He said calmly. " A Vampire must be able to evaluate his options, he needs time to do so," Mr. Crepsley smiled then pressed his hands against both my shoulders. " I believe four years is adequate enough time."

" Says you," I whispered wrapping my hands around his wrist, then curling my fingertips against his knuckles. " I still remember…how you grabbed me in my room, how desperately it felt you needed me, it always feels so natural just being with you and Darren. Getting back to you, to Darren is going to be my motivation for the next four years," I said pulling back. " So be prepared Mr. Crepsley cause when I return I'm taking no prisoners!"

" My all means." he said removing his duster to wrap it firmly around my shoulders. " Take none."

I couldn't help grinning. Suddenly the four years didn't seem so bleak a prospect anymore.

* * *

**Feed Me. Rawr! **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	30. Training Grounds of Salol

**Revised chapter! Added details and stuff so read and Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. **

* * *

The trip starting from the mountain was ruff, ruffer than coming with Mr. Crepsley. Arra hadn't spoken to me in the last day or so, and when I tried to strike up a conversation she narrowed her eyes at me and continued moving silently.

I might have saved her life but that still didn't change the fact that we both were rivals. She had a thing for Mr. Crepsley and while I was a little afraid and embarrassed to admit it, so did I. It was only natural that she hate me for it, they were once mates after all.

When we finally stopped Arra turned and said to me, " Handle all your business now, we are only a short distance from our destination and we will not be stopping again."

She was right after we had met up again we continued on until we reached our destination which was covered by a wall of spiked logs. She stopped at the gate. " Arra Sails," she yelled. " Requesting entry into the training grounds of Salol."

A moment later the head of female over the post wall of the gate. She grinned down. " Arra!"

Arra nodded. " I have brought my student the one I sent word about."

" Come on in," the women yelled. The gate opened and Arra stepped in, hesitantly I followed behind. The first thing I noticed were wooden cabins lined up, evenly space stretching out to the inner barrier of the wall. Next the pile of fighting female and male vampires battling it out in what looked like a circle in the middle of the grounds.

" Um…" I mumbled glancing at the epic battle happening just feet from me.

" Arra. You came."

Coming towards us was a woman, as tall as Mr. Crepsley and as big as well Arrow…she made the men in the mountain look like ants.

" Don't tell me that's Lady Eldora?" I said.

" Do not speak." Arra commanded. I will handle everything from here.

" Arra. It has been too long." Lady Eldora replied placing a large hand on Arra's shoulder. " I-we have missed you."

" I have missed you all as well," Arra said smiling. " I have missed this place. "Which is why I have brought her…" Arra pushed me forward.

Lady Eldora came close leaning as far as personal space would allow, her eyes slanted then opened only to slant some more . I opened my mouth, " My name is An…"

She grabbed my arm and lifted it up, squeezing my bicep then moving to my shoulders she squeezed the meat in between my neck and shoulder blade. Then my thighs and finally my calves. I flinched when she did this.

" She's weak," she concluded.

" Hey!"

" But not hopeless. We will mold you," she said sticking out her hand. " I am Eldora."

" Anna," I said shaking her meaty hand. She grinned, the skin of her cheeks reminded me of a chipmunk holding nuts in its cheeks.

" Welcome to the training grounds of Salol. Have you said goodbye to everything outside yet?"

" Yes."

" Good because you will need to focus on nothing but training day in and day out if you hope to get out in four years." She beckoned to Arra. " Arra pick your desired quarters, she begins as soon as the sun sets."

" But what about the sun…wouldn't it?"

" Inside training grounds," she laughed. " You did not believe you would get away that easily?"

"What was that back there?" I asked trailing behind Arra.

" This is our quarters."

I glanced around the cabin type quarters, eight straw beds stood lined up on every corner of the room, beside them folded clothing and boots, weapons, and accessories.

" Pick a corner."

" There's no room."

Arra turned. " Anna I did not bring you here as game. You will not waste my time or anyone else's here. There are many high hopes upon you. You will learn what takes most Vampires decades to learn in a few years. We will beat it into you, you will hate us and we you, but you will get it. You have had it very easy with Larten, easier than he had it. But we will remove such weakness from you. Special abilities or not. Do you understand?"

I bit my lip. " Yes." I glanced around the room. " Arra? There was another reason for you bringing me here wasn't there?" I asked.

She turned to me, her eyes were foreign, serious. " Three years with me, means you will be away from Larten," she hesitated. " And out of my way."

There was a moment where all I could do was stare. She stared back with equal velocity, just as serious as I was staring at her. " You…" I called. " You…bit."

" I see you found where you want to sleep."

Both Arra and I turned. A woman stood in the doorway. She was lean and stocky, with red hair and large blue eyes. Her lips drew a tight curved lined that was a smile, her hands were on her hips. She looked older than me but younger than Arra, and resembled l Kori without the scars and blond hair.

" I'm Todd," she said after a moment of us just staring. " Am I interrupting something."

Arra shook her head. " No I was just leaving," she said excusing herself leaving Todd and I alone.

" So your name is?"

" Anna."

" Just Anna?" she said skeptically.

" Just Todd?" I answered back.

" Point taken," she said " Some of the others told me we got a new girl. Thought I come integrate you while you were still fresh." She leaned in close to me. " I just came to tell you now. Some of the guys here are a bit aggressive, hadn't had any in a while if you know what I mean."

I nodded.

" But don't let them get to you. Do you have a mate?"

" Not yet," I said.

" Pity," she replied. " That would have made it so much easier." She tapped her chin. I watched her carefully for a moment, her mannerisms closely resembled Kori.

" You wouldn't by any chance," I started. " Know Kori?"

Her face lit up then. " Oh my word. Kori is my brother," she exclaimed. " Oh I totally get it now, you're the girl he sent word about."

" He…I mean…she…wait! Brother?"

Todd continued tapping her chin before circling around me. " I should have known seeing you with Arra and all." Her voice lowered to a mumble. " Your smaller than I imagined. And not nearly as well endowed."

" You just said Kori was your brother don't you mean sister?"

" Oh. Did I? Don't tell him I said that, he likes me to call him sister. I'm the brother, hense the name." She paused before circling around me again in the opposite direction. My bro-sister was always the strange one," Todd replied. " From the day we could talk as human children he always imagined himself as the Princess never the Prince…and how our parents were, it was never easy for him. You see at the beginning him name was Todd and mine was Kori. But we switched. Did I tell you are verturnal twins?"

I shook my head.

" Oh well we are. Kori was always pretty even through he was a boy. I was always mistaken as the boy and he the girl. I guess our hair didn't help any. I always kept mine short, chopped to my head, Kori liked his long. I wasn't till I got older did I grow mine out. As you probably noticed he's also cuvry built like a woman." She sighed then sitting down on the mat I just placed she patted the spot next to her. I followed. " Whenever we'd get knew clothes, Kori and I would always switch. I wore the boy's clothing and he the girls, so eventually even our parents forgot who was who." She reached up and grabbed a lock of my hair running her fingers through it. I didn't stop her. " My mother was very vain might I add. She loved how Kori took an interest in all her makeup and powders, dresses and stockings. Kori did tell you of her abilities did she not?"

" He told me. Kinda."

" Either way," Todd shrugged. " I stumbled in-between both my father and mother never sticking to just one like Kori. To tell the truth too this day even though they are both dead. I believe something was truly wrong with my mother and father." She hesitated then. I opened my mouth to ask her how so but she continued speaking at the same moment. " Kori…" she paused. " He probably won't tell you all of this. Even through the closet of his friends know. You must be really special."

" What?"

" Believe it or not Kori does not like just men. He does have his fair share of women as well. As do I," she added.

" But doesn't she…?" I said. " Have…you know…"

Todd laughed. " We have been on this earth a very long time but even we know things can be done to…"

" Why are you telling me all this?" I said. Todd laughed like someone would another who didn't get an obvious joke.

" You must have the power to make people blab. I just want to keep talking to you. Besides it might come in handy one of these days." She said her tone sounded like a warning but I ignored it.

" Lets not stop," I said. " I want to keep talking. Its making me feel better." I needed to feel better. After leaving the mountain and everything that's happened I felt like total and complete shit.

Todd tapped her chin. " So Larten…" she mumbled shyly.

" Who told you about that?" I exclaimed.

" No one," she said. " Just overheard you and Arra say his name. But by the way you reacted there is something…"

" Well I…"

" It is late, time to retire for the night," Arra said bursting in.

" Oh I am very sorry, I was just speaking to your assistant for a moment. Very enlightening girl, I hope to see her in action tomorrow."

" She will be there," Arra replied aloofly.

Todd tapped her chin. " I was hurt a few minutes ago, by how you just walked right by me Arra as if I didn't exist. Your still not mad at me about Larten are you?"

Arra turned swiftly. " Why would I be? That is in the past."

" If you don't mind my asking," I said.

" We mind," Arra barked.

Tood snickered. " It was the night of the Mead festival about eighty years ago. Everyone was there, the Princes, Generals, and the most desirable of both the men and women. Larten was and still is among the most desirable men vampires. Myself and Arra are among the females. Larten along with everyone else was as drunk as a bear on honey, Arra and I weren't too far away ourselves. It becomes a game you see in times like that. There is not time for loyalty of mates and lovers…only who is desired at the moment. And Larten is the most charming when he is drunk. He came to me, past the other women, past Arra his mate at the time, and told me, he had a thing for red heads."

Arra rolled her eyes.

" And that if I didn't mind, we would like to accompany me to 'my coffin' to do things we ' shalt speak of' out loud. Of what I can remember it was a good night. A woman's sore body never lies," she said bluntly. It was only when we woke up the next night did I realize that as charming as he was drunk, he was not so when we awoke. Two completely different men."

Arra smiled slyly at that, I could tell she was getting some satisfaction from that thought.

" But I had my one time fun. A woman needs at least that. Angering Arra, was worth at least that. Tell me Arra did Larten speak of me after that night?"

" Only to remind me how much a better job I did," Arra barked.

Todd laughed at that. " Arra you are quite the harpy."

" I thank you," Arra replied.

Todd still smiling walked out waving goodbye.

I turned to Arra. " So Mr. Crepsley gets around huh?" I said trying to level my voice. The way they were talking I had no chance in hell.

" He is a man," she said casually walking to her part of the room which was right next to mine and laying down.

* * *

We started just as Eldora had said. First with basics. We had no time to waste and Arra was serious about her words. Basics consisted of balance, strength training technique and simple hand to hand combat, not weapons only our bare hands. Next was mastering my body. I spent hours alone twisting my body, moving though the many obstacles, twisting turning, somersaulting, hand standing until I could no longer support myself and I fell unconscious only to have Arra come and drag me back to my room. Pain was a consist thing, there was never any shortage of it.

I got wounded, my wounds healed and I continued. I'd made many friends but nothing even close to what I had back at the mountain. Here everyone was serious, everyone had a mission. There was hardly anytime for breaks for fun, for conversing. They were here by choice, and I was not.

I first I could see our disparity in the way we fought. They were so skilled, it seemed to come effortlessly, but as time continued and I moved steadily through my training I could feel my body getting lighter, my limbs moved more agile and getting beat up on was happening less and less. I'd even had to cut my hair after one battle, fought completely with knifes, the knife struck the wall next to my head pinning an entire lock of my hair. In an attempt to not get killed I ripped my head away, taking half my hair with it.

Todd who I later found out was the weapon keeper helped me straighten out the fronts with a sharp knife. Using the blade to run it up and down the long pieces of my hair. She taught me a lot too, but not on fighting. She was to me just a red headed version of Kori, so all her conversations were mostly on men not something Arra really liked me discussing with her, but she did it any way.

" It is about time you brained up," Lady Eldora replied beckoning to my new hair cut. " This is not a place to my pretty." And she was completely correct, here no one saw my face, no one saw my maturing body, no one cared.

" You summoned me?"

She nodded.

" You can see the future. Your healing abilities far out pass any Vampire, and your thirst for blood is thinning. You are stronger, faster…but…it will not deter your training. All these abilities mean nothing if you cannot project them."

" How do you know all this?" I asked.

She grinned. " We all have abilities of our own, some of us are tougher, faster, or just a bit smarter," she paused. " I to have my abilities."

" Will you help me with these abilities, I've been here for quite some time and I've learned a lot but, I want to learn more about the visions I get, the reason I can heal faster than you guys, why…"

She raised her hand. " I have spoken to Arra. While you have not learned all you can here, there are some things we cannot teach you. Have you ever heard of a woman by the name of Lady Evanne?"

I nodded. " I think Kori might have mentioned her once or twice."

" She is a sorcesses, priestess…a witch. But above all the one person who may be able to help you. Who may understand what you are going through."

* * *

_The one person who may understand…_

I thought about it the entire trip to Lady Evanne's. I'd never met a priestess or a sorcesses or a witch before so I was kinda nervous. Arra and Eldora said she was the kind of person one had to see to believe, and at the beginning my depiction of Eldora was way off bat.

" She knows we are coming." Arra said.

" How. Its not like we warned her or anything."

" She knows."

Something crawled past my foot. " Frog?"

" Don't step on it," Arra warned. " They are highly toxic"

" He's kinda cute," I said bending down, but keeping my hands off. " Hey there froggy…frog…" Another came and then another until there were a whole pile of them surrounding me an making noises. " Hey…um…" One crawled up my arm, I flinched.

Arra turned. " Anna!"

" They like you."

_Lady Evanne? _

" Why yes. It has been a while since I've had fellow females come knocking at my door. Please come in. Anna."

" How did you?"

She walked forward. " Mind the frogs," she warned. I stood up carefully picking up the ones that had crawled on me carefully and putting them down. Then checking my path I ran after Arra and Evanne.

She lead us inside her cave of a home, where a rounded table with candles and fruit sat in the middle of the floor, a couch surrounding it. On the walls selves of books, pots and pans, picks and plants. It looked like a normal home, kinda, advert a someone crowded one with frogs everywhere.

" You were not expecting it too look this way. For me to look this way?" Evanne said.

" No…I…I mean I expected you to look considerably different…" I stuttered absentmindly while glancing over her form. She wasn't anywhere near pretty to say the least. Short and round, with tattered ropes for clothes and a face so hairy I could barely see her features underneath.

" You should know by now dear that things will not always be as expected." She sat a bowl of fruit in front of me. " Eat up, you must be hungry."

" Lady we have come to request a favor of you," Arra replied. Evanne turned to her.

" It has been so long since I have seen you Arra. No one visits me anymore just to stop by," she sighed. " You are getting old Arra."

Arra's face twisted. " My Lady!" she exclaimed. Lady Evanne laughed, the sound was like popcorn in an oven.

" I only speck the truth," Evanne shrugged. " You wish for me to teach the girl. Is that correct?"

" Yes. We believe her abilities are better suited to you." Arra explained.

" I am afraid I cannot. Everything Anna needs to know she will discover on her own in her own time. All things will reveal themselves in time," she grinned. " When that happens come and see me then." She said dismissing us politely.

* * *

" She sent us back."

" That is strange," Lady Eldora replied. " I thought for sure…"

" Well you thought wrong," I blurted out. " She said I would discover everything on my own. And that when I did I should come see her then.

" You still can't leave," Todd replied folding her arms. " You still have a year left and we still have a lot more to teach you in that time. If you arrive in that mountain and get the shit beat you of you on the first day…"

" Todd is right," Arra replied. " There is no need to argue about it. I am sure Lady Eldora can teach you all she can."

" That I will not," Eldora replied. " Anna is very much capable of going back to the mountain now. She had been here a while, I can tell she grows weary and tired of this. If she desires more, she is welcome to return."

" Really?" I called. " You have to be lying. No final exam, no hidden battles? I can just go?"

" Yes. After all I have a feeling I will be seeing you again very soon. I am the oldest of the female vampires and nothing gets past my ears very easily no matter how far away I am."

" She is not finished…" Arra began.

" Whatever further training you feel is necessary you will have to do elsewhere. As for further training here at this time, she is done."

* * *

**Dum. Dum. Cliffhanger. Not really. Anyways I have the next chapter revised, looked over and ready for you guys. But guess what! I'm not going to post it. Nope not until you guys play a part and give me some lead way. Yeah that's right shine the flashlight so I can see, or else...I'll...(pause for dramatic effect). Just Joking!**

**But really REVIEW! It motivates me to do stuff. RAwr. RaWr. **


	31. The Messenger

**I'm here with the new chapter. (Please don't punch me in the face). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak **

**Last Chapter ( Man its been a while since I've done this) - Arra and Anna head off for Anna's training away from the Mountain making it without any problems. Anna meets Lady Eldora who happens to be the oldest living female vampire. She evaluates Anna and sends Anna and Arra to find bunk in any of the available cabins. Anna confronts Arra about the real reason for her coming to the training grounds. Anna then meets Kori's sister Todd who reveals some of Kori's hidden past as well as disposes some warnings to Anna. Anna begins her training, and nearly finishes in three years in when Eldora suggest her to Lady Evanna for further help with her special abilities. Anna and Arra travel to Lady Evanne where they are then welcome and then turned away with the reason that Anna must learn on her own. Arra and Anna return to camp where Lady Eldora tells Anna that her training is complete and she can return to the mountain. **

* * *

Three years, she'd already been gone three years. Larten had received light news of her, " she is doing well," Paris told him, or " Arra says she has some improvement." Lying would be to say he didn't miss her.

" Mr. Crepsley. Mr. Crepsley."

" Yes Darren." He said bending down to the level of the sitting boy to provide assistance. " Did you just hear what Arrow said?"

Larten shook his head. Darren's eyes twinkled.

" Anna's back!" He exclaimed standing up.

* * *

" I'm back." I sighed into the air.

" Anna!"

I turned. " Darren! Mr. Crepsley!" I ran forward, wrapping my arms around the both of them. Before I knew any better I was crying. " I'm back," I said.

" Oh my dimpling of joy," Kori yelled running towards me behind her was Seba, Vanez, and Harkat. She pulled me away from Darren and Mr. Crepsley into her arms. " I have missed you so much. This place has been a bore without you or Arra." She rubbed my head. " Oh my what happened to your silk tresses'?"

" Training…" I sighed. " It'll grow back," I said. " Eventually."

" At least later on let me even out the bangs."

" You look different," Darren noted.

" Prettier I hope," I said. " You look the same, still short…" I glanced up at Mr. Crepsley. " And you look just the same…nothing has changed."

" What more did you expect," he exclaimed stroking his scar. I'd almost forgotten how much I missed watching him do that.

" We should celebrate. A crate of wine a piece!" Vanez exclaimed.

" That will have to wait," Darren said. " The Princes want to see Anna."

" What little old me?" I said. " Fine lead the way Princess."

Darren snorted but walked ahead, I followed behind Arra at my side until we reached the Princes. Darren took his seat at the throne. I bowed down low to the earth. " I have returned," I said.

" That you have," Paris replied. " Tell us did you learn much?"

" Yes," I said. " And I am very happy to be back."

" Welcome, then," Arrow replied.

" Thank you."

" Perhaps you would show us a little of what you were taught," Mika suggested for once looking interested. The crowd shouted in unison.

" My opponents," I said. " Are only but to ask, I would not mind showing you what I learned his once." Once I showed them it would probably be enough to get them off my back, they would ride me until I did if I did not agree. That is if I didn't get my ass handed to me first. " I will be in the game hall, any who wish to challenge me may come."

Paris chuckled. " I see you have gained some of Arra's boldness as well," he said. I peered over at Arra then at the floor.

" No…I mean…um…"

" I accept your challenge," came a random voice from the crowd. " Me as well," came another. " And me."

" Your words have not fallen short," Paris replied.

" I'll do my best," I said turning and walking towards the Hall of Games.

* * *

Was this the same girl? Could this girl, facing off more than twelve Vampire men, be the girl who left the mountain three years ago?

" Wow," Darren called as she watched Anna.

She was currently in the middle of the fold, surrounded. Strapped across her back a long wooden staff similar to the one Arra used. She wore the same form fitting cotton pants Arra wore, her shirt was ripped at her midriff, stopping just barely enough from exposing the underside of her breast. She also wore black gantlets that stopped at her elbow and covered none of her fingers. Her boots as well were black, held together by thick buckles. She did not draw either of her weapons, but instead relied on her hands and body to do the work.

She was grabbed from behind by one Vampire while the other attempted to land a blow. Her legs game up landing a blow to the face of the lunging vampire then back down to balance herself in order to throw the other gracefully over her shoulder throwing him into another knocking them both to the ground. Spinning around then she threw herself out of the blow of another oncoming attacker, jumping in time enough to place the heel of her foot against his chest, then jumping and kicking the last two surrounding her in a sequenced spin kick.

By the time it was all done, the Princes, Darren and Mr. Crepsley and the others were left surprised at the fact that she had taken out them all with just her bare hands the only one not surprised was Kori who was grinning like a child with candy.

" I recognizes one of those moves," Kori replied. Anna grinned.

" Todd taught me that one," Anna replied turning to face everyone. " Now what was that about wine? I think I really, really need some right about now."

* * *

I sat at the table a jug of Wine at my side surrounded by the same vampire men I just defeated in the Hall of Games, trying my best to smile, to pretend like I really wanted to be sitting by them and not by Mr. Crepsley who was sitting on the other end with Arra chatting and drinking as well.

" Sorry about your hand," I told the one nearest to me. " I totally did not do that on purpose."

He laughed a boisterous, laugh before placing a hand on my shoulder. " It's alright," he said. " Haven't had my butt kicked like that is nearly twenty years. Good ole job. Wouldn't mind you doin it again to tell the truth."

I smiled at him. " Thanks…I'll keep that in mind."

" Anna!"

" Darren. Oh." I stood up from the table running to meet him where he was, which was halfway across the room. I grabbed his arm. " Thank goodness, you know how much I hate being the center of attention, if you hadn't come I don't know what I would have done."

" Well I'm glad I saved you time," he said.

" Don't you have Prince stuff to be doing?" I asked.

" The Princes know how much I wanted to see you, I am allowed freedom for tonight."

" You want me to kiss you again," I said punching his arm. " FYI its not happening for a very long time.

" I never asked for that," he said blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

" So besides your Princely duties what else has been happening?"

" War," he said.

" What? War with who?"

His eyebrows creased. " The Vampaneze."

" That's not possible, Kurda…"

" Well it is," Darren replied." It is, even through you-" He stopped himself.

" How long do you intend on blaming-"

" Gavner is dead," he said his voice lower than it originally was. " And you almost died yourself."

" Almost. I didn't. And that was my choice to protect Arra like that. If I hadn't see would have died. Yet here she is still alive and with Mr. Crepsley."

" You say it like you regret saving her," Darren barked.

" No," I said. " Never. Don't ever say that again," I snapped. " I don't care if you are a Prince or not. I have not desire to see anyone die. If I can stop it I will."

Darren grew silent. Someone tugged on my pants leg, I turned. Staring at me was Harkat. I bent down to his level and gave him a hug. " I have missed you so much my green eyed little one.

" And…I have missed you too," he said.

" Your speech is getting better," I said. " Have you been practicing."

He grinned, his sharp little teeth bared. " I am happy," he said.

" Why?"

" I don't know," he said. " Just am."

" Prince Darren."

A vampire ran towards Darren.

" What is it?"

" Arrow is requesting all the Princes right now."

Darren turned to me, regret written all over his face. " Go on," I said. " Go do your Prince thing. I'll see you whenever." I gave him another hug and he was off.

I carried myself to my room, to my coffin, where nothing had changed. It even still smelled the same. Opening my coffin I buried myself into the cushion intent on just relaxing for a moment.

" How's the sleep?"

" Kori? What are you doing here?"

" Oh nothing. Just passing through thought I would stop by and say hi."

" Why do I have the feeling saying hi is the last thing you want to do," I said not bothering to lift my coffin's lid and look over. The coffin shifted letting me know she was now sitting on top of it. " I came back at the wrong time, tensions are high I can feel it. The war-this war it shouldn't be happening." I said.

" Because Kurda should be stopping it?"

" Yes," I said. " Well not stopping it, but making it less severe…"

" All this talk of wars, and vampire lords and death is so tiresome. Lets talk about something else."

" Vampire lords? What about them?" I exclaimed sitting up to quickly, realizing only after the next second that my coffin was still closed. I banged my head.

" Everyone so afraid of him being blooded or something…"

" Him? I thought there were like two?"

" Hey have you spoken to Larten at all today?" Kori said shifting again, causing my coffin to move.

" No. And I don't see how that's really important right now. Hey Kori get off the lid I need to get out!"

" Everyone looks so stressed. Even poor little Darren is on edge. Mika just came back today but he's not nearly as cheerful as he always is." Kori paused. " Really Anna you should have seen this one coming."

" What?"

" You know not everyone is who you think they are. You think you know a person and they flip on ya. That cat could be the rat, and the rat, well he could be the one who stabs your mentors girlfriend in the back."

" Your freaking me out Kori! Get off the lid."

" Well it was fun while it lasted."

The lid of my coffin opened. I sat up glancing around the room. No Kori.

" Kori! Kori!"

I searched the hall calling her name, pacing steadily. " Kori! Ko-"

" Something isn't right," I said. " Kori's still here, close." I closed my eyes forcing myself to concentrate. I could see her then, smiling, grinning the way only Kori could grin, but it wasn't her…it was someone else a man…but it was Kori…and Arra. " Arra!" I pushed myself running down the halls, dipping though vampire after the next until I reached Arra's room. Holding my breath I walked inside.

No one.

" They have to be around here somewhere…" I whispered closing my eyes and thinking again. _Think…think…_I let my feet carry me, walking where my first instinct told me to go, eyes closed wandering. My mind in a muddle. Stopping when my foot connected with rock. I opened my eyes.

" You made it. I'm so happy!" Someone said behind me. I turned. Kori stood at the entrance of the tunnel I'd entered smiling.

" Something's not right," I said.

" You got that right babe," Kori said still grinning.

" Where's Arra?"

" Why she's right behind you."

"Ar-"

She lay at my feet, blood was curling down her chest staining the ground. Her eyes blinked slowly weakly. I opened my mouth to scream, a hand wrapped around my mouth. " Not so fast. You can't ruin the fun that quickly." It was a man's voice this time, I struggled twisting and turning, they did not let loose.

" You did not think you could save them all did you?" It was Kori this time. I twisted my head slightly. Kori stood behind me, grinning. " Little tip, just because you can see the future doesn't mean you should meddle. We're all assigned to die sometime, and just because you can doesn't mean you should hun bunch."

" Let me go!" I screamed into her hand.

" Fine."

She let me loose, I fell onto the ground next to Arra.

" Why! How?"

" I have a message for you, well another message." It was the man's voice again. I turned to face him. Kori was gone replaced with a blonde man with short evenly cut blonde hair and brown eyes, his face was sharp, his facial features beautiful. He grinned.

" Kori?"

" Did the hair give it away?" He asked cockily. " What do you prefer the woman? That can be arranged." He snapped his fingers, a moment later his hair grew out, his body curved and he changed into Kori, the same grin remained unchanged.

" How?"

" This is so boring. Is that really all your going to say?" Kori barked. Arra coughed, I turned away from Kori.

" Arra. Its ok…"

" Get Larten…" she croaked.

" I will. I will jus-"

" Yawn!"

" Fuck you!" I barked removing my shirt to wrap it around Arra.

" That won't help, she's going to die."

" Fu-"

" Yeah I know fuck you. Look I'm going to give you your message," Kori said leaning against the rock face. " You can listen or not, doesn't matter I get paid either way."

" Mr. Crepsley! Mr. Creps-" I started towards the door.

Kori's hand caught my mouth again, the other my throat. " I told you to stop that," she hissed standing, dragging me with him. He slammed me against the nearest wall.

" All those showy moves back there, where are they now?"

" Let me go, and I'll show you."

" That's not happening," she said shifting again so it was Kurda holding me, Kurda's face just inches from mine. He spoke again, this time in Kurda's voice " The Lords are here. The coming has arrived. My Queen grows impatient she wishes for you to come and find her. She finds your little charades entertaining. How you freed Kurda and saved all those Vampaneze. Trying to unravel what's foretold. Funny!"

" Kurda…"

" Is dead."

" Ah…it can't…I…LET ME GO!" I screamed kicking. He grabbed my thigh. Grinning his features shifted until I was Mr. Crepsley I saw.

" To bad I wasn't there," he said leaning in close to my face. " But at least I got to play with Arra. She was fun, while she lasted." He smiled, twisting his impersonation of Mr. Crepsley's face. " Maybe if I'm lucky my Queen will let me play with Larten next. He's face will be so handsome twisted in pain. It's supposed to happen you know I can't wai-" I moved again, swinging my other leg intent on kicking him. The grip he had on my thigh tightened, pain shot up my thigh, then before I could move again, POP!

I cried out.

" Your so beautiful when your in pain, you make me almost want to go back to women" he said letting me go. I braced myself against the wall, holding my broken femur still. " I honestly didn't get it at first, what's so great about you. My Lords are going to be so happy when they get to play with you to." He turned as if to leave. " Oh I almost forgot, the most important part of the message."

My vision swam, between the cloud of pain and anger I could see Kori still in Mr. Crepsley's form coming towards me, holding something silver something solid in his hand. He came forward at the same time it took me to register what was happening. The object struck me right in the gut. " AH!…" Pain coursed through me like fire. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, all I could feel was the white hot pain. Kori twisted the object. I cried out grabbing his hands in the process. " It's a present from my Queen," he said. He grabbed my chin, blood curled from my mouth landing on his fingers. " Use it well."

Then he was gone, I fell onto my knees, object still lodged in my gut, femur still broken I half dragged, half crawled to where Arra lay. " Mr. Crepsley! Dar-Darren! Somebody! Help! Mr. Crepsley!" My voice felt like gravel in my throat. I cried out again, one last time my vision swimming before I fell sideways.

* * *

" Anna! Anna!" Darren called.

Time was moving fast to fast for Larten's taste. One moment he was walking to the girl's room to inspect how she was and the next he was being rounded by Seba. Saying something about smelling Arra's and Anna's blood. Now here he stood surveying with bleak inspection, Darren holding a unconscious Anna, and Arra laying half dead at her side.

" Lart-" Arra croaked. He bent down without hesitation. " The girl…she's still alive…she's…"

Larten turned to Anna, struggling out of Darren's arms. A knife lodged in her gut, her weight leaning on the right side of her body abnormally. " Arra!" She croaked dragging herself to Arra. " I'm so sorry! This is all my fault. This is all…"

" You'll take care of both of them won't you," Arra whispered. " If I don't make it…"

" Don't talk like that you'll be…"

" Larten," Arra said reaching out. Larten grabbed her hand.

" I am here Arra."

" You are a idiot," Arra croaked. " But…I…do…lov-and so does she…"

" She?"

" Take care of he-" Arra said pain hitting her one last time before her head loed to the side. Her fingers stilled, and her breath left. Larten's heart skipped a beat.

" Anna! Don't…"

" Let me go Darren," she snapped taking both hands to the knife in her gut and pulling. Screaming as the sword moved just a inch.

" Anna!" Larten yelled grabbing the girl's hands. " You will die if you persist."

" No I won't. The skin is growing around the sword, I have to get it out right now. Mr. Crepsley I'm fine you have to take care of Arra…" she pulled again, screaming with another inch. Tears raced down her cheeks, her skin pale from blood loss shook in trepidation.

" You will damage your internal organs," Larten replied reaching out to the hilt of the knife. She flinched back, glaring at him, as if it was he who had impaled her in the first place. " Anna!" he commanded. She closed her eyes, then letting go of the knife slowly surrendered herself to him. Wasting no time he took the knife's hilt in hand, then with one pull yanked the knife free.

Her scream came a moment too late. She held her stomach breathing, slowly in and out, almost as if calming herself, before grabbing her thigh. Larten moved to assist with that as well, she held up her hand. " NO! I can do this, I want to do this myself. Go to her. I will be fine." She turned as if not seeing him, not seeing the battle he was faced with.

" Arra is dead," he said slipping his hands under Anna's legs and lifting her up. Anna's eyes grew wide. Turning Larten shuffled out to the infirmary, wasting no time lying her on the nearest cot then informing the doctors.

" What happened!" One asked as Anna struggled.

Screaming, " This is all my fault!"

" It is not…"

" It is Darren! You don't understand…Arra died. Just like she was supposed to die…six years ago…but I…and Kurda…"

" What are you saying?"

" If only I'd let her…and Kurda…!" She cried.

" Her femur is broken!" One doctor informed. " The bone is healing out of place. Please hold her down !"

Darren shook her, " Anna!"

She continued to scream

" What's wrong with her?" Darren called turning to face Mr. Crepsley.

" I do not know," he replied softly, bracing all his force against Anna while the doctors pushed her femur back into place with a hard, POP. She screamed, then with a long settling sigh settled. She blinked, once, twice. Her hands came up caressing the air, searching longily for something. Larten grabbed her hand.

" He's coming," she whispered. " Destiny."

" What?" Larten gasped.

Reaching up she touched his face, her bloody fingers against his forehead, thumb against his cheek, " Even in death," she said hermouth moving on its own accord. " May we be triumphant." Then she fell unconscious, finally silent.

* * *

**Yay. Another Chapter done. You didn't expect that did you! Neither did I. Man is there no one in the wide world that Anna can trust. And with Arra gone how will Larten react? And did Anna say that Destiny was coming. HCLOSIOC ( Holy Crap Load of Stuff In One Chapter). **

**Well until next time. **

**P.S. Check out my profile for the link to the newest pic of Anna I've drawn and colored just for you guys on my Deviantart. For all you beautiful beast.**

**Feed me Rawr!**


	32. The Message

**Last Chapter: After more than three years of training, Anna and Arra return back to the mountain where they are greeted with much welcome. Darren takes Anna to confront the Princes who then ask her to demonstrate some of her skill against other members in the mountain. Anna does just so impressing just about everyone and earning herself a feast. Darren confronts Anna, and ends up telling her about the war she thought they'd avoided. Anna goes to her quarters for a quick rest when Kori comes as well giving Anna a message before leaving. Sensing something is wrong Anna follows Kori to discover that Kori is not what she seems. Forced into submission Anna is given another message by Kori before she is stabbed and left to die along side Arra. Darren and Larten arrive just in time to hear Arra last words, and save Anna as she falls unconscious from her injuries. **

**Read and ENjoy Review Rawr **

* * *

" I should be dead." Was the first thing Anna said when she finally awoke from her three day slumber. Larten bent down pushing the girl's hair away from her face. Relief settled over his form before he could control it. She blinked her eyes open slowly. Seeing it was Larten sitting next to her cot she flinched away from his touch like she was burnt.

" Anna," Larten all but whispered. " It is me."

" Mr. Crepsley…how do I know….? Kori she…"

"Yes I know."

Anna touched her stomach, moving her fingers around the bandages that resided there. " No effing way," she said. Untying the nearest knot she began to undue her bandages, unconcern that Larten was currently sitting in front of her. She stripped the last bandage off, then bare to the waist up ran her fingers across her belly. " I'm dead right?" She said. " S-he killed me right. Kori. That bitch ran me through."

" You were stabbed that is correct, as for Kori there are some searching as we speak."

" She tried to kill me ," Anna replied still running her fingers across her belly. " This scar is proof." She said pulling the covers over her shoulders. " She said she had a message for me. That I just because I had the power too I shouldn't…Arra. Where is Arra?"

A pain coursed through Larten heart. He lowered his head of his own accord.

" Shit," Anna croaked. " I was hoping that part was a dream," Folding her hands over her face Anna lowered her head. " God. God. God. This is all my fault. If I had gotten there faster, if I had…and I saw it happening. It should have been me instead."

Larten made no reply to that. He'd watched over Anna since she'd arrived in the infirmary, he'd seen her shed tears in her sleep just as much as he had been.

As if noting his observation Anna glanced up. " I almost died, again."

Larten nodded.

" He said the Lords are coming…that his Queen wants me to come to her…"

" He?" Larten inquired. Anna nodded.

" Kori. He's a shape shifter, his sister Todd tried to tell me, but I didn't get it at the time."

" Anna you are making no sense," Larten replied.

Anna turned to face him. In the candle light of the room she looked even worse than when she arrived, worse than he'd ever seen her. Her eyes were puffy, swollen, surrounded in black circles. Her now short hair was a mess up on her head. Her hands shook violently against the covers on her lap, her bottom lip quivered.

" I want to cry Mr. Crepsley. I really want to…but nothing will come out. I failed again. What's the point of having this ability if I can't protect the people I love…?"

Reaching out Larten took the girls arms into his hands. She seemed thinner than that last time he'd grabbed her. " Her death is not your fault." Larten replied.

" You should be angry," Anna replied. " Didn't you love her? The woman you love is dead because I was too weak to save her. Why aren't you shaking me, beating me to a palp. God! I want it all to stop…I should have died too."

" That is enough!" Larten barked. " If you persist on talking like this Anna, I will have someone come and contain you. I do not like threatening you Anna."

She blinked, once twice, then opening her mouth slightly she whispered. " I'm a worse person than Kori. Deep down I wanted Arra to leave to go somewhere that wasn't here, that wasn't near you or Darren. Cause she had something I could never have." Anna's eyes widened. " Now she's dead. And I can't even cry over her." Anna bent her head low resting her head on Larten's shoulder, her breathing was heavy.

He patted the girl's back, uncomfortably unsure what to do. " I am so fucking weak," she sighed. " It never fails when I am hurt, or trouble it is always you I come running too."

" Such is a bad thing?" Larten inquired. Anna pulled back, placing one hand on his chest in the process.

" Well yeah," she said gaining back a portion of her normal tone. " You won't be here forever, eventually your going to get tired of me, or I of you, and you might release me as your assistant," she shrugged, her voice softened. " We always end back here, when we're alone, unconfused, hurt in someway." She lifted her hands up wrapping them around the base of his hands, fingers resting on his knuckles. " Then afterwards, there's _contentment_," she whispered. " I wonder if Ar…"

He wanted her to stop talking, to stop reminiscing on that which she could not control. Lying would be to say that he was not effected by Arra's death, because he was. The pain was raw, deep and coursing. He would always love her, nothing would change that, but the burden was his to bear.

" It is mine to carry," he said. " You need not worry."

" Mr. Crepsley…" she said pressing her forehead onto his shoulder.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, but were only moments, breathing steadily, feeling the warmth that was there's content in each others company. Speaking no words, but having a conversation all the same.

They had both experienced great regret, great loss.

It was times like this he'd hadn't really had with Arra, with anyone.

Anna pulled back, glancing up, eyes focused.

"He's here." She said throwing back the covers, she slung her legs over the cot and stood. " Desmond Tiny."

* * *

I could not think, I could not breathe. I felt like I was with Kori all over again, except ten times worst. I'd put on my shirt and pants and before Mr. Crepsley could stop me I was down the hall barring past the other Vampires gathering the around the hall, all headed to the hall of Princes. He had the answers to the questions I wanted to ask, that much I knew.

I made it too the doors, still pushing past the others I walked completely in.

" Desmond Tiny!" I called strolling up to the platform. All eyes turned to me. I felt Robert's self confidence serge through me. Desmond Tiny was currently setting on what looked like Darren's throne rubbing his nails against his jacket, little people behind him.

"_Why Anna you are here."_

I didn't move.

"_Now we began."_

I glared in his direction. The place where Kori had stabbed me throbbed.

"All present and correct?" Mr. Tiny asked. He got to his feet and waddled to the front of the platform. "Then I'll come straight to the point. The Lords of the Vampaneze has been blooded."

_That's not completely right is it? _I thought.

"Six hundred years ago," he continued, "I told your forebears that the Vampaneze Lords would lead the Vampaneze into a war against you and wipe you out. That was a truth - but not the truth. The future is both open and closed. There's only one 'will be' but there are often hundreds of 'can be's'. Which means the Vampaneze Lord and his followers can be defeated."

_Lord. Aren't there two of them…the Queen? _

The Vampaneze Lord is only a half-Vampaneze at the moment," Mr. Tiny said. "If you find and kill him before he's fully blooded, victory will be yours."

A roar went around the room, Vampires howling and clamping each others backs. Desmond grinned. I stayed where I was, watching him.

When the wave of excitement had died down, Mr. Tiny raised his right hand. He clutched his heart-shaped watch with his left hand. The watch glowed a dark red colour, and suddenly his right hand glowed as well. All eyes settled on the five crimson fingers and the Hall went eerily quiet. "When the Vampaneze Lord was discovered seven years ago," Mr. Tiny said, his face illuminated by the glow of his fingers, "I studied the strings connecting the present to the future, and saw that there were five chances to avert the course of destiny. One of those has already come and gone."

He tucked his glowing thumb in his palm ceasing the light. "That chance was Kurda Smahlt." My breath caught in my throat. Desmond grinned again. Through his dark glasses I could tell he was looking at me.

"If Kurda had succeeded, most vampires would have been absorbed by the Vampaneze and the War of the Scars - as you've termed it - would have been averted." "But now he is dead, destroying what was probably your best hope of survival in the process." He shook his head and tooted. " What a waste."

" How is this. We had no dealings in his death!" Mila exclaimed.

" Perhaps there is one among you who knows, but as for now," Desmond chortled, wiggled his glowing little finger. "This represents your last chance, if all others fail. It will not fall for some time yet - if at all - so we shall ignore it." He tucked the glowing finger down, leaving the three middle fingers standing.

Which brings us to my reason for coming. If I left you to your own devices, these chances would slip by unnoticed. You'd carry on as you have been, the windows of opportunity would pass, and before you knew it..." He made a soft popping sound. "Within the next twelve months," he said softly , "there may be three encounters between certain vampires and the Vampaneze Lord - assuming you heed my advice. Three times he will be at your mercy. If you seize one of these chances and kill him, the war will be yours. If you fail, there'll be one final, all-deciding confrontation, upon which the fate of every living vampire will hang." He paused teasingly. "To be honest, I hope it goes down to the wire - I love big, dramatic conclusions!"

_He's leaving something out. Something is not right…the message…he's trying to tell us something but…_

Paris stepped up. You have been very generous with your information, Desmond," he said. "On behalf of all here, I thank you."

"Don't mention it," Mr. Tiny said. His fingers had stopped glowing, he'd let go of his watch, and his hands now rested in his lap."Will you extend your generosity and tell us which vampires are destined to encounter the Vampaneze Lord?" Paris asked."I will," Mr. Tiny said. "But let me make one thing clear - the encounters will only occur if the vampires choose to hunt the Lord of the Vampaneze. The three I name don't have to accept the challenge of hunting him down, or take responsibility for the future of the vampire clan. But if they don't, you're doomed, for in these three alone lies the ability to change that which is destined to be."He slowly looked around the Hall. I kept my eyes on him. "Very well," he grunted. "One of the hunters is absent, so I'll not name him. If the other head for the cave of Lady Evanna, they'll probably run into him along the way. If not, his chance to play an active part in the future will pass, and it will boil down to that lone pair.""And they are...?" Paris asked tensely.I turned. _Darren…Mr. Crep…._

"The hunters must be Larten Crepsley and his assistant, Darren Shan."

Silence fell over the room. I turned my focus towards Darren and Mr. Crepsley. They were speaking to the Princes most likely debating the conditions. A moment later Mr. Crepsley stepped up and accepted his reasonability. Then Darren.

I could fell Desmond Tiny's eyes on me.

"What about the rest of us?" Mika asked. "I've spent five years hunting for that accursed Lord. I wish to accompany them.""Aye! Me too!" a General in the crowd shouted, and soon everyone was bellowing at Mr. Tiny, seeking permission to join us in the . Tiny shook his head. "Three hunters must seek - no more, no less. Non-vampires may assist them, but if any of their kinsmen tag along, they shall fail.""Why should we believe you?" Mika asked. "Surely ten stand a better chance than three, and twenty more than ten, and thirty-"Mr. Tiny clicked his fingers. There was a sharp, snapping sound and dust fell from overhead. Looking up, I saw long jagged cracks appear in the ceiling of the Hall of Princes. Other vampires saw them too and cried out, alarmed. I stayed fix sated where I was. "Would you, who has not seen three centuries, dare to tell me, who measures time in continental drifts, about the mechanisms of fate?" Mr. Tiny asked menacingly. He clicked his fingers again and the cracks spread. Chunks of the ceiling crumbled inwards. "A thousand Vampaneze couldn't chip the walls of this Hall, yet I, by clicking my fingers, can bring it tumbling down." He lifted his fingers to click them again."No!" Mika shouted. "I apologize! I didn't mean to offend you!"

Mr. Tiny lowered his hand. "Think of this before crossing me again, Mika Ver Leth," he growled, then nodded at the Little People he'd brought with him, who headed for the doors of the Hall. "They'll patch the roof up before we leave," Mr. Tiny said. "But next time you anger me, I'll reduce this Hall to rubble, leaving you and your precious Stone of Blood to the whim of the Vampaneze.""I take it we're decided - three it shall be?" He said. "Three," Paris agreed."Three," Mika muttered. "As I said, non-vampires may - indeed, must - play a part, but for the next year no vampire should seek out any of the hunters, unless for reasons which have nothing to do with the search for the Vampaneze Lord. Alone they must stand and alone they must succeed or fail."

Turning I headed the opposite way, towards the exit.

" Surely you will be playing a part Anna," he called. The room shifted. I turned swiftly. Whispers erupted and before I knew any better I had turned and uttered. " But I am Vamp…"

" Are you?" Desmond Tiny replied. " Perhaps you are. Perhaps I am mistaken. Or perhaps…"

" What am I…"

" Surely you must attend." He was grinning again, staring at me like I was some sort of game he was having too much fun playing.

" This girl is a Vampire," Paris replied carefully. " Is she the third hunter you spoke of?"

" This girl is no regular Vampire, in fact," his grinned widened. " You could say she is not a Vampire at all." He hesitated. " Her coming could either greatly help your cause or." he paused again scanning each of our faces, stopping on mine. " Hurt them. You will not know unless you take the chance now will you."

" I don't understand how can I not…"

" _Go with them and see." _

" Is that all," he said. And with that the meeting was over. Seeing no real reason to stay I turned on my heel and headed the opposite direction.

* * *

I made it too the hall of Cremation where Arra's body would be kept. I shifted around the room slowly.

" Her funeral has already past."

I turned. " Seba."

" I didn't get to see her off," I said hugging my sides. " Then again, she probably didn't want me attending her funeral anyway…I was so weak. I couldn't save her…I was hoping before everything goes completely haywire that I could come here and say goodbye, tell her sorry for being so weak. You know before I go endanger my life. Again."

Even so. I had to protect Mr. Crepsley and Darren, because if what Desmond Tiny said was correct then either one or both of them could die.

" _Even through you have the power to…doesn't mean you should…" _

_I shouldn't yet I have…_

" Right now I'm very confused," I said. " I don't know what I am or what my purpose is, or extaually how I'm feeling…so I've decided I'm leaving with them."

" It is as I expected," Seba replied chuckling. " This mountain is not big enough to hold you."

" Goodbye Master Seba."

" Farewell," Seba replied.

Oh. And before I forget can you not tell anyone that you've seen me, or that I'm leaving. Thank you Master Seba!" I said bowing and running to my quarters.

* * *

"I'll miss you, Paris," Darren, hugging him roughly after they'd shaken hands."I will miss you too, young Prince," he said, then squeezed Darren back whispering in his "Find and kill him, Darren. There is a cold chill in my bones, and it is not the chill of old age. Mr. Tiny has spoken the truth - if the Vampaneze Lord comes into his full powers, I am sure we all shall perish." "I'll find him," Darren vowed, locking gazes with the ancient Prince. "And if the chance falls to me to kill him, my aim will be true.""Then may the luck of the vampires be with you," he joined Mr. Crepsley and Harkat. They saluted to those who'd gathered to see them off, then faced down the tunnels and set off. " Anna. We didn't get to say goodbye to her."

" Perhaps it is better we did not. This a a dangerous mission, it is best she…"

" So you guys were planning on leaving without me huh?"

" Anna!" Darren exclaimed.

She stood leaned against the exit of the cave, bag packed, staffs strapped to her back, weapons at her side. " I'm coming with you," she said. " And before you say anything Mr. Crepsley I am going. Even if you drag me back inside kicking and screaming, I'll catch up with you guys eventually. I will find that bitch Kori and his Queen who ever the hell she may be and I will make them pay for what they've done." There was fearlessness in her eyes then, that which not even Larten could deny.

" It would seem you are determined to test the limits of my authority," Larten replied.

" I am coming with you," she said again.

" And I have not the time to force you back." Larten replied.

" I want to bear some of the weight as well, I want to protect you guys. I won't lose anyone else." She moved forward grabbing Larten's arm and pulling him. " Another family road trip!" She exclaimed.

They moved quickly and surely, and within two hours had left the mountain and were jogging over open ground, beneath a clear night sky.

* * *

**Woo! **

**Sorry I have no surprises for you guys this week. **

**Review either way! I love you guys. **


	33. Cold

**Last Chapter: Anna wakes up in the infirmary with Larten by her side. She confirms to him that it was Kori who betrayed her, then expresses her feelings on Arra's death saying that it should have been her in Arra's place. Larten comforts the crying girl and expresses his concerns as well, before Anna announces that Desmond Tiny had arrived and runs to where he is meeting the Vampires in the Hall of Princes. Anna confronts Desmond Tiny with no real answer as he announces his real reason for being in the mountain, the Vampaneze Lord's awakening, as well as the choice meetings and the warriors who were chosen to find the Lords. Confirming as well that Anna would be allowed to play apart, with the excuse that her coming may help or hurt them in the end. Relived Anna leaves the hall of Princes to go where Arra's body was cremated just a day before, to say her final goodbyes to Arra. Where she encounters Seba, who seems to already know of her decision to leave. She says her goodbyes to Seba and heads off to pack. Meanwhile Larten and Darren are saying there goodbyes as well, encountering Anna already packed and ready to go on there way out. She refuses to turn around, and instead of fighting her about it, Larten gives in and allows her to go, putting her coming up to destiny.**

**Please excuse any minor spelling or grammer mistakes!**

* * *

It felt wonderful to be out and about again. Even through I was only in the mountain for a little more than a day before we left, this felt so much better.

Darren seemed to be the only person smiling about it through. Mr. Crepsley looked glum, and Harkat was more silent than he usually was.

" You guys are scaring me," I said, once we had gotten a fire started and camp set in a empty cave. " This silence is scaring me."

Mr. Crepsley glanced over at me like I was some new kind of fish. Pulling off my boots I pushed my feet in front of the fire, wiggling my sore toes. I reminded myself to keep a open mind and smile on my face.

" Your cold?" Darren observed. " Well colder."

" What's that supposed to mean? And yeah I'm cold, its not Costa Rico out here," I said rubbing my arms. " I know we're in the lowlands but it's still cold. Where's those wolves when you need them."

" Why didn't you say anything," Darren said pulling open his cover before Mr. Crepsley or Harkat could say anything. I glanced at him skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"What?" He exclaimed.

" What makes you think your scrawny butt could keep me warm?" I said.

" Just a offer," he said moving to sweep the covers back.

I moved towards him. " I was joking," I said, now scoot." He moved over but was still sitting up. I leaned down on his chest, he wasn't as warm as I remember Gavner being, but it was more than I could complain for. His breathing increased. " Your not going to try anything when I'm asleep are you Darren?" I cooed leaning up to his face, pressing my breast purposely against his chest in the process. Blush spread up his neck, to cover his face. "Huh?" I whispered.

" Anna…this…is…" He pressed his hand against my shoulders.

" What Darren?" I whispered making no move to back down.

" Stop teasing the boy," Mr. Crepsley said. I turned towards Mr. Crepsley grinning.

" I couldn't help it," I said pulling away. " He made it too easy."

Darren did not look happy. " Hey!"

I pressed my knuckles against his head. " Little to early for that squrt." I said.

" I'm older than you!" He said.

I couldn't help but laugh. " Maybe tomorrow buddy, but right now you look too much like a kid. At least I look eighteen, you look thirteen."

His face turned red again, but this time it was from anger. " Your opinion will change." He said.

" What makes you think that?"

" One day I'll be older, and stronger then your have to attempt it."

" When that time comes," I said gathering up my covers and moving towards Mr. Crepsley who was currently eating the leg of deer we'd caught earlier and roasted, I sat down next to him. " I'll gladly admit it. But until then squirt."

I grinned in his direction, the mood seemed better, lighter. Finally seeming to be over the argument, Darren exclaimed. "This is the life isn't it?"

"It is," Mr. Crepsley agreed."I wish we could go on like this forever." Darren said. Mr. Crepsley smiled. "You are not in a hurry to return to Vampire Mountain?"Darren pulled a face. "Being a Prince is a great honour, but it's not much fun."

" What no wild parties and women?" I mocked. Darren stuck his tongue out at me.

"You have had a rough initiation," Mr. Crepsley said sympathetically. "Were we not at war, there would have been time for adventure. Most Princes wander the world for decades before settling down to royal duty. Your timing was unfortunate."

"Still, I can't complain," Darren said cheerfully."I'm free now.

"Harkat stirred up the fire and edged closer towards us. For what seemed like the first time since leaving he lowered his mask and spoke. "I loved Vampire Mountain. It felt like home. I never felt so at ease before, even when I... was with the Cirque Du Freak. When this is over, if I have... the choice, I'll return."

" Wow, Harkat," I said.

There is vampire blood in you," Mr. Crepsley said.

He was joking, but Harkat took the statement seriously."There might be," he said. "I've often wondered if I was a vampire in... my previous life. That might explain why I was sent to Vampire Mountain... and why I fitted in so well. It could also explain the stakes... in my dreams."

" You have dreams?" I said.

Harkat shook his head. " No nightmares. Stakes, shadow men, death."

"Any fresh clues as to who you might have been?" Darren asked. "Did meeting Mr. Tiny jog your memory?"Harkat shook head. "No further insights," he sighed.

"Why did Mr. Tiny not tell you the truth about yourself if it was time for you to learn?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"I don't think it's as... simple as that," Harkat said. "I have to earn the truth. It's part of the... deal we made."

"Wouldn't it be weird if Harkat had been a vampire?" Darren remarked. "What if he'd been a Prince - would he still be able to open the doors of the Hall of Princes?"

" That would be interesting," Is said trying to imagine Harkat as a Prince.

I don't think I was a Prince," Harkat chuckled, the corners of his wide mouth lifting in a gaping smile.

"Hey," Darren said, "if I can become a Prince, anyone can."

"True," Mr. Crepsley and I muttered at the same time, huffing Darren threw the leg of the deer he was eating in our direction.

" I think I know what you mean," I said stretching, " After I was stabbed it was like I was dead or something, in a dream all I saw was light, I couldn't feel anything for a good while, then all of a sudden I was back. You guys must think I'm weird.

Silence. I stretched again.

" Either way, I'm glad you decided to talk to us Harkat. I thought we were going to go through this whole trip in silence," I yawned. " That would suck." Letting myself fall I pressed my head against Mr. Crepsley's shoulder. He was warmer than Darren, way warmer. " You don't mind do you?" I said. He didn't protest or move. I started to pull back.

" I do not Anna," he said.

" Great," I said.

* * *

She fell asleep just minutes after laying her form against the junction of his neck and shoulder, followed by Darren, and finally Harkat who contented himself with standing. He was the last to fall asleep awaking just short of an hour when he felt Anna shift. Something he'd expected her too do, since she did move a lot in her sleep. Her sitting up might have been part of the problem as well. Slightly lifting up the girl, he moved her away from his form and laid her down. " Still cold," she mumbled reaching out to grab at her cover. Succeeding only in grabbing a handful of his shirt and pulling.

For a Vampire not even a fifty years old yet, she was strong.

" Cold…" she mumbled still pulling.

" Very well," Larten replied allowing the girl to curl into a ball against his chest. At first he thought himself to be uncomfortable with the arrangement, but found he was not. She was not as warm as he thought she would be, so the arrangement was a bit one sided on that part, but she was soft and provided a sort of relief he'd hadn't felt for while. Sharing something as intimate and important to him as his close sleeping quarters with a woman.

Even as a young Vampire, (through he would not openly brag about it out loud), rarely did he actually let those who he'd "slept with" actually close their eyes and sleep with him. And if he did, he'd made a point the next morning to make sure it would not happen again. Aside from Arra, Anna was the only woman he'd actually felt comfortable laying with.

_Just as long as she does not make a habit of it. I do not think I can take anymore of her moving around. _

* * *

I awoke that night holding on to Mr. Crepsley, face buried in his duster, his arms over my waist. And when I finally sat up Darren and Harkat standing over us staring. I made a face.

" Awkward…" Darren chuckled.

Slightly embarrassed I grabbed Mr. Crepsley's shoulder and shook him awake. He opened one eye, then closed it again. " Is it all ready time," he said.

" Yeah," I said adjusting my clothes. He sat up, and without looking at me adjusted his clothing as well. " Why are you guys looking at me like that? Huh?" I exclaimed.

They both turned around to pack up camp. " That's what I thought," I said standing up to help them.

We continued traveling until we were clear of the mountains, heading south east until we finally reached a city. Happy to finally see light, real working lights and cars, and planes, oh and noise…

"It's so noisy," Darren said commented as we passed through. We'd entered it to feed. "So much music and laughter and shouting. My ears were ringing from the noise," Darren said.

" It sounds like their having fun, " I replied back. " Its been so long since I've been to a party. We should go check it out."

Mr. Crepsley made a face at me before turning his direction back to Darren. "Humans always chatter like monkeys," Mr. Crepsley said. "It is their way."

" Better than silence," I said. " So are we getting a hotel here or what?" I said turning to Mr. Crepsley.

" We are only passing through Anna, we make camp somewhere else."

" Well that's no fun, I was hoping we could get a hotel…"

" Camp," he said firmly. I clamped my mouth shut and followed behind him while Darren went on and on about Lady Evanne and who she was, and why we were going.

" You should tell us these things," Darren argued. " What is something happens to you? How would we find her?"

" You have me," I said.

" You know her?"

" I don't know her, know her Darren, but I do know where she is, Arra took me too her back when we were training. I didn't get to talk to her much."

"It is hard to explain who she truly is. It might be best coming from her own lips. Evanna tells different people different things. She might not object to you knowing the truth - but then again, she might." Mr. Crepsley said.

"Is she an inventor?" Darren pressed.

"She sometimes invents," he said. "She is a woman of many talents. Much of her time is spent breeding frogs."

"Excuse me?" Darren exclaimed.

" There were frogs everywhere the last time I was there," I said. " They were climbing all over me and hopping on my feet."

"It is her hobby. Some people breed horses, dogs or cats. Evanna breeds frogs.""How can she breed frogs?" Darren snorted. "You will find out." Then Mr. Crepsley leant forward and tapped Darren's knee. "Whatever you say, do not call her a witch." Mr. Crepsley looked at me then. " Neither of you."

" I have already been warned," I said.

"Why would I call her a witch?" Darren asked.

"Because she is one - sort of."

We're going to meet a witch!" Harkat snapped worriedly.

"That troubles you?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Sometimes in my dreams... there's a witch. I've never seen her face - not clearly - and I'm not sure... if she's good or bad. There are times when I run to her for help, and times... when I run away, afraid."

"You haven't mentioned that before," I said.

Harkat 's smile was shaky. "With all the dragons, stakes and shadow men... what's one little witch?"

" One little witch huh? You won't be saying that when she turns you into a frog," I commented.

" Why did you go see her again?" Darren asked me.

" Because you know, the visions I have…the fact that I can…and…" Darren looked confused, he knew nothing about that. Mr. Crepsley on the other hand kept his attention focused on me. " I have special abilities, abilities that no one else have, like seeing what's going to happen before it happens, or what's happening to other people even through I'm never there, and healing from injuries that would have killed anyone else…and you guys are giving me funny looks so I'm just going to stop right there."

" Mr. Tiny said you weren't a Vampire," Harkat said, " How can that be?"

" I don't know. The last time I checked I was a Vampire, but…if that is the case then he would not have let me come along with you guys."

" Evanne may be able to help you again." Mr. Crepsley suggested.

I shook my head. " She sent me back last time, she said I was supposed to come back when I figured it out myself but I have no idea. Maybe Desmond Tiny is right, maybe I'm not a Vampire or something…"

" No maybe your some strange alien baby sent from another planet to study our world under the alliaceous Anna." Darren laughed rolling over.

" Is that the best you could come up with?" I set up my bed next to Mr. Crepsley, like I had the night before, I wasn't as cold as before, but the close proximity made me feel a bit better. " Maybe I am a alien," I said to Mr. Crepsley once he rolled over as if to sleep. " Oh maybe I can read minds."

Mr. Crepsley snorted.

" Seriously. Ok. I'm going to try it on you," I closed my eyes and focused real hard on Mr. Crepsley. " Ok your thinking….how much you really would like for me to shutup so you can go to sleep. Am I right?" I opened one eye, to see Mr. Crepsley smiling at me.

" Congratulations," he said sarcastically turning the opposite way. Jumping up I grabbed his arm pulling him, making him turn back around. He growled.

" No really. What if I'm not a Vampire. Well let me rephrase that. What if I am a Vampire but I'm not…oh now I'm confusing myself…and your giving me the 'eye'."

" Can this conversation not occur another time like oh say when I tonight." He said rubbing his hand across his scar, then his eyes.

" With how important things sound right now there may not be a tonight," I said shaking him again.

"What is it that you want to know?" He said groggily.

"What you would think?" I said. " If I wasn't what everyone thought me to be."

" It should hardly matter," he said.

" Yes it should!" I demanded scooting in closer.

* * *

She had the determined look in her eye again. The look that screamed, " I'm not letting you get a wink of sleep until you answer every one of my questions."

Larten sighed. " It would hardly matter because you would still be Anna. Vampire or not." He said.

" You wouldn't be angry?"

" What cause would there to be angry?" He said. She shrugged.

"Just because…"

" Is your opinion of me that bleak?"

" No. I just…don't know what to always expect, your always so…hard to read. I can't judge your emotions, while I wear mine right on my sleeve. Its kinda frustrating."

" Mine or yours," he found himself saying. Anna peered up at him.

" Both," she replied.

" Anna…"

" Tell it too me straight," she said whispering willfully. " Lets let got of everything else, what's been going on, Arra's death, Kurda, the Vampire Lords, Princes, everything but the two of us. Tell me how you feel? And I'll tell you. Wait lets switch it up. I'll go first. Ok Mr. Larten Crepsley I…"

Moving forward he took the girl's chin in hand, then before she could say another word he moved forward kissing her.

* * *

I had barely enough time to speak before I felt Mr. Crepsley's lips on mine, just like the time before. I leaned forward moving my mouth against his, relinquishing all thoughts of anything else. Before I knew any better my hands had found the front of his vest, one of his hands gripped the side of my face, the other the small of my back. He paused, then pulled back slightly, I tightened my grip on his shirt. " Don't…stop" I whispered onto his mouth kissing him again. He complied pulling me forward roughly. I whimpered pulling him down along with me, releasing my grip on his shirt to remove his duster. It fell to the ground next to me. I started with the buttons of his shirt next, removing one at a time until his shirt was completely open.

He paused then again. I opened my eyes, to see Mr. Crepsley looming over me eyebrows creased. The skin of his chest glowed in the darkness of cave, I reached up running my fingers against the first scar I saw. Long and crooked it ran from his shoulder to his belly button. Leaning forward I kissed the next largest running my lips to its starting place his collar bone then its ending his left breast, my fingers following where my lips just left. Reaching down I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and tried to pull. He grabbed both my hands in his left.

" That is…," he said, his breath heavy.

" Wha…" I said confused, " You don't want me to…?" He bent down as if about to kiss me again, but instead pressed his forehead against mine.

" We stop here," he said firmly moving away from me. I rolled over onto my stomach. He'd already taken his sleeping position leaning against the wall of the cave.

"Huh?" I exclaimed.

" Sleep," he said firmly.

" I'm cold," I said.

He didn't even open his eyes. " I will not be falling for that again," he said. " Now sleep."

" Fine." I grumbled, gathering my covers over my shoulders and laying down.

* * *

" Hey. Hey wake up! I think we have a problem."

I blinked once, twice. A man leaned over me, he was tall and covered in brown hair. Surprised I gasped sharply, producing a squeal that could have been mistaken for a scream of surprise. He grabbed my shoulders. Reaching up I hit him squarely in the jaw with the palm of my hand making him fall backward.

" I don't know what your problem is buddy, but your not getting any of this as long as…Darren?"

" Anna!"

Mr. Crepsley was standing in front of me, knife in hand.

"Don't attack…its me," Darren said wiping his face. I stood up and ran towards him.

" Its Darren" I said helping him up."

Mr. Crepsley groaned. " The purge," he muttered.

I let Darren go. " It sounds like a disease or something…" I gasped.

" It is not a disease," Mr. Crepsley said. " Undress then sit down Darren I will explain it too you, Harkat go get more water and firewood. Anna you may want to listen as well."

" This is too weird," I said. " Just tell me one thing, am I going to end up like that?"

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. " The purge is much different for females."

" Great. Have a fun time getting all that off I'm going to go take a bath in the river or something. See when I get back." I waved goodbye to them, heading in the direction I smelled water. My mind set on last night, on what could have happened…what should have happened.

_Thinking all of about this is too weird…_I thought sinking under the water coming back up moments later. _I really should have stayed with Darren…_

* * *

_**I'm on a temporary hiatus. Things have become harder and more stressful for me, and with my last year of school coming up, colorguard, and work I have become very busy, I'll still be online from time to time, and I will still update whatever stories I have left to do, it just will no longer be the first thing on my list of stuff to do. 'm not entirely sure what to say other than I have decided an temporary hiatus from the internet is what I need. Gotta get my life on track and all this internet is stressing me out. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support because it has seriously been so helpful. I'll be back to update my stories but not as much as before. My times gonna be put into college, life and improving my writing, and art for when I do come back completely. So thanks again, guys! I hope you all take care. : See ya.**_

_**R&R**_


	34. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Yes! I am so happy I finally got to sit down and type this chapter as well as the next up. I've been super busy with work and school that this has been put in the wind. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan, Darren Shan does. I'm just borrowing his characters for my own amusement. **

**R&R oh and don't forget to enjoy!**

* * *

I'm taller than you now," Darren mused roaming over me. " And I look your age."

I looked him up and down, he did look about my apparent age. His hair had grown back over the past several weeks and now trailed in his face. His face curved down more, giving him a more masculine appearance. If it wasn't for the many scars, dents and bruises he would be a flawless young man easy on the eyes with a rich tan skin glow.

" So what? Your balls dropped."

" What?" He exclaimed in his deeper voice.

" Do not tease the boy," Mr. Crepsley said.

" What its fun, I couldn't do it before because he was in so much discomfort, but not that's he's ok."

" You still can not, he is still your Prince Anna."

" I'm having a really hard time swallowing that," I said. " Kinda hard to take a guy with grass in his nose seriously."

" You know what that's it," he exclaimed picking me up by the waist and throwing me over his broad shoulder.

" Put me down."

" Not till you take back what you said."

" Hah, I'm not going to take it back because you know I'm right. Now really put me down before I give you reason to drop me."

" Why must you be so mean Anna?" He said dropping me on my butt.

" It happens," I said standing up " Now don't forget the stuff on my list."

" Why don't you just come with me," he said. I glanced over at Harkat and Mr. Crepsley setting up camp.

" Because well you know, I can't just leave Harkat here by himself. What would that make me look like?"

" Since when do you care?"

" Since…shutup and go get your clothes."

" I know why you want to stay," Darren said beckoning to Mr. Crepsley then grinning. I wanted to hit him.

" You would think you would be more mature in your old age," I said.

He laughed then stalking off in the direction of the town. I turned on my heel back towards Harkat and Mr. Crepsley were. " Need help?" I asked in Harkat direction through I was speaking to Mr. Crepsley.

" You can start the fire Anna," Mr. Crepsley said. It is my night to hunt," he hesitated. " Or perhaps it should be the other way around, you have not hunted since we started this trip."

" I've been busy," I said. I made a point to pick up a stray pine cone then throw it.

" Busy doing what exactly?"

" You know…stuff that doesn't include mutilating a poor defenseless dear. Stuff like that."

Mr. Crepsley sighed.  
" Mr. Crepsley ever think that we should you expose ourselves to humans? I mean it could save us a lot of trouble…"

" Or make more," he scuffed. " What has been on your mind Anna?"

" A lot of stuff," I said bending down to push sticks together in a pile. " When will the purge hit me?"

" It will be a considerable amount of time, female's purges hit them far later than males."

" So I'll finally look my age?"

" Closer I would think," Mr. Crepsley said still setting up camp, not looking at me once.

" Maybe then it would be easier," I said. Mr. Crepsley paused.

" You have had too much time to think Anna," Mr. Crepsley said returning to his work still not looking at me. " Perhaps it is better that you clear your mind with hunting."

" Oh yes because that's going to help me," I snapped before calming myself and trying again. Mr. Crepsley…" I hesitated finding my breath, my will. " Do you remember, a long time ago there was this…well girl and her family and…" He's paused again to turn and look in my direction finally. Eyes scanning over me with the sort of deliberation that was only Mr. Crepsley. " Well you…and…"

" Mr. Crepsley!" Came Darren's voice. " We have a problem."

* * *

" So that is it," I said.

" Did you get any visions about this," Harkat asked.

I shook my head. " No, not that I can control them or something , come to think of it I haven't felt anything since we started."

We had long since abandoned the idea of camping where we were and we were moving at a steady pace, sure now that we were being followed from the information that Darren had given us earlier, about seeing a guy in the store that may have known about Vampires and was a vampire hunter. Now we had decided to take shelter under thick intertwining branches and leaves.

" What's the plan?" Harkat asked.  
" They will wait until full daylight to attack," Mr. Crepsley said. " We will act as through all is normal and pretend to sleep. When they come we will deal with them."

I liked that plan, only one thing was wrong. I opened my mouth to state my concerns but Darren beat me too it.

" Will you be ok in the sun?" He asked Mr. Crepsley.

" The rays will not harm me during the short time it will take to deal with this threat," he said. " I will protect my eyes with a cloth."

We laid down, as if sleeping face's covered with our cloaks.

" Maybe they are just curious…they could simply want to see what…real vampires look like." Harkat suggested. All was looking to the bright side, I couldn't help but smile.

" They move too keenly for that," Mr. Crepsley said sinking Harkat's idea. My smile faded. " They are here on business."

" I just remember," Darren hissed. " The guy at the shop was buying guns."

" Guns…" I whispered.

" Most vampire hunters come properly armed," Mr. Crepsley explained quietly.  
" Gone are the nights when fools toted only a hammer and wooden stake."

I shivered. I'd been stabbed more than once, blunted with a wooden staff, and even knocked out with a person's bare hands, being shot would probably make it too the top of my list of pain, and I probably would not make it out of it alive. Meaning there was no time for mistakes, it was not like fighting the Vampire men back at the mountain, the chances of them really intending to kill me was slim to none, if what Mr. Crepsley was saying was correct these people were serious, which meant they wouldn't hold back. Simulated battle was one thing, going toe to toe for real a completely different thing.

Midday was when they attacked, the only trace of their approach in shattering leaves, or broken twigs. But we could hear them perfectly, hear how their blood rushed in their veins, their hearts raced. I found myself thinking about the last time I'd eaten, it had been a while maybe a week far longer than both Darren and Mr. Crepsley. I was never hungry then, but now I was. The adrenaline smell in their blood beckoning me.

They stopped moving, settling behind trees cocking their guns. I snapped myself out of my daze of hunger.

" NOW!" Mr. Crepsley roared springing to his feet. Followed by Darren, Harkat and I.

I sprung at the first person I saw, not bothering to draw my staff, but instead relying on my hands as I punched his exposed wrist from below. He called out, dropping his rifle in the process, but swinging out at me with his good hand none the less. Unprepared the blow hit me in the shoulder, I stumbled backwards the tree catching me.

" Stupid bitch you broke my wrist," he shouted swinging again. I ducked this time, throwing out my left foot catching him in the calf. He fell with a cry. I stood holding my aching shoulder. He smiled up at me.

" Why are you…"

" A hand grenade!"

I turned. Darren was standing above a hunter with a bald head, a V tattooed on either side of his head stopping at his ears. There was a grenade in his hand.

" All of you fuckers are going to die!" I turned back to the man who'd I struck down, he was no longer on the ground but coming at me. Surprised I threw out my fist intent on breaking his jaw, but he dodged it grabbing my wrist and twisting my arm. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. The cold of something metal touched my head. A pistol.

" Anna!" I heard Mr. Crepsley and Darren yell at the same time. I shook my head we had bigger problems to worry about like the grenade in the man's hands.

" You see that," the man said behind me tightening his hand around my wrist. Standing his close I could smell the sweat, fear and adrenaline rolling off of him. It smelled delicious and suddenly the fact that I was in danger took second seat to the fact that I suddenly felt very, very hungry.

" If this goes off it takes all of you with me!" the man in front of Darren yelled.

" Easy, easy," Darren coosed.

" I'll take it easy in hell," he said smiling sadistically. " Now tell your companions to let us go or…"

There was a sharp whistling sound from the trees to the left. Something struck the grenade and sent it flying from the humans hand. He yelled and grabbed for another grenade. There was a second whistling sound and a glinting, multi-pointed object buried itself in the middle of the man's head. The man slumped then fell.

Confusion set all around us, the man holding me, shaking with fear loosened his grip. Bad mistake. Before anyone else could move, or the person who'd killed the guy with the grenade could attack again I had the man thrown over my shoulder onto the ground.

He smelled even better now than he did before.

" You are her!" He screamed but I would have none of it. " Demon!" he begged.  
" Drink!"

His cries meant nothing.

I forgot about Mr. Crepsley.

Darren.

Harkat.

The mystery person who had saved us. There was nothing but me, teeth bared, fingers extended, and the screaming man under me. There was no time for anything else, I punctured his neck, then leaning down I pushed my lips over the wound and sucked. He didn't struggle but instead grabbed my hair pulling me closer.

" My Queen…my mission is complete!" He said voice drifting.

Visions swam in my head, a white haired man holding guns, a beautiful blonde woman, Vampaneze I'd never seen before, more men with V on the back of their heads…bloo…

" Anna!"

I felt myself come out of my trance. Mr. Crepsley's stood in front of me, eyebrows creased, looking at me as if I had committed a gruesome murder. Then again maybe I had.

Blood trailed down both corners of my mouth, and stained my cheeks and nose. But I felt great, inpired, and for once full, just like when I'd drunk from Robert. The man's heartbeat slowed under my palm until there was nothing. He was just as dead as the others. The worst part was, he'd died grinning like being drained was the best thing in the world.

Another Vampire came to stand beside Mr. Crepsley, he was robust of medium height with red skin, and dyed green hair. He wore animal hides, and wasn't very cute, his eyes were a bit too big his mouth a bit too small.

" You must have been hungry," he said extending a hand to help me up. I didn't take it, but instead pushed the dead man off my lap and stood. " She is your mate?"

Mr. Crepsley's ears went red, " No she is my assistant," he said.

" Hello…"

" Sire," Mr. Crepsley corrected.

" He's a Prince?" I said.

" Yes," he said, coming in close to me, his tone went husky" Since you are not mated you can call me Vancha."

" Vancha, right," I said wiping the embarrassment in the form of the man's blood from my face with my shirt

" You missed a spot right there," he said reaching over and wiping the blood from the side of my mouth smiling all the while. Slightly disgusted I thanked him quietly then moved over. Mr. Crepsley was still looking at me with that austere and vexed look he usually gave me when I did something unexplainable.

Vancha crossed his legs and sat then bringing his left foot to his mouth to bite at his toenails.

Why was I feeling ashamed again? This Vampire prince was disgusting.

"So this is the Little Person who talks," Vancha mumbled, eyeing Harkat over the nail of his left big toe. "Harkat Mulds, isn't it?"

"It is, Sire," Harkat replied, lowering his mask.

"I might as well tell you straight up, Mulds - I don't trust Desmond Tiny or any of his stumpy disciples."

"And I don't trust vampires who... chew their toenails," Harkat threw back at him, then paused and added slyly, "Sire!"

Vancha laughed at that and spat out a chunk of nail. "I think we're going to get along fine, Mulds!"

"Hard trek, Sire?" Mr. Crepsley asked, sitting down beside the Prince.

"Not bad," Vancha grunted, uncrossing his legs. He then started in on his right toenails. "Yourselves?"

"The traveling has been good."

"Any news from Vampire Mountain?" Vancha asked.

"Lots," Mr. Crepsley said.

"Save it for tonight." Vancha let go of his foot and lay back. He took off his purple cloak and draped it over himself. "Wake me when it's dusk," he yawned, rolling over to fall asleep.

I gathered my things ready to take the water I just boiled and poured into another basin and go find a private spot to wash when Mr. Crepsley came over to me. I acted like I didn't see him at first, walking ahead but after a minute of him boring his eyes into me I gave.  
" That guy," I said still gripping the half cooled basin of water and walking ahead stopping under a thick entangling of trees that blocked the sun. " He… said I was the one…and something about a Queen."

" What?" Mr. Crepsley said his voice urgent now.

" Why are you looking at me like that?"

" I am merely concerned," he said.

" Well I'm sorry, he smelled good, there was blood everywhere I was wounded I lost control I couldn't help it.…" I pulled my shirt over my head. No longer caring if he saw, he could turn if he didn't want to see.

" There is more," he insisted.

" I saw something, while I was feeding from him…" I said pulling off my pants.  
" there were Vampaneze I've never seen before and men, and a beautiful blond woman…"

" Are you sure of this?" Mr. Crepsley said.

I nodded. " There was something else too. A white haired man…that felt the most important out of everything…him and the woman…maybe it's the Queen that man was talking about while I was feeding from him."

" We must inform Vancha of this information, " Mr. Crepsley said.

" That's just what I saw," I said. " I'm a little unsure of what it all means. You know how shifty these visions things are. We shouldn't make a big deal out of it."

" It will be good to inform him either way," Mr. Crepsley said. " As I have noted you are not far off when it comes to these things."

" Really," I said amusingly. " I also had a vision of you wearing a bikini. What do you think about that?"

Mr. Crepsley didn't laugh. " Is that correct?"

" Yes. You looked quite fetching." I said. " It was pink."

" Your imagination becomes you," Mr. Crepsley said.

" That's not all that becomes me," I said.

He tried to change the subject. " How are you feeling?"

I wanted desperately to say, " How would you feel if you were stuck in the body of a eighteen year old, in love with a man who is twice your age in appearance and years, who's hung up over his dead girlfriend, and won't give you the time of day anyway because you look old enough to be his teenage daughter," but I kept my mouth clamped firmly shut. I surveyed my appearance, breast were there, so where the curves, but not nearly as defined and ripe as they should have been. It pissed me off.

Mr. Crepsley sighed then ran a hand through his crop of hair. " I can see you are in no mood to …"

" To tell the truth I'm afraid," I said. " Of what I did, what I saw of how that guy reacted. It felt so normal killing him like that…like it was what I meant to do. And what Evanne will say to me when we finally arrive. She told me, I was supposed to figure all this out by myself but…I'm afraid of the answer."

" You are Anna," Mr. Crepsley said. I turned to him.

" But what if I am more? I feel like everything is out of order, like someone else is controlling the strings. Something big is going to happen."

" We were directed to follow our hearts on this mission. Do as you feel."

" Easier said than done," I said.

" But not impossible," Mr. Crepsley said.

" Either way there's a storm coming," I mumbled. " And I'm afraid we are about to be in the middle of it all."

Mr. Crepsley turned away from me finally away from my half naked form. " Let us hope we are prepared."

* * *

**Hope I didn't wait to long to update. I have the other chapter typed up just have to find some more time to sit down and crop, rewrite some parts , and edit it. Hope to do that soon. But until then, see ya soon. **


	35. Dead Rising

**How long as it been? I've been so busy lately! Well here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. Sorry wish I did but stuff just don't happen like that...yeah...**

**Read...enjoy...review...**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of clanking metal and the smell of something cooking. " Another fight?" I wheezed.

" No not exactly," Mr. Crepsley said.

Vancha and Darren were in the dirt, Darren with his sword, Vancha without any weapons. " Are they trying to prove something?" I said rubbing my eyes.

" It would appear so," Mr. Crepsley said.

Darren charged with his sword, Vancha dodged the blow bringing the palm of his hand up swiping the blade out of Darren's hands. A move I'd remember learning at the training grounds.

Bored I stood and stretched. " I'm going to find a river" I said.

" Need company?" Vancha called. " I wash your back, you wash mine."

I heard Mr. Crepsley and Darren growl.

" Rain check you that one," I said. " I'm only going wash my face and brush my teeth, nothing major."

" The more so with company," Vancha said. I ignored his comment and continued to walk, stopping only when the air about me rushed and hands found my wrists.

I reacted immediately turning against the tide of my attacker. Only to realize almost instantly by smell that it was Vancha. " Never lower your guard," he said. " The same thing happened before, your enemy could be anywhere, anyone."

" Shelo training all over again," I said brining the heel of my foot back catching him in the ankle, then leaning all my weight on the side I attempted to bring him down heavily. He fell, still holding on to me. I loomed my weight on one side trying again to bring him down, only succeeding to knock myself down. He laughed.

" Good job," he said extending his hands for me to take.

" Obviously not good enough," I said taking his hands and standing, dusting off my pants in the process.

" You're taking this surprisingly well," Darren said.

" What do you expect me to do, fill my pockets full of stones and throw myself in the river. I can't waste the rest of this day mad at Vancha. Besides I will get him on his back one day."

Vancha purred. " I think I might like that prospect."

I mentally slapped myself for not noticing the context of my own sentence.

" Do not stray to far away," Mr. Crepsley warned. I turned.

" Don't worry the faerie's don't want me," I said. "I'm going about two hundred feet away. You call I come."

I went off just like I said I would and handled my business there. I was just about to start tussling with my hair when the rattling of the bushes startled me. I turned ready to attack ready to defend myself.

" Do not become alarmed," someone said. I did the opposite.

" Show yourselves," I said.

" Have you forgotten me?"

" That voice…I know…that voice…"

The person moved themselves into my view. He was tall broad, and pale, with black hair that was cut close to his head. He wore a black shirt that hugged the fleshy muscles of his chest and torso. A pungent stench settled in the air.

My heart skipped a beat, and before I knew it I was ready to make a dip back for the camp. His voice stopped me again.

" I do not want to hurt you Anna…"

" Is isn't right you're supposed to be dead, I saw it myself…I drank your blood…your heartbeat stopped right under my palm…"

He stepped closer, I moved back in the direction of camp. " Say my name," he said. " I must hear it, since that day I was brought back I've wanted to see you for so long."

I continued to move back, not looking where I was going, not caring where I ended up just as long as it was away from this memory, this thing I thought I'd let go of.

" Say it…" he said a little louder this time. I clamped my mouth shut. He came forward, I moved back, my hands touched the trunk of a tree. " Why are you crying, does it pain you that much to see me again?"

He hand came out to embrace my cheek.

" Don't," I whimpered.

" Say it…" he said again. He touched my face, familiar fingertips brushing across my eyebrows, nose, and lips.

" Your not him," I said.

He pulled back slightly. " I am."

" That's not poss…"

" I've come back for you. I've been writhing since that night." He said in the tone of voice I recognized, there was so much hope, so much longing. It filled me with left over feelings, unwanted regrets.

" Blaremore killed you."

" Yes I know," he said. " But I'm back now…"

" Robert" I said touching his face, his shoulders, his arms. His skin was cold to the touch.

Now that I was closer I could see the purple and green marks on his skin, indications where his flesh seemed to have sunk in close to the bones of his face. Like a corpse ready to be placed into the ground.

" How?" I managed to sigh.

" Desmond Tiny," he said. " I am dead Anna, or at least my body is…he brought me back."

I suddenly felt disgusted and pulled back. " Why would he do something like that!" I said. " Why would…"

Robert smiled. His mouth was black, stitches shown on the underside of his lips, yet his teeth all of his teeth were still in tack. " I'm a Zombie," he said in the amusing tone that was all Robert. " Well I can still speak, but I think that's only because my voice box hasn't rotted yet."

I didn't reply. The tears kept coming, I held my head. _Go away…this is not funny…stop this vision…_

" I'm not a vision Anna," he said.

_I said all of that out loud…_

" I don't believe any of this, Robert is dead. You are not him…you stole his body and are pretending to be him, I will not accept…"

" I steal the living energy from everything I come in contact with. Usually as small as I choose. Plants, animals, humans, vampires, Vampaneze. Some life forces are stronger than others, but they all help me live Anna, they all keep my body in the form that it is in now. It is me Anna. I was stuck in the lake, but he pulled me out, placed me in my body before it had time to rot." He lifted his shirt letting me see the marking of flesh, where he was stabbed. " I couldn't help you then, I did not know what was going on, I couldn't protect you, but that's all over now."

" You can't be…"

He grabbed my arms. " Look at me Anna. Look into my eyes, I'm still here I'm still Robert."

I glanced over for a second, glanced into his almost black eyes, rimmed with the dull blue color of the dead. " Its too much to take in," I said.

" You took a small part of me," he said grabbed my hand and placing it on his neck. I felt the punctures I had made when I drained him dry. " I can feel myself in you, I know you know it's me."

" I was so scared," I mumbled.

" I know," he said hugging me. I pushed my face into his shoulder, trying to find that familiar scent that was Robert beneath the smell of formaldehyde and faint death, it was there, hardly but there.

" I have to go," he said letting me go. I fell back against the tree unable to hold myself up. " I will show myself again to you, to your friends again in time. There is so much I have to tell you."

I didn't reply, I kept my head turned and eyes closed so I couldn't see his departure, leaving me to wonder if he ever really was there in the first place, or if he was just a figment of my imagination a sick vision I had thought up. I must have fell asleep while I was there, because before I knew any better I was being shaken.

I blinked open one eye stiff with the salt from my tears. Mr. Crepsley and Harkat were kneeled in front of me. Mr. Crepsley's brow curled. " I smell death," he said.

I opened both eyes then. " So it wasn't a dream…" I said. " He really was…"

Mr. Crepsley grabbed my arms then bringing me forward he pressed his nose into my shirt. " Unnatural death,"

" Maybe it's me," Harkat said. Mr. Crepsley shook his head.

" Who was here?" He demanded shaking me. " Was it Desmond?"

" I don't…"

" Harkat go and tell the others we have found her," Mr. Crepsley commanded Harkat.

" It was Robert," I said. " I don't like it, all these buried feelings coming back out again. I…" Mr. Crepsley shook me. My teeth rattled in my skull.

" Why do you not listen?"

" I don't…what? Why are you getting on me, I did what you said. I…"

" If you were hurt…" his voice started to rise, I touched his face then leaning forward I kissed him gently. He started to deepen the kiss when I pulled back.

" But I'm not," I said. He didn't look convinced or the least bit less angry.

Vancha, Darren and Harkat came then running from the direction of camp. Darren did not look happy either.

" Didn't we tell you to stay-" Darren started.

" Robert, Robert was here. He was dead but alive…like a zombie or something…he said Desmond Tiny brought him back and that…he had to go but he would come back…"

" That is not possible," Darren exclaimed.

" Anything is possible when its dealing with that snake Desmond Tiny," Vancha said.

" He was there," I said.

" I thought…he could only make little…people."

" I don't understand it either Harkat," I said. " I like to think this was all a figment of my imagination, a vision maybe."

Vancha sniffed my shirt, then huffed. " I wouldn't put it past that slippery snake of a man." Vancha looked at me. " If what you say is true then your friend will reveal himself to us again in time, but until then we must keep moving."

" How can you be so calm about this?" I exclaimed visibly shaking now. I could smell him everywhere. " Did you not hear anything I just said?"

Vancha didn't hesitate to answer. " I have seen a lot of things, he said. Nothing fazes me anymore, especially when it comes to Desmond Tiny. He can make ghost into little people, hell he might have even created Vampires, reanimating the dead is just another skill to add to his sack of dirty tricks."

" But why Robert?"

" Getting worked up about it does not help any," Vancha said.

" How would you feel if that was someone you loved?"

" Like I said," he repeated, " there is no use getting worked up over it."

I stood up then, looming over all of them, glaring at Vancha. " Go walk in the sun," I exclaimed without thinking. Then standing up I walked in the opposite direction, my mind already someplace else.

* * *

" So he's a past lover," Vancha said. Larten nodded, although lover was a bit extreme, more like boyfriend. But Vancha had no eye for small changes in details like that. " I can see why she would be angry, but the fact still remains."

" It could have been a vision." Darren suggested. Larten turned to the boy.

" I will speak to her. We must make it too Evanna's by next night, her emotional conflict will slow us down."

" Your right!" Came her voice from behind them. A moment later the carcasses of three rabbits and a grass snake hit the ground at their feet. Larten glanced up at Anna, at her sweat covered face, her short hair was slicked back, her jaw set. " Getting worked up over it is not helping at all. We need to be on our way to Lady Evanna's so she can help us figure out what the fuck is going on." She peered at Vancha ginning the entire time.

" Oh and by the way the snake is for you."

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Earlier**

I was still worried about what I saw, what I felt. Even after I went hunting, feeling the strong need to release some built up tension, the poor bunnies where just in my way at the time, the snake was already dead so I just picked it up too.

If Robert was really back from the dead, there wasn't much I could do besides wait for him to reveal himself again. There was so much I had to explain to him, so much I had to say. I could tell by the way he held me in the woods, looked at me, that even in death his feelings were the same. Mine were not, or at least I did not want them to be.

I loved Mr. Crepsley now, I always had. He knew it, I knew it. Even if our relationship hadn't gone much further than a few passionate kisses and half-done buttons. Robert dead or alive or whatever he was wouldn't change that, but I still wanted to see him again. There was no wrong in that.

Tension.

I was still tense. Drawing my staff from its perch on my back I proceeded to practice by swinging it just as Arra and Todd had taught me. Fighting an invisible enemy, parrying, weaving, striking a blow. I felt my shoulders tighten my back arch. It felt good, and I felt ready to face the world again.

I came back to camp bearing the kill to find them standing around talking.

"So he's a past lover," Vancha said. " I can see why she would be angry, but the fact still remains."

" It could have been a vision." Darren suggested. Mr. Crepsley turned to him. From where I was standing he looked tired and far older than he was.

" I will speak to her. We must make it too Evanna's by next night, her emotional conflict will slow us down." Mr. Crepsley said.

Hearing enough I stepped up " Your right!" I said throwing the carcasses of the rabbits and a grass snake at their feet. " Getting worked up over it is not helping at all. We need to be on our way to Lady Evanna's so she can help us figure out what the fuck is going on." I glanced at Vancha suddenly feeling brave. " Oh and by the way the snake is for you."

He bellowed that that, tipping backwards onto his back to hold his belly. " She's a fierce one, Larten!" He exclaimed to my dismay. " If you don't take her I will."

" Glad you like the gift," I said . " Not saying I like you or anything."

" Anna," Mr. Crepsley scolded.

Vancha hopped up. " I think I am going to follow up on your earlier suggestion," he said.

" You mean go walk in the sun?"

" Yep," he stretched.

" You're a nutcase. And your going to follow him Darren? Watch him combust into flames."

" If you were paying attention before," Darren said. " You would know."

" Whatever," I said turning back towards Mr. Crepsley, who was now settling down for sleep. I started a fire and skinned the rabbit's then placed them above the fire, a nice meal for when they did get back. Harkat was already asleep standing up in his own little corner under the thick shroud of trees.

Watching the flames, how they bit at the flesh of the rabbits, reminded me of home, of my short life with my parents before they were killed. It was a tranquil kind of feeling the kind that left no real room for anger although the anger was there. I started to hum, the actual lyrics lost to me a long time ago but the tone still remaining.

It was only when I heard the faint shuffling of cloth did I stop. I turned, Mr. Crepsley was looking at me now, his tired, stern eyes set on my back. " You hungry?" I asked turning the rabbits. He didn't answer. Scooting back I settled beside him. " I'll sing you to sleep."

Opening my mouth I began the chorus of " Almond Tree," surprised I still remembered it from so long ago, from all those singing classes.

_Temperance the dear old deer _

_Did not dare to bother anyone's ear _

_With her upright jaw and hair tightly pinned _

_Who'd have thought the sin to be within?_

_Bury me under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

_Late last June I heard a cry _

_I ran to see my younger sister die _

_The poisoned meat had cut deep inside _

_I cast my revenge on temperance tonight _

_Bury under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

_Bury under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

_I walked for months through rain and pour _

_No sign of temperance and her deathly paw _

_I start to think did I dream it all up _

_What revenge is this, it's my life now that been caught _

_Bury me under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

_Bury under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

" Did that help?" I asked.

" Yes to keep me awake," he snapped. " Anna com-"

" Sing it again," Darren begged coming into view.

" That was quick," I said peering over at a very red Vancha.

" Please…" Darren continued.

Rolling my eyes I mocked irritation, then for the third time since I left my old life before I opened my mouth and sang.

* * *

_Bury under the almond tree _

_If anything should happen to me _

Hunger. Yes she was hungry, very hungry now. There was no denying that. It didn't matter that she'd already eaten, that her chambers were already covered in the bodies and blood of the dead.

" Kori," her voice was calm, yet it chimed like the bell of a church. Kori appeared from the shadows, bowing, his woman form changing to male as he neared the young woman. The young woman switched positions on the bed she was currently occupying, placing her head on the end so her hair stained the dark red floor below.

" You got blood everywhere again. Do you know how long it took me to wash your hair the last time. Is this all completely necessary?" Kori scolded.

" Yes," the young woman said without hesitation. " I want them."

" In due time," Kori said.

The young woman sat up. " Where is my King?"

" Out," Kori replied.

" He's never in," the young woman said turning to face the ceiling. " I want the brown haired one named Darren Shan he should be my new King, and the other one, Larten Crepsley he could be my…hum…my dog!" She laughed at the prospect the sound just as shrill as her voice. I see them in my visions, their so happy." She turned to face Kori at the doorway, her eyebrows creased. " Why aren't I happy like them?"

" Because of her."

" Yeah I totally forgot. I don't want her to be happy. We should go make her unhappy again. Oh I have an idea. Get my doll," she said her eyes glowing now with hate. Her teeth bared and hands curled.

" Which one?"

" The oldest one."

" Oh," Kori mocked surprise. " That one."

"_The poisoned meat had cut deep inside _

_I cast my revenge on temperance tonight."_

She sang standing up from the bed, her naked form covered by a thick layer of blood and guts. Yet the grin, told it all as she headed for the door.

* * *

**I'm a dinosaur rawr! **

**So who's this mysterious " young woman?" and why does she want Darren and Mr. Crepsley so badly. And why did Desmond Tiny supposedly bring Robert back? So many questions. **

**Hoping I can find more time to update soon. **

**Until next time.**

**" Almond Tree" By Hannah Peel **


	36. The Witch Known as Lady Evanna

**I know. Its been a while. Back with a new chapter. This one is kinda long, and there's a lot of conversation and stuff so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My mind was a thousand other places when we arrived at Lady Evanna's. Just a few miles back I'd taken to grabbing Mr. Crepsley's duster end to keep from swaying and falling over. I could tell he was still frustrated with me, from earlier because when I grabbed him he didn't turn around or respond, just continued walking slightly faster this time. Despite my own best wishes I thought about Robert a lot. Where he was right now, whether or not he was following us. It wasn't until something squishy touched my leg did I know we were at our destination.

" Is this it?" Darren asked.

" Yes," I answered. Like before the frogs were climbing on me, pushing me forward towards the entrance of the concealed cave, while making loud croaking noises. One crawled up my pants leg, under my shirt and too my cleavage where it used my breast as leverage and sat, only his head exposed.

The frogs are creepy," Harkat whispered. "I feel like they're... watching us."

"They are," Vancha said. "They guard the pond and cave, protecting Evanna from intruders."

"What could a bunch of frogs do against intruders?" Darren laughed.

Vancha stooped and grabbed a frog. Holding it up to the moonlight, he gently squeezed its sides. Its mouth opened and a long tongue darted out. Vancha caught the tongue careful not to touch the edges. "See the tiny sacs along the sides?" he asked.

"Those yellow-red bulges?" Darren said. "What about them?"

"Filled with poison. If this frog wrapped its tongue around your arm or the calf of your leg, the sacs would pop and the poison would seep in through your flesh." He shook his head grimly. "Death in thirty seconds."

Vancha laid the frog down on the damp grass and let go of its tongue. It hopped towards me. Darren's mouth opened into a " O."

" I'm pretty sure it they wanted to hurt me, they would have done it by now." I said gently stepping out of the group of frogs, to walk ahead. Although some still slung to my legs, arms, and shoulders.

When we reached the mouth of the cave, we stopped. Mr. Crepsley and Vancha sat down and laid aside their packs. Everyone at a distance from me, surrounded by frogs that took advantage of my stationary state to crowd and hop around me. They were borderline annoying, since I did want to go sit beside Mr. Crepsley, feel his heat and presence.

"Aren't we going in?" Darren asked.

"Not without being invited," Mr. Crepsley replied. " Evanna does not take kindly to intruders."

"Isn't there a bell we can ring?" Darren insisted.

"Evanna has no need of bells," he said. "She knows we are here and will come to greet us in her own time."

"Evanna's not a lady to be rushed," Vancha agreed. "A friend of mine thought he'd enter the cave on the quiet once, to surprise her. She gave him huge warts all over. He looked like... like..." Vancha frowned. "It's hard to say, because I've never seen anything quite like it - and I've seen most everything in my time!"

"Should we be here if she's that dangerous?" Darren asked worriedly.

"Evanna will not harm us," Mr. Crepsley assured him. "She has a quick temper, and it's best not to rile her, but she would never kill one with vampire blood, unless provoked."

"Just make sure you don't call her a witch," Vancha warned.

I laid back, the frogs following me, still making noises, still crawling against me. I'd started to doze off when more frogs came hopping from the cave, forming a circle around us. I sat up but didn't stand, my heart beating rapidly at the prospect of meeting Lady Evanna again. Their noises were just as loud as the frogs hanging on to me.

Lady Evanna came out then. Looking the same as the last time I saw her. Still short with unkempt dark hair, rippling muscles, pointed ears, narrow brown and green eyes that switched colors every other second. Hairy, and ugly.

Vampires!" she snorted, stepping through the ranks of frogs, which parted as she advanced. "Always ugly bloody vampires! Why don't handsome humans ever come a-calling?"

"They're probably afraid you'd eat them," Vancha laughed in reply, then stood and hugged her. She hugged back, hard, and lifted the Vampire Prince off his feet. I watched a smile on my face.

"My little Vancha," she cooed. "You've put on some weight, Sire."

"And you're uglier than ever, Lady," he grunted, gasping for breath.

"You're only saying that to please me," she giggled, then dropped him and turned to Mr. Crepsley. "Larten," she nodded politely.

"Evanna," he replied, standing and bowing. Then, without warning, he kicked out at her. She grabbed his leg and twisted. He rolled over and collapsed flat on the ground. Before he could react, Evanna jumped on his back, grabbed his chin and pulled his head up sharply.

I couldn't help but be surprised.

"Surrender?" she yelled.

"Yes!" he wheezed, face reddening.

"Wise boy," she laughed, and kissed his forehead quickly. She looked up at me, still smiling. " You came back!" She said.

" Yes ma'am," I said bowing, not sure what else I could do. I didn't really know her, but seeing her all the same excited me. Like a child seeing his mother after months at summer camp. I wanted to hug her and kiss her hairy cheek.

The left side of her eyebrow went up, then she extended her arms. " You may," she said.

I moved forward stooped down and took her into my arms. She felt warm and familiar, I sighed then kissed both of her cheeks. Never wondering at the moment how she knew what I wanted to do.

" Pretty girl," she said pulling me back and holding me by the shoulders. Her smile indicated she knew something I didn't know as she examined me, then looked over at Vancha, chuckled lightly and let me go moving over to Darren and Harkat.

She exchanged words with them, I bent down running my hands over the grass, the frogs, inhaling every familiar scent. More familiar than my home town, more familiar than the wood scented walls of my old home. This place felt like home.

As if beckoned all the frogs turned towards the group. I followed their gazes.

Lady Evanna stood in front of Darren. Her face animal like, mouth wide, fangs perturbing. I stood. " Darren you called her a witch didn't you?" I yelled.

He moved back, obviously frightened.

Evanna's face changed back to normal. She was smiling. "Appearances, Darren," she said. "Never let them fool you." The air around her shimmered. When it cleared, she was tall, lithe and beautiful, with golden hair and a flowing white gown. She reminded me of Claire, the sight tugged at my heart with longing. She glanced at me, her eyes blue. I looked away, not wanting her to see my distress.

I prefer you when you're beautiful," Vancha muttered. I clicked my teeth and rolled my eyes at him. He was such a pig.

"Be careful, Vancha," Evanna chuckled, "or I'll take my hand to you as I did to Larten all those years ago." She cocked an eyebrow at me and Darren. "Did he ever tell you how he got that scar?"

We both shook our heads, then turned to who was scratching the side of his face blushing embarrassingly.

Please, Lady," he pleaded. "Do not speak of it. I was young and foolish."

You most certainly were," Evanna agreed. "I was wearing one of my beautiful faces. Larten got tipsy on wine and tried to kiss me. I gave him a little scratch to teach him some manners."

And here I thought it was a battle scar," I said giggling.

"You are cruel, Evanna," Mr. Crepsley moped, stroking his scar miserably.

Vancha was laughing so hard that snot was streaming from his nose. "Larten!" he howled. "Wait till I tell the others! I always wondered why you were so coy about that scar. Normally vampires boast about their wounds, but you-"

"Shut up!" Mr. Crepsley snapped bluntly.

"I could have healed it," Evanna said. "If it had been stitched immediately, it wouldn't be half as noticeable as it is. But he took off like a kicked dog and didn't return for thirty years."

"I did not feel wanted," Mr. Crepsley said softly.

"Poor Larten," she smirked. "You thought you were a real ladies' man when you were a young vampire, but..." She pulled a face and cursed. "I knew I'd forgotten something. I meant to have them set up when you arrived, but I got distracted." Muttering to herself, she turned to the frogs and made low, croaking noises. The frogs that were on my legs, arms and shoulders jumped off to face her.

"What's she doing?" Darren asked Vancha.

"Talking to the frogs," he said still grinning.

I bent down on all fours. The frogs were assembling an image of Parris Skyle in green and black.

" Weird," both Darren and I muttered at the same time. I reached out to touch it carefully and Darren followed.

"Hey," Darren said, "this isn't paint. I think it's a birthmark"

"It can't be," Harkat said. "No birthmark could look that... much like a person, especially not one we- Hey! There's another!"

I turned and looked where he was pointing. "That's not Paris," I said.

"No," Harkat agreed, "but it's a face. And there's a third." He pointed to a different frog.

"And a fourth," Darren noted, standing and gazing around.

"They must be painted on," Harkat said.

"They're not," Vancha said. Bending, he picked up a frog and held it out for us to examine. This close to it, we could see that the marks were actually underneath the frog's uppermost layer of skin.

I told you Evanna bred frogs," Mr. Crepsley reminded us. He took the frog from Vancha and traced the shape of the face, which was burly and bearded. "It is a mix of nature and magic. She finds frogs with strong natural markings, magically enhances them, and breeds them, producing faces. She is the only one in the world who can do it."

"Here we are," Evanna said, pushing us aside, leading nine frogs over to Mr. Crepsley. "I feel guilty for lumbering you with that scar, Larten. I shouldn't have cut so deeply."

"It is forgotten, Lady," he smiled gently. "The scar is part of me now. I am proud of it-" he glared at Vancha "-even if others can only mock."

"Still," she said, "it irks me. I've presented you with gifts over the years - such as the collapsible pots and pans - but they haven't satisfied me."

"There is no need-" Mr. Crepsley began.

"Shut up and let me finish!" she growled. "I think at last I have a gift which will restore amends. It's not something you can take, just a little... token."

Mr. Crepsley looked down at the frogs. "I hope you do not mean to give the frogs to me."

"Not exactly." She croaked an order to the frogs and they rearranged themselves. "I know Arra Sails was recently killed," she said. Her gaze moved to me momently, I pretended not to notice. Mr. Crepsley's face dropped at the mention of Arras name. I closed my eyes. I didn't like looking at him like that. Sad at the death of his mate.

"She died valiantly," he said.

"I don't suppose you kept anything of hers, did you?"

I opened my eyes then.

"Such as?"

"A lock of hair, a knife which was dear to her, a scrap of her clothes?"

"Vampires do not indulge in such foolishness," he said gruffly.

"They should," Evanna sighed. The frogs stopped moving, she looked down at them, nodded and stepped aside.

"What are-" Mr. Crepsley began, then fell silent as his eyes took in the frogs and the huge face spread across their backs.

It was the face of Arra Sails, a section on each frog's back. The face was perfect in every detail. Lady Evanna had made very color perfect. Like a perfect snapshot of Arra Sails. She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off it if, and looking at Mr. Crepsley I knew he felt the same.

And the thought that I was the cause of it, came rushing back to fill my veins with regret. How I couldn't save her, how I was weak, how I caused Mr. Crepsley to suffer.

Mr. Crepsley hadn't moved. His mouth was a tight line across the lower half of his face, but his eyes were filled with warmth, sadness and... love.

"Thank you, Evanna," he whispered.

"No need," she smiled softly, then looked around at the rest of us. "I think we should leave him alone a while. Come into the cave."

Wordlessly they followed her in. I lingered a few moments more than the rest. Vancha March paused only to clasp Mr. Crepsley's left shoulder and squeeze comfortingly.  
" Come on Anna," he said.

" Yeah of course," I said running my sleeve across my eyes. The frogs hopped to where I was standing some of them crawling up my legs. Except for the nine that stayed with Mr. Crepsley.

We went into the cave, I set down where I had before when I was with Arra, my feet bare and knees drawn up to my chest. My head between the valley of my crotched up knees. The frog that was nested in my cleavage had moved to the top of my head croaking softly. I made no move to remove him.

Lady Evanna was preparing vegetables for us since no meat was allowed in her home. I ate a little from where I sat, chewing slowly to lessen the amount I actually had to eat.

She offered us wine. I rejected. Vancha grabbed my shoulders shaking me, " It'll loosen you up." He said. I growled at him.

" Yep your Larten's assistant all right," he muttered laying back on the couch like he owned the place.

Mr. Crepsley came in moments later, his gaze was off into space, and when I called him he didn't reply. He sat on the farthest side of the couch away from me.

"Evanna, we've come to discuss-" Vancha started.

She silenced him with a quick wave of a hand. "We'll have none of that tonight," she insisted. "Official business can wait until tomorrow. This is a time for friendship and rest."

"Very well, Lady. This is your domain and I bow to your wishes." He went to spit, when Lady Evanna threw a bucket at him.

"I was cleaning up for days the last time he visited," Evanna remarked to us, "Pools of spit everywhere. Hopefully the spittoon will keep him in order. Now if only there was something for him to flick his nose-pickings into..."

"Are you complaining about me?" Vancha asked.

"Of course not, Sire," she replied sarcastically. "What woman could object to a man invading her home and covering the floor with mucus?"

"I don't think of you as a woman, Evanna," he laughed.

"Oh?" There was ice in her tone. "What do you think of me as?"

"A witch," he said innocently, then leapt from the couch and raced out of the cave.

He is such a pig…

Lady Evanna chuckled. " You do not like him?"

" No not really. He's a pig." I turned to Mr. Crepsley who was still staring into space. She chuckled again.

" What?"

She shook her head. As if saying ' if only you knew as I did.'

Vancha returned. He threw himself on the couch next to me, his head inches from my thigh.

"I thought you only slept on the floor," I said pushing his head away from my thigh.

"Ordinarily," he agreed, "but it'd be impolite to refuse another's hospitality, especially when your host is the Lady of the Wilds."

"Why do you call her a Lady? Is she a princess?" Darren asked.

Vancha's laughter echoed through the cave. "Do you hear that, Lady? The boy thinks you're a princess!"

Even I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so strange about that?" she asked, stroking her moustache. "Don't all princesses look like this?"

"Beneath Paradise, perhaps," Vancha chuckled. "No," Vancha said serious now. "Evanna's far more important and regal than any mere princess."

"Why, Vancha," she cooed, "that was almost flattering."

"I can flatter when I want," he said, then broke wind loudly. "And flutter too!"

"Disgusting," Evanna sneered, but she had a hard time hiding a smile.

" Your such a pig," I said pushing his head again.

"Darren was asking about you on the way here," Vancha said to Evanna. "We told him nothing of your past. Would you care to fill him in?"

Evanna shook her head. "You tell it, Vancha. I'm not in the mood for story-telling. But keep it short," she added, as he began.

"I will," he promised.

"And don't be rude."

"Lady Evanna!" he gasped. "Am I ever?" Grinning, he ran a hand through his green hair, thought a while, then began in a soft voice "Heed, children," he said, then cocked an eyebrow and said in his own voice, "That's the way to begin a story. Humans start with 'Once upon a time', but what do humans know about-"

"Vancha," Evanna interrupted. "I said keep it short."

Vancha grimaced, then started over, again in his soft voice. "Heed, children - we creatures of the night were not made to beget heirs. Our women can't give birth and our men can't sire children. This is the way it's been since the first vampire walked by the light of the moon, and the way we thought it would always be. But seventeen hundred years ago, there lived a vampire by the name of Corza Jarn. He was ordinary in all respects, making his way in the world, until he fell in love and mated with a vampiress called Sarfa Grail. They were happy, hunting and fighting side by side, and when the first term of their mating agreement elapsed, they agreed to mate again."

"Midway through their second term," Vancha continued, "Corza grew restless. He wished to have a baby with Sarfa and raise a child of his own. He refused to accept then-natural limitations and went looking for the cure to vampire sterility. For decades he searched in vain, the loyal Sarfa by his side. A hundred years came and went. Two hundred. Sarfa died during the quest but this didn't put Corza off - if anything, it made him search even harder for a solution. Finally, fourteen hundred years ago, his search led him to that meddler with the watch - Desmond Tiny.

"Now," Vancha said gruffly, "it's not known exactly how much power Mr. Tiny wields over vampires. Some say he created us, others that he once was one of us, others still that he's simply an interested observer. Corza Jarn knew no more about Tiny's true self than the rest, but he believed the magician could help, and followed him around the world, begging him to put an end to the barren curse of the vampire clan.

"For two centuries Mr. Tiny laughed at Corza Jarn and waved his pleas away. He told the vampire - now old and feeble, close to death - to stop worrying. He said children weren't meant for vampires. Corza wouldn't accept this. He pestered Tiny and begged him to give the vampires hope. He offered his soul in exchange for a solution, but Mr. Tiny sneered and said if he wanted Corza's soul, he would simply take it."

"I haven't heard that part of the story before," Evanna cut in.

Vancha shrugged. "Legends are flexible. I think it's good to remind people of Tiny's cruel nature, so I do, every chance I get."

Vancha paused and looked at Evanna. The witch grimaced, then stood and took a bow. "Yes," she said, "I was that hairy little she-cub."

"The children grew quickly," Vancha went on. "Within a year they were adults and left their mother and Corza, to seek out their destiny in the wilds. The boy went first, without saying anything, and nobody knows what became of him.

"Before the girl left, she gave Corza a message to take to the clan. He was to tell them what had happened, and say that she took her duties very seriously. He was also to tell them that she was not ready for motherhood, and that no vampire should seek her out as a mate. She said there was much she had to consider, and it would be centuries - perhaps longer - before she made her choice.

"That was the last any vampire saw of her for four hundred years."

He stopped, looked thoughtful for a moment, then picked up a banana and began to eat it, skin and all. "The end," he mumbled.

"The end?" Darren shouted. "It can't end there! What happened next? What did she do for those four centuries? Did she choose a mate when she came back?"

"She chose no mate," Vancha said. "Still hasn't. As for what she got up to..." He smiled. "Maybe you should ask her yourselves."

We all turned to Evanna. "Well?" we asked together.

Evanna pursed her lips. "I chose a name," she said.

" And it took you four hundred years?" I exclaimed.

"That wasn't all I got up to," she agreed, "but I devoted much of that time to the choice. Names are vital to beings of destiny. I have a role to play in the future, not just of the vampire clan, but of every creature in the world. The name I chose would have a bearing on that role. I settled in the end for Evanna." She paused. "I think it was a good choice."

Rising, Evanna croaked something at her frogs, who set off for the mouth of the cave. "I must go," she said. "We have spoken enough of the past. I will be absent most of the day. When I return, we shall discuss your quest and the part I am to take in it." She departed after the frogs, and moments later had disappeared.

We stared after her. Then Harkat asked Vancha if the legend he'd told was true. "As true as any legend can be," Vancha replied cheerfully.

"What does that mean?" Harkat asked.

"Legends change in the telling," Vancha said. "Seventeen hundred years is a long time, even by vampire standards. Did Corza Jam really drag around the world after Desmond Tiny? Did that agent of chaos agree to help? Could Evanna and the boy have been born of a she-wolf?" He scratched an armpit, sniffed his fingers and sighed. "Only three people in the world know the truth - Desmond Tiny, the boy - if he still lives - and Lady Evanna."

"Have you ever asked Evanna if it's true?" Harkat enquired.

Vancha shook his head. "I've always preferred a stirring good legend to boring old facts." With that, the Prince rolled over and dropped off to sleep. Darren and Harkat prattled endlessly on what they were just told. Asking me finally what I thought.

" It was a good story I guess," I said. " Lady Evanna is unlike any person I've ever met, human or vampire-"

" Or little person," Harkat said.

" Right."

" Maybe she can help you," Darren said.

" Been there done that," I said.

" Giving up already?" Harkat asked.

" No, I'm giving in." I said half joking.

Mr. Crepsley stood up then and dismissed himself to the outside. I glanced at Harkat and Darren, I stood up and followed him.

* * *

**So not really sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter. I have several outlines and paragraph sketches lined up. I dunno.( Option 1) I kinda want Larten and Anna to stop this cat and mouse thing they do, dodging in between unsure feelings ( on his part), but I kinda enjoy making the romance part a conflict, it makes it more realistic, because as we all know with two stubborn people things don't get accomplished as quickly as one would like. **

**Then again (option 2) mixed fillings can be good, because things the characters didn't expect to happen, happen. So I come to the conflict of whether I should take the realization to the next level, make it more personal, make something happen between the two that make even them hold their heads in confusion..like did that really happen? I didn't know you felt that way. **

**Decisions, decisions. **

**Need some help guys...**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. I'll be back with more, soon I hope. **

**REVIEW!THEY MAKE ME WORK FASTER AND I NEED YOUR INPUT :) 3**


	37. Lost in Uncertainty

**Your suggestions have been wonderful, no really they have. This chapter has consumed most of my free time. I have barely worked on anything besides this and homework. I really hope i get it right. I am not nearly done with this story but this is I feel one of the most critical chapters in the story line. A barrier will be crossed, and with it new emotions, and situations to add to the current state of affairs. So with that...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. Sorry wish I did but stuff just don't happen like that...yeah...**

**Last Chapter: After the meeting with the once presumed dead Robert Anna continues her travels with the group, until they come to the home of Lady Evanna. They make themselves comfortable on the outside of the cave, allowing Darren and Harkat to make themselves familiar with the precautions of Lady Evanna. Lady Evanna makes herself known and greetings as well as introductions are shared. They speak of the past, revealing the secret of Larten and his scar. Lady Evanna expresses regret and offers him apology in the form of a picture of Arra Sails. The picture brings back past memories for Larten putting him a state of aloofness. Causing Anna to worry. **

**Read...enjoy...review...**

* * *

He'd walked through the brush, farther and farther away from the cave, where the trees covered most of land, and the water from the pond seemed into the earth. He placed his head in his hands. I walked ahead, standing in front of him for a moment before bending down, lowering my head and meet his gaze, my hands on either of his cheeks. Slowly, ever so slowly he looked at me. His eyes grazing over me like I wasn't there, like I was the picture of Arra the frogs had made.

" Mr. Crepsley," I said patting his cheeks lightly. " I'm right here. See." I removed his right hand from his head and placed it on my cheek. " You can tell me."

" Anna…" He pressed both hands against my cheeks.

" Yes. I'm here, right here." I said slowly, softly. He kissed me chastely, testing, tasting. I opened my mouth with a rush of warm air. The gentleness left then, as he pulled me forward, bringing my knees off the ground as he stood with me. I braced my hands against his shoulder blades, my feet on his boots in attempt to level our heights.I pressed my tongue against his upper lip, this time he didn't pull back, didn't reject. Our tongues mingled, his hands traveled down to my waist, mine to the buttons of his shirt, removing them one by one until his shirt was open. I ran my hand down the scarred skin, feeling the lumps give under my palm, the dents where flesh had healed incorrectly.

He noticed my hesitation. He started to pull back. I pulled him closer, " It's ok," I said.  
" I'm here. I don't want to leave." I muttered against his mouth. The confidence I'd stolen from Robert was roaring now, making me forward making me determined.

His mouth found mine again, before his hands stopped traveling.

He pulled back, gazing considerably at me. " It's ok." I said gripping his shoulder blades. Kissing his neck. He went stiff.

" We cannot," he said gruffly. I opened both eyes slowly.

_He doesn't want me…_

Something familiar curled in my belly, and burned the back of my eyes. And before I knew any better I was curling into myself, sliding away from him, looking for the nearest rock to crawl under. I sat up quickly, flustered and blushing. I pulled at my shirt, hoping he didn't see the slap of rejecting resting on my face, but knowing he did all the same.

" Why are you crying?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

" I'm not…" I sniffed. " And even if I was, it's none of your concern." There was a moment of silence before I decided to add for the sake of my own dignity if not anything else. " You think about Arra whenever we're like this don't you?" I asked.

He ran his hand across his scar, avoiding my gaze as he said, " Regrettably," softly. Another moment of silence before he added, " It is not the way you look."

" Sure it isn't," I resorted folding my legs Indian style then placing my hands in the space between. "Whenever I'm around you, or when we're…" I let my sentence remain unfinished, my mouth suddenly felt dry. " I came here hoping to make you forget, hoping to tell you something…hoping you would talk to me."

He seemed confused by the sudden turn of subjects. I tried not to concentrate on his lips as he spoke. " Talking is a tedious task that will do no good."

" I will if you try it." I said. " I wanna know about your childhood, I want to know everything. About your parents, your siblings, how you were. You said before that as a child you didn't get much time to have fun? I wanna know all about it."

He said nothing. I snapped my fingers. " I got it, you tell me one thing, I'll tell you one thing, so on. Me first." I thought for a moment before replying. " I was born in the backseat of a mini van."

" I will not engage in…"

I grabbed his hands, then looked up into his eyes pleadingly. " Trust me it will help," I said. " You can't not participate." My fingertips tingled in the places they bent in the flesh of his hands. I wanted him to think about something else beside Arra, to stop thinking on my failure. I would distract him with mindless prattle since passion wasn't working.

He sighed heavily. Refusing to look at me as he said, " I was one among five other children. There were eight, but death took them early."

" My brother's name was Thomas. He had curly brown hair that when straight when it got wet." I said picturing Thomas's face in my mind. Which was hard, it had been so long since I'd seen even a picture of him. It was like putting a mental puzzle together, a puzzle that was missing a lot pf pieces.

" Vur Horston," Mr. Crepsley said.

" The name of your brother?" I asked. He nodded, still not looking at me, but at the place where our hands lay, still clutched together, mine small compared to his. My skin the color of caramel, his pale almost white. " My Mom's name was Rebecca. My father Robert."

It was his turn. He didn't want to talk about his parents or Vur Horston or his life. At least not to me, which I could understand. I started to pull back my hand, but he held me still.

" Has your hair always been orange?" I asked pretending not to notice the force on my hands, lest he notice that I noticed and pull away.

That got his attention, something like a faint smile curled on his lips, before he ran his free hand through his crop of hair. I could tell he as saying in his mind," Of all questions."

" I was not born with this hair color," he hesitated. " In fact I cannot remember the hair color I first had."

" So you dye it?" I asked putting humor in my voice. He shook his head, the faint smile was gone, replaced with seriousness, replaced with the raw desire to actually tell me. So I opened my ears, prepared to listen. The tenseness I felt in his hands loosened a little, just a little.

" I worked in a carpet factory as a child. For each job there was a different color assigned to each child. Vur- I was a cocooner. The color never left, not even after all these years."

I nodded. " Did you like your job?" I asked. His fingers tensed again. I tried not to winch.

" No. But it had to be done."

" Cocooners," I said. " So you wrapped cocoons?"

He shook his head, then went on to explain how the dye had seeped into the pores of his skin, making his hair forever orange. How he worked as a cocooner, his job being to dip the cocoons of silk worms into boiling hot water. How his fingers were always calloused and cut, and at risk of infection from the silk worms. He paused every so often, as the memories came back to him, closing his eyes then shaking his head and continuing. He never mentioned Vur Horston, trying to lead me to believe he was alone through all of this.

" And Vur Horston?"

" I believe it is your turn," he said gruffly.

" Oh yeah…" I said rolling my eyes. " We used to go to the Circus a lot. Sometimes the same ones three, four times in a row. It never got old, each time was a new experience. I might have already told you this, but my father wanted me to be a Nurse, he said I had a way with people, even at such a young age. My Mother wanted me to be a singer, said my voice would one day unite people." I sighed, looking down. " My brother said I could be both, I could be anything I wanted to be. I'm not a really good nurse, the most I can do is stitch a person up, and I don't think I sing that well…" I hesitated, looking my last thought, coming up with a new one. " Then that night came…" More silence on my part.

Could I trust him with this? With my secret I've held from my two best friends, from everyone. Would he even remember? Or would he think me childish for associating my feelings with something that happened so long ago?

" Vur Horston, I want to know about Vur Horston…who was he really?"

Your such a coward Anna…

" He was my cousin," Mr. Crepsley said. " He was killed in the very factory we worked in." Another pause.

" Killed how?"

" Drowned in the cocoon vat."

This was surprising for me. " By who?" I exclaimed. I squeezed his hand, he had stopped talking, making me realize that it was my turn to finish what I had started, my turn to tell him my secret. How should I start? Should I blurt it all out, hope he understands what I'm saying, and doesn't snap at me for being too impulsive and misunderstanding.

I opened my mouth then closed it again, the action caused my teeth to make a loud popping sound.

" I…my family that is…" I took a few calming breaths, my eyes still away from him, my mouth still closed. I willed my heart to stop beating a mile a minute. Honestly throwing myself at him was easier than this, that required little preparation. This, was hard. After what seemed like a hour of silence I finally looked up at him, finally looked into those tired green eyes, trying to level out every emotion I could while I whispered, " I love you."

That seemed to come as a surprise, because his ears went red, and he quickly pulled his hand away to run it through his hair, then across his scar. Looking every which way but directly at me.

I continued. " I have for a long as I can remember…since you saved me…" My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't get he words out. I couldn't remember what I had to say that was so important.

He looked at me then. " I have saved you a great many times Anna that is-"

" That's not what I mean!" I all but shouted. Keeping my head lowered. " I can't tell you the whole truth until you remember yourself, but I can at least tell you my feelings."

" Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

" Because I'm telling you now," I said. " I'm tell you now, because I'm tired of holding it in."

I turned my head away from him, afraid of what I might see. Afraid that his face would mark what he really thought, afraid that I would be rejected again.  
I loved him, that much was sure. I loved him so much that I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He wasn't saying anything for a long while, and I wasn't looking at him, so I wasn't sure what he might have been thinking.

I wanted to cry again. I started to stand up, to get away from him. Take my rejection alone, but he stopped me. " Do not," he said. His voice was calm, but it held a tone to it, the same tone he'd used before on either I or Darren when he wanted us to listen. Out of habit I stopped. " Come here Anna." It was not a request, or a suggestion. I turned my head still down and obligated. I wanted to flee, but thought better of it. Now was the time to figure this out, while his attention was on the matter at hand. Now was the day of reckoning.

* * *

_Look at me…_

She walked forward, head down. Her unkempt bangs the only thing covering her face partially, enough for him to see the downturn of eyebrows and lips, the disappointment. Gone was the long streaks that hid everything. He was momentarily happy for it, the loss of hair.

" I'm not making any sense to you am I?" She whispered. " You think I'm not serious."

That was not the case. He knew she was serious, knew she was completely serious. She was just a foot away now, the tips of their shoes were almost touching.

" I am over a hundred," he said gently. He wanted to touch her face.

" I'm barely thirty." She replied.

" I am too stern," Larten remarked.

" I'm impulsive."

" You aften complain of my mood," he rejoined.

Her succinct reply was, " So do you," Implying his complaints about her sudden change in moods.

" I am too grumpy."

" And I'm frumpy," she said

They would go back and forth all night with this, if he continued to play this game with her. " I love that about you," he said gruffly.

" Well you-" she started to say, but stopped herself abruptly her eyes went up. Those large gray eyes. Many had said she resembled Arra, with her dark hair and gray eyes. He didn't see it. They were two different beauties, to different perspectives. Her hair was darker than Arra's, black like coal, or ebony. Her eyes were bigger, not so narrow, not so perceived. With those eyes she took in everything, showed everything. Emotion flitted across her face easily, through the downturn of lips, eyebrows, lines of eyelids. Unlike Arra who was harder to read, harder to inspect. He saw qualities he so admired in the both of them. To the eye of the inexperienced one they appeared like sisters, but for those who knew, well the real truth was not far off. They were for the most part polar opposites. The many prospects could not be explained in spoken words.

" As a assistant," she answered. Still looking down, still avoiding his gaze. He noticed her fingers were balled into a tight fist, so much so that her knuckles were white. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was ready to punch him in the face.

" No," he said softly. She looked up, slowly then.

Arra's eyes were flicked with green.

Anna's were flecked with blue.

She grabbed his duster, burying her face in the place where shirt met flesh.

Her fingers were shorter than Arra's. Her height about the same.

" I'm not asking you to love me back," she said. " Use me if you like, I just wanted you to know my reason. Wanted you to know why I feel this way." He had no desire to use her. Why such words would come out of her mouth was beyond even his reasoning.

Arra would have said something along the lines of, " You're here because I allow you to be, not because I want you to be." She was indirect in that way.

" Lets not stop this time," she said against his chest. He could feel the heat of her breath on his skin, creating small moisture puddles that caused his senses to flare. " I don't care about ceremonies, or the others, I want to show you I mean it, that I'm not lying." She hesitated before she said the last part, " that I'm not scared."

He had no time to reply before her lips were on him again, and her urgent hands went to work pulling, removing, capturing.

Only once did Arra cross his mind through the whole encounter, he wondered faintly what she would feel of this. If she would approve of his moving on so soon, mating with another that was not her. Then he remembered Anna, sweet determined Anna, one among many women he'd had in his life. Would he lose her like all the others? Fingers netted themselves through short ebony hair. He decided he would think about it later.

* * *

My heart beat rapidly against my breast, my hands trembled and I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come.

It didn't take long, in a spasm of tangling limbs, and desperate kisses, we moved searching for each other, finding and holding in our last moments before we ended clasping on to each other sweating and exhausted. Pain was there, instant, lingering but I didn't let it show. I was happy.

I woke up about an hour later, my head on Mr. Crepsley's shoulder feeling hot, sore and slightly irritated. He was awake, fingers in my hair, the arch of my back. I looked up wearily then around at the shattered leaves and clothing thrown everywhere.

I licked my lips, I could taste the salt of his sweat, a mixture of pain and regret. I glanced up warily.

He gave me his worried look, kind of worried look that told me he wasn't sure. Not sure about what, I wouldn't know. Sitting up I looked down at him, suddenly feeling confident again.

" Inform me?" I said directing my question to his unsure worried look. He didn't know what I was talking about of course. He ran a hand over his eyes, then down the side of his face where his scar was.

" How are you feeling?" He asked.

" Sore, tired, sore."

" I should have warned you," he said softly.

" It was kinda a one second deal. Not much talking before." I reminded pressing my fingers against his collarbone. I'd forgotten that I was naked, that there was only a thin sheet of darkness separating our lower bodies, the rest was left up to the moon. I tried not to show that it was effecting me. " You should be asleep. Are you sleepily?"

" I am." he answered.

" Why not sleep?" I urged. He looked away from me.

" Last night…we should not have…" he said slowly.

" You can't be serious?"

His mouth formed a tight line against his face.

" Oh god you are serious. You can blame me. I instigated the whole thing." He sighed, looking away again, getting frustrated, I was testing his patience again.

" Anna," he demanded. His tone implied he wanted me to stop babbling.

" Really you can," I said. " I seduced you, managed to talk you out of your clothes, then convinced you to have mate with me. I am totally prepared to take the blame for everything."

He shifted uncomfortably.

" It must have been the worst night of your li-"

He grabbed me then, and plumped me back beside him a little to close to bed of the pond, I had to cling to him not to fall. He didn't look the least bit concerned about my little speech just really annoyed that I was testing his authority.

" Look I don't know how far things will go after this but I do know one thing. You wanted to, maybe a little more than I did. I don't know a lot about guys and this kind of thing, but I'm pretty sure you enjoyed yourself. It's a mixed bag for me." I paused, taking a chance to look over at him. " You should be happy." I added cautiously.

" I am," he said gruffly.

" Then look at me."

He turned then green eyes scanning.

" I did what I felt I had to, you know now and I'll do it again if I hav…" I bit off my words with a sigh. Convinced that he was not listening to a word I was saying, he was convinced that he still didn't believe me. " I'm not staying there." I finished.

" Must you be so stubborn?"

" I need to wash," I said trying to get up. He held me still by the waist. I turned my head to glare at him.

" Anna," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

" I think I heard a ' thank you' somewhere in there," I snapped trying again to get up. He held me fast.

" Do not make this more complicated than it has to be." He said using his calm voice.

" No!" I barked slapping his chest. " Your right it isn't complicated. Your just making it complicated. Was it really that bad?" I said pressing my fingertips into the skin below his collarbone so that it bent to my fingertips shape. " Really if it was I'll get up right now and never again bother you, I'll be the perfect quiet Assistant."

His mouth twitched. Then he was silent. It looked liked he was about to frown, then his mouth turned. A sound ruffled from his chest a muffled sound. He was laughing.

" I'm glad you think this is funny," I said. " Just what are you laughing at anyway?"

No answer. He covered his face with his arm. " Corna Guts!" He exclaimed, seconds away from howling.

I pushed my knees into my chest. " I knew I should have stuck with Vancha." I said.

The laughter ceased. " Vancha." He growled.

He didn't find that funny. The look he gave me, erased the one second satisfaction I got from saying it. " I was joking," I said. " Really."

More silence, where only the sighs of our own breaths could be heard. Not the awkward kind of silence shared between strangers, but the silence of people who knew each other.

" Did you mean what you said when you said you loved my frumpiness?" I blushed.

His ears went red. One would think we were past that after what happened just an hour ago.

" You don't have to repeat it," I said smiling. " I know guys have a problem with that. Saying 'I love you' more than once I meant. Both Star and Claire told me not to expect that kind of thing after giving it up to a guy, something about men guarding their hearts more than women. I'm babbling again aren't I?"

" You are," he said.

" Ok, I'll just stop talking. I need to get up anyway, get ready fo-" He pulled my lips to his then quieting me. Our mouths moved together again like before. My hands shook as I ran them through his crop of hair, then down both sides of his face.

" There was some truth to it," he said breathlessly against my neck.

" I don't care right…now. Lets talk about it later." I said pressing my fingertips into the flesh of his shoulder blades. I let myself become lost in him, the uncertainty of it all, again.

* * *

******-really i was just joking. There are no hard core lemons. Nothing you haven't read before to the extent of my writing style. Geez you guys really thought so didn't you. Really had you goin there didn't I? Anyways. Cliffhanger, sorta kinda. **

**I'll be a while before I can finish the next chapter, but I will be periodically inserting parts of the next chapter on my official website. ( Check profile). **

** There will also be dates for the next upcoming chapters posted there, as well as art, news and contest info. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think..all that jazz. **

**P.S. If you haven't picked up any of Darren Shan's newest books, " The Sega of Larten Crepsley," series, then you are seriously behind. Go pick that up. Most of my background information comes from the first two books, ( because I haven't got the third yet...) so I'm not just coming up with information randomly. Really good books if you want to get into the mind of one of Darren Shan's most loved characters. Link to book series also on my profile. **


	38. Let's talk of Fate and Death

**When did I ever find the time to write this? Anyways another chapter. Hope you enjoy and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sega of Darren Shan/ Cirque Du Freak. Life is just not that good to me. **

**Free Virtual**** Waffle for all that REVIEW!**

* * *

_"Let go! You'll kill us both!" Someone was yelling, the face was blink…but there. Who was it?_

_"That is what I mean to do!" I recognized the voice. Mr. Crepsley? There would be death. I could sense it._

_"Stop! Stop and we'll let you go!"_

_"Too late!" Mr Crepsley howled. "I swore two things to myself when I came down here. One - I would kill the Lord of the Vampaneze. Two - I would kill Steve Leonard! I am not a man for leaving a job half done, so ?"_

_What was going on?_

_"I can't - hold on - much longer!" Another voice yelled, someone I knew…but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Larten!" I could hear Vancha. "Don't do it! Trade your life for his. We'll track him down later and finish him off!"_

_"By the black blood of Harnon Oan - no!" Mr Crepsley roared. "I have him now, so I will kill him. Let that be the end of it!"_

_"And what - about your - allies?" The other voice yelled._

_"Asyou hold the life of Steve Leonard in your hands," another voice, "I hold the lives of your friends. If you kill Steve, I'll order their deaths too!"_

_"No," Mr Crepsley said quietly. "Leonard is a madman. His life must not be spared. Let me?"_

_"No! Spare Steve and I'll spare the others. That's the deal. Agree to it, quick, before I lose my grip and the bloodshed continues."_

_I could see myself…crying, sobbing yelling. " Mr. Crepsley! Please!"_

_Mr. Crepsley was in danger…he was going to die._

_Darkness…_

_He was speaking to us all._

_Vancha and Harkat were holding my arms then, holding me back…I screamed and fought. " Larten you fucking idiot! Don't please…"_

_Was Mr. Crepsley going to die?_

_" Even in death may I be triumphant!"_

_" NO!"_

When I awoke I was I laying on my back, staring up at the canopy of trees, sweat pouring from my forehead mixing with the tears from my eyes. Mr. Crepsley laying beside me. It was morning now, and I could hear the animals waking up outside, the frogs croaking. The one that hid in my shirt when I arrived, then disappeared when I came in with Mr. Crepsley was sitting at my side looking at me with large round yellow eyes.

" Oh god." I said. He croaked. I sat up, careful not to disturb Mr. Crepsley and stood holding his duster to my chest.

Pain radiated through my back and lower regions, and on top of that my entire body was sore and stiff. More tears fell, and my stomach churned.

I'm about to…

I ran from the canopy of trees to , holding my mouth before I threw up my earlier meal in the woods. I held my head, breathing slowly through my nose.

What just happened?

" Bad dream?"

I turned Lady Evanna stood about ten feet away from me. I wiped my mouth, embarrassed that she probably saw me just spill my guts.

" I'm sorry my Lady." I said, " all that fruit from last night must have gotten to me."

" Are you sure it was the fruit," she said chuckling, before looking me up and down amusedly.

I pulled the duster to my body. " Oh god. I am so sorry. I did-"

" Settle down," she snapped holding up one hand. " More interesting things have happened," she said. " I just hope it was with who I think it was."

I felt my eyes go wide. " Oh yes ma'am. I would never…the thought…"

She laughed out loud, her mouth opening wide, the shutting, only to open again. I didn't get the joke nor did I feel like laughing, I wanted to honestly start throwing up again.

" I am young I know how it feels to get carried away." She said moving to the pond and sitting on one of the stones closer to the water bed. I looked her up and down, not believing it myself before moving over to sit beside her, the duster I used as a cover trailing behind me.

" I saw something," I said. " While I was sleeping…"

She said nothing. There was a few moments of silence. " Are you going to tell me what you saw?" She asked impatiently.

" Oh right. It was all so blurry…but, I was there, and Darren, Vancha, Harkat…and Mr. Crepsley…and some other men Leo…Leon…" I held my head. Now I couldn't remember. " It was all so confusing. We were yelling, the men were talking, fire…stakes…and I think Mr. Crepsley died."

Hearing myself say it, my throat closed up an my eye sockets started to burn.

" I know I sound ridiculous," I said pressing my hands against my head.

" You only sound ridiculous if you believe you do. Tell me Anna are you aware of my abilities?" Her voice was soft, reassuring, understanding.

" I know you can tell the future, and you're a sorceress."

" Even for me," she said. " My visions come as puzzle pieces, unconnected, sometimes unprovoked, without meaning,. There is much we do not understand. Much we are not meant to understand. It is meant to be that way, we are mediators of fate."

" What does that mean? Was my vision correct…is that really going to happen?"

She shook her head. " I cannot say."

" You've had the same vision before too haven't you. You know what's going to happen. Why does this always happen? Why does it feel like I see the demise of everyone I know and love before it even happens? Regardless of what I do…what I say."

" Fate has it's end in the way. It matters not what we do." Evanna said bluntly. " We speak little of what we see. Lest me incur more chaos and a worst fate in the end."

" So I am to sob alone for things I cannot change."

" No," she said her voice soft. " We rejoice for what we have now." She reached up, I leaned forward. Her stubby fingers went to my cheek.

" You said I had to figure all this out on my own. Why don't you just tell me?"

" You will learn nothing that way," she said letting me go and standing.

" Why does it have to be me?" I asked into the air.

" I will have the frogs heat some water for you," she said as if not hearing me. " And I will gather some materials to make a draught for your soreness. You will do well to follow and watch me for future reference."

I followed her into the woods, the frogs behind us, while she spoke of her skills in making potions and draughts, ointment and lotions from the plants and barks of the wild. Bending down every so often to show me a root or a herb, that helped soothe burns, or lacerations. She spoke of each plant and its functions only once, and didn't not repeat herself, leaving it up to me to retain the information or not.

I felt that familiar feeling again, walking with Lady Evanna, it made me happy, well happier.

" We will use these for your soreness, and these as soap for your body You smell of your activities. The soap should remove the smell of Larten from your skin" She said bluntly.

I blushed at her bluntness, tightening my arms around the bundles she collected. Even her bluntness felt familiar. We went inside and she showed me how to boil the herbs into a tea for me to drink, and a sticky substance that could be used as soap. I drank the tea, instantly my body loosened up and I could feel the soreness deeming down.

" Perhaps you would like to become my assistant," she offered.

I glanced at her over the rim of the cup, before sitting it down. " How long would that take? And will it help me discover…what I am?"

" It will take years, even with your skills. You will have to stop traveling with Larten and Darren." She said answering my first question.

" No," I said without hesitation. " I don't want to leave them, at least not now, after what I saw, after what I'm bound to see. They need me. Perhaps when all this is over."

She gave me a long hard look before replying, " The water is ready," she said handing me the container. I nodded and went out back to wash.

She was right the water was hot, the hottest I'd gotten in a long time. Vampires weren't supposed to prep themselves, or to willingly engage in luxury, but this was well deserved, I'd hadn't had a nice hot bath in almost five years. The laws of Vampire could wait.

" Oh my gosh this is heaven!" I exclaimed laying my head back.

* * *

Larten awoke next. Anna was gone as expect leaving only the faint presence of her scent in place. His head throbbed and for a moment he considered laying back down, but thought better of it and instead picked himself up, dressed and headed in the direction of Evanna's cave.

Everyone except Anna was out and about. Darren sparing with Vancha. Larten approached the camp cautiously.

" Mr. Crepsley!" Darren exclaimed. " Care to join us?"

" That is quite alright," Larten replied.

" If your looking for Anna, I think she went off to wash somewhere," Darren added.  
Vancha slithered Larten's way. " It's about time," he snickered nudging Larten arm. Larten pulled away.

" Now is not the appreciate time to…"

" Its alright," Vancha said sitting to pick his nose. " All us men do it, be unnatural if we didn't. It's either that or the hand I always say."

Larten covered his face with this palms, then took two deep sighs. Darren having an idea of what was going on, but unwilling to know any further details trailed away to take a break, leaving Larten and Vancha.

" It had to happen sometime better late than never. Right?"

" The ceremony…"

Vancha snorted. " No one has done that for a hundred years. That's one of those ancient traditions we Vampires are happy to conveniently forget."

" I surely believed…" Larten started but interrupted himself with a sigh. Vancha nudged his arm again.

" You like em young huh?"

" I will not speak with you again on this matter," Larten said dismissing the subject. Vancha chuckled. He knew he was starting to get under Larten's skin.

" Just don't bring it up, women, especially vampire women have a problem with that. Lost about a dozen doing that." Vancha said casually. Larten sighed again. He knew enough about women to know just about what to and not to do. He was a womanizing young man at one point in his life. But then again Anna was different, not just any woman. What was taboo for some, would be normal for her.

He left Vancha to continue his training with Darren and rounded towards Evanna's cave, pondering what Anna's reaction would be. She wouldn't make a big deal of the matter, but it wouldn't be unimportant to her either. Although the worst of it, was over.

His thoughts wondered to Arra then. Could she forgive him, for caring for another that was not her. In the mist of chaos no lest. For he did, through he knew he shouldn't, cared for the raven haired young woman.

As if called, Anna emerged then from Evanna's cave, Evanna beside her. Her hair was damp, the once untrimmed bangs were cut evenly. She wore white cloth pants, and a long sleeved shirt made of the same material, that covered her hands. Around her neck a circlet of small animal bones. She looked as if she could be a sorceresses assistant. She was stunning, beautiful. She glanced up, in that moment Larten could have swore her eyes were not gray but blue. He blinked, once, twice.

" Mr. Crepsley," she sounded surprised. " We were just coming out to see you guys."

She made no move to come towards him like he thought she was, and he was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

She continued talking. " Do you like my new clothes? I was a little afraid they wouldn't fit me, but I like them. Lady Evanna says their enchanted clothes that will never tear or wear out, or be unable to fit me as I grow. Not that I'm growing anymore."

She was nervous. The babbling was a sure sign. The wind caught the trees, throwing her new scent in his direction. The scent was particular, but not strong overbearing like the scents humans liked to bathe in. This scent was natural like wood, or pine, river and breeze. If nothing else it covered his smell.

* * *

I was nervous. So nervous I didn't want to stand near him. There was nothing really different about the way he looked at me, which was ok. Lady Evanna had warned me when I came from my bath not to expect to much out of him, romantic wise. Which I wasn't. I was content with things being the way they always were, just as long as he knew how I felt. I just didn't want things to get awkward.

I was told by both Claire and Star that if you couldn't sleep with a guy then be best friends with him the next morning, then something was wrong, and the relationship had no real connection to begin with. That logic made sense, so I was going to stick with it.

Still a lot of others things were bothering me. Like what I saw, and the things Lady Evanna had said. I glanced over at Mr. Crepsley. He was watching Darren and Vancha spar, his eyes were focused and intense. I couldn't imagine him dying. Yet isn't that what I saw happening?

Having fun?" Lady Evanna asked Darren.

"Heaps," Vancha replied, throwing the stick away. "The boy wants to learn to fight with his hands."

"Are swords too heavy for him?"

Vancha pulled a face. "Very funny."

Evanna's laughter filled the cave. "I'm sorry. But fighting with hands - or swords - seems so childish. People should battle with their brains."

Darren frowned. "How?"

Evanna glanced at him, and all of a sudden he fell to the floor. "What's happening?" Darren squealed, flopping on the ground. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Evanna said, Darrren stopped moving. "That's how you fight with your brain," she said as Darren picked himself up. "Every part of the body connects to the brain. Nothing functions without it. Attack with your brain, and victory is all but assured."

"Could I learn to do that?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes," Evanna said. "But it would take a few hundred years and you would have to leave the vampires and become my assistant." She smiled. "What do you think, Darren? Would it be worth it?"

"I'm not sure," He muttered.

"Let me know if you change your mind," she said. "It's been a long time since I had an assistant, and none ever completed their studies - they all ran off after a few years, though I can't imagine why." Evanna brushed past us into the cave. Moments later she called us, and when we entered, there was food.

"Did you use magic to make this?" I asked.

"No," she replied. "I simply moved a little faster than normal. I can work at quite a speed when I wish."

As we ate, the others talked while I found myself staring into space absently, replaying the vision I saw in my head over and over, trying my best to get the faces into clear view, just in case I needed them later on. Something seemed missing through, and the more I pressed on that missing piece the more at loss I felt.  
Darren and Mr. Crepsley told Lady Evanna about Mr. Tiny's visit to Vampire Mountain, and although I'm sure she already knew before it even happened, she listened. Glancing over at me just once when they told her what Mr. Tiny had said about me coming along. How it could either hurt their changes or help them.

The three hunters," she mused. "I have been waiting for you for many centuries."

"You have?" Mr. Crepsley asked, startled.

"I lack Desmond's clear insight into the future," she said, "but I see some of what is to come - or what might come. I knew three hunters would emerge to face the Vampaneze Lord, but I didn't know who they'd be."

"Do you know if we'll be successful?" Vancha asked, observing her keenly.

"I doubt if even Desmond knows that," she said. "Two strong futures lie ahead, each as possible as the other. It's rare for fate to boil down to two such evenly matched eventualities. Normally the paths of the future are many. When two exist like this, chance decides which the world will take."

"What about the Lord of the Vampaneze?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "Have you any idea where he is?"

"Yes." Evanna smiled.

Mr. Crepsley's breath caught in his throat.

"But you won't tell us, will you?" Vancha snorted in disgust.

"No," she said, her smile spreading. Her teeth were long, jagged and yellow like a wolf's.

"Will you tell us how we are to find him?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "And when

"I cannot," Evanna said. If I told, I would change the course of the future, and that's not allowed."

Vancha turned to me. " How about you, do you have any idea."

I blinked. " How do you know-"

"If she is smart then her answer would be no. The same goes for her as well. Through her insight is not as strong as Desmond's or mine, she could indirectly change that which is not meant to be changed. You must search for him yourselves. I will accompany you on the next leg of your journey, but I cannot-"

"You're coming with us?" Vancha exploded in astonishment.

"Yes. But only as a traveling companion. I'll play no part in the quest to find the Vampaneze Lord."

Vancha and Mr. Crepsley exchanged uneasy looks.

"You have never traveled with vampires before, Lady," Mr. Crepsley said.

Evanna laughed. "I know how important I am to your people, and for that reason I've avoided too much contact with the children of the night - I tire of vampires pleading with me to mate with them and have their babies."

"Then why come with us now?" Vancha asked bluntly.

"There's someone I wish to meet," she answered. "I could seek him alone, but I prefer not to. My reasons will become clear in time."

"Witches are so bloody secretive," Vancha grumbled.

"If you prefer to travel without me, you may," she said. "I will not impose my presence upon you."

"We would be honoured to have you as an escort, Lady Evanna," Mr. Crepsley assured her. "And please do not take offence if we appear suspicious or unwelcoming - these are troublesome, confusing times, and we bark where sometimes we should whisper."

"Well put, Larten," she smiled. "If that's settled, I'll pack my things and we'll take to the road."

"So soon?" Mr. Crepsley blinked.

"Now is as good a time as ever."

"I hope the frogs aren't coming," Vancha huffed. As if on que the frog hiding in my shirt crawled to the top of my head. Vancha spat at it. I ducked just before it hit my forehead.

" Your going to wake up one night paralyzed from the neck down," I threatened.

Lady Evanna laughed. "I wasn't going to bring them," Evanna said, "but now that you mention it..." She laughed at his expression. "Don't worry - my frogs will stay and keep things tidy for when I return." She started to leave, paused, turned slowly and squatted. "One more thing," she said, her expression was serious. "Desmond should have told you this, but he obviously chose not to - playing mind games, no doubt."

"What is it, Lady?" Vancha asked when she paused.

"It concerns the hunt for the Vampaneze Lord. I don't know whether you'll succeed or fail, but I have seen into the future of each possible outcome and gleaned some facts of what lies in store.

"I will not speak of the future where you succeed - it is not for me to comment on that - but if you fail..." Again she stalled. Reaching out, she took both of Vancha's hands in her left - it seemed to have grown incredibly large - and Mr. Crepsley's in her right. While she held hands with them, she locked gazes with Darren and I at the same time and spoke. "I tell you this because I think you should know. I don't say it to frighten you, but to prepare you, should matters come to the worst.

"Four times your paths are fated to cross with the Vampaneze Lord. If they do cross, on each occasion you will have it within your power to make an end of him. If you fail, the Vampaneze are destined to win the War of the Scars. This you already know.

"But what Desmond didn't tell you is - by the end of the hunt, if you have faced the Vampaneze Lord four times and failed to kill him, only one of you will be alive to witness the fall of the vampire clan." Lowering her gaze and removing her hands from Mr. Crepsley's and Vancha's, she said in something less than a whisper, "The other two will be dead."

* * *

" Ohhh…."

" My Lady what is it?" Kori appeared front and center, addressing the girl, squatting by the corpse of a Korean woman. The girl's fingers brushed through the woman's hair, as if she were a doll.

" I changed my mind," the young woman said. " I want both of them."

" Oh what a exciting prospect," Kori mused.

" I want Darren Shan, and Larten Crepsley. I want them both. But I think I want Larten more. She glanced up. " Where is my King?"

" He actually just arrived." Came another voice, the voice of her 'King.'

The young woman stood, blood slicked hair followed. Her face formed a grin, then before Kori could think to stop her she ran forward faster than the eye could see, to collide with the figure behind. He took her impact, curling his arms around her blood covered waist.

" This place has been drab without you," she said rubbing her face into the place where neck met shoulder. " Kori is so boring, and that Vampaneze guy you told to stay here won't let me leave."

" I'm going to have to talk to him about that," he said.

" Their coming after you," the young woman said pulling back slightly to look at her King with blood red eyes. The left side of her mouth twitched, and her fingers knotted themselves in his cloak. " They know the stakes now. I wonder who'll win?" She pulled away, twirling herself in a full circle, laughing all the while.

" Are we playing games now." He asked.

The young woman turned. Her eyes had morphed, gone was the red of bloodlust, only blue remained. " I'm sick of sitting here," she said a playful smile spreading across her face. " I'm ready to play, and I know just the game to get things started."

* * *

**She's totally talking about playing kick the can, I'm sure of it. Who is she anyways...I'm pretty sure everyone knows who the " King," well as least everyone who's read the book...for the sake of being arcane I won't reveal it for all those who like fake surprise. **

**REVIEW! Virtual Waffles waiting.**


	39. Two Realizations

**Another chapter. YAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**Last Chapter: Anna wakes up from a vision of Larten's possible death. She is discovered by Lady Evanna who reassures her that what she sees is set and she cannot change what is meant to be. Confused Anna demands more answers only to have Lady Evanna dismiss the subject. The remainder of the group begin training and Larten breaks the news of his mating with Anna to Vancha, who to Larten's suprise allows it. Anna rejoins the group and they converse with Lady Evanna on the matter of fate and what is in store. She tells them what she can, then reveals to the group that if they fail to kill the Vampaneze lord four times only one of the three would be alive to see the rise of the lord. **

**I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan. **

* * *

The atmosphere was horrible as we wondered around aimlessly in the dark. Even Harkat was quiet, after what he'd just heard. I wasn't a part of the prophecy but the thought of only one of the two surviving still left me a lot to ponder on. What if it was Darren, or ? I couldn't imagine life without either of them.

I pushed myself to give me a vision, some kind of clue as to who would be left. But nothing came to me, not even a blur. I managed to catch up with Mr. Crepsley long enough to clamp my arm around his. He only looked down at me absently acknowledging my pretence, but said nothing or did nothing more.

Around dawn we started to make camp, still as silent as ever. When Vancha burst out laughing. "Look at us! We've been moping all night like four sad souls at a funeral. What idiots we've been!"

"You think it amusing to have a death sentence imposed on us, Sire?" Mr. Crepsley asked archly.

"Charna's guts!" Vancha cursed. "The sentence has been there since the start - all that's changed is that we know about it!"

"A little knowledge is a... dangerous thing," Harkat muttered.

"That's a human way of thinking," Vancha said. "I'd rather know what lies ahead, good or bad. Evanna has done us a favour by telling us."

"How do you figure that?" Darren asked.

"She confirmed that we'll have four chances to kill the Vampaneze Lord. Think about it - four times his life will be ours to take. Four times we'll face him and do battle. He might get the better of us once. Perhaps twice. But do you really think he'll evade us four times in a row?"

"He will not be alone," Mr. Crepsley said. "He travels with guards, and all Vampaneze in the area will rush to his aid."

"What makes you think that?" Vancha challenged him.

"He is their Lord. They will sacrifice their lives to protect him."

"Will our fellow vampires back us up if we run into trouble?" Vancha responded.

"No, but that is because..." Mr. Crepsley stopped.

... Mr. Tiny's told them not to," Vancha grinned. "And if he's picked just three vampires to go head to head with the Vampaneze Lord, maybe-"

"- he has only picked three Vampaneze to help their Lord!" Mr. Crepsley finished.

"Right," Vancha beamed. "So the odds against us besting him are, in my view, better than even. Do you agree?" We all nodded thoughtfully. "Now," he continued, "let's say we make a pig's ear of it. We face him four times, we blow it, and our chance to defeat him passes. What happens then?"

"He leads the Vampaneze into war against the vampires and wins," Darren said.

"Exactly." Vancha's smile faded. "By the way, I don't believe that. I don't care how powerful their Lord is, or what Des Tiny says - in a war with the Vampaneze, I'm certain we'll win. But if we don't, I'd rather die beforehand, fighting for our future, than be there to watch the walls of our world come crashing down."

"Brave words," Darren grunted sourly.

" That's all well and good guys," I said finally. " But that doesn't explain why he let me come. Aren't I a Vampire…"

" Half Vampire," Hakat said.

" I don't think that matters," I said. " He had to have a reason, he said I could either help or hurt you guys chances, and so far from what Lady Evanna has seen I don't seem to be any help."

" We will know soon enough, when it all boils down to the end." Vancha said. "Would you prefer to die at the hands of the Vampaneze Lord, when hope is still on our side, or survive and bear witness to the downfall of the clan?" No one said anything." If the predictions are true, and we fail, I don't want to be around for the end. It would be a terrible tragedy, and would madden anyone who saw it.. Believe me," Vancha said, "the two who die in that eventuality will be fortunate. We shouldn't worry about dying - it's living we have to fear if we fail!"

" Still a lot of talk," I muttered pulling my belongings together. Harkat helped me, his large familiar green eyes scanning me every so often. I glanced up at the same time he stared.

" What?" I asked curious.

" Harkat happy…again…"

" Why?"

He shrugged. " Can I ask you something?"

" Sure," I said at the same time I laid down on my makeshift bed.

He sat in front of me, his eyes were unsure as he looked back and forth between his hands, to my face, then back to his hands. I started to snap at him that I didn't have time, that I was sleepy and he needed to get to the point, but he spoke up.

" If the prophecy comes true…and only one remains…who would you rather be left standing?"

I felt my face drop. The back of my eyes burned, my throat clinched. " What kind of question is that Harkat?" I whispered.

" We are both indirectly involved in this mission…we are not prophesied to die…I wondered who I would mourn the most…cherish the best were they to be the last one standing."

I glanced over at Darren and Mr. Crepsley. As if beckoned they both turned their heads in my direction. Darren grinned, Mr. Crepsley's mouth moved up slightly into a small almost unnoticeable smile. I turned my attention back to Harkat abruptly as if burned.

" Neither," I said. " I couldn't live without either. I love them both too much to lose them. I will not lose them, so there's no need talking about that stupid prophecy cause it's not happening. Ok. Ok." I said dismiss fully.

" So. Sorry," Harkat said.

" No its ok," I said patting his head. " It was a very good question…" I left the sentence unfinished as I curled on my makeshift bed. My arms around my legs. No one bothered me as I laid there, and I was both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Who couldn't I live without? Darren? Mr. Crepsley?

Afraid of what I might see if I closed my eyes, I slept with my eyes open.

* * *

Everything was as it was supposed to be when we woke up that morning. As if we hadn't gotten the prophecy. While I washed my face in a bowl of water, everyone else discussed the route.

"Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts," Mr. Crepsley reminded us. "He said fate would lead us if we placed ourselves in its hands."

"You don't think we should try tracking down the Vampaneze Lord?" Vancha asked.

"Our people have spent six years seeking him, without success," Mr. Crepsley said. "Of course we must keep our eyes peeled, but otherwise I believe we should go about our business as if he did not exist."

"I don't like it," Vancha grumbled. "Fate's a cruel mistress. What if destiny doesn't lead us to him? Do you want to report back in a year and say, 'Sorry, we didn't run into the blighter, bad luck, what?"

"Mr. Tiny said to follow our hearts," Mr. Crepsley repeated stubbornly.

Vancha threw his hands into the air. "OK - we'll do it your way. But you two will have to pick the course - as many women have attested, I'm a boundless cad who doesn't have a heart."

" I can see why they think that," I mumbled arranging the frog in my shirt.

Mr. Crepsley smiled thinly. "Darren? Where do you want to go?"

Darren looked to me, his eyebrows raised. I nodded.

"I'd like to see how Evra's doing," He said.

" And Star has my favorite boots and all my nice clothes," I said grinning.

Mr. Crepsley nodded approvingly. "Good. Just last night I was wondering what my old friend Hibernius Tall was up to. Harkat?"

"Sounds good to me," Harkat agreed.

"So be it." Facing Vancha, Mr. Crepsley said his tone ruff.

"Sire, we head for the Cirque Du Freak."

" To the Cirque Du Freak!" I yelled wrapping my arms around Darren's and Mr. Crepsley's and pulling them forward.

* * *

" Why can't we just take the stupid bus?" I exclaimed, we would be there in like two hours top." I said.

"Vancha does not approve of human modes of transport," he said. "He has never been in a car or on a train."

"Never!" Darren asked.

"I wouldn't even spit on a car," he said. "Awful things. The shape, the noise, the smell." He shivered.

"What about planes?"

"If the gods of the vampires meant for us to fly," he said, "they'd have given us wings."

" What if we tie you up and force you?" I asked peering at him devilishly. He spat in my direction. The frog in my shirt stirred, reminding me he was there.

"What about you, Evanna?" Harkat asked. "Have you ever flown?"

"Only on a broomstick," she said.

"And you, Larten?" Harkat asked.

"Once, long ago, when the Wright brothers were just getting going." He paused. "It crashed. Luckily, it had not been flying very high, so I was not seriously injured. But these new contraptions, which soar above the clouds... I think not."

"Afraid?" Darren smirked.

" The great Larten never," I added squeezing his arm.

"Once bitten, twice shy," he replied.

I peered around towards the city. To say I didn't miss my microwave, my laptop, DVD player, my beat up truck, and shower, would be lying. But something just seemed much righter when I was with them. My old life was a myriad of confusion. I never felt I belonged in that world. I doubted that if I was to go back I would ever fit in again without some difficultly.

I must have been squeezing Mr. Crepsley's arm pretty hard because he called my name, soft at first, then a little louder more firm as he realized I was spaced out.

" Huh?" I called looking up at him.

" Is there something bothering you?" He asked as we walked.

" Just thinking about the things I left behind." I said faintly.

" As Vampire's we try not to look back upon the human things we left behind." Mr. Crepsley said using his teacher voice.

" I know…" I said. " Sometimes through I miss being with Claire and school and Robert." I said.

" Perhaps I should have released you for a little while so that you may have…"

" No!" I said. " No," a little softer this time. " I'm fine. I'm better off with you guys anyway. If things wouldn't have happened the way they did, I wouldn't have gone on this amazing journey, met so many amazing people or get to know you or Darren."

Mr. Crepsley said nothing, his eyes just scanned me skeptically. Looking for some flaw in my deduction, waiting for me to change my mind. I said nothing and he turned to look forward again.

My mouth hummed a tone I remembered from singing practice so many years ago. " In my day in my night, say it right say it all…" I sang through a whisper.

We stopped at a river bank that afternoon to rest from days walking, Mr. Crepsley had an idea where Mr. Tall was, and by his words we were not far off. " We should have partied last night," I said once I'd laid down facing Darren. " We were in town."

" Really?" Darren asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him.

" I know what the first thing I'm doing when I met with Star," I replied before rolling over and drifting to sleep. I didn't get thirty minutes of shut eye before the images I'd seen of Mr. Crepsley dying came flooding back to me in a medley of scenes. I wiped my eyes, I'd been crying.

" Anna."

I glanced up. Lady Evanna sat perched on the tree above us, looking down at me with switching eyes.

" Hi," I said trying to sound casual, trying to sound like nothing was wrong. I was fooling no one.

" Today must be a day for nightmares," she said pointing to Harkat who tossed, and moaned on the grassy bank. I started to walk towards him and reach for him but Lady Evanna stopped me. " Leave him be for now and come up here."

I gave one last look at Harkat before following her up the tree, then sitting beside her. She touched my forehead with the tips of her four fingers, pushing back hair in the process.  
" You are having that vision again."

" I am," I said. " I've been trying to make myself have more, I want to know the outcome if we fail, which one of them will be left standing."

" Purposely peering into the future is a hard thing to do. Not even I have mastered that."

" I know," I said. " But I have to know. Harkat asked me a really good question, and through it was very uncharacteristic of him, the question has me thinking."

" It should. Then again it should not," Lady Evanna said taking her hand off my forehead.

" Your love for both Larten and Darren is a deep well, one that will if you do not maintain it drown the three of you."

" Are you trying to say their deaths will be my fault?"

" We do not meddle," Lady Evanna reminded me, " What happens will happen."

"You know something I don't. Please tell me? I am so unconfused right now" I hesitated. " And please don't tell me I have to decide for myself, or let fate decide when to tell me. I need to know now, tell me please."

Lady Evanna took a deep breath looking me up and down, as if having the words just not knowing how to put them. " There will be two realizations today." She said. " Two discoveries of fate. You will tell no one what I am to tell you, fore you will know both fate, that of the other and of yourself."

" I will not tell anyone," I said.

She took my hand. My mind swirled until I could see Lady Evanna tending to the frogs at her home, herbs in her thick arms. Behind her two little girls walked, hand and hand one of blonde hair, the other black. The blonde's skin was pale, purplish in tint, the black haired one skin was the color of autumn leaves. She looked familiar they both did.

Frogs encircled them, croaking with every step they took. They black haired girl released her grip from the blonde, her eyes fading from blue to grey the moment she did. A frog appeared in her hand the smallest out of the bunch, it laid on its side dead, its tongue hanging from the corner of its mouth.

" Show me what you've done today Melanie?" Lady Evanna said.

The blonde stepped forward, " Frog," she commanded. The black haired girl stepped forward offering the frog as if it were some sort of sacrifice.

" Behold Mother," Melanie said her voice like a song. She placed her pale fingers atop the frog. A moment of silence rang the air, Melanie shook, teeth clutching her bottom lip and she concentrated on the frog beneath her hand. The creature stirred, shaking its legs moving, before it sprung up.

Lady Evanna blinked in surprise. Melanie grinned, her lips curling in a way oh so familiar to me. My gut filled with longing.

" Its is still injured," the black haired girl said timidly, stepping forward.

" Will you heal it Phoebe?"

" I will Mother. For without healing, it is forever wounded, and fated to suffer."

" Life and death are not play things. We do not take away only to give back, we do not try fate's hand, for each time we do…" Lady Evanna let the sentence remain at that. " Now my children go back through and finish what you've started, we will not leave work undone."

Lady Evanna let my hand go, I opened my eyes and peered straight into hers. " Those little girls? Who are they?" I asked my voice a whisper. She shook her head, then grabbing my hands again she showed me yet another vision. Two young women, facing each other, eyes locked, hands fisted yet they were not fighting. One had ebony black hair, the other golden blonde. The black haired girl's hands shook, then her shoulders, until finally her whole body gave way and she collapsed, bringing laughter from the blonde.

" Best two out of three."

" That wasn't fair Mel."

" Not my fault all you know how to do it heal rabbits and toads. I brought a whole horse back from the dead."

" With my help," the black haired girl said. She smiled, hair enveloped her face, bangs covered blue eyes that quickly changed to grey as she moved away from Melanie."

She looked like me…and the other like Claire. I broke away from Lady Evanna in that instant. " That's me, and Claire," I exclaimed.

She nodded. " Those two young women are my daughters."

" Your daughters? That doesn't make any sense…"

" My daughters that I have yet to have. Both of Vampire and Vampaneze decent, both immortals."

I held my head, this was a little too much to process. " Are you trying to tell me Claire and I are your daughters you haven't had yet?"

" Yes," Lady Evanna said. " But not in this time, not in this Universe, not yet."

" But in another?"

" Yes," she took a deep breath. " In another time, one that is directly associated with Lord of the Shadows, and the war of the Vampire and Vampaneze, I will become pregnant, I will bare two children by a Vampire, Vanez and a Vampaneze Gannen Harst. These children will inherit the traits of all three beings, including my immortality, sorcery and insight into the future."

" If that is the case how did I get here? Why do I have a family that wasn't you two…did Desmond?"

" It was Desmond Tiny who moved you here," Lady Evanna said. " You two came upon your own free will. Yet under different circumstances, different motives. The future in which you once lived, there was peace between the two groups, united because of you two."

" That doesn't make any sense why would we…"

Lady Evanna continued. " You are both considerable powerful, both have the potential to overpower me, perhaps level with Desmond Tiny. Melanie perhaps even more so then you."

" That doesn't make any sense, I have memories of my parents, of life as a child, connections with people who knew me as a child." My voice had taken on a whine, the kind a child would use on its mother. " What about their deaths…? I don't understand."

" There is much not even I understand. Much I cannot and will not tell you."

" Does Claire know?"

Lady Evanna was silent. " You two are fated to meet again, you can ask her yourself."

Harkat stirred again this time waking Darren who moved to touch him. Lady Evanna stopped him as well.

" He's having a nightmare," Darren said.

" He's been like that ever since I woke up too," I said.

Lady Evanna jumped down. She shuffled over and touched the three middle fingers of her right hand to Harkat's forehead. She closed her eyes "Dragons," she said. "Bad dreams. His time of insight is upon him. Did Desmond say nothing about revealing who Harkat was in his previous life?"

"Yes, but Harkat chose to come with us, to search for the Vampaneze Lord." Darren said.

"Noble but foolish," she mused.

"If you told him who he was, would that ease his nightmares?" Darren exclaimed.

"No. He must learn the truth himself. I'd make things worse if I meddled. But there is a way to temporarily ease his pain."

She glanced at me as she said that, I looked away.

"How?" Darren asked.

"One who speaks the language of the dragons could help." Lady Evanna said. I looked up again. She was staring at Darren. I felt my fingers start to prickle. Was I supposed to be here? During this conversation. Was I supposed to be here for any of this?

"Where will we find someone like that?" Darren snorted. "Can you...?" He left the question to the air.

"Not I," she said. "I can talk to many animals, but not dragons. Only those who have bonded with the flying reptiles can speak their language." She stood. " You could help."

"Me?" Darren frowned." I haven't bonded with a dragon. I've never even seen one. I thought they were imaginary." Darren said.

"In this time and place, they are," Evanna agreed. "But there are other times and places, and bonds can be formed unknown."

"That didn't make sense, but if I could somehow help Harkat, I would." Nothing made sense anymore. "Tell me what I have to do," Darren said.

Evanna smiled approvingly, then Darren's hands on Harkat's head then told him to close this eyes. She commanded me to stand beside her, to keep my head clear of everything else so that I wouldn't distract Darren.. "Focus," she said. "We need to find an image for you to fix upon. How about the Stone of Blood? Can you picture it, red and throbbing, the blood of the vampires flowing through its mysterious veins?"

"Yes," Darren said. I could see the stone forming, as Darren imagined it, then the two little girls. I know it must have effected Darren because the stone started to vanish and he opened one eye slight, his eyebrows curled in confusion. " Focus!" Lady Evanna snapped. The stone came back into view.

"Keep thinking of it. In a few minutes you'll experience unpleasant sensations, and maybe catch glimpses of Harkat's nightmares. Ignore them and stay focused on the Stone. We will do the rest." Lady Evanna assured.

I wasn't particularly sure what to do. I could see and feel everything I supposed Darren could see and feel, yet I was disconnected. The air was hot, and hard to breathe in, a faint sound loomed in the distance, for a moment the chain holding us together weakened but then gained it's hold again, the stone of blood came to view.

" Keep focused," Lady Evanna said. " If you loose track of Darren this will all be for not."

I nodded.

A dragon landed behind Darren its yellow eyes staring at him fiercely. Still he kept this thoughts on the stone.

Then a bed of stakes, on it Harkat, alive in pain. Where his eyes once were two stakes stuck out. My heart jumped in my chest, Harkat suddenly felt familiar somehow.

"His pain is nothing to what you will feel," someone said. Followed by a sharp laugh the laugh of a woman. Suddenly I feared for Darren. Two figures appeared, shadows covered them.

"Who are you?" Darren gasped.

The view of the stone wavered. I tried to reach out to Darren to tell him to focus again, but something was blocking me.

"I am the Lord of the Crimson Night," the figure said mockingly. Another shrill laugh.

"The Lord of the Vampaneze?" Darren asked.

Of them and all others," the shadow man jeered. "I have been waiting for you, Prince of the Damned. Now I have you - and I won't let go!" He came forward, ready to attack Darren.

"It's just a dream. He can't hurt you, not yet, not if you focus on the Stone." Lady Evanna whispered reassuring Darren.

The stone came back into view. " Good job Darren," I said. Through the faze I could feel my fingers shaking against one another.

Another laugh much like the first, then a scream. I broke myself away, my stomach churned I wanted to puke.

"You can open your eyes now," Evanna said to Darren. His eyes snapped open. He let go of Harkat and wiped his hands over his face, "You did well," Evanna said.

"That... thing" He gasped. "What was it?"

"The Lord of Destruction," she said. "The Master of Shadows. The would-be ruler of the eternal night."

"He was so powerful, so evil."

She nodded. "He will be."

"Will be?" Darren echoed.

I stood up and ran to the woods, where I spilled my dinner.

" Anna are you ok?"

I shook my head, then continued to throw up.

"What you two saw was a shade of the future. The Lord of the Shadows has not yet come into his own, but he will, eventually. This cannot be avoided, and you should not worry about it. All that matters for the time being is that your friend will sleep untroubled now."

"He's OK?" Darren exclaimed.

"He will be, for a time," Evanna said. "The nightmares will return, and when they do he'll have to face his past and learn who he was, or succumb to madness. But for now he can sleep soundly, unafraid."

She headed back to her tree.

I held my mouth. Could it be…

"Evanna," He stopped her with a soft call. "This Lord of the Shadows... There was something familiar about him. I couldn't make out his face, but I felt I knew him."

"So you should," she whispered in reply. She hesitated.

" There was another person there," I whispered to myself.

"What I say now is between you and me," she warned. "It must go no further. You can tell no one, not even Larten or Vancha."

" But Anna…"

" Knows what I am about to tell you already, she knew the moment she saw."

"I won't," He promised.

She turned away from Darren, "The future is dark, Darren. There are two paths, and both are winding and troubled, paved with the souls of the dead. In one of the possible futures, the Vampaneze Lord has become the Master of Shadows and ruler of the dark. In the other..."

She paused, and her head tilted backwards.

" Its you," I said before Lady Evanna could utter the words. " You're the Lord of the Shadows."

* * *

**Yeah no romance here, still catching up on some needed info. Yeah I know long tidious chapter, bear with me folks. The next chapter will be a little more entertaining. The group will be joining up with the Cirque. Anna all messed up right now, so it should be interesting to see what drama she can come up with this time. **

**Till next time...I LOVE YOUR FACES!:)**


	40. If I lose myself

**Another chapter. YAY!**

**REVIEW!**

**I do not own Cirque Du Freak/Sega of Darren Shan.**

**Pretty long chapter guys, just so ya know. **

* * *

I didn't belong here…that thought followed with me through the nights we traveled for the Cirque Du Freak. I asked Lady Evanna nothing about it, because I knew she would not give any more information, and like promised I told no one. I tried to fit the pieces together in my head, some fit together yet others did not. I understood my fickle need for blood at times, then my extreme thirst, like when I drained that man, to be because of the blood flowing through my veins, but I didn't understand was my true reason for being here.

During those nights of confusion I coudled next to Mr. Crepsley, my excuse being that I needed someone to hold me. He asked me what was going on, but I shook my head.

By the time we made it to the Cirque which was perched outside a small village in an adandon church. When we arrived the show was finishing so we went out back and waited for them to finish. I'd almost forgotten how much I missed watching the acrobats perform, then Mr. Tall come out in his same dark suit. How he'd announce the show was over, only to scare the crowd with Evra's snakes.

Evra came out moments later, beside him a small child who handled the snakes just as well as Evra. The show was over.

" Evra Von!" Darren yelled. Evra turned swiftly.

" Who?

"Darren?" he yelled, and threw his arms around Darren. A little too happy to see each other, tears in their eyes. " Where have you been."

" Vampire Mountain," Darren said.

" I've been all over the world," Evra said. " You've grown Darren."

" Only a little not as much as you."

Evra turned to me. He was no longer that little boy I'd met before, the one who'd had a crush on me. " You look the same Anna," he said. " You haven't changed a bit, well besides your hair."

" Under normal circumstances I guess that would be a compliment," I said reaching up to ruffle his hair. " But now you look old enough to be my Dad. So it's kinda awkward," I said jokingly.

" So all you mofus having a party and didn't invite me."

I turned grinning all the while, I ran forward my body colliding with Stars. I wrapped my arms around her waist and twirled her in a complete circle. She smelled like cigs and cheap perfume and dirt. I inhaled.

" Alright, alright already. Geez." She pulled back allowing me a look at her face. Her eyes were still bright and hard like stars, crows feet gathered around her lids, her mouth posed in a looping smile that wall Star. Abort the apparent wrinkles of age, it was the same Star. Tears sprung to my eyes, I hugged her again, hard.

" You'd swear I went off to war." She said through labored breaths.

" You have no idea how much I've missed you."

" Do you have any idea how much I've missed you. Bitch doesn't call, she doesn't write, just shows up out of no where looking like the world had beat some of the twinkle out of her eyes, and chopped the hair from her head." She examined me. " You still look the same as the day you left."

" So much as happened," I said into her shoulder. " I have to debrief you on the things I can tell."

" Star."

" Yo Dave !"

I sat up off Star's shoulder. A man stood behind us. His hair was saved to his scalp, he was muscular, tattoos lined the skin of his arms, and neck. His face was hard, his nose cricked, his eyes a hazel brown.

" Meet my husband," Star said. " David this is Anna, Anna David."

" You actually…" I started. I lifted my hand interrupting myself. He took my hand in a overly firm grip, I countered the favor.

" Strong grip you got there," he said smiling.

" I try."

" He's a tattoo and piecing specialist," Star said admirably. " And also a member of the Cirque's equipment crew."

" Its nice to meet you," I said.

Mr. Crepsley stood to one side. "I would like you to meet Vancha March, Lady Evanna, and Harkat Mulds, whom I believe you already know."

"Hello," Vancha grunted.

"Greetings," Evanna smiled.

"Hi, Evra," Harkat said.

Evra blinked. "It spoke!" he gasped.

"Harkat speaks a lot these nights," Darren grinned.

"It has a name?" Evra said.

"It has," Harkat said. "And 'it' would like very much... to be called 'he'."

"Welcome back to the Cirque Du Freak, Darren," Mr. Tall said. " Anna."

"Mr. Tall," Darren and I said at the same time nodding.

"Would you care to eat?" he asked us.

"That would be delightful," Evanna answered. "And I would have a word or two with you afterwards, Hibernius. There are things we must discuss."

"Yes," he agreed without batting an eyelid. "There are."

I left the church with Evra and Darren. The little boy with Evra caught up with us, his snake trailing behind. "Darren, Anna" Evra said, "I'd like you to meet Shancus.

""Hello, Shancus," Darren shook his hand.

" Shancus," I ruffled his yellow green hair. He peered up at me with narrow eyes.

"Lo," he replied.

"Are you the Darren Shan I was named after?" he asked Darren.

"Am I?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Shancus was my first-born. I thought it would be-"

"First-born?" Darren interrupted. "He's yours? You're his father?"

"I certainly hope so," Evra grinned.

"But he's so big! So old!"

Shancus preened proudly at the remark.

"He'll be five soon," Evra said. "He's large for his age. I started him out in the act a couple of months ago. He's a natural."

Its was amazing how much Evra had grown, it seemed like yesterday he was a teenager. Now he was a grown man with kids, just like Star. I felt the weight of my apparent age.  
I'm not what they think I am…

"You've got other children?" I asked.

"A couple," he said. "Urcha - three - and Lilia, who'll be two next month."

"Are they all snake-children?" Darren asked.

"Urcha isn't. He's upset - he wants scales too - but we try to make him feel as loved and extraordinary as the others."

"We being...?" Darren always so quick on his feet.

"Me and Merla. You don't know her. She joined the show shortly after you left - ours was a whirlwind romance. She can detach her ears and use them as mini-boomerangs. You'll like her." Evra turned to me smiling, " You'll like her too."

" I'll meet with her later, I want to enjoy the rest of the Cirque," I said. I wondered through the Cirque, meeting with Hans and Rhamus, Twobellies, and the rest of the crew.

Truska was especially happy to see me and grabbed me in a big hug when I met with her. She spoke English now, and when I asked her who taught her the language she said Evra had.

Mr. Crepsley seemed happy, and I could tell he wanted to get back on the stage. A complete life at the Mountain wasn't doing it for him. The little people crowded around me tugging on my pants and shirt. Just as annoying as they were when I left.

" How are you feeling?" Mr. Crepsley asked once I'd gotten away from the little people. He touched my face.

" Yea-I…"

" Your going to have to wait tonight." Someone grabbed my arm. I turned Star was standing beside me smiling. " You smell god awful, when was the last time you washed?"

" Like a week ago," I said slightly embarrassed.

" She'll be right back," Star said patting Mr. Crepsley's cheek.

" Where are we going?" I asked. Star giggled and continued to pull me.

* * *

" Tell me how was it?"

I splashed a bit of water around my palms creating circles in the water. Star had pulled me to one of the bigger tin tubs she had the little people fill with hot water. I sat in front of her my knees drawn up to my chin.

" How was what?" I asked absent mindly. Star splashed me. I glanced at her finally getting what she was getting at. " Fine," I exclaimed. " It wasn't fun until the second time around."

Star clicked her tongue. " Wasn't for me either, but hey comes with the territory. So twice is it?"

" Getting kinda personal?" I joked. " Twice," I finally said.

" Just twice?"

" Yep," I said. " Honestly we haven't gotten the chance too. Besides its much more fun to wonder."

There was another moment of silence in which we swirled the water around until Star kicked my thigh with her foot. " So what kind of face did he make, give me the sound too."

I twisted my face at her. " What?"

" Come on tell me," she begged. " He's such a stickler, it has to be good."

" What face does Dave make?" See you don't want to tell me that do you?"

Star shrugged. Then closing her eyes she lacked her mouth.

" You can't be serious?" I said stifling a giggle. " And the noise?"

Somewhere between a growl and a roar, no joke."

I stopped laughing long enough to answer her question. " I don't know, he buried his face in my neck. And he didn't make really any sounds."

" Boring," Star exclaimed.

It was my turn to splash her with water.

She leaned back, " As long as your happy."

" How can I not be, I'm in a giant tub with a hot thirty year old woman."

She laughed that thick cig laugh that was all Star. " Yeah who wouldn't be happy with that."

I returned back feeling better than I had in a long time. The others were getting ready for bed. I wondered into Mr. Crepsley's tent. He was removing his shoes when I arrived. He turned his nose crinkled.

" I had a bath," I said, " I needed it, I smelled horrible."

I walked up to him, noting in the process that there was a tub at his feet filled with hot water. Not as big as the one Star and I used but big enough for him to sit in and be comfortable. His hand came up to brush my cheek, running across cut bangs. " You don't smell any better."

A slight smile, " I would suppose not." He said.

I ran my fingers over his collar, then down the length of his shirt unclipping the buttons slowly. He didn't stop me, or say anything as I finished then pulled the shirt down.

" Anna what are you doing?"

I pulled off my own shirt then pants, and underwear until I stood in front of him completely naked. Then stepping into the water I held out both my hands. " The walk from Star's tent too here was a long one," I replied. " I think I need another bath." He sighed then followed me.

" Hey," I called, once we'd settled into the tub. Me between his legs, back against his chest, my fingers curled in his long ones. I bent my head back so that I could see his closed eyelids flutter. " You really don't have any nose hairs," I laughed.  
He opened his eyes then. " Were you sleeping?" I asked.

" No not at all," he said sarcastically. I squeezed his hand.

" Well wake up I have to ask you something."

His long heavy sigh tickled my ear, I continued anyway. " If I wasn't who you thought I was…if I wasn't me…would you still…?" I stopped myself, he shifted spilling water over the side of the tub.

" Your need to ask silly questions…"

" No really!" I exclaimed turning around to face him. Focused eyes regarded me warily. Before a hand came up to wipe his scar, then swipe across his eyes.

" I do not know, perhaps," he answered.

" Perhaps what?" I pushed.

He moved his hand, " Perhaps you ask too many questions for the occasion."

" Perhaps you don't ask enough," was my rejoinder.

" What brought about this question?" Concern now covered his tone. I looked away.

" Nothing…really," I lied. He didn't look convinced. " I was just thinking about some things. Stop looking at me like that," I splashed his face with water, concern turned to annoyance. He was not Star, he wasn't going to splash me back.

" We do not need you thinking unsettling thoughts, Anna," he replied. " As proven in the past, you tend to act irrationally."

" Irrationally," I parroted. " I thought you said you liked that about me." I said changing the subject. He opened his mouth to say something, I kissed him before he could utter the words. Fingers threaded themselves through my cut hair and one kiss slide into another and another. I pulled back long enough to softly sing the words to a song verse against his cheek, letting the words race to his ear like doves.

Nighttime comes calling to me.  
I know why I'll never be free.  
I can't stop these tear drops of mine  
I'm going to love him till the end of time.

Then arms lifted me out of the tub, my back hit cushions. I tightened my grip around lean, firm muscle. The beginning of the day seemed small in comparison.

I woke up first, which was not unusual. The dreams returned again giving no real meaning or different order. Was he really destined to die.

I brought my fingertips up, tracing the curve of his nose, cheek, brow and lips, moving to his eye sockets last, before a hand gripped my wrist.

" Let me sleep Anna."

" Sorry," I whispered wrapping both my arms around his back and nuzzling my face in the crock where neck met shoulder. " I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream," I replied against his skin. He tasted like soap and sweat. " I'll let you sleep now."

" Do you expect me to believe that?" He asked.

" No," I laughed. " But really I am." He kissed my forehead. " Tomorrow I think I might sing. Evra's been waiting this whole time."

" It has been a while," he said. I shifted, the movement brought hidden aches to the surface.

" Can I ask you something?" I said pressing my fingertips against the scar that ran from his shoulder to belly button. " You never told me where you got this scar from," I said.

" Training," he sighed as I ran my fingers down the next largest one, starting at his collar and ending on his left breast. " To become a general."

" And this one?"

" Fighting a Vampaneze."

" And this one," I touched the one at his side, a clean straight cut, no ragged ends, no jagged lines. I looked up at him.

" Do you not remember?" He asked. I grinned. He got it saving me from Blairemore, I'd stitched him up and let him stay in my house. That was the beginning of our adventure together.

" I do," I said. " I remember. Tell me about your wife…your first wife I mean."

The air went still. " Anna. Tonight is not the night for stories…"

" I know but, I still want to know."

He withdrew his hands away from me a little, I pulled them back. " What was her name?" I whispered.

He sucked in a breath. " Mr. Crespley."

" Larten," he corrected, then turned around. " What happened to letting me sleep."

" What happened to-" I had no comeback. " Fine!" I pulled the lid back and sat up then.

" Where-"

" For a walk," I said pulling my clothes on, finishing with his duster. He grumbled and turned over pulling the lid down. I gave one last longing look at the coffin before slipping on my boots and heading out. It was chilly outside but not cold enough for me to break down and jump back in the coffin.

" Late night walk?"

I spun around, coming to face to chest with Mr. Tall.

" Mr. Tall you scared me?"

He bowed lightly. " Please niece call me Hibernius, and my apologizes."

" Is something wrong?" I asked.

" There is someone here too meet you, if you would follow me."

" Its not Desmond is it? Cause if it is I have a few words to say to him."

Mr. Tall, shook his head. I followed him too his cabin where Evanna stood next to a very pale Robert. I ran forward without thinking, colliding with him. " I knew I wasn't dreaming," I said hugging him tighter. I knew you really came to me."

" Yeah," he said smiling. I looked into his dead blue eyes, touched his pale cold skin, then thought about the vision Lady Evanna opened up to me.

" Claire did this didn't she?" I asked holding both his arms now. " She did this to you."

He didn't answer, just looked down.

" Where is she?" I asked. " What does she know?"

" I cannot answer that," Robert said. I pressed my fingertips into his arms.

" You didn't just come here to say hi did you? You want something."

" I told you there would come a time when I revealed myself to your friends, I want to join you."

" NO!" I barked. " No, not until you tell me where Claire is. As a matter of fact I'm not doing anyone else any more favors until someone shows me the truth, I thought my parents were murdered but that's not he case, I thought I was a Vampire but I guess that's not true either. My whole life is a lie, and no one wants me to find out the truth."

Lady Evanna stepped up, her fingers somehow despite her height found my cheeks. She looked at me with shifting eyes. I felt the frog from before climb up my leg to rest on my shoulder.

" I have not held back from telling you the truth because I am afraid you will ruin fates plan," she shook her head. " No you have done quite a good job of rousing fate without my help. No I have not showed you fully because I will change who you are now."

" What do you mean?"

" The young woman I raised, and the young woman standing here right now are not the same. Were I too show you, break the barrier holding you back, unleash your full power, you would not be the same. Your feelings for Larten, Darren, your friends will not be the same." She paused, before adding, " Where you are from, they are but distant memories, and were I to reveal everything to you, they would be still."

" I had to know this when I made the choice to come here," I said holding her wrist.

" You made that choice, you knew that you would not be the same person when you left, and you are making that choice again."

" I just need to know a little," I said. " Like how Robert became this way, what I have to do to fix him. More insight into the future would be nice, whatever other abilities I have."

" I can show you these things, but with it I have to relive a little of your old self, for everything I show you, you will lose a little of who you are now."

" Will I still have my love for Larten, and Darren, will I still remember Robert?"

" Strong emotions are the last to go."

A cold hand grabbed my wrist. " Don't do this Anna, I've seen what happens when this is done, you are never the same."

" Has it happened to Claire?" I asked.

Robert's lips formed a tight line.

I need to know more…I need to know how to avoid any of their deaths.

" Alright I'm ready," I said. " I'm sure if too much of this self is lost," I said turning to Robert, " You guys will help me put it back together again." Lady Evanna touched my forehead with the tips of her fingers.

Fire was the first thing I saw, smoke the first thing I smelled. Then the faint scream of someone below. I blinked once twice, my skin was slicked with sweat, my face wet with tears. Vancha was holding my arms behind me. Screams of a man grew louder until they were all I could hear.

" We can't just leave him there," a woman screamed, her skin was olive brown, Darren held her tightly in his arms. Fear boiled in my guts, I glanced down. Down into a pit filled with fire and spikes. Laying on top, impaled, burning was Mr. Crepsley.

I opened my mouth and screamed.

Darkness.

I was underwater, my lungs burning, my fingers tugging on someone's arm. I broke the surface, screaming for help. Dragging the body behind me. I climb to the shore, not carrying about my own wounds, my own shaking limbs.

Darren laid beneath me, soaking wet not breathing. I ripped open his shirt, pressed my palms against his chest and pushed with all my strength, pressed my lips to his and gave him my breath. Nothing. Tears mixed with foul water, I whimpered having no more screams left.

" Help me. Please help me."

Then a young, blond, beautiful, with blue eyes that seemed to glow. In her left hand she held a heart, still bleeding, still beating. Her mouth curled into a twist smile. Behind her lay Darren's water logged body, Mr. Crepsley' charred bones. I glanced down at my chest, there was a hole where my heart should be.

_You lie silent there before me_  
_Your tears may mean nothing to me now_  
_The wind howling at the window_  
_The Love you never gave_  
_I give to you_

" Anna! Anna!" Someone was shaking me. Pain radiated up my arm, to my shoulder reaching my neck. Sudden stinging force hit my cheek, again, then again. " By the gods." Another stinging blow to my cheek.

The girl continued to sing. Her voice, soft hunting, the steady thud of my heart the only background for her singing.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._  
_It was always you that I despised._  
_I don't feel enough for you to cry._  
_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes._

" She's going to go mute if she keeps screaming like that."

More pain, followed my shaking. My heart continued to thud in the girl's hand.

_Goodbye_, she sang.

" Anna!"

_Goodbye._

Realization hit me. " Claire?" I called. The girl stopped singing long enough to smile a wicked smile.

" Goodbye," she said.

Sunlight burned my eyes, my breath came out in a loud gasp. Fingers were clawed at my arms. The first person I saw was Mr. Crepsley, his intense eyes glaring down at me. The second person Darren. I forgot about the girl, the pain that was radiating up my arms. I grabbed his face in between both my hands and squeezed until his cheeks were squished.

" You're here, your ok." I said through my throat felt like ribbons, and my voice came out in thick rasps. I ran my fingers over the curve of nose, eyebrows, eye sockets. Then before anymore words could be said I hugged him close. Darren stood behind him, I reached out with my free hand and touched his warm face.

Mr. Crepsley pulled me back to look at me. I glanced over his face, then over the faces of Lady Evanna, Mr. Tall, Robert, Harkat, Vancha, Evra, and everyone else in the cirque all surrounding me. " What happened?"

He was burning in the sun, but by the look on his face, I wouldn't be able to tell. He'd jumped up, probably when he heard me screaming, pulled his pants on and ran out bare chest. It didn't matter that the sun was out, or that he risked going blind running full out in the sun.

Everyone looked worried, and suddenly I regretted having agreed to do this.

" I saw something," I said.

" As in a vision," Evra said.

I nodded, then looked to Lady Evanna. " But its ok now."

" It had to be something terrible," Harkat suggested. I nodded again.

" Yeah. But everything's ok now. I'm ok now." I expected everyone to clear out after that, but no one moved. I stared at the ground my lips clamped in between my teeth, thinking of a way to get them to move from around me. I didn't need them worrying about me.

" I'm going to sing," I blurted out.

Confused looks.

" Anna are you not aware-" Mr. Crepsley started.

" I know," I snapped. " I need something to get my mind off of it, so all of you do me a favor and set up the stage for me."

No one moved. Then Evra stepped up. " What ever you want. Come on guys it was about time to get up anyway, we have a performance tonight, early start means more time to prepare."

Everyone cleared out then, I gave Evra a look telling him thanks. He smiled, but his eyebrows were still curled in confusion, and he stared at me for a long minute before turning to herd the others away.

Only Darren, Harkat, Vancha, Robert and a very angry looking Mr. Crepsley remained.

Robert stepped forward. " I am so sorry Anna, if I'd have known that would have happened I would have ne-"

In a flash, Robert was nailed to the nearest tree. Mr. Crepsley's left hand wrapped around his collar, his right posed at Robert's neck. I jumped up before I thought any better of it and ran towards them both.

" What involvement have you in this?" Mr. Crepsley growled.

Robert's face was stoic, his lips set in a thin line. There was no fear in his face. I grabbed Mr. Crepsley's arm, he didn't turn in my direction.

" He as nothing to do with this," I said. " Well he has something to do with it, but I can't tell you what it is."

He turned to me then. " What ever do you mean Anna?"

" There's a lot I can't tell you. A lot I can't tell any of you." I confessed.

" What-"

" Just please, I want to forget about all of this. At least for now, so can I just go to Truska, get a outfit for tonight, and then perform?" My tone was impatient, demanding, different from my usual way of requesting.

Mr. Crepsley dropped his hand from Robert's shirt. Robert pushed away, then moved towards me. I watched as everyone else watched in confusion as Robert took my left hand in his, bent on one knee then kissed my palm. It took me all of one minute to realize he looked somewhat better, still dead, but his skin wasn't as pale, his eyes still gray held a bit of a twinkle, his flesh held the undertone of heat.

" I am yours now," he replied still on both knees.

" Who did you belong too before?" I asked.

" Does it matter," he asked. I glanced at him before pulling my hand back and turning around.

" I would guess not," I said walking away. I could hear the crunch of feet behind me.  
" Did you mean it?" I asked without turning. " What you said last night." I could hear Mr. Crepsley's breath coming out in short, sighs.

"Yes."

I couldn't help smiling.

" Then trust me," I said. " Trust me, and don't follow or worry after me. I'm here to protect you."

And with that I took off running. My heart set on what I had to do. My mind focused on my mission. I didn't know all the answers, but I knew enough to know I had to protect Mr. Crepsley and Darren at any cost, even if it meant defying Fate herself and breaking down the walls Destiny built himself, even if it meant loosing myself in the process.

* * *

**Gosh that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Lyrics from: Kimbra " Plain Gold Ring" **

**Akira Yamaoka " Room of Angel" **


	41. Claire

**Another Chappy. Sorry it took so long, my time has been split between Work, College and Home stuff. **

**Enjoy...Review. **

* * *

" Can you do anything with it?" I asked Truska as she pulled my sloppy unkempt bangs away from my face. Lady Evanna had cut it for me but like all Vampire hair it grew back just as fast.

" Not that bad, seen worse."

" Your just saying that," I said trying to smile.

She went to work on my hair, cutting the bangs even, shorting the back until I had a fairly cute pixie cut. She went to work on my eyebrows next even through I'd told her that is was useless it was would go back to where they were in a matter of days, but Truska was stubborn. She was going to apply makeup before I firmly denied it.

When she finally turned me around I almost didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. Almost. I was still Anna. Even in light of what I now knew.

As if to remind me Robert appeared in the doorway " So what do you know now?" He asked me.

" Not much," I said. " I learned how to do this," I touched his arm the skin once grey and lifeless jumped under my touch, color spread from the spot I touched to his elbow. " But your still broken," I said pulling away. " Temporary relief I can provide, but I can never fix you."

" I already knew that," he said in a smug voice that was all Robert.

Is that all I am…Temporary relief?

" I saw Claire in my vision," I touched my chest where my heart beat slowly. " She killed Darren and Mr. Crepsley, even me. But my vision did not reveal whether she has been awakened, or whether or not she knows what I know." I turned to Robert for answers I knew he had. His mouth sat in a tight line.

Angry, he was making me angry. Approaching him I sat my eyes straight on him bearing no resistance, no mercy, knowing already the effect it would have on him. He crumbled against the wall, holding its grip less handles for dear life.

I willed all the stolen energy from his body, until I could visibly see his form dissipating before my eyes.

"It doesn't matter…"

" Yes it does, Robert you're my friend," I said turning away. " I'm sorry."

I touched his pale cold face, closing my eyes as I healed him the best I could. " Perhaps it's best you not know now," Robert said once he'd regained his voice.

I nodded. " Both the blood of a Vampire and a Vampaneze was needed to wake me up," I said as if not hearing him. " If Claire is awake, who awoke her?"

" Anna…" Robert began. The door to Caravan opening interrupted Robert. Shancus ran in holding a box of CD's.

" What happening?" I said.

He dropped the box of CD in front of me. " Dad said these were the CD's you listened too while you were at the Cirque."

" Lets take a look then," I said bending down to go through the box. Sure enough it was every CD Evra and I ever listened to. " Tell him I said thanks, but I already have some songs in mind." I patted his head for good measure, his face turned two shades of pink then red.

Shancus nodded picked up the box then ran back the way he came. I turned back to Robert who was regaining his bearings.

" That wasn't me," I said.

" Now do you see what I mean?" Robert said. I nodded grimly. " I want to reveal everything I know," Robert said. " But it's not my place, its…"

" Destiny," I said. " Yeah I got that part." I exited the caravan before Robert could say anymore. I could feel a headache coming on and I wanted no more repeating of the same thing over and over, I wanted answers. Well more answers.

While walking I composed a mental checklist of everything I knew so far.

Claire and I were half Vampaneze half Vampire half immortal witch sisters  
Due to the higher concentration of Vampire blood than Vampaneze blood used to waken me, I was more Vampire than Vampaneze, but still both.  
I didn't know whether Claire had been awaken or not  
We were sent here from somewhere else by Mr. Tiny  
There's going to be a war.  
Darren is the (possible) Lord of the Shadows  
Mr. Crepsley and Darren were going to die.  
The last thought was the hardest to contend with, so I blocked it out.

The grounds were a mess, the performers were already running about, people were arriving and the little people were busy setting up tents. I grabbed the first person that ran past me, which happened to a be an equipment guy.

" What's going on?" I demanded.

" Nothing," he said shrugging. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm not supposed to say anything about the surprise performance she's going to give…"

" Busted," I said. " Who's idea was it?"

" How did you…? No one's."

" You just said…" I stopped myself. He didn't say anything, " Never mind."  
I trailed away from him holding my still aching head. Another person past by me, this time was Star. I grabbed her arm. She swung. " Hold still," I said.

" What the fuck-"

" I have to get this equipment together, why the fuck is Anna holding me up. She picks the wrong times to be-"

I broke contact with her.

" Are you ok? Your looking a little green." Star said.

I shook my head. " By the Gods, I think I can read minds…" I said.

" What the fuck are you talking about?"

" Just a minute ago you were saying you had to set up equipment and that I chose the wrong times to be weird."

Star dropped the box in her hand shattering microphones and lights everywhere. Her face held he expression, " What the hell."

" We have to test it." It was her turn to grab me and pull me though the crowd of workers not caring who she pushed over in the process. She was more bugged out about the ability than I was and seemed to forget she was trying to keep a secret from me because she marched me right past where everyone was setting up. David was among them. Without warning she slapped my hand on his exposed back.

" How good the sausages Truska cooked were." I said.

David turned. " Babe?"

I pulled back.

" What?" Star said.

"Image that time," said.

" Of what?"

" You naked," I said. I sat down doing that was giving me a worse headache than I already had. Star's arm snaked its away around my shoulders.

" I didn't know you could that," she said.  
" As of like a hour ago there were a lot of things I didn't know I could do."

She paused gathering everything in her head. " Wait does this have anything to do with you passing out earlier in front of that hairy lady and Mr. Tall?"

I nodded. Star was smarter and more observant than she looked. And I figured that telling her didn't count as cheating since she figured some of it out on her own.

" Are you going to tell-"

" Yes…No…I don't know." I said.

" Star there was things that aren't absolute, things I can't tell you, anyone. So please don't push me too."

She nodded obviously understanding. I took a deep breath then pushed my bangs back away from my eyes.

" So you guys were planning on tricking me?"

" It was all Evra's idea, you know I'm all for torturing people when I can," Star said putting up her hands in mock surrender.

" Evra of all people should know I hate being the center of attention."

The sound of Evra's voice calling everyone to the front for the pre-performance made me finally stand.

" Lets get this over with," I said stretching.

Evra met me at the stage smiling like nothing was happening.

" Save it," Star said pushing him away, " she knows."

" Darn it," Evra said mocking disappointment. I touched his face forgetting about my ability.

"I've been waiting years for this. Please do it."

" I will," I said. " But only for you, because you've been a good boy and waited so long." I kissed the side of his mouth. He coughed awkwardly.

" I'm a married man," she said jokily.

" I'm a taken women," I replied at the same time Truska attacked me with a black dress. I examined it for a few moments going over its detail. The quills, the way the tresses flowed at the end like raven feathers.

" This is…"

" We fixed it," Truska said wrapping her hands around Evra and Star. I felt tears coming to my eyes, I turned away from them.

" Why do you guys do this to me?" I said.

" Put it on," Truska urged. She slid the material in my hand, just as soft and black as it was the day I officially left with Mr. Crepsley and joined the cirque. This dress was symbolic of my beginning, and possibly my end. For I had a feeling that after this everything was going to change, for better or worse.

I changed as quickly as I could with Truska's help. The dress was a bit loose on my toner form but still fit where it counted. I walked back out presenting myself to everyone who was now standing in a group. I let my eyes wonder over all the face, feeling for a moment like they were just memories, fate imaginings. My eyes settled on Darren and . I couldn't think of them as just memories, doing that was dooming them.

" Ready," I said.

" What are you singing?" Evra said.

I couldn't help the smile that tugged on the edge of my lips. " I did open your gift Evra." I said.

* * *

Evra rushed me on stage. The crowd wasn't as big as it should have been, then again the show hadn't officially started. I'd forgotten the feeling of being in front of a crowd, of feeling the lights in my face. I turned to Evra who was controlling the sound system.

_I feel the 4 become 5_  
_And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting_  
_For you to walk down the boulevard and_  
_to take me, take me, take me_  
_but the moment you appear_  
_you wake me, wake me, wake me_  
_out of the slumbers of my head_  
_from the slums of loneliness._

_and there's no conspiracy_  
_behind the way to heist me_  
_when love is a two way street_  
_(love is a two way street)..._  
_and i think i'm ready_  
_to let you get under my skin_  
_I can't make you fall for me_  
_(love is a two way street)._

_We're coming close to our fate_  
_they'll put a star beside our names_  
_and I couldn't care for the history_  
_when i've got you in front of me_  
_the cars could all collide_  
_the shards of glass won't catch my eye_  
_cause you're almost by my side_  
_we're counting down at the green light._

The crowd fell silent, from experience that was either a good or bad thing. I motioned for Evra to start the next song.

_Time it took us_  
_To where the water was_  
_That's what the water gave me_  
_And time goes quicker_  
_Between the two of us_  
_Oh, my love, don't forsake me_  
_Take what the water gave me_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

_And oh, poor Atlas_  
_The world's a beast of a burden_  
_You've been holding on a long time_  
_And all this longing_  
_And the ships are left to rust_  
_That's what the water gave us_

_So lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_  
_Pockets full of stones_  
_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

'_Cause they took your loved ones_  
_But returned them in exchange for you_  
_But would you have it any other way?_  
_Would you have it any other way?_  
_You could have it any other way_

_'Cause she's a cruel mistress_  
_And the bargain must be made_  
_But oh, my love, don't forget me_  
_When I let the water take me_

_So, lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the over flow_  
_Pockets full of stones_

_Lay me down_  
_Let the only sound_  
_Be the overflow_

More silence. Then second later the sound of clapping. People stood in their seats, a couple shouted encore from their seats. Bowing I ran from the stage before they could start throwing stuff.

Little people surrounded me grabbing at my dress, pulling at my hands. " That was amazing." Shancus said joining the Little People.

Amazing and probably the last time I would ever do that again.

Shouts of " That was wonderful!" and " Encore please," arose from the stage. A brush against my neck made me turn. I came face to face with Mr. Tiny

" Lovely performance, although I feel it lack a bit of chaos I'm so used to seeing afterwards."

Suddenly things seemed less bright. " What are you doing here?"

" I said I would come to one of your performances, did I not?" He peered over his shoulder at the crowd. " It seems you've wooed them." A smile spread across his face.  
" Well goodbye."

I had questions for him. " Wait don't…" It was no use he was already gone, disappearing into the crowd of little people and performers as they jumbled around preparing for the next act. I knew enough to know that Mr. Tiny only appeared when something bad was about to happen.

The next person to grab me was Robert. He hugged me close spinning me around in a full circle before setting me down. I focused in on his thoughts hoping to hear something useful, getting only a buzz in reply. He smiled. " Doesn't work on me," he said. " Dead remember."

I touched his face, remembering the night it happened. How the pain of loosing someone close to me made my heart hurt. He was still gone. I let my fingers moved across the contours of his face.

Had he not died I might have been with him. Strong willful Robert who would do anything to protect me, even die then come back.

" Robert I…"

" Anna."

I took my hands from Robert and turned to face Mr. Crepsley. He had his red suit on and his materials in his hands. All he was missing was his boy apprentice and his lovely vampire assistant which was me.

His eyes scanned me in my black dress, hair newly cut. Then Robert standing in front of me, hands at my waist face close to mine. I could only imagine how this looked to him.

Looks were deceiving.

" Where's Darren?" I asked pulling away from Robert.

Mr. Crepsley was still eyeing Robert as he said, " I sent him away to get a change of clothing."

" How long ago was that?" I asked.

" To long," Mr. Crepsley said. I stepped close to him wanting to feel his body heat. My head was all jumbled up right now, being near him made it somewhat less confusing. I touched his hand forgetting again that I had no control over my new ability.

There was me, alive and well. Images of me gone, leaving him, walking away with someone else filled my mind.

I broke away with a reflexive flinch. Is that what he thought was going to happen…I opened my mouth to tell him I would never leave him, but remembered what Lady Evanna had said. Instead I leaned up using his boots and kissed his mouth.

" Ill find him," I said. I turned and walked in the opposite direction before he could rebuke me for my actions. Robert didn't follow this time, instead he stayed behind with Mr. Crepsley. I didn't mind, I needed a bit of quiet.

I searched Evra's van, around the camp and Truska's van for Darren. She'd said she got him dressed minutes before I arrived and he left.

With my luck he'll already be at the stage…

I headed in the direction of Mr. Tall's van sensing he was there, when the ache in my head spiked causing me to gasp and shriek. Pain radiated from my head to my feet. I fell forward onto my hands and knees, loosing my dinner.

Anna…

Anna…

Someone called the voice moving through my head like Ping-Pong's.

Turn…

I did as the voice said with much struggle, standing behind me was a figure cloaked in black, their face hidden behind a hood. They laughed the sound like bells before running in the opposite direction. I stood shakily and followed.

They dipped and weaved through the forest, jumping over branches, swaying through the moss. I followed close behind determined I was not going to lose them.

We approached a field then covered in overgrown grass and weeds, the moon the only source of light.

" Who are you?" I said.

The figure ran forward their hand came out towards my face. Bringing my arms up I blocked the blow by seconds, turning my hands seconds later to grabbed their wrists. They saw it coming and instead grabbed my wrists twisted then turned bringing me up in the process. I was flipped over their shoulders, seeing the ground swim in my vision I lifted my legs. Years of training at Sheol that taught me that being flipped was no excuse for letting your body hit the ground. I set my feet against the back of their legs meaning to bring them down. That too they saw coming and instead swung me in a full circle before letting me go.

I landed feet away from then, my nails gripping the dirt, my feet behind me a crawl. My wrist ached from where they gripped me and I realized that they were sprained.

The hooded figure laughed. Standing I raised my arms and set my stance.

" Behind you."

I swung my body around, they stood behind me. Hands shot out again. I blocked the left, the right hit me directly on the cheek. I felt and tasted flesh blood.

More laughter.

I swung my foot around in a round house kick, aiming directly for the figures head. They ducked, I caught my balance and swung again this time with my fist moving faster than the eye could see, punching the air as fast as I could. They ducked, dodged and blocked my fist before grabbing them both in there's.

I struggled against them, pushing as hard as I could. I set my eyes forward staring into the hood, getting the imprint of blue orbs staring back at me. Pain increased in my head, I winced.

" Who are you?" I whispered.

Laughing they jumped away from me landing feet away. Pulling away the cloak the figure revealed themselves.

A young woman, my age stood in front of me naked, glowing in the light of the moon. Her skin was golden, her body tone and curvy. Blond hair curled down her shoulders covering her breast partially, blue eyes stared at me, full lips formed a menacing smile.

Familiarity came to me like a slap in the face, followed by the familiar ache of longing.

" Claire…?" I said.

Her smile softened until it was Claire's smile the one she used to give me everyday on the way to school or the mall. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but knew something was wrong something was different, deadly about her.

" Hello Anna," she said still smiling.

" Claire what's going on? Are you…"

" I've missed you so much," she said. " You don't know how much I've missed you."

" And I you but-"

" Have you?" She said doubt in her voice. Her eyes were deadly slits now. " It doesn't seem that way to me. As a matter of fact…" She disappeared again. Her voice arose behind me, " …it seems like you've been doing wonderful without me."

Pain shot though my head spreading through my body, I fell my vision blurry hands shaking. She took a hand full of my hair and lifted me up until I was in eye level with her. Pain made my hands and legs useless.

" Why are you doing this I thought we were sisters?" I croaked.

One hand still tangled in my hair she studied her nails with the other. " Yeah, so you're my little sister what of it?"

" We're supposed to bring order too-"

She jerked my head, more pain coursed through my body.

" Honestly I'm so sick of doing that, we did it for our time, why do it here? I want to see what happens when we unravel the ties of fate." She laughed a small laugh. " And besides I didn't come here to talk about what we are and aren't supposed to do leave that to Mother. Right now my King is meeting with Mother, and will soon be intercepted with your Vampire Larten."

The Lord of the Shadows…this may be their chance to…

" No it won't," Claire said reading my mind. " That's why you're here, so you don't spoil the party. Their going to miss their chance." She hesitated turning her gaze to the forest.  
" Yep they just missed it."

She let me go, I fell to the earth, crumbled into a pathetic ball.

" Hey little sister," she called as if we were friends again walking down the sidewalk.  
" How do I look?"

Her hair shorted until it looked like mine, except blond. " Do you think Larten will like it? I always wondered that. Or should I take the other one, Darren." She pondered it for a moment before throwing up her hands. " Forget it I want both."

Fury settled into me then, so hot and violent that I forgot about the pain, forgot who she was and lunged throwing myself at her. She laughed and moved swiftly out of the way grabbing me by the dress this time and pulling until it ripped and fell away from my body, then grabbing me by the neck she slammed me into the earth. Her knee dug into my back and I tasted dirt.

" Did Kori tell you I killed Kurda too," she spoke into my ear. "He was fun for the little while through, really good in bed when he wasn't whining about how you were going to stop me, blah, blah, blah. He was even more handsome suspended above the stakes." She laughed again. " This time I think instead of killing your little love puppet I'll just break the constructs of his mind down piece by piece until he's a drooling puppy. Then the little Lord I'll teach a thing or to about women before I give him to my King. It's our one year anniversary you know, it'll be a great gift."

I struggled again fighting the pain. Her nails pressed against my neck. " I would kill you now Little sister if I wasn't so sure it wouldn't kill you." She shrugged. " At least it'll still hurt."

" Stop!"

We both looked up. Robert stood at the forest's end. Claire sighed then dropped her attention back to me.

" I said stop!" Robert said lifting his hands, gripped in them was a gun. He aimed and fired hitting Claire in the head. She fell backwards away from me. Without hesitation he ran towards me lifting with little effort he carried me bridal style.

" Claire…"

" That didn't kill her," Robert said. " Her people are here."

I glanced over his shoulder at where Claire's body lay. Standing beside her were three figures two of which were cloaked, the other was not. Kori…

He stared at me with mild amusement before giving me a curling finger wave. Claire arose as my vision started to blur. A small trickle of blood curled down her head, she pulled out the bullet, stared at it for a moment then glanced up at me smiling.

See you later Little Sister…

Claire! I shot back at her with as much fury and threat as I could muster before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Songs used: **

**Kimbra " Two Way Street." **

**Florence and the Machine " What the Water Gave Me." **

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
